Fallen Angel Part 3
by CodyKit
Summary: Monica goes on an assignment to answer a little girl's prayer. What Monica didn't expect was to fall in love with the girl's father Griffin. Will Monica follow her heart to be with Griffin and his daughter, or will she continue on being an angel?
1. Chapter 1: The Engagment Party

Title: Fallen Angel

Rating: PG-13 (for a sexual scene and language use, and some violence)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Touched By An Angel or The Survivors Club. All copyrights belong to CBS and Moonwater, and to Martha Williams for the wonderful tv series of all time.

Author to this fan fic: CodyKit

***********I added a few new characters in the story***

Cast of characters: Roma Downey as Monica/Monique, James Remar as Roan Griffin, Abigail Breslin as Sarah Griffin, Della Reese as Tess, John Dye as Andrew, Valerie Bertinelli as Gloria, Maggie Smith as Mrs. Kathy Parker, Mea Witeman as Julia Heart, Paul Winfield as Sam, Amy Adams as the new angel Jenny, Chris Potter as Chris Heart, Catherine Bell as Kristin Heart, Wynonna Judd as Audrey, Randy Travis as Wayne, Paul Wittenburg as Joey, Kim Delaney as Kerry Sanford, Adair Tishler as Emmalin Heart, Elaine Hendrix as Sandy Chapmen, Dominic Monaghan as Lenny Griffin, Ralph Waite as Mac Burnston, Kurt Russell as Kurt Griffin, Brandon Routh as Charles Norman, Edward Asner as Seth Griffin, Brian McNamara as Brian Sanford, Alexis Cruz as Rafael, Deirdre Lovejoy as Crystal Burnston, Sally Pressman as Ally Johnson, Brigid Brannagh as Pam Burke, Yvonne Strahovsk as Jennifer Lewis, Cloris Leachman as Ruth/Griffin's mother, Eddie McClintock as Gary Carter

**Chapter 1**

_Griffin and Monica lay together in bed until almost noon that day. They were just so in love with being next to each other engaged. Griffin peered through the little slight of his eyes to find Monica still fast asleep in his arms. He tilts his head downward to find her face barreled into his chest as her small arms are wrapped around his neck and arms. Griffin looks past her at the small alarm clock stating 11:00 AM in the morning. Then Griffin glances back down to Monica and he gently nuzzles her cheek with his nose, and slowly pulls out of her tight embrace. After last night what happen he wanted to make Monica breakfast before Sarah rejoins them. As Griffin left his bed and puts on a gray t-shirt, he just can't but to smile at Monica's sleeping form. Then Griffin made his way downstairs to cook up some eggs and fresh coffee for his new fiancé. He had to admit, the whole coffee addiction that Monica has, had sparked up the love feelings that he has for her._

_…..._

Monica awoke with the smell of fresh coffee being brew, and she slowly opens her eyes, to the empty spot where Griffin was laying. As Monica sits up she felt a strange circular band on her left ring finger. As soon as Monica glances down, a huge smile came over her face as she realize that the last night event wasn't just a dream, it really did happened. She was officially engaged to Griffin, and soon she will be part of Griffin's family, and someday in the future, she will start a family of her own. The thought of it, made Monica a bit terrified, but in the same time happy. She always wanted to be a mother and feel a living soul inside of her.

Monica pulls the warm blankets off of her, and she moves to the closet to pull out her small pink robe and wrap it around her small female frame. As Monica moves into the bathroom to fix her hair, she notices that her once short reddish hair was beginning to flow down off her shoulders. Now that she is human it was hard to maintain her short shoulder length hair to stay short. When she was an angel it wasn't that difficult. Shrugging to that, she combs through her hair, and added some volume in it, as well as parted it from the center. As soon as she was content with her hair style she moves out of Griffin's small bedroom bathroom, and heads downstairs to be with her man.

Monica moves from the bottom of the stairwell and into the kitchen, where Griffin was working on making some eggs and toast. She had to admit that he was very sweet and charming for doing this for her. "Morning….honey."

Griffin looks up and sees Monica coming from the small hallway to him. A smile crept on his face as for the first time Monica just called him _honey_. Griffin handed her a mug of her favorite coffee, and she smiled at that. "Morning to you too." Griffin was going to go back to check on the eggs, but before he did, Monica came to him and plants him a nice smooth kiss to his lips. Griffin couldn't help but to sink into her kiss, as he places his hands on the smallness of Monica's back and pulls her near him. When he did that, Monica wraps her arms around his neck and she kisses him deeper, causing him to lose track of their breakfast. Griffin was about to let go, as Monica's kisses moves off of his lips and down his neck. As each kiss she leaves behind on Griffin's firm neck it felt like a warm loving burn spot on his neck. "Mon…." Griffin tried to say.

"Yeah…." Monica said unwilling to let go of their passionate kiss. But soon Monica got the hint and she drops her arms from Griffin's neck. "I know….your cooking. Just really wanted to do that."

Griffin smiles, and kisses her cheek, "I know, and I enjoyed it. Especially because how beautiful you look."

"Thank you." Monica said as she blushes and her school girlish smile came out. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well…..it was going to be my grandmother's famous eggs, but since I got lost in your love, they are a little burnt." Griffin winced.

"That's okay, I don't mind. Besides it was worth kissing you." Monica smiles as she took a sip of her coffee. "At least the coffee is perfect."

Griffin smiles as he filled two plates of their meal. Griffin hands Monica her plate as he settles down beside her. Griffin had a little red carnation flower in his hand, and he reaches to stroke Monica's soft auburn hair, as he puts the red carnation behind her right ear. "There, now you look even more beautiful to me." Monica smiles and nuzzles her nose to Griffin's shoulder.

"So….when is our little Sarah going to be here?"

"_Our_?" Griffin asks looking at Monica.

"Yeah our….Griff, I'm going to be part of your family soon." Monica pointed out.

"I know….just not use to sharing procession of my little girl. However with you I don't mind." Griffin smiles and takes a bit out of a piece of toast. "Chris is dropping her off sometime around 12:30 or 1:00. He is giving me a day off, to spend with you and Sarah. Then later tonight, Kerry's oldest son is watching the kids as we have our engagement party."

"You and Chris planned this as well huh…." Monica said.

"Yeah….actually he is the one that has been hinting this for the past several months since you and I got back together." Griffin smiles.

Monica giggled at Griffin's statement, and she softly said, "Well I got to thank your friend for doing this, and for pulling us together. I can't see myself with anyone else but _you_."

Griffin looks into Monica's eyes, and he grins at her comment, "Same here, you are the only one that I love, my ang…." Griffin tails off as Monica came to him and started the make out session all over again.

…...

_Crystal arrives at her uncle's house around noon. Gloria stood beside her as she waited for her uncle to open the door. As she waited impatiently for her uncle she glanced at Gloria as thumbed through a notepad._

"What are you doing?" Crystal said with annoyance.

"Just looking over some notes about your father's estate that's all….my one question is why are you here at your Uncle's house and not in Chicago?" Gloria asks looking at Crystal.

"Because I just need to get away from my city life for awhile. And I have no place to go but here in Gracie where I grew up in. And Uncle Mac is the only relative I have." Crystal said.

"What about your mother?" Gloria asks.

"She's somewhere…I don't know, she didn't want me, so she dumped me with my father." Crystal said in a bitter tone. "I just want to sell my dad's business and get away from Chicago and start a new life here in Gracie…"

Gloria knows that's not the only reason that Crystal came back to this town. But she had to go along with it. Just then the door to the old farm house opens up and a old man about in his late 70's early 80's came to the door.

"What? Crystal? What….what the hell are you doing back here!"Mac said in an angry tone.

"Uncle…..I…..I need a place to stay. This is the only place I can run too. Please." Crystal pleaded.

Mac took a long moment and stared down at his niece. He can't believe that one night where his niece abandon her family and just took off without a trace and now she is standing on his farm porch bagging for his hospitably. "Crystal…why do you expect me to welcome you with open arms after what you did to me 6 years ago?"

"I know what I did was wrong, and stupid and irresponsible. But I was a young and confused woman back then, but I'm different now. Please I beg of you, let me stay." Crystal cried.

Mac was going to refuse her again, but as he was about to say no, he saw the young Crystal he loved and care for when her parents didn't give a shit about her. At the sight of his niece crying he had no choice but to accept that she needs her uncle's love. "Alright….you can stay here." Crystal was about to grab her bags, but her Mac stopped her. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Crystal asks.

"As soon as you find a job here in town, you find your own apartment, and live on your own. I'm not going to have you live here forever. Just only temporary until you find yourself a life again. Do I make myself Clear?"

"Yes….Uncle Mac…." Crystal said in a low tone.

"What!" Mac repeated.

"Yes." Crystal said eyeing her Uncle.

"Good." Mac said as he held the door open to let Crystal and Gloria through. As soon as Crystal went upstairs to her old farmhouse room where she grew up as a young teen and cross the line with many boys, she felt safe and home then her boyfriend's apartment back in Chicago.

Gloria looked at Mac the old man and thanks him for his home. "You don't know how much you are helping her by letting her stay."

"I'm always her safety net." Mac said in a sad and mad voice. "Sorry about my behavior earlier….my Crystal hurt more than just me when she left, and her abandonment left me a broken heart as well as a broken family."

Gloria nods, "I'm sorry. I'm trying to help her."

"Are you her shrink now?" Mac asks. "No…..I'm her business consular with her father's estate sale." Gloria smiles, "and her friend."

"Ah…well don't be surprised if she doesn't return your friendship. She has a knack of doing that to people." Mac pointed out. "What's your name?"

Gloria gave him a small smile, "Gloria."

It took a moment for Mac to realize that name then he looks at her, and covers his mouth with his left hand, "Oh…okay…. That's just perfect…..the great Lord almighty sent an angel to help out my Crystal…that's that's just great."

"How did you know….." Gloria asks in shock as Mac knows about her identity. "I'll give you 3 guesses," Mac pointed out.

"Monica told you." Gloria said getting angry.

"No…..Sarah did. She told me that you babysat her while your other angel friend Monica and Griffin went on a date." Mac stated.

_I'm going to have some words with that kid_, Gloria thought. "Well...just for the record Mac, I'm not an angel, your niece doesn't know it, and I want to keep it that way." Gloria advised.

"Well…you don't have to worry about that Gloria, I still love Crystal, but right now, I'm still hurt by what she did. I'll leave you two to discuss my brother's business." Mac said and walks out of the living room and heads to the door to the back of the house.

Gloria wanted to ask what happened between Mac and his niece but as soon as she tried to call out after him, Crystal came down from the stairs and looks at Gloria. "So….Gloria is it? What do you have for my father's sale?"

…...

Sarah came home later that afternoon and together as a family Griffin, Monica, and Sarah all played The Game of Life until Griffin and Monica drive Sarah over to the Heart's residents to gather up their party. Kerry was there already waiting for them. She was telling her son about the kids bedtime hours and when they would be arriving soon. Griffin went over to Chris and Brian and told them about his day with his new fiancé and what it meant to him. While Griffin was talking to the guys Monica bent down to look at her soon to be daughter.

"Sarah honey, why are you a little sad?" Monica asks.

"Just…..I just don't understand why I can't celebrate with you and daddy?" Sarah looked at the dusk sky.

"Well…..this is just only for adults only. But I tell you what, how about tomorrow you and I will spend the day for a girls day out, how does that sound." Monica said looking into Sarah's soft blue gaze like her father's.

"Really?" Sarah said looking at Monica.

"Absolutely. Now give me a hug." Monica smiles as she opens her arms for the little child to run into her arms. Sarah didn't hesitate for a second as she went into Monica's embrace and hugged her.

"Is it alright if I start to call you mom now?"

Monica gave a little laugh, "Oh sweetheart, as much as I want to have the title of a mother, but your father and I are not married quite yet. Once we are, then yes you can, but until then I think it's wises to just call me Monica."

"okay," Sarah said and embraces Monica again into a hug. The other adults were climbing in cars, and Griffin came next to Monica and his daughter.

"Ready?" Griffin asks, and Monica nods slightly to him.

"I think your dad wants to say goodbye," Monica whispers in Sarah's ear. Sarah turns and gazes at her father.

"Night sweetie, I'll be back sometime around 1 in the morning to drop you off at our house k?" Griffin said hugging his daughter.

"I know, Monica told me, and tomorrow she and I are going to have a day to ourselves. Sorry dad but you're not invited. It's girls only." Sarah giggles.

"Really…..I guess I will find my own time then. Well I got to go sweetie, I love you." Griffin smiles and hugs his daughter.

"I love you too, and you too Monica. Have a goodnight, and dad, try not to kiss her too much okay?" Sarah said casting an eye to her father.

Griffin looked at Monica, then back at his daughter, "I'll try not to honey." And together Monica and Griffin walk hand in hand off the porch and into Monica's red Cadillac. Monica wave's goodbye to Sarah then follows Kerry out of the driveway.

"So you made another date with my daughter huh…." Griffin cast a sideways glance at his fiancé.

"Yeah….sorry she needs my love too. And besides she had sacrificed her quality time already by giving us a chance to spend two whole nights by ourselves. So I made a girl's date with her, to have her celebrate in with our engagement. But don't worry, I still will love you just the same." Monica smiles as she kept her eyes on the road. "So where is this place that we are going?"

"You remember the Lou's Bar and Karaoke?" Griffin asks.

"Yeah….where you and I first kissed after our separation, how can I not forget." Monica suppressed a smile.

"Well….that's where we are heading. And yes there is a Karaoke tonight." Griffin smiles.

"Griff…I love you, but you are not going to make me sing tonight." Monica advised.

"Well…I won't make you sing, but you will probably get pressured by Kerry and Kristin." Griffin slightly hinted. Monica glanced at him for a second and then back to the road. "Just saying, you and I are the center of attention tonight so you might get pushed into doing it. I won't laugh I swear."

Monica laugh with Griffin, as they continued their ride to Lou's Bar. Once they arrived at the bar, they were greeted by Kerry, Brian, Kristin and Chris for the celebration. Monica felt complete love between her group of friends as she walks hand in hand with her man. She never thought that love between humans could be so strong, and she was happy with the love she felt.

Monica followed Griffin to a table by the stage and sat next to him. Then after they seated, Kerry sat next to Monica and followed by her husband, then next to Griffin was Chris and next to him was his wife. Monica had one true best friend which was Kerry. Kerry and Monica spent the last few weeks of school talking and Monica gotten really close to her. But still no other friendship will go deep to the love she has with Tess. Tess was still Monica's number 1 friend, and nothing will ever come between that.

"So tell me Monica, how romantic was your proposal?" Kristin asks.

Monica cracked open a smile, and gave a little giggle, "It was very romantic, I was so in love what Griffin had done, and it was….so beautiful, and oh my God, amazing." Monica looked up at Griffin and her eyes just sparkled with love. Griffin caught on to that and kisses her quick and lightly on her lips.

"Aww….I knew you two were going to make it. You two have this love that can never be broken." Brian said after Griffin and Monica's love moment.

"A toast to the newly engaged couple, may you two enjoy your love for each other, and God bless that it will last a lifetime." Kerry spoke holding up her red wine to Monica and Griffin. Soon the every one raised their glasses, as they congratulate Griffin and Monica for a happy filled marriage that is to come.

After everyone took a sip of their drink, Chris spoke out, "You two do realize that you have to kiss every time we toast."

"No they don't that is when they are married not when they are engaged…." Kerry pointed out. "Besides you just want to see them kiss."

"I do not…." Chris objected.

"It's fine, I don't mind…" Monica said as she gazes at Griffin. Then slowly their heads came together and Monica looks into Griffin's eyes, a heartbeat later, their lips collided onto each others as they showed what true love meant to their group of friends. After a brief moment of kissing Monica slowly pulls back and mouths to her newly fiancé I love you. Griffin smiles back and nuzzles his nose to Monica's neck, and then turns his attention back to their group of friends.

…..

Crystal and Gloria had been at her father's business sale all day, and Crystal decides to settle on a great deal of fun and a break. "Well Gloria how about a drink to cool off for a while?"

"Sure, I could use some lemonade or water right about now." Gloria replies as she starting to feel the warm atmosphere hit her dry throat.

"I'm not talking about here." Crystal smiles.

"And where is….." Gloria started to ask.

"You'll see…come on, grab your coat we are heading off to one spot I know that I used to hang out all the time when I lived here." Crystal laughs remembering the good old days with Chris, Kristin and some other friends. _Come to think of it, the Lou's Bar and Karaoke was the first time she ever met Roan Griffin. At first she thought he was one of Chris's loser friends, but Roan was the first guy that had shown her real love, and she fell for him that night as a young college girl._ Now looking back on it, Roan Griffin was the only guy Crystal had ever loved, and she wishes she hadn't let him go.

Once at Crystal arrives at the bar she smiles at Gloria, "Come on Gloria, you will love this place. This bar was the only freedom in this Godforsaken town that I actually loved as a young adult." Crystal laughs as she took a step, but Gloria held back. Crystal looks at her funny, "What's wrong?"

Something told Gloria going into the bar tonight will not be a smart plan for Crystal, "Crystal….I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why not?" Crystal asks, then looking at Gloria she knows she had never drank in her life, "What because you are afraid of drinking is that it?"

"No….I…I," Gloria pauses and was going to say something that her angelic instincts would come out to say but she switch to something new, "I just don't see a great outcome out of this if you go in there. Besides alcohol and guys will only make the matters worse for you."

"Oh come on Gloria, I left all of that party life behind me when I left Chicago. I want a new start and a new life here, and this is one place I know I will find it again." Crystal said laughing. Crystal still believes that Griffin and Chris still hangs out in this particular spot. But what she didn't realize that when she walks through those doors to the bar, that Griffin was engaged to Gloria's best friend.

Gloria looks at the doors where Crystal disappear to, then over to her left were standing by Tess and Rafael. Gloria gave a nervous nod to the two unseen angels and follows Crystal into the bar. Tess looks at Rafael and he looks at her, knowing that the next few weeks Monica will soon find out the truth, and she will need both of their help to get through this.

…..

It was about an hour into Griffin and Monica's engagement party, when Chris blurts out the old Gracie tradition to every newly engagement couple, "Hey Griff….. I think it's time to show Monica the famous tradition that we have here in town."

Monica looks at Griffin with a confuse look, then back at Chris, "And what will that be?"

Griffin gave his best friend an annoyance look then looks at Monica, "Chris started this tradition back when Kerry was the first to get married, it's pointless, you don't have to do it if you don't want to honey."

"No it's not Griff….every newly engage couple has to go through with it, we did and so did you with…." Kristin pointed out.

Monica looks at Griffin and then back at Chris, "I will do it whatever it is. Just as long as it's nothing stupid."

"No it's not. Perfectly harmless, the tradition is singing to the karaoke, as a couple." Kerry smiles to Brian and he smiles back.

"You two have to pick a song to sing before you actually go up to sing it." Kristin points out.

Monica looks to Griffin and then to their group of friends,"Alright."

"Mon…hon…" Griffin tries to back her off.

"It's fine Griffin, I sang in front of people before and made a fool of myself back then, I think I can manage to do it again with _you_." Monica smiles _remembering her singing the blues when she got drunk the first time, and when she got dared by a group of female girls on one of her assignments and sang out her heart back when she was angel._ Now she is engaged and didn't care what other people think about her terrible voice, she was happy and in love with the greatest man she had ever known. Plus she wouldn't mind singing with Griffin, his voice melted her heart, and she will love to have a chance to sing with him.

"So what song?" Brian asks.

Griffin cast a look at Monica and winks to her, "Come on I have just the song for us to sing."

"Griff…." Chris said looking confused. But Griffin took his future bride's hands as he pulls her to the stage, and a bigger smile came over his face. Recently he discovers listening to_ Somebody To Love_ by_ Queen_, one of his favorite bands back in college, was pointing to Monica. And he wanted to share this song with her tonight on their engagement party.

"So…my love what song," Monica asks as she stood beside Griffin.

"This has been my favorite songs back in my last few years of high school and my early years of college. I come to realize that this song speaks to us. And I will be honored to have you sing this song with me." Griffin smiles and holds Monica near him. "The title of it is called _Somebody To Love_."

Monica looks at him, and smiles nervously, "I don't know the words."

"I'll help you, and our friends will. We all grew up with it, and it's easy to catch on. If you need help, there are words to follow along, that's why it's called a karaoke." Griffin smiles.

"Okay," Monica laughs and pulls her lover into her small embrace and kisses him lightly.

…...

As soon as Crystal was seated in the back of the bar with her small drink of alcohol beverage, she smiles to many friendly faces. But one person caught her eye, as she realizes that some of her old friends were in the same place in the same night.

Gloria caught on to Crystal stare, "Who are they?" She asks.

"Those are my old friends, wow they really have not changed. There on the right is Kerry Chris's older sister and her husband, and the other two couple is Chris and Kristin. Chris is my ex-husband's best friend." Crystal smiles. "And were ever Chris is at, my ex-husband Roan will be at too." Crystal said as she scans the bar for her long lost love.

"Are you sure you want to be in the same room with you know…" Gloria asks.

"With Roan Griffin? I'm fine. It's he is the one that is not fine. That man falls hard with any woman he ever so wishes to love." Crystal said with a bitter tone.

"Something tells me that you are still in love with him." Gloria points out.

"No I'm not I'm just….." Crystal starts to say but trails off when she hears the crowd cheer up for another go around for the fool stand of the karaoke singing. "Oh joy, another person making a fool of themselves on the microphone." As soon as she spoke those words the tender male voice that made Crystal whip around to see her ex-husband on stage. "What the…."Gloria looks at her assignment and then to Griffin and Monica. Gloria tries to reach for Crystal but Crystal was already on her feet, making her way to the stage.

…..

Griffin nods to the piano man, and hands his fiancé a microphone. As both Monica and Griffin took their places on stage the crowds begins to cheer. "I'm going to decade this song to my lovely fiancé, who is a little shy singing to large crowds as this one, so with all of your help, will you join us." Griffin said into the microphone as she held Monica's hand. Then he nods to the piano man to start the song.

Griffin took a deep breath as he breath out the first few notes to the song, "_Cannnnn_"

And the crowd of people joined in to sing the song, "_Anybody….find me…somebody to….love_"

_The notes to the famous Queen song rang throughout the bar as people gathered around the stage to sing to the old time favorite song back in the late 70's. And Kerry, Kristin Brian and Chris jumped up and gathered around Monica and Griffin as they help them to sing the hit song. _

_Monica took a breath as the words flowed on the screen, "Each morning I get up and die a little can barely stand on my feet….."As the crowd sang out on the top of their lungs to the ensemble part. _

_As Griffin sang the guy part of the song, "Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me." _

_Monica soon follows after Griffin as she smiles to him, "I spent all my years in believing you. But I just can't get no relief, Lord!" _

_"Somebody,(Someday) somebody. (Somebody) Can anybody find me…..somebody to love?" Griffin sang out a nice smooth tone which made him smile when Monica beams into his eyes, and forgets the world around her. _

_"I work hard (He works hard) every day of my life, I work till I ache in my bones, At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own." Griffin sang out. _

_"I get down on my knees and I start to pray till the tears run down from my eyes, Lord," Monica claimed in. _

_"Somebody, (Somebody) Oh Somebody, Can anybody find me…." Both Monica and Griffin sang Griffin left Monica on her own to sing the female solo part, "Somebody to loovee…." _

_Then Griffin comes in again, "(He works hard) Everyday…I try and I try and try…." _

_"But everybody wants to put me down they say I'm going crazy!" Monica sings as she looks at Griffin. _

_"They say I got a lot of water in my brain…Got no common sense I got nobody left to believe….." Griffin came in after Monica's part. _

_Then they a wave of voices shouted, "Yeah….Yeah…Yeah….yeahhh" as the instrumental part of the song rang out throughout the bar people raise their hands in the air and wave them from side to side to the guitar part of the song. "Ooo…Ooo..Ooo… Lord" _

_Then Griffin and Monica sang together the course line again as Monica took the lead female solo, "Oh Somebody(Somebody) …. Oh Somebody. Can anybody find me, somebody to love? (Can…. Anybody….. Find meeee…. someone to loovee)" _

_Griffin follows in after her as he sang his part, "Got no feel, got no rhythm, I just keep losing my beat." "I'm ok, I'm alright, I Ain't gonna face no defeat…." _

_Monica echoes her fiancé. Then together they sang out, "I just got to get out of this prison cell someday I'm gonna be free…..LORD!" _

_Then everybody started to sing, "Find me somebody to love" for about 10 times, until the buildup of the peak of the song as Chris, Kerry Brian, Kristin, Griffin and Monica sang out, " Somebody, (Somebody) Somebody (Somebody) Somebody (Somebody)( Somebody Find me Somebody to Love)…Can Anybody find me…." There was a brief pause in the song as Monica took the famous part of the whole song, where Griffin smiles to Monica, as she took a deep breath and pray to get this one note right, "Somebody toooo…loooovvvveeee" _

_The crowd cheers as Monica surprisingly hits the right note, and then joins in to finishes the song, "Find me…somebody toooo love," _

_Monica looks into Griffin's eyes, and he looks into hers, as she sang, "Somebody find me….." _

_Griffin echoes her, "Find me…." _

_"Somebody find meee…. Somebody to love…." Monica smiles and continues to finish off the song on her part. "Find me…somebody….to..oo…Loooveee."As soon as Monica finishes her notes she moves towards Griffin and tilts her head to one side as Griffin came down to place his lips to hers, and very slowly he lefts Monica up off the floor and as her arms clasps around Griffin's neck and she peers into his eyes as the sparkling deep ocean blue eyes look back at her. Monica saw Griffin's smile came over his face and she returns his smile. Then Monica crashes her lips to his and holds their kiss for a while longer, showing the world their love.….. After the last notes of the song…Griffin and Monica came together and share a beautiful and lovely kiss_.

…..

as the crowd all cheered for the happy couple. Everybody cheered except Crystal who was hurt to see her ex-husband smiling and in love with another woman besides her. And seeing him kissing this auburn lady that didn't had that great of a voice broke Crystal as the tears she held back let loose and flowed down her cheeks. It wasn't just the kiss that broke Crystal's heart, it was the fact that realizing that her Roan had never look so damn happy in his life and in love with her as he is when he is with this woman…..Crystal pushes her way through the crowed and went to her table as she stumbles to find her purse. When she came back to Gracie was expecting to pick up her marriage with Griffin when she left, but she was 6 years too late for that. Now he is engaged and happy with a new love and the love that she and him once shared is now gone forever.

Gloria stood beside Crystal and was stunned to hear her best friend sing so damn well….and she was happy for Monica and her new found love. And when Griffin pulled Monica into a passionate kiss on stage she couldn't help but to shed a little happy tear for Monica. And seeing her best friend and mentor kissing him back, it brought joy to Gloria's heart. But as soon as she glances over at her assignment, and seeing her pain, and anger towards Monica, all the happiness left. "Crystal…..Crystal! Wait!" But her assignment didn't listen to her, as she stumbled through the crowd and to the table where they were sitting, and the next instant Gloria knew her assignment was out the door.

…..

After the song ended and more people came up to the karaoke to sing more songs, Monica couldn't stop smiling after what she just did, "I can't believe I just did that!"

"Welcome to the club Monica…you have a very sweet voice…" Kerry pointed out. "Griff….you picked the perfect song to share your love with your fiancé. I just wish my husband here did the same for me."

"What! Kerry I chose the perfect song for us at the time," Brian smiles.

"Oh right, I'm sure _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ was a good choice for us," Kerry mocked her husband.

"Well it's true, you didn't break my heart, and after all this time, you are still my woman." Brian smiles and Kerry couldn't help but to smile back at her husband and then falling into his arms and kissing him. After settling back into conversation, Kerry looks at Monica, "This is what you have to live with when you and Griff here…. get married."

Monica smiles to her new close friend, "I think I can manage." Then Monica laces her fingers to Griffin's and leans against his shoulder.

The karaoke bar lasted until 10:00 that night and then a local jazz band played slow and soft music. Monica and Griffin went off to dance alone as they left their friends with their own love moments. "Why do I feel so happy when I'm with you?" Monica asks looking into Griffin's soft glow eyes as the dim lighting turn Griffins' eyes into a midnight blue.

"Because you love me, and I don't know if this is true love or not, but it sure feels like it." Griffin said and Monica snuggles under Griffin's chin, and lightly kissing his lower neck line.

"I think it is…." Monica whispers.

"What is?" Griffin asks.

"True love," Monica answers.

"Really, what made you think that." Griffin asks slightly moving towards Monica's pink bud lips and leaning into a kiss.

"Because every moment I spend with you Griff…I fall more in love with you, and the more I fall the stronger the love I have for you grows and it will keep growing and there is no limit to how I feel about you. It is an endless love that I have for you which is my definition of _true love_." Monica smiles, and she feels Griffin's breath on hers, and she couldn't help but to kiss him. As they move in a small circle on the dance floor, Monica wraps her arms around Griffin's neck and sinks farther into his kiss, but opening her mouth and sliding her tongue on his, and slightly tangling their tongues together.

Griffin responded to Monica's kiss, as Griffin pulls her up against him, until he felt the dips of Monica's breast against his chest. It was the first time that she even allowed her body get that close to him, and the strangest thing to it he felt no resistance in her embrace. Griffin moves his hands from Monica's waist and slowly guides them up her small back and feeling every part of her bone and memorizing the feel of it. As he did that he felt Monica's kiss inclining, as he guides his hands and massages her scalp and feeling every hair on her soft head. This was all new to both of them as they continue to make out tenderly on the dance floor not caring about the world as they just melted in their own embraces.

As soon as Monica starts to feel the heat of the moment coming on she automatically pulls out of the moment and away from Griffin's embrace. And Griffin knows her well enough by now that, which is her signal for him to stop. She looks at him and smiles and he smiles back and puts his might chin upon her head, as his hands flows back down to Monica's waist again and continues to dance with her. Monica and Griffin danced their last love moment song to the one of Celine Dion's most treasured love songs _The Power Of Love _rang throughout the speaker system. And Monica smiles to the meaning of the lyrics of the song as she snuggles deeper in Griffin's embrace as they dance one of their last songs for the night.

_The sound of your heart beating. Made it clear. Suddenly, the feeling that I can't go on. Is light years away: 'Cause I am your lady. And you are my man. Whenever you reach for me, I'll do all that I can. We're heading for something. Somewhere I've never been. Sometimes I am frightened, But I'm ready to learn Of the power of love_.

…...

Gloria follows Crystal out of the bar and looks to find her. Gloria spots Crystal arriving at the corner of the street trying to get a cab. Gloria knew she had to stop Crystal to do something she is going to regret. "Crystal….Crystal what are you doing?"

"Leave me alone Gloria….I just need to be alone for awhile." Crystal cried through her tears.

"Crystal please…..you don't want to do this..come on let me help you…" Gloria tries to push her.

"You can't help me Gloria….I need a damn drink that's what I need." Crystal cries.

"No you don't, Crystal alcohol won't help your pain what you are feeling, only God can." Gloria said.

"What do you know of pain Gloria….you don't know what's it's like to have your heart torn out and see your fucking husband kissing and in love with another woman….okay…I just need a fucking drink to ease my fucking pain!" Crystal shouts.

"Crystal…" Gloria suppressed the foul language that Crystal was latching out in anger and tries to clam her.

"No Gloria….I need to be alone for awhile. Taxi!" Crystal waves out her hand and a cab drives up. Crystal hops in without thinking and closes the door before Gloria could utter another word. Crystal was in a deal of shock as seeing her ex-husband triggering the lost pain she had been holding back from day one when she first met Roan Griffin. The moment she witnessed her Roan true happiness with this Irish woman, all her jealousy, anger, and pain rushed through her veins like an angry hurricane over the land. Crystal all her life never found true love in her life, and she turns to the one thing that she has always known to cure her pain and sorrow, which is alcohol and sex.

Gloria looks down the street as her assignment just refuses her help, and standing by a lamp post was Andrew looking at his watch. "I tried Andrew, Crystal just won't accept my help. How am I suppose to help her see God's love if she won't even take advice from me?"

"Keep trying Gloria….she will come around." Andrew said looking at his friend. "This can't be good if you're here, will she try to kill herself?" Gloria asks.

"I'm not here for Crystal, I'm here for him….." Andrew points at an old homeless man playing on his guitar. Gloria nods, and Andrew catches Gloria's arm and told her one thing, "Gloria…just be with her, even if she won't accept the Father's love or word, but be close to your assignment and pray for her."

Gloria nods in agreement, "I'm sorry Andrew."

Andrew looks at Gloria in confusion,"For what?"

As soon as Andrew asks that Gloria stares in the opposite direction where she had came, and Andrew follows his gaze. Out came Kerry, Brian, Chris, Kristin, and Monica and Griffin as they made their way back to their cars. Looking at Monica's happy smiling face and kissing Griffin broke Andrew's heart. Then he notices a ring on Monica's left finger and knows that she is engaged to him. Gloria didn't want to mention that Monica is engage, because she knew how much Andrew is still in love with her. And it hurt Gloria to see the sadness and hurt in Andrew's eyes that night.

"Well…I'm happy for her." Andrew said in a sad tone hiding his pain.

"Andrew…." Gloria said sensing his pain.

"It's fine Gloria. Monica made her choice, when she fell from grace. Roan Griffin is a lucky man to be loved by her. I wish them a happy life together." Andrew said as he tries so very hard to hide his tears. "Wow….it must be the warm summer air, my eyes are watering."

"Andrew, are you sure you are all right?" Gloria asks coming near him.

"Yes…now we both better get back to our assignments. Go to Crystal she needs you more than I do right now." Andrew said. But as Gloria's brown eyes glared at him, Andrew added, "Really…I'm fine. I just got to accept that Monica doesn't love me back, just it hurts like hell to see her happiness with another man besides me. I will talk later, now go Gloria."

"You sure?" Gloria asks.

"Yes, now go." Andrew said.

Gloria nods, and embraces Andrew into a hug and telling him God loves him and he is not alone in this. Andrew gives Gloria a sad comforting smile, and Gloria rushes off to find her assignment. Andrew takes one last look at Monica as he watches the little red Cadillac drive passed him. Monica can't see him anymore because she is human now, but she still has her angelic senses, because Andrew caught her eyes burning through his soul as she peered out of her review mirror to the spot where he is standing. The feeling lasted only a second or two then it vanishes as the red Cadillac turns the street corner and disappears in the darkness of the night.

Andrew shed a few tears, as he whispers to his lost love that he still has for Monica, "Take care my _Irish love_." Then Andrew turns his focus on his appointed assignment.

….

When Monica and Griffin left the bar that night to return home, Monica had this strange feeling as she drove past a homeless man. She may not be an angel anymore but for some reason her newly human spirit sense the presence of an angel. Not just any angel but one of her old friends Andrew, who she broke his heart when she left her home in heaven to be with Griffin. Monica still regrets saying those awful words to Andrew, and she wishes that she could see him to say to him how sorry she is. Monica gazes out the review mirror, and for some strange reason she felt Andrew's gazing staring back at her. Monica shook her head to clear it, and Griffin caught on to it.

"Is everything alright?" Griffin asks.

"Yeah…fine, just the night is catching up to me that's all." Monica replies with a smile. She didn't want to tell Griffin the truth, because she herself didn't know what that feeling was. Once they arrive at the Heart's residence Kerry held little Sarah in her arms, as she hands her off to Monica. Monica smiles at Kerry, and pays her a 20 for her eldest child to watch Sarah.

"Oh Monica….keep it. I'll pay my son."

"You sure, I don't mind…." Monica said.

"Really, it's fine, my treat to you." Kerry smiles. Monica nods, and hands Griffin the 20 dollar bill. Monica slips Sarah in the back seat while Griffin made his rounds of saying goodbye. As soon as Monica puts Sarah's seatbelt on she herself made rounds to say goodnight. Once all the goodbyes were said, Monica and Griffin were off to head back to Griffin's house. It took about 20 minutes to reach the house, and Griffin laid his daughter on her bed, and stood in the doorframe watching her sleep.

"She's very peaceful when she sleeps huh…." Monica said wrapping her arms around Griffin's waist.

"Yeah…I remember coming home from long shifts at work, and just watching my little girl sleep, just made my night better." Griffin states.

"You are a good father to her Griff, which is one of the qualities I fell in love with…" Monica smiles and kisses his strong shoulder.

Griffin smiles to Monica's touch, and then he slowly closes his daughter's bedroom door. Then he took Monica's engaged hand and leads her to his bedroom. It began to rain once Monica and Griffin fell asleep in each other's arms. Just as soon as Monica was about to doze off into a deep slumber, her motherly instincts awoke her to the sound of Sarah crying in the bathroom.

…...

It took Crystal about a half hour to get out of Gracie for awhile to shake off her anger and pain towards her ex-husband. Crystal found a bar could Heaven's Bar, and she slips into it hoping to get hammered hard with the liquid soul to wash out her pain. Gloria was not far behind her and she saw her assignment walking into the bar…._Oh joy_.

Once inside the bar Crystal eye the crowd, there were lots of men in here, and woman here and there. Close by the bathrooms was a couple groping each other hard, and a few stumbling to get inmate with each other. Crystal by passed all of that, and found a seat at the bar. The bartender came to serve her right away…. "What will it be madme?"

"I will have whiskey rum on the rocks please…" Crystal ordered.

"Tough night?" The bartender asks.

"You have no idea…." Crystal mumbles. A few minutes later Crystal downs the first drink hard as she drinks away her pain that she felt earlier that night, however one drink didn't cure the pain.

Gloria came in and found her assignment at the bar downing about 3 or 4 pints of alcoholic poison, and dangerously flirting with a man with brown eyes, wearing a cheap suit and a 1950's hat rested upon his head. They were moving into a kiss when Gloria pulls Crystal away from him urgently, "Crystal….please stop this."

"Gloria….what are you doing here?" Crystal sawed back and forth.

"Crystal you need to get out of here before you do something incredibly stupid." Gloria advises.

"What….I'm not doing anything wrong…I'm having the time of my life. Besides I found my cure to my heartache" Crystal stumbles over her words. Just then the cocky guy comes beside her.

"What by sleeping around and drinking your brain cells away? Crystal getting drunk and flirting with guys is not going to heal your heart from your pain, only God can do that." Gloria tries to persuade Crystal to turn away from her addictions but doing so only made the matter worse.

"Oh…now you are starting to sound like my Uncle…..Look Gloria…I don't need God, I have here Gary and He is my lover…." Crystal shouted.

"Crystal….please listen to me!" Gloria snaps.

"No! I'm going with Gary here. Bye Gloria!" Crystal shouts and drags this man with her. Gloria watches in terror as her assignment stumbles with this strange man into a cheap trailer house by the bar. Gloria knows that she needs help, and she wishes that her mentor Monica was here to help her out on this assignment. Gloria looks to the heavens as she mummers, _Oh Father, help me find my courage to help Crystal, and for her to find peace. _


	2. Chapter 2:Angel's help for the sick soul

**Chapter 2**

_Monica walks down the hallway and pauses at the bathroom door. Then Monica softly calls out Sarah's name, "Sarah…baby are you okay?" Monica opens the door and found Sarah curled up by the toilet. _

Sarah looks up at Monica and she had sick look on her face, "Monica….I think….I'm sick."

Monica looks at Sarah and then grabs a towel and wetted it down to put it over Sarah's forehead. "You don't look so good…" Monica gentle places the wet towel on Sarah.

"I threw up…and I feel like a volcano inside of me." Sarah cries.

Monica sat down next to Sarah and gently touches her forearm, "Well…I'm here." Sarah smiles a little but her smile quickly fades when she moves away from Monica's embrace and rushes to the toilet as she barfs up her dinner. Monica came next to her and did what any mother would do which is to hold and be there for her Sarah was done for the moment, Monica washes Sarah's face from her puke and puts the wet towel on Sarah's forehead.

Sarah felt completely ill from her last wave of puke, and curls into Monica's arms. "I'm so glad to have you as my mom."Monica smiles to Sarah's comment, and sits with Sarah a little while longer, before she carries Sarah in her arms to the couch downstairs. Sarah looks at her and from that moment on, she knew that Monica will love her forever. "Monica….can we still have our girl day later on…"

"Oh sweetie, I think that you shouldn't worry about that right now. You need your rest." Monica said stroking Sarah's hair as she too settles down next to her on the sofa.

"But I want to celebrate with you being part of our family." Sarah softly whispers.

"We still can, but you know I don't need you to celebrate my engagement with your father." Monica smiles.

"You don't?" Sarah asks looking up at Monica.

"No….All I need is you with me kiddo, and you loving me the way I love you. That's all that matters to me. And I don't care if you are barfing up your guts. In this moment me holding you, like now, is celebrating my engagement to your father." Monica pauses. "And you know why?" Sarah shakes her head and peers into Monica's soft brown eyes. "Because this is the closes thing for me to be a mom to you, and that my sweet Sarah is the greatest celebration of my engagement."

"Really…even if I am puking?" Sarah asks looking into Monica's eyes.

"Yes…even if you are puking, you will still be _my little girl_." Monica smiles, and Sarah smiles back and moves into Monica's chest and nuzzles her face in between her breast and sleeps until the next wave of sickness hits her. "I love you Monica…" Sarah whispers as her eyes begins to close.

"I love you too, my sweet Sarah." Monica whispers back and watches Sarah falls asleep in her arms. Sarah slept for about a half hour until the next wave of puking hits her as she awoke and barfs into a bowl that Monica had sitting out. Once Sarah was done, Monica gets up and dumps Sarah's puke into the toilet and washes it out for the next round. It happen 8 more times until Monica heard her fiancé get up to go to work.

…...

Griffin notices Monica wasn't in his arms as he hits the snooze alarm for work. A little shocked he gets up and goes downstairs and he peers into the downstairs bathroom to find Monica at the sink with a bowl.

"Honey…are you okay?" Griffin asks.

Monica looks at him and nods,"I'm fine…..however your daughter is not. She's been puking all night Griffin."

"Is she all right?" Griffin asks as Monica comes out of the bathroom with the puke bowl in one of her hands.

"Yeah she's fine. I've been staying up with her and helping her out. Basically being a mother to her." Monica smiles and squeezes Griffin's shoulder. Then she goes back to the couch where Sarah lays in a heap with blankets around her as she sleeps.

Griffin looks down at his daughter then to Monica, "I didn't hear her….how did you know she was sick?"

Monica eyes Griffin and then she looks at Sarah, "I don't know, I had this feeling nagging at me, which woke me up and then I found your daughter curled up in the upstairs bathroom crying in pain. I guess I have this mother instinct in me that was telling me that Sarah needs a mother right now. So for the past 2 hours I've been doing this, and just being a mother to Sarah."

Griffin smiles at Monica then looks at his daughter, "I use to have that feeling every time Sarah was ill. I don't know what happen to that."

"Well the good news is she is fine. I've been watching out for her." Monica softly whispers and laces her fingers to Griffin's saying, _I'm here and there is nothing to worry about_. "You should go to work, I can mange looking after your daughter."

"You sure, I don't mind calling in?" Griffin asks looking a bit concern.

"I'm positive. Besides this is supposed to be our _girl day_ anyway." Monica smiles and kisses Griffin's cheek. "Your daughter will be fine, I promise. And if she gets worse, I'll call you, and rush her to the hospital if she needs medical attention, but I think it is just a 24 hour flu that she has."

Griffin nods and kisses Monica's forehead, "I fell in love with the right woman. You truly are like a mother to her. Thank you."

Monica smiles and kisses her fiancé, "Your welcome, now go before you get yourself in trouble with being late for work."

Griffin smiles and kisses Monica one last time before jumping in the shower up stairs. It took Griffin about ten minutes to shower, and then change into his work clothes. Another 5 minutes and he was back downstairs eyeing his daughter and Monica. Monica was stroking Sarah's soft cheek, and watching her sleep. Griffin had that moment burned into his mind as he watches his newly engaged family come together. Monica had this powerful love between his daughter that will never die. And he loves that about her.

Griffin came up to Monica and squeezes her shoulder, "Take care of her okay."

"I will. I love you Roan." Monica smiles and peers into his eyes.

Griffin smiles at his fiancé, "You're going to use my first name are you?"

"Just thought I try it out. Come on I'm going to be sharing your last name soon anyways." Monica giggles.

"I know….but you sound so much sexier when you say _Griffin_." Griffin comments back as Monica gently pulls on Griffin's tie to kiss him. After a brief moment of having Monica crashing her lips to his, Griffin pulls back and tenderly spoke into Monica's ear, "_I love you, my Irish angel._" And Monica couldn't help to give a little giggle out of Griffin's spoken words.

"I got to go back to be with your daughter, she is going to start puking again soon." Monica says, looking back at Sarah. Griffin nods in agreement, and kisses her one last time. Then they both said _I love you_, and Griffin watches as Monica pulls away from his embrace and Sarah moans as Monica comes by her side and hands Sarah the bowl. As Sarah pukes into the bowl, he saw the love in Monica's eyes as she aids his daughter through the mess of Sarah's sickness. It almost made Griffin cry to see his daughter look so sick, and have a woman being there and loving her and mothering her through this. In that moment, Griffin knew that Monica is more of a mother than what his ex-wife will ever be. Monica truly loves Sarah with all of her heart and she will do anything to protect his daughter from any danger. Griffin left for work thinking of that as he drove to the precinct.

…...

_Crystal awoke with a huge hangover and a snoring naked man next to her. Crystal looks at herself and realizes she slept with a stranger. All she remembers last night was Gloria lecturing her about something, and then climbing in bed and making love to this man with a nice firm chest and strong arms. Kind of reminded her of…_ _ Crystal shook her head at the thought of her ex-husband. The reason she turn to her addictions was to run away from her problems instead of facing them. And two of her addictions was alcohol and sex. Crystal sat up and then pulls the covers off of her naked body and she stumbles around to find her clothes which was thrown everywhere around this room and her sexy underwear is under the man's head. Suddenly the man started to stir._

"What….What happened last night?" He asks looking at Crystal, "I slept with you?"

"Yeah…I tend to get a little crazy when I'm drunk." Crystal admitted.

"Well….whatever we did, it was really hot, and sexy, and you…" The man eyes Crystal, and there was a glimmer in his eyes, "You are so hot, it turns me on."

"Really?" Crystal smiles and makes her way to him.

"Yeah. You want to you know….." The man eyes her and then eyes the bed.

Crystal smiles and falls back down onto the bed and bacons the man to touch her once again. "What's your name?"

The man gave a wicked smile, as he repositions himself to start the sexual vibe all over again, "Gary….Gary Carter."

"Well…oh.." Crystal cries out, as Gary works his magic in moving into her body. _Gary Carter has been Crystal's lover since shortly after when she was engaged to Griffin. Griffin never knew that his fiancé was cheating on him with another man and Crystal knew at the time that it will destroy her marriage. Then shortly after when she got pregnant with Sarah she ended their relationship and went to be a loving wife and mother to Griffin. Soon after her daughter was born Crystal was torn between the love she has for Roan Griffin, and the love she has with her lover Gary Carter. Crystal became so confused with it all, that she left, and followed her father's business to Chicago where she kept sleeping with men and drinking away her pain. Still nothing satisfy her enough, until she is with Griffin again._ "Nice to see you again Gary… Now just make love me." Crystal said, and Gary pushes their naked bodies down and made love to her the second time. After they both settle down and panting after lord knows what the just did, Gary eyes Crystal and kisses her sweated back.

"So…tell me Crystal, why did you come back, because you missed me is that what?" Gary smiles at her.

"Umm…you remembered me after all this time?" Crystal asks eyeing Gary.

"Yeah…How could I forget, bagging you while you were engaged to that loser cop. You still with him?" Gary asks.

"No…..I left him," Crystal said as she kisses Gary's abs.

"Really? Did he ever found out about our affair." Gary asks.

"No. I was stupid and confused woman 6 years ago. I came back here to start over…" Crystal admitted.

"You came back for _him_ didn't you." Gary sounded disappointed.

"Yeah..well until I found him kissing and engaged to this Irish bitch lady!" Crystal said out of jealously and anger.

"What? Monica is engaged to Roan Griffin?" Gary asks out of shock.

"Oh is that what that tramps name is!" Crystal leans back and looks at Gary.

"Yeah…I hired her this past April as an English teacher where I work. And man she is a foxy lady…and I tried to leer her in my sexiest ways, but still she resists my charm. I didn't know that she is love with your old guy." Gary confesses.

"Great….first she steals my ex-husband, and now she is trying to steal _you_." Crystal pushes out of Gary's embrace.

"Crystal…she is not into me. I was actually into her, and still am. But I can't be with her, and you are so….hot….and sexy…and I can have a sexy hot nights with you then I can with her..." Gary says, and Crystal falls back into Gary's embrace again.

"Gary…just shut up about my ex-husband and this Monica women. Okay." Crystal says kissing him.

"Whatever you say Crystal…." Gary smiles, and locks his lips to hers, and then felt Crystal moving into him and he softly said, "Crystal…your killing me here."

"You know you like it. You player." Crystal said, and again they both fall back into another go around of having sex with each other.

…...

Monica finally crashes as Sarah's bug clams down some. She could tell that Sarah was really exhausted from puking and for the past hour she has been dry heaving and nothing would come up. Each time she cries in pain and Monica's heart ache for feeling helpless and there was nothing she could do, but to stroke Sarah and telling her she is alright.

Suddenly Monica hears Sarah cries out her name, "Monica….Monica help me!" Monica pulls back the covers and goes and sits next to Sarah, and puts a cold towel on her head and kissing the back of Sarah's head as she feels the child tremble as to what was coming.

"You're going to be alright, I'm here." The next instant Sarah vomits into the bowl, and her whole body shook each time she heaves up bile coming from her body. After Sarah was done she leans back against Monica.

"I don't want to do this anymore…Monica please make it stop." Sarah wines.

"I wish I could sweetheart….I really wish I could." Monica softly whispers to Sarah. Then Monica kisses Sarah's sweated head, and holds her and softly sings to her. _"The Lord moves in mysterious ways his wonders to perform. He plants his footsteps on the sea, and rides on every storm." _Sarah smiles to Monica's voice as she snuggles in her arms as Monica sings her pain away.

Monica kept singing to Sarah, until she was sleeping again, and then Monica took care of the bowl, and cleaned it until the next wave of vomit came over Sarah. Monica looks over at Sarah and a little tear came out of her eyes. Monica's heart aches to watch Sarah suffer like this, and she wishes that she could go over there and take the pain away from her. As Monica strokes Sarah's soft light brown hair, there was a knock at the door, and Monica leaves Sarah for a brief moment.

Monica pauses at the door and slowly opens it, standing before her was Gloria looking terribly upset and worried. "Gloria?"

Gloria looked at Monica, as she gave her a sad comforting smile, "Hey Mon…Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Monica looked confused as she steps aside to let Gloria in. "What uh….what seems to be troubling you?"

"Everything….I know that you are not an angel anymore but I need some _Monicaly advice_ right now." Gloria came out with it.

"Okay…. I don't think I can help you much anymore, because I have a life now but what kind advice do you need." Monica said as she sat down at the kitchen table as Sarah slept off her sickness.

"How do you make your appointed assignment listen to you for starters?" Gloria exhaled.

"Oh..I had a few of those when I once was one….just do everything you can, and if they still don't want your help or God's then it's their choice not to listen. You can't force God's love and message on people, they have to make the first move." Monica smiles.

Gloria closes her eyes, and she wanted to tell Monica right then and there that her assignment is Griffin's ex-wife, "I know that, but what if my assignment won't make the first move?"

"Well….then it's up to God then to reach out to their spirit, remember angels are massagers of God, not the Lord himself, we can't make them listen to God's word, it's…." Monica tries to say but Gloria finishes for her.

"I know _free will_. Thanks for the help…" Gloria smiles.

"Anytime, but you can't run to me anymore for some _angelic _advice, I'm technically not an angel anymore." Monica eyes Gloria.

"I know…..I just…I just need my mentor's advice on how to finish my assignment. I miss you up there Monica. I miss having you as my friend." Gloria looks into Monica's eyes.

Monica looks down at the ring Griffin gave her and then back to Gloria, "I know. Sometimes I miss being an angel."

Gloria smiles, then leans forward to look at Monica, "Are you happy with _him_?"

Monica looks into Gloria's soft brown eyes, and softly replies, "yes. I can't see a life without Roan Griffin. When I'm lying in bed next to him and being in his arms, the world just melts away, and it's just me and him. And when he kisses me, it makes sense, like we were meant to be together. And my doubts fades away…whenever we kiss. Each time I'm with him, I fall deeper in love since the first day I met Griffin. I don't know if it's true love or not, but it's something, and I'm truly blessed to be loved by Griffin."

Gloria looks into Monica's eyes, and there was a spark of understanding between Monica's love for Griffin. She sees now that her falling in love with him, and then leaving her angelic ways to be with him, was the best thing. Monica showed love to Roan Griffin again and loving him the way he was suppose to be loved. And then being a loving mother to his daughter. Gloria saw the love in Monica's eyes that no other angel Gloria met in her existent has. Gloria looks at Monica and giving the cues to say goodbye for now, "I got to get back to my assignment. Duty calls. Thanks for the advice Mon….you truly are a loyal friend and don't let anyone tell you that you're not."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. And you're welcome, I have to get back to Sarah, she has been throwing up all night." Monica said eying the living room.

"You have fun with that….I never dealt with anyone sick…" Gloria gave a smile.

"Trust me….it's not a fun job, but I'm willing to put Sarah's needs ahead of mine because I love her." Monica smiles.

"You know Mon…you are really become more like a mother," Gloria winks.

"I know…..it's what Sarah needs right now. Good luck with your assignment." Monica calls out as Gloria steps off the small porch to Griffin's house.

"Thanks…bye." Gloria smiles and walks off into the distance. Monica linger at the doorway a few minutes more watching her old angel friend walking off to her assignment where ever it may be, then Monica turns and heads back into the house. When Monica closes the door and walks back into the living to find Sarah sitting up and looking dazed. "Sarah…honey?" Monica calls out.

"Can you put on a movie or something…I'm tired of sleeping…and vomiting.." Sarah said and glances at the bowl, then her face winkles up.

Monica gave a smile to her face, and nods, "Well I can fix one of the problems for you. What movie?"

"Umm…._Homeward Bound…_it puts me into a better mood whenever I'm sick or something…" Sarah gave a small smile then fell back onto the pillows.

"Okay, Homeward Bound it is.." Monica smiles and goes to the DVD rack to find the requested movie. Monica finds it next to some other movie, and walks over to the DVD player to place the disc into it. As Monica set the entertainment center up, she goes over to where Sarah is and settles down next to her. Sarah smiles and moves from the pillows and curls up on Monica's lap and rested her head on Monica's chest to watch the movie with her. Monica strokes the Sarah's head, and Sarah took hold of Monica's free hand and laces her small fingers in with hers. Monica smiles to the girl's touch and Monica leans down to kiss Sarah's tiny head.

Sarah smiles and when Monica kissed her. She can't remember her own mother doing this for her whenever she was ill and wanted her mother to love her. It was always her dad that did the mothering and not her own mother. But when Monica held her hand and place her in her arms through the puking part Sarah knew in that moment that she found a mother. When the movie began Sarah focus on the movie, but she was more tuned in to listening to Monica's slow beating heart. Listening to Monica's heart, ease Sarah's worries and pain, and left her in peace.

Monica looks at the child, and notices that she was dozing off and on in the movie. Monica hits stop on the DVD player, and just let Sarah sleep in Monica's arms. Monica had her cell phone next to the couch in case Griffin calls for something. But right now she was thinking the same thing that Sarah is, and with one gentle motion, Monica places a blanket on the two of them, and Monica slowly leans back onto the pillows and gently closes her own eyes. Monica soon drifts off to sleep with Sarah beside her and Monica holding onto Sarah's little hand. Sarah laced her fingers to Monica's hand and squeezed them tight as she slept.

…...

Griffin stayed at the precinct all day, until his shift was over. He and Chris grabbed a late lunch at the café, as Mrs. Parker was doing her chores. Mrs. Parker came over to Griffin as she looked at his tired face, "Troubles with the fiancé already?"

Griffin looks up with a puzzled face, "What?"

"Is that Irish woman Monica tiring you out already," Mrs. Parker smiles and cracked a laugh to herself.

"Oh no…she's fine, we're fine, just tired with work that's all." Griffin smiles and took a sip of his coffee.

"You know..it's funny how things worked out the way they did Griff….It seems like yesterday you were a bachelor with a daughter here in this dinner, and now you are happily engage to a fine woman I say. Finally." Mrs. Parker gave him a wink.

"Yeah…say how do you know I'm engaged?" Griffin looks up into Mrs. Parker's eyes.

"Well Mr. Griffin…..in case you haven't notice, that you live in a small town, and words travel fast in this town….. Plus I knew when you brought all those roses the other day. You are just like your father, trying to be charming and romantic to make that moment feel so special." Mrs. Parker laughs.

Griffin sort of blushes at Mrs. Parker's comment, "Thanks for the tip."

"Oh Griff…..honey you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm sure whatever you did, really made Monica fall more in love with you. You know you have that way with her…..I remember because the other day when Monica was sitting with her girlfriends, for coffee, she had this glow on her face. And that glow my friend is called the bad case of love. She has it pretty bad for you Griff." Mrs. Parker smiles, and then she adds, "And I have to say, that love she has, will be there until death tears you two apart. You really fell in love with the right woman this time…"

"Thanks Kathy." Griffin smiles.

Chris leans over to him, "I think that Kathy is jealous of your love Griff…because she wishes her husband is a lot like you" There was a loud crack sound and the next instant Chris was rubbing the side of his shoulder.

Griffin chuckles at what Mrs. Parker just did to his best friend...and the next instant Chris was looking at him, "I think she heard you there bud."

"Damn right. And to comment back on you Christopher Joseph Heart, I do not wish my husband is not like Roan or Seth. I was just making a statement on Griffin's girl." Mrs. Parker spat. And she disappears back into the kitchen to give out orders.

Chris looks at Griffin, "I hated when Kathy calls out my full name like that."

"Then don't piss her off and she won't." Griffin laughs. Griffin smiles to Chris and looks back at the file.

"So how are things with you and Mon…getting any yet?" Chris wiggles his eyebrows and Griffin gives him a little shove.

"When are you ever going to grow up…" Griffin chuckles.

"Umm…probably in the next day or two….." Chris pauses and the look Griffin gave him changes his answer, "okay maybe never. Alright all joking aside for now, when are you two going to set a date for the big day."

"Chris…I just proposed to her two days ago," Griffin said looking back up at his friend.

"I know…" Chris pointed out.

"Well….you know how weddings are, it takes time to plan, and right now with Sarah being ill and everything at work, it's just not a good time to discuss about the big day." Griffin added.

"Alright, alright. But when you do, can I be your best man?" Chris looks up at Griffin.

Griffin smiles, "You know you will always be my best man Chris. You're my best friend."

"Good. Ah…I got to go….my wife is beeping me, I have to go to the store to buy stuff for dinner. Talk to you tomorrow Griff." Chris gave Griffin a quick hug, and left a $10 for Kathy and was off to the car.

Griffin smiles as soon as Chris left and looks at his watch. It was about 5:30 and he wanted to go home to be with his newly engage fiancé and to be with his sick child. He finishes what was left of his coffee, and pulls out his wallet to pay for Kathy's service. Just then Kathy came out to clear the dishes from Griffin and Chris's meal, and to collect her dailey wedges. "Going home there Griffin…"

"Yup….I got a sick child that needs me, you know how it is." Griffin smiles.

"Oh…is my little angel cakes sick?" Kathy asks.

"Yeah…..Monica heard her throwing up and she's been with her all day." Griffin answers.

"Taking care of sick kids are not the greatest things in the world, of course you know that. Here…." Kathy wraps up some homemade chicken noodle soup for Sarah and hands it to Griffin. "For Sarah…..my family's famous Chicken noodle soup will cure any big bad sickness."

Griffin smiles and takes it, and was about to pay, then Kathy pats Griffin's hand, "Don't sweat it Griffin….it's on the house."

"You sure, I don't mind paying for the soup…." Griffin tries to offer, but Kathy just smiles at him.

"I'm sure…..Sarah is like my granddaughter to me Griffin, and if she needs a good meal to eat when she's sick, she can have my service. Besides I kind of adopted you as a son." Kathy smiles.

"Thanks….you have been a second mom to me, and I will love for you to be at my wedding." Griffin said.

"Oh Griffin….I.." Kathy was speechless. "I can't take the glory away from Ruth…She has been like my best friend. I don't want to upset her…"

"I'm not asking you to replace my mother…..I just really want you there, I'm not asking you to be my mother….you were a big part of my life, since I was a young teen, and I….will be honored if you join me when I marry Monica…." Griffin eyes Kathy, "You said yourself that you adopted me…."

"Well if you put it that way fine…..but don't expect me to dance with you during the mother/son dance…..I can't do that to Ruth….I know she's dead, but it just doesn't seem right." Kathy smiles.

"Alright I will keep that in mind…" Griffin laughs and embraces Kathy into a hug. And takes the jar of Mrs. Parker's famous homemade soup and heads to his car. Just when Griffin hops into his car, Crystal walks right into the café where Griffin had just left from. Gloria watches Griffin leaves and follows her assignment in.

…...

Crystal found a spot at the bar, and looks at this old place where she used to work to get by in college. Still the same old manger Mrs. Kathy Parker the one woman that never gave a damn about anyone except her ex-husband and her, well use to that is. Gloria took a seat next to her, and Crystal tried not to make eye contact. When Kathy walks out with a notepad in her hand and made her way to them, and never making eye contact as she said, "May I help you two."

"Mrs. Parker…..it's me.." Crystal said. Kathy drops her gaze from the notepad to stare directly at Crystal with fire in her eyes.

"Crystal….Mary Burnston…. What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Mrs. Parker I uh…." Crystal tries to speak was too shock to have Mrs. Parker to remember her full name.

"You've got some nerve to show your face here, after what you have done to your own daughter!" Kathy barked.

Gloria step in, "Um….madam, she didn't come here to stir up trouble she just needs a job."

"Well….she should of thought of that before she bailed out on her own daughter and leaving poor Roan to fix a broken family. Do you have any idea how much pain you left your daughter with?" Kathy asked with eyes burning with fire.

"Kathy….I…was stupid and dumb back then, I didn't know what I wanted. But I've changed, please I need a job." Crystal begged.

"Well this is a public place….I can offer you a job, but don't expect me to be the same loving person I was when you were last here. You have broke many hearts in this town, Crystal…don't be surprised if they shudder you away." Kathy breathed. "Now…since this is my dinner and a public place, what would you like to eat?"

"We need a menu first." Crystal pointed out.

"Right, here, I'll be back in a moment…..I got other customers." Kathy moved on, and still had a glaring look at Crystal.

Gloria looked at Crystal, "Crystal…..why is everyone here mad at you?"

"Do you want the long story of my piss poor life or the short story?" Crystal asks looking over the menu.

"Whatever tells the truth," Gloria said.

"Well…about 6 years ago, I was hitting the age of 30, and I did not want to be tied down to life that I wasn't happy at the time. Roan and I had some fights here and there, and Sarah was just about 5. I was stupid and naive at the time, and Roan was gone often at work being a police officer and away on calls. I secretly snuck out after putting Sarah to bed, and going to sleep with men, to get my next fix of alcohol. Then Roan found out about my drinking problems and shuttered me away from my daughter. I was in love with two men, my Roan that I fell in love in college, and my lover Gary, that I mingled in affair with shortly after I married Griffin. So I did everyone a favor file a divorce packed my bags and left Gracie and never looking back. One of my greatest regrets was leaving without a goodbye from my daughter Sarah." Crystal said and then finally looking at Gloria, "I hate myself to this day, for doing that. I came back here to reconnect my life to Sarah and Roan again, but I guess I'm too late for that."

Gloria looks at Crystal with a sympathetic look, "You still love your daughter."

"I know everyone here thinks I'm a cold hearted bitch, that abandon her husband and daughter, but I still do love them. I just want to see my little Sarah again, and have some quality time with her." Crystal says. "And I know after what I have done, I'm sure Roan is never going to let me have her."

"So what are you going to do?" Gloria asks.

"Well….she's my daughter too. As soon as I sell this business I'm going to file a custody order for my rights to Sarah." Crystal said and looking at Gloria, "That Monica women, thinks she can steal my girl away…she has another thing coming."

Gloria was about to burst her bubble of having her assignment talk trash about her best friend/mentor, but she closes her eyes, and counted to 10 to cool off her temper. Tess was right this was the toughest assignment that Gloria has ever faced.

…...

Griffin arrives back home, with the jar of soup in his hands, he found Monica coming down the stairs as she greeted Griffin. "How is she?" Griffin asks as he kisses Monica's cheek.

"I just put her to sleep….she's been sleeping off and on all day, and she only at a few bits out of a jelly toast." Monica pointed out.

"Well…when you have the flu like that people don't want to eat anything." Griffin pointed out.

"I see…and um…what did you brought home with you?" Monica said pointed to the jar of homemade chicken noodle soup.

"Oh…this is for Sarah…Kathy gave it to her, for later of course." Griffin smiles.

"Well…Would you like some left over pasta or something….I haven't had any dinner because of Sarah, and I was waiting for you." Monica smiles.

"Sure." Griffin replies. Griffin places the jar of soup in the refrigerator, and grabs the bowl of left over pasta with a creamy sauce, and white chicken meat in it. Monica took out two plates and Griffin scoops out a few handfuls and places them in the microwave. As soon as the meals were heated up, Monica lead Griffin out on the back porch to eat in a candle light, and to watch the sun set over the small river. About halfway into the meal, Griffin looks at his fiancé, "You know….you can be really romantic at times."

"Well…Griffin, you did set up the proposal, and the previous night, I just want to return the favor." Monica smiles, as her heart beckons her to lean over to Griffin and kiss him tenderly and sweetly.

After a moment of their tender kissing, Griffin pulls back and gleams at Monica and for once he saw the glow upon her face, "So it is true."

Monica's eyes dart from what side to the other and a confuse expression came on her face, "What is?"

"Women really do glow when they are in love, especially _you_." Griffin replies. Monica giggles, and nuzzles her nose to Griffin's and kisses him once more.

After they finished their meals Griffin leans his back against the wall of the house, and Monica settles in between his legs. And together they sit outside watching the sun fade away as the stars come out and dance across the night sky. Griffin kisses Monica's neck, and holds her close as the summer fireflies danced around them, making the moment feel magical and romantic. Monica looks into his eyes, as Griffin utters the words to her, _"I love you….miss wings."_ Monica smiles and turns slightly to face him. Then slowly their heads came together, and Monica kisses Griffin tongue and all.


	3. Chapter 3: Father's Day&Meeting Audrey

**Chapter 3**

_ A few weeks gone by after Monica and Griffin's engagement, and it was a nice summer day with the air warm and delightful to spend a day at the park. Griffin stayed at home while Monica and Sarah enjoy themselves at the park. Griffin wanted the two of them to spend quality time together as mother and daughter….since Sarah and Monica never really had their "girls day" ever since when Sarah fell ill. Griffin was just finishing up Monica's little surprise when he heard the knock on the door. Griffin looks at the clock and realizes that it was half past 1:00 in the afternoon. Griffin sets down the art set, and goes to the door._

When Griffin opens the door his face fell as he saw his brother that he hasn't spoken since Thanksgiving staring helplessly up at him. "Lenny?"

"Roan…..I…I…..I need your help…pl….please…." Lenny stumbles upon his words.

"Are you drunk? Cause I can't have you around this house, unless you are….." Griffin asks concern.

"No…..I'm not…..Roan...I need _your _help!" Lenny desperately pleads for his brother's help.

Griffin looks at Lenny and notice for the first time in 5 years that Lenny actually had sober up some. Then causally he nods his head and opens the door ajar a bit of ways to let Lenny for the first time since Crystal split on him into his house.

Lenny was half shaking by the time he was sitting on the edge of the bar stool of Griffin's home. Griffin made some hot green tea for his brother and looks at him, "So….what made you to sober up?"

Lenny took a long sip and avoids his eye contact to his older brother, "You won't believe me. You think I'm just a lame ass excuse to the family and that I'm just a waste of God's air."

"Lenny…..I'm sorry that I gave you bitterness throughout all these years. But you know I love you, even though it doesn't feel like it all the time, but I'm still your brother, I'm still your family, and sometimes family members are the hardest to love." Griffin confessed.

Lenny finally looks up and gaze at Griffin, "She changed you into a fine man Bro….."

"What? Who?" Roan asks.

"Your fiancé, she changed you. She gave you love, which is more than what Crystal gave you." Lenny said.

"You've met Monica?" Griffin leans in and tries to look into Lenny's blue eyes.

"No, I haven't but I seen her with Kerry and I've been looking time to time on your life Roan. Also the niece I haven't seen since she was an infant. She's big since I've last seen her." Lenny gave a half smile.

"Thanks. Lenny, why are you here, what made you change your mind about your alcoholism?" Griffin asks.

"I would tell you, but then I'll kill you. You must think I'm crazy and stupid." Lenny said as he took another sip out of his tea.

"You know, as long as you're a _Griffin_ you're never stupid or crazy." Griffin half smiles to that remembering his mother's words.

"What made me change my mind about drinking is why I need your support in any way as possible." Lenny spoke in a serious tone.

"Alright Lenny now you are scarring me what is wrong?" Griffin asks.

"Roan…..I…..I….I," Lenny pauses as he looks past Griffin and to the figure standing next to his brother. Right when Lenny was going to tell his brother, Monica comes in with little Sarah behind her. When Lenny sees the look on both his brother's face and the figure behind him, he knows that both his brother and his angel is in love with the same woman.

…...

Monica and Sarah spent the whole day, just having their mother/daughter moments. Sarah had played on the Jungle Gym with a few other small kids, and then lead Monica to the swings where she felt like she was flying. Monica joins in and just love being with Sarah, as if she had always been her child. Then Monica looks at the time and tells her that they need to head back.

As they got into the red Cadillac Sarah turns to her and says, "You know Monica, I know you and daddy aren't married yet however to me it feels like you are my mother. I'm thank God for having you coming into our lives….you were truly my dad's miracle. Thank You."

"Awww….Sarah that is so sweet, but, I'm not just your dad's miracle you know." Monica smiles.

"You're not?" Sarah asks in confusion.

"No…I'm am also your miracle too. Remember it was your prayer that brought me into your lives." Monica pointed out.

"hehe…..I forgot about my letter that I wrote that birthday. Actually one of your angel friends told me to write it." Sarah smiles.

"Really, who?" Monica asks.

"I don't know, but she kind of looks a bit like my grandmother. I never meant her, but my dad talks about her all the time. He says that she was the one happiness in his life, well until he fell in love with you of course." Sarah giggles.

Monica smiles, and realizes that Ruth gave Monica the most precious gift in return for her dislike towards her as a young angel. Ruth gave Monica her family to love and to cherish, and the next time she sees her, she wants to tell her thank you. "Come on munchkin your dad wants us home for a family night too."

"Do you think he is slightly jealous of us?" Sarah asks.

"What do you mean by that?" Monica cracks open a smile as she drives out of the parking lot of the park and to Griffin's house.

"I mean….because of our 'girl day' and that, and the fact that he isn't a girl." Sarah smiles.

"Oh…Sarah, your dad isn't jealous because he isn't a girl, he just wants some time with both you and me. Although at times he did say that he kind of wishes he was one, so that he can join into some of our conversions. But overall, I guess he just misses some of his father and daughter times, and well romance times with me." Monica points out.

"I know all about the romance times with you and him." Sarah casts Monica a grin.

"You do?" Monica glances quickly at Sarah then back on the road.

"Yeah….even though you two think I'm asleep, I sometimes sneak out of my room just watching you two snuggle and love each other." Sarah looks at Monica.

"You know, there will come a time where two adults that love each very much would like to have some private times without little kids spying on us." Monica advises.

"I know….I know, when you are married and the whole sex thing." Sarah said.

"Wait you know about sex?" Monica asks.

"Yeah…..duh, Monica I'm 11, I took sex ed last year, yeah I know about it." Sarah smiles.

"Wow, just haven't pictured you to know of sex yet. To me you are this innocent little girl that I grew to love." Monica said with a bit of surprise to her voice.

"Yeah…my dad was a bit nervous explaining it to me." Sarah pauses, "Have you ever experienced it?"

"Experience what?" Monica asks and not liking where this conversion is heading.

"Sex. Have you ever you know gotten close." Sarah asks.

Monica bites down on her lower lip, and took a deep breath, "To be honest no I haven't. And that is the end of this discussion."

"The sex talk is making you uncomfortable isn't." Sarah said picking up on Monica's nervousness.

"A little yeah, come back to me on that in a few more years." Monica winks.

Sarah laughs, "okay I will."

Monica smiles back at her, and then she pulls the car into the drive way. Once they arrive inside Monica met Griffin's eyes, and then the strange man sitting at the bar. Sarah looks at her father as Griffin came to greet them home. Monica smiles at her fiancé and kisses him quickly then she moves past her fiancé to the man at the bar.

"Hello," Monica politely introduces herself.

"Hi," The man replies back shyly.

Monica took one look at him, and knows who exactly who he was. Then she cast Griffin a glance and knew that this was Griffin's younger brother _Lenny_. "I take it that you are Griffin's younger brother Lenny."

The man shot Monica a glance and looks at her, "I beg your pardon?"

"Your Griffin's brother," Monica smiles.

"Yes….but how do you know I'm…." Lenny trembles.

"I know because you share the same qualities as my fiancé," Monica smiles. Just then Sarah came up with Griffin following her.

"Daddy…who is this man sitting at that bar?" Sarah asks her father.

Monica looks at Griffin and nods to him to tell his daughter the truth. "Sarah baby, this is your uncle Lenny. He is my other brother." Sarah smiles and extends her hand to shake Lenny's, "Hi, I'm Sarah."

Lenny smiles to the little girl's smile and returns the shake, "Nice to meet you Sarah."

"How come you never come to any Holiday events or family get together?" Sarah asks.

Griffin comes in to save his brother the trauma of going through the whole drinking, "Honey, Lenny had some problems before, and just couldn't come, now go clean your room it looks like a train wreck." Sarah rolls her eyes and jumps off the stool, and marches to her room.

Griffin turns his attention back onto his brother, "So what were you going to tell me?"

"It's not that important, I'll come back later. Thanks for the tea." Lenny said jumping off the stool and partially heads out the door in a flash.

Griffin looks at Monica and she looks back at him, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. Mon sweetie do you mind looking on Sarah, I got to go…" Griffin looks at where Lenny just escape to.

"Go." Monica softly replies, and Griffin kissed her head as he dashes after his brother.

…...

Griffin chases Lenny down the street from his house, "Lenny! Damn Lenny would you stop!"

"Why should I, you are obviously not going to listen to me!" Lenny spats back without stopping his pace.

"What? Lenny wait hold on a gosh darn second alright! I had no idea when my fiancé and child was going to magically walk through that door when you were going to say something that's really important. But damn it Lenny I'm your brother and I'm family so what is it that you were going to say." Griffin explains.

"I don't think you want to hear it." Lenny shoves past his brother.

"I do. Lenny….Lenny please, I know I have shoved you out for the last past 5 in a half years Lenny. But you got to understand that I love you, and that I was trying to help you so you won't kill yourself on the next hit of liquor." Griffin finishes.

"Well….then I guess your dignity of trying to help me from killing myself from alcoholism didn't work." Lenny pauses.

"What! What do you mean by that?" Griffin's angry voice softens as Lenny turns to face him.

"I'm dying Roan…" Lenny took a deep breath and said the crushing words to Griffin, "I have liver cancer, Roan."

…...

After Griffin left to go find his brother Monica goes to the stairs and heads to their bedroom, when she passed Sarah's room, she notice that Sarah barely touched her room on cleaning it up. Monica walks a little bit in Sarah's room and found that she was looking in a box of old stuff, "That doesn't look like cleaning to me."

Sarah whips around and found Monica standing in her doorway smiling, "Sorry I got side tracked."

Monica lets out a little laugh and walks over to her sort of adopted daughter, "What are you looking at Sarah."

"Just some old things I've kept over the years with my dad." Sarah said picking out some items in her box. "This one, my dad and I built a tree house out in the back yard. He didn't know that I was taking a picture of him working. And this one is Father's Day, where I made him a clay guitar. He still has it in his room I think." Sarah looks at Monica and her eyes just sparkles when she examine the photos of her and her father. "Speaking of which, Father's Day is tomorrow and I have no idea what to give him this year."

Monica smiles, "I never….um….never did had a _Mother's Day _gift."

"Sorry…...I was busy with school and so were you and everything that's been going on…" Sarah tries to apologize.

"You don't have to apologize about that Sarah, I know that I'm going to have many Mother's Day gifts with you and your father," Monica giggles. Then Monica looks up into Sarah's eyes, "Plus the best Mother's Day gift I ever did have was you, and well your father too."

Sarah giggles, and went into Monica's arms and curled up in her lap, "So what are you planning on getting my father for Father's Day?"

"Honestly I don't know, I will think of something." Monica smiles.

"Are you going to have a make out session or something to do with kissing?" Sarah looks up at Monica.

Monica looks at Sarah and gave a little laugh, "Why, you don't want me to kiss your father?"

"No, I still do because you are so in love with him, and he can't survive without your kisses, but I just want to be aware before I walk into something that I shouldn't see." Sarah advise.

"Oh, Sarah I love you too…." Monica smiles and Sarah gives her a hug. "Now go and finish cleaning your room, before your dad gets back."

…...

"Oh my God…Lenny, how? When?" Griffin said out of shock.

"A few weeks ago, you may think I'm crazy." Lenny said.

"Lenny nothing you say to me is crazy," Griffin said as they walk in the park.

"Well….I….I've met this angel, and he is with me even now. And he told me that drinking was causing me to die, and a few days later I was vomiting up blood, and I got tested for positive for liver cancer. All because of my dumbass drinking habit now I have cancer." Lenny pauses and goes back to his story, "So while I was in the hospital being treating of from my cancer, this angel named Andrew came back, and gave me a message on God, he told me to find _you_ because he knows that you will help me through this. I don't know how long I got Roan, but as of two weeks ago, I've been officially sober, I haven't touched a drink since then. And I want to use my time that I have with you and Sarah. You are my only family I've got." Lenny said, "I know you don't believe in angels or heaven…."

"Lenny, I do." Griffin confesses.

"You do of what?" Lenny asks.

"Believe in angels, and God." Griffin said.

"Wow, a few years ago you didn't, what made you change that corner?" Lenny asks.

"Well, you may think I'm crazier, you know my fiancé Monica." Griffin said.

"Yeah what about her," Lenny said looking out over the baseball field.

"Well, she's my angel. I fell in love with an angel Lenny." Griffin smiles.

"Your serious?" Lenny looks at his brother.

"Yes. She came to me when I was trapped in this hopeless pit of hurt and bitterness after Crystal left me. At first I thought she will be like her you know, but there was this one moment when I looked into her eyes one December night after my victim that I saved died, she saw me who I was and loved me. She took my sorrow and pain and turned it into love and happiness again. My fiancé Monica, showed me love when I needed it the most, and since then, now I can't get enough of her love." Griffin looks at Lenny.

Lenny looks at Griffin, "Roan…..I'm sorry that I've been a stubborn jackass to you over the years. I know that you were trying to help me, and I wouldn't allow myself to admit that I have a problem. And because of that, now I'm dying."

"Oh….Lenny, it's going to be alright." Griffin tries to comfort his brother which in actually he was crying himself. For the first time in 5 in a half years, Griffin pulls his brother close to him, and they both embraced each other as they cried. After about 5 minutes of sharing tears Griffin looks at Lenny, "I know a friend who is doctor, here is her card. Let me know if you need anything, anything at all, and I will be there…..through chemo and other things to get you well again. You're going to fight this Lenny, just like what mom did. I'm not letting you go without a fight."

Lenny smiles and hugs his older brother, "Thank you Roan."

"Your welcome." Griffin gave a small smile.

"Roan….I got to go. It's late and you need to get back to _your_ family." Lenny pointed out.

"What about you, do you got a place to stay?" Griffin asks.

"Yes. Ummm…..I'm staying with Mrs. Parker the woman that owns the dinner, well, she and her husband loves our family so, I'm staying with her and helping out in the kitchen." Lenny said.

Griffin smiles, "Well I hope to see you there sometime. Thanks for coming to me Lenny." Lenny smiles and begins to walk towards the main part of town. Before he and Griffin parted Lenny turns to his brother, "Roan…you take care of your daughter, and that woman of yours. You found a woman like what mom used to be, and I'm happy for you. You found your true love. Oh and um…happy father's day."

Griffin smiles to his brother and gave him a little message back, "Thanks, and you know love is out there for you Len…..you just have to believe it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now go before you upset your girl." Lenny smiles, and he watches his brother leaves and then he saw Andrew. "I'm guessing I'm not going to see my brother get married am I."

"You know Lenny life has it's surprises, your mother was a fighter, I'm sure you will follow suit in after her." Andrew said walking with Lenny.

"Why, didn't you tell me that you are in love with the same woman my brother fell for?" Lenny asks.

"Lenny I'm not in love, I can't." Andrew said denying his love feelings for Monica.

"Oh so when she walks through those doors your heart magically didn't just stopped beating and your eyes didn't just sparkle with love when I saw you." Lenny pointed out.

"Lenny, I'm not in love with your brother's fiancé." Andrew looks at him.

"Oh…..okay so you say." Lenny smiles. Andrew waves the white flag of defeat and admits to his temporary assignment,

"Alright you win."

"So you are in love with Monica." Lenny said.

"Yes, but it can never happen between us because she chose him. I've been in love with her for 8 years of working with her." Andrew admitted.

"Wow, so my brother really did fell in love with an angel. What did she ever do to you to make you feel like a hurt puppy all the time whenever you hear her name or even see her?" Lenny asks.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Besides I'm late with another assignment, and I'm never late." Andrew point out.

"You know you should see her." Lenny pointed out.

"Lenny…" Andrew tries to protest.

"Andrew, I know that you got rules and things that you can't cross, but this hurt inside of you is killing you, and you need to let it go. Besides, did you say that she was one of your closes friends when you two were angel buddies together? Do you really want to be happy for her that she found love, and see her get married?" Lenny states.

"I think seeing her getting married to him, will kill me even more." Andrew said.

"Well….it sure as hell as killing you now when you are seeing her but she doesn't know that you are there. Do yourself a favor Andrew, go and see her." Lenny said.

Andrew looks at his assignment and then at his watch, "I'll think on it, now I'm really late. Thanks for the pep talk Lenny, but I got…"

"I know I know…..going to do whatever you angels need to do." Lenny shrugs.

Andrew smiles, "Lenny….no more booze alright."

"Yes, doctor." Lenny smiles and walks to the Lenny turns around his angel was gone.

…...

Griffin comes back to the house to find Monica making pot roast with Irish style potatoes and carrots, and Sarah helping her. He looks at his fiancé and his daughter both cooking and laughing together. "So what's for dinner?"

Monica looks up from her cooking and smiles, "Well, I'll let you know when you set the table."

Griffin smiles, and goes to his fiancé and wraps his arms around Monica's small waist and brings her in close as he kisses the back of Monica's neck. Monica smiles to Griffin's touch, and she leans into him as she watches him steal a carrot from the pot. "Thank you."

"I knew you were planning to do that," Monica smirks, as Griffin was walking to the end of the counter to place the dishes at their proper places on the table. Monica was still taste testing out the special seasoning liquid to put over the meal.

Griffin walks into the dining room and begins to set the table he wanted to show Monica his happy side of him, and tires to push the feeling of his brother's cancer out of his mind, but sooner or later Monica will know. Just then his daughter comes into the dining room. "So Sarah have you finishing cleaning your room?"

"I knew you were going to ask that, and yes I have. And Monica and I came up with cooking this dinner for you." Sarah said.

"Really and why is that?" Griffin asks stilling trying to play dumb.

"You'll see…" Sarah giggles.

Shortly after Griffin sets the table, Monica comes out with the food, and Sarah went to go grab the drinks. Griffin looks at his fiancé and he was a bit surprise, "Okay….Monica what is going on?"

"Well….as soon as your daughter joins us, I'll let you know." Monica smiles.

"You know, you are so romantic at times." Griffin smiles.

"If you are trying to butter me up with your charming lines in caving in on the surprise it's not going to work." Monica giggles, but she couldn't resist Griffin's blue eyes, and slowly her head tilts to one side and Griffin moves toward her, but before they shared a kiss with each other Sarah comes in.

"Okay…so would one of you two lady's tell me why you are keeping a secret from me?" Griffin asks once they were sitting down.

Monica and Sarah exchange a look, and then Monica allows Sarah to talk, "Well….as you know tomorrow is your day, and what Monica and I came up with together while cleaning my room was making this meal for you. I found one of great grandma's old dinner recipes in one of the closets in the basement, and thought Monica and I could help cook a Father's Day meal for you. So you don't have to worry about supper tonight."

"Hope you like it Griffin…" Monica smiles, and she notices Griffin tearing up a bit and not just from happiness but a bit of sadness.

"I do….thank you….both of you." Griffin smiles through his small tears.

"Your welcome daddy…." Sarah smiles.

Griffin looks at his new found family, and takes hold of Monica's hand and Sarah's,

"Shall we say Grace?"Monica nods, and notices this was the first time that Griffin has offered to pray for them.

Griffin bows his head as he begins to say a prayer to God for his family and for his dying brother, "_Lord, Father in heaven. I know it's been a while since I lasted prayed to you, but I'm willing to trust you again. I want to thank you for bringing my beautiful loving fiancé Monica to me and showing me love and how to love back. She even brought me to know you and to fall back in love with you again. So thank you for that. I would also like to thank you for the greatest gift you gave to me which is my loving daughter Sarah. Without her I never would have fell in love with Monica, so thank you for that. So thank you for this loving meal and your loving Grace. You are my God in heaven that I want to serve with my life and to live out your word. It's in your name I pray, Amen._" Griffin finishes and looks up at Monica.

Monica was so moved by her fiancé's words it brought tears of joy to her eyes, and she looks at Griffin and Griffin looks at her. Without words being spoken Monica saw something in her fiancé's eyes that night that made her jump for glee. He finally came around to pray to her heavenly Father, her creator, and home. After that moment they all sat down and begin to eat the delicious meal that Monica made.

…...

_Andrew stood outside of Griffin's home and watching Monica's new family, after doing his job of taking Mr. Welbock home. When he stood there looking at Monica's smiling face as she stood next to him in his arms he felt somewhat hurt. But when he heard Griffin's prayer, Andrew was touched. And now Andrew now realizes that she didn't just fell from Grace just to be loved by a man and have a family, so actually brought him to know their heavenly Father. As Andrew stood there in the dark and hearing Griffin's prayer he was crying for joy and knows that Monica had done her job as an angel. She showed Roan Griffin love, and that is what love was supposed to be. Andrew leaves his friend in peace as he returned home._

…...

After dinner Griffin and Monica did the dishes while Sarah went to go wrap up her gift. Monica looks at Griffin, "Griffin…..I've been thinking. How about we have our wedding towards the end of summer?"

"What? Monica weddings take a long time to plan, at least about 4 to 5 months." Griffin looks at her.

"I know that, I plan many weddings before….and well….I kind of want a summer wedding, you know before school starts up and I'm going to be working full time. Just summer only has a short window before it closes." Monica suggested.

Griffin seemed a bit edgy, "How soon are you talking?"

"Well….school doesn't start up until the 6th of September, so I was thinking of the 20th of August. Besides I want a small wedding not a large one." Monica pointed out.

"Monica that's two months from now, I still have work and that in with my job, we don't even have a minister to marry us, and a place to have our reception." Griffin said.

"Do you remember what you just prayed for tonight, that you are learning to trust God again, well now is the time to start honey. And I have someone in mind to marry us." Monica said.

When Griffin looks into Monica's eyes all of his frustrations and fears went away, "Who?"

"My friend Tess. And babe try not to freak out so much, remember that you are marrying an angel, and I still have friends up there that will help us out. Okay?" Monica softly whispers to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"You really know who to settle me down don't you?" Griffin smiles.

"Yes….and I can also sense that you are sort of not in the mood to discuss this. What happen with you and your brother?" Monica asks.

Griffin puts the dishes in the dishwasher, and turns it on then turns his attention back to her, "I'll tell you later, right now I'm trying to stay calm and trying not to break down in front of my daughter. She deserves to see us happy for this so I'm trying to be calm and with you here you are helping."

"Is something wrong with Lenny?" Monica asks now looking concern.

"Like I said I'll tell you later." Griffin replies, as he embraces his fiancé and holding her. Sarah came down and then Monica looks at Griffin, and he gave her a smile and took hold of her hand as they gathered around the living room table and Sarah brought out the old game of Dominos and for about 2 hours they all played Dominos together until it was Sarah's bed time. Monica went to Sarah's room and laid her down as she tuck her into bed.

"That was fun wasn't it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes it was, now you need to go to bed for _our little thing_ tomorrow," Monica winks and Sarah nods.

"Goodnight Monica," Sarah yawned.

"Goodnight Sarah," Monica hugs her and then moves over so that Griffin can kiss his daughter goodnight.

"Goodnight daddy," Sarah smiles.

"Goodnight pumpkin, I love you." Griffin nuzzles his daughter.

"I love you too…" Sarah said as she kisses her dad, and then snuggles deep in her covers.

Monica couldn't help but to smile at the man that she loves and the child that she adores. Watching Sarah and Griffin together melted her heart, and she glows with love. When she watches Griffin say goodnight, she wants him to do that to her own kids later on. Griffin then comes to her as he turns off the lights of Sarah's room, and looks at her.

"Well she is trying to go to sleep."

"The keyword in there is trying I'm assuming." Monica smiles.

"Yeah…." Griffin smiles back. Then looking at Monica he knows he's got to tell her about Lenny. Griffin took hold of Monica's hands and led her to the living room while the fire was still going. Monica snuggles in the sofa as Griffin sits beside her. "You know the thing that you asks what was wrong with Lenny well something is majorly wrong."

"Okay what is it?" Monica asks as she sets down her cup of tea, and focuses her attention onto Griffin's tearing up eyes. She knows when Griffin breaks down crying it is not so good news, so she did what she had done on that one night when they both felt love feelings toward one another for the first time last December. As Griffin prepares to speak Monica clashes her engaged hand to Griffin's hand and laces her fingers with his giving him some comfort before he tells her the worst news that Monica will ever hear.

Griffin took a deep breath and looks into his lovers eyes, "my brother is dying Monica…..he's dying and there isn't anything I can do to save him."

"What? Your brother Lenny, how is that possible?" Monica asks.

"He has liver cancer, and one of your angel friends came to him for a message, and he told him to come to me because he knows that I'm with you." Griffin said.

Monica stares at Griffin, "What, who visited your brother?"

"An angel." Griffin said.

"I know that, what was his name?" Monica asks searching for her fiancé's eyes.

"Andrew, why do you know him?" Griffin asks.

Monica closes her eyes and bites down on her lip. Then slowly Monica exhaled and she knows she has to tell Griffin about him, so she looks up into Griffin's eyes, as she explains her relationship to Andrew. "Griffin, there is something I got to say to you too. I love you and that will never change, but way before I met you and things got out of hand with us, Andrew was one of my closes friends when I was an angel. He is the angel of death, he takes people home when the Father calls them home. I actually was the angel of death on a few cases myself. If you must know, Andrew for the past 8 years that I worked with him is in love with me. The reason I was pulled away from you on New Year's Eve was because of him. I was supposed to be betrothed to Andrew and never meant to be with you."

Monica pauses to look at Griffin, "I broke those rules when I made my choice of loving you. Those lonely two months in heaven where we were separated, Andrew confesses his love for me, and the reason why he did what he did when he turned me in and pulled me off on the case with you. When he told me that I was never going to see you again, I snapped and I said something to him that I wish I could take back."

"Do you love him?" Griffin asks.

"No. Which is why, Andrew and I can never be together, because I can't return his love back. My heart is forever with you." Monica said. Griffin puts a hand on Monica's cheek, "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to think that I had a thing for him, which I didn't, and that you will get all jealous because of another guy loves me too." Monica replies.

"Well when you do mention another guy loving you it did put me in a defensive mode." Griffin admitted.

"Well…know you know. And I can't imagine my life without you Griffin. You're my_ man_, and you will always be my _man_." Monica smiles and puts her head to Griffin's.

Griffin smiles but then his smile faded, "Monica is my brother going to die?"

"I don't know Griffin…your brother's time is in God's hands. If he plans to call him home then it's time for Lenny to be with God and your mother." Monica said as she said those words Griffin start to sob. "Oh Griff….come here." When she said that Griffin fell into Monica's soft embrace and wept as Monica strokes Griffin's shoulders and kisses his head as she whispers gentle words to him.

Griffin finally lets go of the hurt, guilt, and sadness in him that he has been holding on ever since he heard that his brother was dying. But with Monica's gentle loving touch and her soothing words he slowly calms down from his sobbing and kisses Monica's collarbone and neck for loving him and telling him everything is going to be alright when it feels like it isn't. Griffin slowly moves up and looks into her eye, and he crashes his lips to hers, and places his hands on her shoulders and bringing her near him. Monica knows he's hurting and moving deeper into his kiss gave him solitude of knowing she is there for him and supporting him whenever he feels like he is going to fall.

When Monica finally broke their kiss she kisses Griffin's tears away, and nuzzling him and saying, "I'm here Griffin….whenever you need me. I love you."

Griffin smiles to her words and places his head in her shoulder again nuzzle it, "I love you back."

Monica smiles and laces her fingers to Griffin's, "Come on Griffin, your tired, and it's been a long day for you." Monica trying to say to Griffin he needs his rest.

Griffin looks at her, and nods, "Mon…thanks for everything."

Monica smiles at him, and leads him to his bed where, the two of the crashed in each other's arms once they both snuggled into Griffin's bed. Monica faces him and traces the lines on his face and then she moves to where he was and Griffin came and rests his head under Monica's chin. She smiles and kisses his head as she closes her eyes to sleep.

Griffin still felt broken with his brother's news, so for comfort he went to lay his head on Monica's chest to hear her heartbeat that sooth Griffin's fears and pain away until there was peace. Normally he will have her head on his chest, but tonight he need Monica's comfort and love, and she was willing to give him that. For the first time since that night in Monica's apartment, he allowed her to fully comfort him when he was vulnerable and weak.

…...

_The next morning, Monica awoke with Griffin still asleep beside her, and she smiles up at his sleeping form. Whenever she sees Griffin sleeping her heart just stops and admires the beauty of his peacefulness beside her. Monica snuggles up near him and made small circles with her small index finger on Griffin's left shoulder. She guess that Griffin senses her touch and slowly his eyes open to peer up at her._

"Morning….Roan." Monica smiles as she rolls on her side and kiss Griffin's pauses in her kissing and in a soft tender voice she said, "Oh….and happy _Father's Day_." As soon as Monica said those words, Griffin smiles to her and pulls her on top of him and kisses her. Monica couldn't help but to giggle and slowly sinks into Griffin's kiss. They stayed like that for a few good minutes until they were both need to stop for air. Finally Monica took control and climbed out of Griffin's embrace and laid her body next to his.

Griffin leans to her and places his hand on her cheek, "You know it's only going to get more complicated when we are married."

"And what do you mean by that?" Monica asks as a smile crept on her face.

"Not wanting to leave each other's embraces, and well….." Griffin hinted.

"Ah….the intimacy…" Monica giggles.

"Exactly," Griffin stated and kisses Monica's smiles and puts a finger under Griffin's chin then her head came near his and she placed her smooth moist lips to his and pulled him near her. Acting on human nature Griffin slid his body halfway onto her, and not caring. Monica pulls him deeper into her as she places her arms on his neck, and she felt his mighty arms supporting her as they kissed each other more passionately than before.

When the moment got too deep Monica stops the kissing and pulls back. "Griffin…."

"I know I know…..I'll stop." Griffin smiles.

"I'm still….." Monica tries to say, but Griffin puts a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to say it, Mon…..I know you are not comfortable with being truly intimate and I will respect you when you feel that you are ready, there's no rush." Griffin smiles.

"Thanks." Monica smiles and was about to embrace Griffin with another kiss, but a knock on the door stopped her.

"Are you two descent?" Sarah calls out behind the close door.

Monica and Griffin exchange a smile, and Griffin answers, "We're descent sweetie you can come in." 3 seconds later and Sarah comes barging through Griffin's bedroom door and jumps in bed with Monica and Griffin.

Sarah laid on her father's chest, and smiles at him, "Happy Father's Day daddy!" and Griffin smiles up at his daughter and touches his nose to her small one.

"Thank you Sarah." Griffin smiles and then tickles his daughter.

The sight of Griffin playing with his daughter melted Monica's heart to watch the two of them bond like that. She couldn't help but to smile at the sight with Griffin a loving father and she knew for certain that she wanted him to father her kids, and to stay in love with this man before her. After a few moments of treasuring the sight of Monica's new family, Sarah moved out of Griffin's embrace, and went to Monica.

Monica looks at Griffin and then to Sarah, "Well I think we stayed in bed for quite some time, Sarah lets go fix your dad up for breakfast okay?"

"Okay…oh before we do, Dad there is something I've been wanted to give to you." Sarah smiles as she pulls out a wrapped Father's Day gift. Sarah hands the gift to her dad and waits for his reaction to the gift.

Griffin looks at his daughter then to Monica, "Did you two planned something without me noticing anything?"

Monica smiles and kindly said, "Just open your present sweetie."

Griffin smiles and open's Sarah's gift, when he removed the paper from the object his heart just froze as he studied the object before him. Griffin eyes Sarah's Father's Day gift and treasured it as a little kid would do to a favorite blanket or stuff animal. Sarah had giving her father a picture frame from his mother's old jewelry as a picture of his mother holding a very young Griffin in her arms reading to him one of Griffin's favorite book as a child. Griffin eyes Monica and tears glazed his eyes as he looked right into hers.

"Daddy, do you like your gift?" Sarah asks as she looks up at her father.

"Sarah this is the best gift I ever gotten thank you so much baby…." Griffin smiles, "come here." As soon as Griffin held out his arms Sarah moves from Monica's embrace and into her father's arms.

"Happy Father's Day daddy. You're the best Dad anyone could have." Sarah smiles and gives her father a big hug.

Monica smiles to Sarah's moment with her father, and as she was about to leave until Griffin puts his hand in hers and brings her near him. Smiling Monica moves into his embrace and kisses his shoulder while Sarah wraps her arms around his waist. After a moment or two of a family hug, Sarah looks up and smiles and then climbs out and giggles, "Now we can go fixed breakfast."

Monica nods and Sarah dashes out of Griffin's room and thumbles down the stairs. Monica laughs at Sarah's little excitement and then turns her attention to her fiancé. "She turns out to be more like you every day did you know that?"

Griffin smiles and looks at Monica, "Yeah…..actually to tell you the truth she is more like her grandfather than anything." Griffin pauses and took hold of Monica's hands, "Where did you find this photograph and my mom's jewels?"

Monica looks down and then comes near to Griffin's face, "Your dad. Sarah and I went to visit him a few weeks back, and your daughter wanted to give you something really special this year. And well your father likes to come up with ideas and he gave me this photo of your mother. And Sarah came up the idea of decorating the frame with your mother's jewels so that you can always remember your mom."

Griffin smiles to his fiancé, and cupped her face in his hands, and slowly he places his lips to hers, and pulls her near him. Monica melted in with his kiss, and wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. Then very slowly Griffin pulls back and looks deep into Monica's soft brown eyes, "I love you so much. Thank you for coming into my life and saving me."

Monica couldn't help but to smile and was about to lean into another kiss when she heard Sarah's voice ringing down at the bottom steps, "Are you two going to stay in bed all day or are you going to come down and eat? We leave at noon to go see Grandpa and it's 10:30 now…."

Monica looks at Griffin and he stares back at her, "She is your child." Monica smiles and kisses Griffin one last time, before she gets sucked into another lip lock with him. "I have to go before she gets bossy again. See you down there." Monica said as she hops out of Griffin's bed and just before she leaves she gives him a loving smile and her eyes sparkle with love in them.

Griffin smiles to Monica's look and smile and watches her leave as he placed the picture of his mother on his dresser. Looking at his mom made him a bit sad to see his mom's kind and loving face. After 28 years of his mother's death Griffin still misses his mom. Then very softly he whispers to his mom's face, "_I miss you mom. And I wish…..no….I pray to God that you will be there to watch me marry Monica. Wish you would be here to meet her, she is not only my love, she is my world. I'm thankful to be loved by her, and you know what, you taught me to love mom. You shown me unconditional love between you and dad, and well, I have that with Monica. So thank you for the love you gave to my father and for me. I love you._"As soon as Griffin said those words he placed a finger to his lips and then placed it to his mother's head, then Griffin turns to leave the room to go to his family downstairs.

…...

After breakfast Sarah and Monica do the dishes while they left Griffin to relax in the living room, giving him the day off because it is his day. Then at 11:30 all three of them climbed into Monica's red Cadillac and head to the nursing home where Griffin's father lives.

Once they arrive at Griffin's father's home, Monica smiles to Griffin as she hands him a little gift, "It's for your dad. Since well, I'm going to be his daughter in-law just thought a nice father's day gift would be nice for him."

"You know my dad doesn't really like gifts for Father's Day, but with you, I think he'll make an acceptation. Plus Mon…he already loves you anyways, you don't have to make an impression on him." Griffin laughs.

"I know, but he is a father too, and well he deserves a gift as well as you do." Monica said as she hops out of the red Cadillac as she waits for Griffin. Monica falls in step beside him, and little Sarah a few feet ahead of her. When they walk in some petitions are up around greeting one another as they smile at Monica and Griffin when they came in.

Griffin looks at his newly engaged fiancé and she smiles at him to. Monica looks over at the right and she though she spotted Audrey Carmichael from a distance she was about to go over and get a better look, but she went to go with Griffin to see his father. Once in the room Monica saw Seth playing cards with another gentlemen as well as a woman.

"I got 2 Ace's what do you got Mac?" Seth chirp.

"Well….Seth read em and weep because this here is a straight." Mac barked.

"Ah shit….that is two of my favorite cards." Seth exclaimed.

"You cheated." The woman said.

"You just can't beat me, I'm a master at poker sorry." Mac bragged as he claimed his prize.

"You guys are playing poker again?" Griffin smiles as he comes in the room.

"You know we always do…" Seth said.

"So who's play is it?" The woman asks.

"Time out for a second my family is here." Seth puts down his cards and gets out of his chair to greet his son. "Hay Son."

Griffin smiles and hugs his dad back, "Glad to see you too dad. So let me guess Mac beat you."

"Yeah…but I can get him back later." Seth smiles, and then he looks at Monica. "I see you brought the girl with ya."

Monica smiles and extends her hand to shake Griffin's father, "Yes, nice to see you again Mr. Griffin."

"Ah…thanks you Monica is it?" Seth asks, and Monica nods. "And please since you are part of the family, call me Seth if you don't mind. Mr. Griffin just seems too old for me."

"Because you are old...and what ever happen for you being so rude...And aren't you going to introduce me Seth?" The woman asks sitting behind him.

"Oh sorry Izzy…..Monica this is my sister Isabel Smith, Izzy this is my son's girlfriend no excuse me fiance. Monica. Roan I'm sure you know your aunt Izzy." Seth made introductions.

"Yes, I remember." Griffin said.

"And where is my favorite grandniece I'm dying to see." Izzy asks as she puts her cards down on the table. "Here I am. Aunt Izzy!" Sarah squealed as she ran into her aunt's arms. Monica looks at Griffin and then laces her fingers to his and leans her head on his shoulder. Mac came up and gave his hug to her as well and looks to Seth.

"So I'm guessing the game is done for now." Mac asks.

"Yes." Seth said. After a few moments of greeting each other the adults settle down out on the patio as Sarah plays with Rusty the old golden Labrador retriever.

"So tell me, when do you fell in love with this beautiful woman Roan." Izzy asks.

"About 7 months ago…." Griffin smiles, and squeezes Monica's hand.

"And now you are getting married?" Izzy still asks.

"Yeah." Griffin smiles.

"Have you two picked a date?" Seth asks.

Griffin looks to Monica and nods for her to speak, "Well….we are looking at August 20th 2010. Right Griffin."

Griffin looks at her and smiles, "Yup."

"Son….weddings they take awhile to plan are you sure you want it that date?" Seth asks.

"Yes. Monica wants a summer wedding, and have our honeymoon before she heads back to work in the fall. I can take a few weeks off from work, and Chris or you can watch Sarah." Griffin explains.

"Still that seems a little bit too soon to have a wedding…" Seth advised but then he hears his sister laughing, "Izzy what is so funny?"

Izzy looks at her brother and chuckles, "Oh Seth, let them plan a perfect wedding the way they want it to be. As I may recall, you too jumped into your wedding as well so don't give me that crap."Seth rolled his eyes at his sister. "Roan, Monica, don't pay any attention to my brother, if you want a wedding on August 20th, then by all means go for it."

Monica had to admire Seth's sister's spunk, she never picture her and him to be real close. "Take it you two didn't get along really well when you were kids huh."

"What makes you say that?" Izzy looks at Monica.

"Because of your disagreements." Monica pointed out.

"Oh, Monica all siblings fight and have disagreements, but you see it's always the older sibling that out beats their younger sibling." Izzy smiles, "I may be older than my baby brother, but we are all we got. But yeah you were right when we were kids, we didn't get along very well, but as we grew up, we gotten closer."

"I see." Monica smiles.

"Well I got to go and get back to my farm, got some other business to take care of, so I'm off." Mac smiles. He gave Seth a hug as well as Izzy, then smiles at Griffin and Monica. "Congratulations on being engage. And I hope to see you get married. Take care of her now and don't lose her."

Griffin smiles and hugs Mac, "I won't, not this time." Mac nods and smiles back. Then he goes to his grandniece to say goodbye. Griffin turns his attention to his father and his aunt while Monica looks at Griffin's family. About five minutes later Sarah, Rusty, and Mac rejoins the group. Mac waves his goodbyes to everyone before leaving the nursing home.

"So dad how much money did you lose?" Griffin asks.

"eh….about 40 bucks, it's your aunt that lost about what is it again sis?" Seth teased.

"Oh just shut up Seth! I lost maybe about 60 or so, but that's because your father, and his buddy likes to cheat." Izzy barked.

"We didn't cheat! We just, we're better than you that's all." Seth exclaimed.

Monica was laughing with Griffin on watching her future father in-law having a sissy fight with his sister. After a brief moment of laughing, Monica turns to Izzy and smiles, "Men they like to play tricks like that, but don't worry you can get them back anytime."

"You know Roan, I like this woman. Where did you find her at?" Izzy asks.

Griffin looks at Monica and waited for her comforting smile before replying, "Well….we met at…"

But before Griffin could explain his story Sarah finishes it for him, "He met her at Parker's Café. I was helping out Kathy when I came upon her. Actually Monica became my babysitter, and that is how they slowly started to fall in love with each other…..Plus I kind of helped the process of them falling in love."

Monica looks at Griffin and then to Sarah. "You did?"

"Yeah…..I purposely try to sneak away to let you two be alone. And you know what it works." Sarah laughs.

"uh huh…." Monica glares at Sarah, and then adds a wink to her stare which made Sarah smile.

Izzy gave a little laugh to Sarah's story, "You know that kind of reminds me on how your father met your mother Roan."

Griffin looks to his father and to his aunt, "Really?"

Izzy smiles, "In fact Monica you remind me a lot like her. She sort of his this kindness and sweet innocent like you do. And the way you look at my nephew the way you are now, I see an endless love there that my sister in-law had. Although the way my brother went after her it was kind of hilarious, and a bit pathetic too."

"Oh come on Izzy I wasn't that horrible." Seth sank low in his seat.

"Yes you were….." Izzy laughs.

"What did he do?" Monica asks.

Seth sighs, "Alright if you must know, I um….I went to the café where she works, and I was trying to ask her out while she was on duty working as a waitress. I kept asking her out on a date for about an hour, she kept refusing my offer so I decided to select a song on the jukebox and got up on the table bar and sang out on the top of my lungs one of our songs and everyone pointed and laugh at me, but I didn't care. Then at the end I jumped off the table bar, but when I jumped I missed judge where I was going to land and I smashed my head into a nearby chair, and a cherry pie fell onto my head." Seth smiles at the memory then continues on, "After my little incented that went on I was being looked after with Kathy and this other woman I forgot what her name was, but they pulled me to a nearby sink and wash me up. Then finally Ruth came to me and blows off steam and told me I was an idiot jerk for doing that, and she told me that I deserve my injury. And she asks me why did I what I did, and I told her because she was the beautiful woman I ever saw and it was worth singing to her and made her laugh. That won her heart so that is how I got your mother to go out with me…."

"I saw the whole thing went down, and you were a bit a jerk to her. But you were seriously in love with her to get her on a date, and that woman that helped you was Tess get it right!" Izzy replies.

Monica looks at Izzy and asks, "You knew Tess?"

Izzy eyes Monica, "Yeah she was my old boss at that time when I was in the same dinner as my future sister in-law Ruth was. Actually I was about to get fired from there, until she came into my life. I never would forget her smiling face, and her singing…everyday working at that dinner made me feel at eased whenever I heard Tess sing the way she sings."

Monica stared at Izzy her one true and best friend in the world knows her new family. Now it all came together when Tess let her go. Tess knew she will be in good hands with Griffin because Tess too had a bit of a life outside of angel duty. Plus Monica now knows that Tess got to watch her best friend fall in love with a human, and now she is watching her do the same thing. However Tess also knows that Monica has fallen in love with Ruth's son, so she was okay with her leaving Grace for him.

Izzy turns to look at Monica, "So Monica right? Do you have any plans for bride's maid dresses and a dress of your own?"

Monica smiles nervously, "Well no…but I…"

"Oh well splendid then, I have a designer shop just outside of Gracie if you want to stop by and check it out…it's not every day I see my nephew getting married to the most gorgeous women he had ever fall for…"

Monica glances at Griffin, "Is your aunt always this charming, or am I just lucky?"

Griffin chuckles, "My aunt is very big in helping out with weddings that's all.."

Monica smiles, "I see."

Just then Seth interrupts, "Hate to break this wedding fiasco up, but we got a Father's day dinner to go to."

Monica looks at Griffin and he looks back at her. "Dad, I thought we are celebrating Father's day here?"

"We still are, but during the past few weeks I gotten to know this other feller that lives down the hall from me….and I told him that our family and his family could you know bond….he has a son about um….about the middle of your age and Lenny, and a beautiful wife and daughter…." Seth smiles.

"I've met him, he is very charming, but I still am married to my husband, but he likes to flirt with me." Izzy chuckles.

"Well then, Sarah could you make sure my old girl has food in her doggy bowl…Rusty hates it when it's empty." Seth smiles

"Yes grandpa." Sarah giggles and dug out the old Iams dog food out and pour some food into a pink bowl with purple dog footprints around it and on both sides of the bowl was Rusty's name in black. The dog was chewing on her favorite bone in the small yard and when she heard the clinging of the food hitting the dish. She immediately abandons the bone and rush up to the patio for her food.

Sarah giggles when Rusty gave her a kiss, and looks up at her dad. Sarah waves goodbye to her dog, and walks beside Monica as they travel down the hall. Monica took Sarah's hand and placed it with her own and smiles as Sarah squeezes her hand ensuring her that she loves her. Monica smiles back, but her smiles slowly fades away when she hears a familiar tune being sung. As they draw nearer to the room where the song was playing Monica drops Sarah's hand and kept ahead of the group.

Griffin notices Monica's behavior, "Monica?" as he stood beside his fiancé she was standing in the door frame looking at a red headed woman strumming on her guitar and singing this beautiful song. "Monica what is it? Do you know her?"

Seth came to look at Monica and so did Izzy and Sarah. Monica slowly replies and never taking her gaze off Audrey Carmicheal, "Griffin do you remember me telling you about one of my assignments and I told you about the woman who lost her son due to Cystic Fibrosis. Well that woman that you see before you, is her. Her name is Audrey Carmicheal."

"Monica you know this woman?" Izzy asks.

"Yes. She and I go way back." Monica smiles, and her heart still aches when she hears Audrey singing _Testify To Love_ for her son.

Sarah looks at her, and notices that Monica was on the verge of crying, "Monica is something wrong?"

Monica looks down at Sarah and smiles, "Yeah, Sarah everything is fine."

Audrey was still playing when she heard the knock on the door and looks to Alex and his father, "uh…Jeff were you expecting company?"

There was a medium size man sitting on the sofa holding a small five year old child in his arms. The man turns around and gazes at Seth and returns a cheerful smile. "Yes…..Audrey this is one of my newest friends and somewhat my roommate here. And this is his family. Seth this is my son's wife Audrey Montgomery. Audrey this is Seth and who else did you brought with you?"

Seth smiles and motions his family in, "Well Jeff…you already met my sister Izzy, and this is my granddaughter Sarah, and this is my son Roan and is newly engaged fiancée Monica."

Audrey froze up when she heard Monica's name and then her gaze fell onto her, "Monica?"

Monica was really nervous now, and tries not to make eye contact with Audrey, "Hi Audrey." Audrey squinted her eyes, as she took a step back.

Alex scence this, "Audrey honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing I….I..I just need to get some air…" Audrey said as she puts down her guitar and rushes past Monica without talking to anyone.

Jeff and Seth stared in confusion, "What just happened there?"

Monica looks stunned herself to look at the group. She turns to look at Griffin, "Griffin, I…..I got to go clear things up with her. You can start the celebration without me for a little while."

"You sure?" Griffin asks, holding Monica's hand.

"Yes. There is still some unresolved issues between us." Monica smiles, as Griffin nods and kisses her on the cheek. Monica soon went after Audrey to tell her the truth of what happen to the angel she use to know.

Izzy turns to her brother and mummers under her breath, "Let me guess my nephew has fallen in love with an angel hasn't he?"

"Izzy…" Seth tries to keep Monica's secret hidden.

"Hasn't he. Seth she has the same behavior as your wife did. Tell me the truth, is Monica really an angel?" Izzy glared at her brother.

Seth hesitated about saying yes, but Izzy gave him the cold death stare, "Use to….she fell from Grace to be with him, so yes sis she is."

"I knew it…." Izzy smiles.

"Shush….I wasn't suppose to tell anyone, so you just have to act like she has always been a human okay." Seth quietly whispers.

"Seth, I kept your wife's secret way after she was dead. I think I can keep this one under wraps as well." Izzy smiles and moves away from her brother to go sit next to Jeff.

…...

Monica wonders down the hall and into a small courtyard where she found Audrey by a small water fountain looking into the endless flowing river of water rushing out of it. Monica slowly approaches Audrey with a kind warming nervous smile, "Audrey, can we talk?"

"Seems like I have no choice." Audrey commented. "So what thought crossed your mind to get married all of a sudden. The last time I saw you, you talk me out of marring a guy I didn't love."

Monica drops her gaze from her old friend, then return her gaze, "To be honest with you Audrey, I didn't expect it to happen. I thought that nothing would ever break my heavenly bond as a angel to make me become human. But then I met _him_ and I…..I fell in love. I fell in love with a human."

Audrey stares at her in disbelief, "_You_? The fearless heavenly angel Monica has fallen in love with a _human_? The same angel that took my baby to heaven?"Monica said nothing to Audrey's remarks. And just looks into the water.

Audrey looks at her once good old friend, "So let me guess you here on some secret heavenly mission or something?"

Monica smiles and slightly laughs, "No….I'm here to get aquatinted more with my future father in-law. Gosh it sounds so weird to say." Audrey gives a little chuckle out of that,"So you really are getting married?"

Monica looks into Audrey's soft brown eyes, and nods, "Yes. And no I'm not here as an angel. I gave up that when I choose to live this life. I gave up my heavenly existence for _him_, because I love him and I'm willing to sacrifice my heavenly life to live just one lifetime to share with Roan and his daughter Sarah."

Audrey gave a little smile to that, "And here I was telling my husband, what a strong dedicated angel you were when you were helping me to grieve for my dead son. I thought that your heart was strong that no man in this world will ever break it, and that you could never have fallen in love."

Monica chuckles, "Well I did have my moment of weakness when I was an angel. There was this one guy, I sort of had an attraction for when I was trying to teach an angel how to use her heart when working with humans. He had a nice smile, and loving eyes. But I knew that he deserves to be with someone who can love him back and not be tied down to other complications."

"You were falling for another?" Audrey asks.

"Well that all happen before I met Roan. But that was the only guy I ever, found myself earthbound to. I can see a future with him, but my heart will forever more be with Roan and his daughter." Monica admitted.

"Ah…." Audrey said.

"Well…now we clear the air from our awkwardness, shall we head back to our families?" Monica smiles.

"I guess." Audrey agrees and walks beside Monica. When they were walking with each other Audrey shared a bit of her past with Monica and told her how she and Alex fell in love with each other and had a small delicate wedding back in Utah. And told her about their daughter and how fast she has grown up to be. "I wish my son was here, I would of love to have played with his baby sister."

"I'm sure Petey would have been an excellent big brother to your daughter. What is her name?" Monica smiles.

"Samantha. We named her after Alex's grandmother." Audrey smiles. "So when are you planning to, you know have kids?" Audrey asks.

"Well first we have to get married, then I'll think about it. Roan, he is a loving dad to his own daughter and every moment I see them interacting I just fall deeper in love with him." Monica smiles.

"Well….I have to admit Monica, you chose the right guy. He is really attractive to be honest." Audrey giggles.

"Thanks. Well shall we?" Monica smiles. "Yes…" Audrey gleams back and heads into Jeff's room.

...

After dinner Sarah sat down beside Samantha and played Uno with her, and as well as Candyland, and Rummycube. Izzy sits with them and tries to help Sam who was being difficult. Monica moves over to sit next stand next to Audrey and smiles at her daughter playing with Sam. Griffin and Alex are sitting together with Seth and Jeff as they were engaged into a deep male bonding conversation that Monica has no idea about.

Audrey casts a side glace at her, "so when is your big day?"

Monica took a sip of her coffee, "Pardon?"

"Your wedding?" Audrey smiles.

"Oh…um…I'm looking at the 20th of August." Monica smiles.

"Really that soon, did you and Roan discuss it?" Audrey asks

"Yeah…..I told him because I was going back to teaching this next year, and I want the wedding and honeymoon out of the way before I start my job as a teacher." Monica said.

"You're a teacher? Never thought of my friend as a teacher before. Okay so what grade are you teaching?" Audrey smiles and gazes into Monica's soft brown eyes.

"Juniors and Seniors…..of high school. There is one not to far in town where Griffin lives and I started this past year part time…" Monica explains. Monica looks at Audrey and wanted to ask if she would join her wedding. "Audrey…..I know we haven't spoken with each other since…."

"Since I was about to marry the wrong guy, yeah I remember." Audrey came in.

"Yeah…well, since I came to your attempted wedding, and then your actual one where you married Alex." Monica was about to ask when Audrey looks at her.

"You came to my wedding?" Audrey asks in shock.

"Yeah…..I snuck in the back so you wouldn't see. And even if you did see me I was invisible. It was one of my days off as an angel and I heard from the grapevine where I came from, that it was your wedding. I watched you said your vows to Alex, and your promise to Petey and to God, that you will Testify To Love, and your marriage with Alex proves that love." Monica smiles. "I stuck with you when Petey died, and you are still one of my greatest friends that I have made over the years, so I will be honored if you will come to mine. When I marry Roan Griffin."

"Oh Monica….." Audrey pauses because she was so speechless at what Monica had just said.

"So it is a yes then?" Monica asks.

"Yes…I will try to make it, but yes I will love it." Audrey smiles and embraces Monica into a hug. After 5 years of knowing Audrey, Monica knows that their relationship with one another has a strong bond that they shared when Audrey really needed a friend and an angel when her son died. And Monica was there to dry Audrey's tears and help her up to walk with her Heavenly Father again when Audrey was numb to her pain and to life around her. With that Monica knows that she is always there for her, and that they shared many hard times together as friends.

Audrey pulls out of Monica's embrace and looks at the two girls playing, "So Sarah is your daughter?"

"Well…..no….not yet….I have to fill out the adoption forms for me to become her legal guardian…Roan and I plan to do that after the wedding…" Monica explains.

"Well…..you will make a fine mother to her Monica. Even though you weren't a parent when I knew you, and you didn't had any kids of your own, but you still have a mother's love for kids, and you did a fine job with my son." Audrey smiles at her. When she smiled it was a sad smile.

"You were still a good mother to Petey. And I know you know that." Monica said. Audrey nods a looks at her daughter playing with Sarah. And she smiles when she heard her own daughter laughing with Sarah's laugh. Then she looks to Monica and tilts her head to go to their two kids.

…...

By the time 5:30 PM came around, Alex looks at the time and notices that he and his family needs to get into NYC by 7:30 to catch their plane to go back to Salt Lake by 8:00 PM. "Audrey…..sweetie we need to head out to go back home." Audrey looks at her watch and notices it was 5:30 too,

"Shoot, if only we could spend more time here I will love to hear how you and Roan got together…"

"Well….someday I'll will tell you." Monica smiles as she laces her fingers to Griffin's, and he kisses the side of her neck to tell her he still adores and loves her.

"Well we do really need to head out. Sam come on kiss your grandfather goodbye." Audrey said.

"Mom….do we really have to…..I just….I made a new friend….and I want to stay…." Sam wines.

"Well we will be back up….and you can be with Sarah again." Audrey smiles. "But your dad needs to be at work tomorrow so we have to head back."

"Okay…." Sam gets up and goes to her grandfather and kisses him goodbye. "Happy daddy's day Grandpa!"

Jeff smiles and embraces his granddaughter, "Thank you sweetpea."

Then Sam went to say goodbye to her new friend, "Bye Sarah."

Sarah smiles back and nods, "bye to you too."

Audrey came to Monica and gave her a slip of paper, "Here is my email address and my mailing address so you can send an invite to your wedding. Love to go to it."

"I will love to have you there too. Take care now." Monica smiles and hugs Audrey as the two woman parted again for a short while.

Griffin smiles to his fiancé's bonding relationships to people, and he wish he knew Audrey and Alex a little bit better. Then Audrey came to him and looks at him, "Take care of her Roan…..Monica I knew her a long time, and her love runs deeper than any love I have ever seen in my life. So take care of her, and don't destroy her love that she has for you."

Griffin looks at Monica who is saying goodbye to Samantha and Alex. Then he looks into Audrey's golden brown eyes and smiles, "I may not have gotten a chance to known you Audrey, but Monica…..she is the love of my life, and I will slight my own throat and kill myself before I even think about hurting her. She is my world, my love, and my life. And I will never hurt that love that I have with her. I'm so madly in love with her that sometimes it hurts me."

Audrey smiles to him and looks to her own husband, "Well I guess we have one thing in common then. You know Roan she is a lucky woman to have such great love to share it with you. And that love only comes in once in a lifetime."

Griffin smiles deeply, "I know. My parents shared that same love."

Audrey smiles, "Well congrats on getting engage and I hope to join yours and Monica's wedding. I got to go."

Griffin smiles back and gave her a handshake to show his apparition for offering friendship. Audrey smiles and accepts it, and goes back to rejoin her family. Monica waves goodbye to her long lost friend and as Audrey and her family leaves Griffin stood beside his fiancé and embraces her.

Then Monica looks to him and whispers, "Do you think it's time for us to head back ourselves?" Griffin nods and goes to his own dad to say goodbye. After all the goodbyes has been made Monica, Griffin, and Sarah left the nursing home to go back to their own sweet home to rest for another day.


	4. Chapter 4:Reconnecting To Old Friends

**Chapter 4**

_Monica was up early watching the sunrise over the town. She had her cup of coffee and in just two weeks from now she will be Monica Griffin, and soon Sarah will be officially hers. 6 weeks has gone by since she ran into Audrey Carmicheal during Father's Day. Monica was a bit terrified of getting married, but in the same time excited to be in love with Griffin and to spend her life with him, to begin her life. Monica always wanted to have a family of her own, and was always a bit jealous of her assignments that had a spouse and children to love. Now it is her turn to love a family with all her heart. The sun rose up behind the trees as it kissed Monica's face while it made its way up in the sky. Monica smiles to the warm feeling on her face, it was God's way of saying to her that he loves her. _

_ Monica still misses the sun rise over her desert back in Salt Lake, where most of her assignments as an angel took place. But in this house she still feels God's loving ways, and he knows Monica's heart well as she smiles brighter when she heard his voice speaking to her through spirit. As soon as she heard it, it vanished with the sound of Griffin coming out on the porch. _

"Morning." He softly spoke.

"Morning to you too." Monica replies back as she slid down a little bit to have Griffin sit next to her on the porch swing.

"Why are you up this early?" Griffin asks.

"I don't know. Just….I sometimes miss my Father's love, and when I was an angel God would speak to my soul through sunrises. So sometimes I would come out here and watch the sunrise on your porch." Monica explains.

Griffin smiles at her, "Do you miss being an angel?"

"Yes….don't get me wrong I love you and I want a life with you. But a little part of me misses my angelic ways. Being an angel was the only life I ever known Griff…..and it's a little terrifying of leaving it for this life. But I'm willing to do it, because of my love for you and Sarah. You are my family, and that is worth leaving my old life." Monica said. "

I don't blame you for being scared Monica." Griffin softly whispers.

Monica smiles at him, and moves a little closer to him. She kisses his cheek and laid her head on his strong built shoulders and listen to his soft breathing and the nature around her. Griffin places his right arm around Monica's small shoulders and lightly stroking it. Monica smiles to Griffin's touch and snuggles deeper into his shoulder. Then slowly she looks at her ring and then to Griffin. "Just two more weeks…"

"Yeah….terrified yet?" Griffin jokes.

"A little, but I'm not scared of walking down the aisle and saying my vows to you." Monica testified.

"You're not?" Griffin asks out of confusion.

Monica pulls herself up to peers into her lover's eyes. "No….what I'm really scared of….is…giving myself up to you. The _final act of love_."

Griffin cracks a friendly smile and turns his body to hers, and gently places a hand on one of Monica's cheeks, "the making love part."

"Yes…." Monica responds.

Griffin looks into Monica's eyes, "To be honest I'm scared myself. I never did fell this much in love before. And I want you…..I want to share that moment with you because I love you and I really want to express that….but I won't push it on our wedding night or on our honeymoon if you are not ready."

Monica smiles to him as she tells him the truth, " Griffin….It's not that I don't want to share that moment with you….because I do…I come to realize recently that I'm slowly letting go of my innocence and learning to open my heart to let you in. The thing that I'm scared as hell right now Griffin, is having you love me that way, because I never….never in my existence allowed a man to truly love me like that. I never even been naked or expose myself to anyone…."

Griffin looks into her eyes, "I know you haven't. Which is why I'm not pushing you into anything. But I got to tell you after when you get through your fear and awkwardness, it becomes easier to do."

"Take it you had experience with that." Monica smirks.

"Yes….which is how little Sarah came into the picture." Griffin jokes back.

"How many women have you _made love_ to Griffin?" Monica asks as she looks into Griffin's midnight blue eyes.

Griffin took a deep breath then returns Monica's stare, "The only person I ever had sex with was Crystal. I was raised up on my mother's way, and she was big in not engaging in any sexual activity when I was growing up as a young teen. And I came close to having sex with a few of my girlfriends out of high school, but I never went through with it because of my mother. If I did engage with having it before I was married I will disappoint her, so I never did. Until I met Crystal, and on our wedding night is when I let go, and made love for the first time. Got to tell you I was scared myself as a young adult fresh out of college. But after when you do it for the first time, it's hard to stop."

Monica looks at Griffin, "Really…you never had done it until your wedding night?"

"Yeah. Like I said I'm a man to my word. And I know that you are a lot like me, which is why I'm not going to force it on you. Because I know that when the time is right, for you to allow me to truly love you the moment will feel right for the both of us." Griffin smiles.

Monica sets her coffee down on the side table beside the swing, and then goes to her fiancé, and kisses him deeply and passionately. Monica started off slow and gradually sinks deeper, as she moves into Griffin's embrace. In that moment she really wanted to give herself up to him, and was about to say screw it, and just love me. But this time Griffin was the one to pull back and saying it's getting to deep. "Monica….the moment for us to truly love each other is not now."

"I know…." Monica said catching her breath. "Sometimes I just want to…."

Griffin sits up and holds his fiancé, "You will….just not right now…..in 2 weeks you can. I'm still honoring your Father's law."

"Where have I found you again," Monica giggles, as Griffin crashes his lips on the back of her neck. Griffin looks at his watch and it read 6:40 and he has to be at work by 7:10 for a meeting. "Monica….sweetie, I have to go. I have to leave early. We are getting new recruiters coming in, and some of us has to do training duty. And there is a meeting for all superior officers at 7:10."

Monica smiles, "Go. I would fix you breakfast but since you have to be there a little bit before your meeting, I'll just make you some coffee."

"Okay." Griffin smiles, and takes Monica's hands in his and they both walk in the house.

Monica made him a coffee to go, and hands it to Griffin before he heads out. Just before he took it, Monica leans into him and kisses him tenderly at the door. After a few moments later Griffin pushes Monica to the left side of the door frame and holds her there to kiss her deeper and showing her what he has been feeling for the last few nights. Monica slowly moves in, and the first time she moans for pleasure when Griffin found her sweet spot between her neck and her collarbone. Griffin looks at her for a moment knowing they were on the road to cross the line of making love to each other before they were married.

Monica looks at him and realizes that Griffin stopped kissing her as he stares back at her. Then breathlessly she replies, "You should um…go….before….we….both…"

Griffin finishes Monica's thought, "Before….we….do…something…we shouldn't…"

"Exactly…." Monica said still trying to catch her breath from their previous moment. "Well…I'll see you at 3:00 to pick out our cake…"

"Right….3:00 got it. I got to go now…I'm late." Griffin said, and left a butterfly kiss on Monica's lips, and before she could even react to his kiss, he heads out the door and goes to his car.

Monica watches Griffin leaves and closes the door, and thinking to herself, _Why the hell I just let that happen…I know better._ And then Monica moves to the kitchen and still remembering Griffin's sexy hair between her fingers, and his hot kisses on her lips, down her neck, and on her collarbone. The wedding was getting to her head, and she needs to take control over herself. So Monica pushes the hot moment between her and Griffin and focused on going to the living room for a few hours to pick out her them for her wedding.

…...

Griffin arrives at the precinct with the close sexual encounter that he and Monica had just shared not even 20 minutes ago. Griffin walks through the doors to the police department, and was greeted there by Chris.

"You slept in late or what?" Chris asks.

"Long story….I'll tell you later." Griffin said.

"Well your right on time for the chief to assign the new recruits and for us to get teach there pathetic asses on how to be a the best cop out there on the streets." Chris said.

"Take it you're not thrill with this…" Griffin mocked his friend's attitude, as Chris sneered.

"Oh Sarah had a great time with her other sister…which is why they kept me up most of the night giggling, and talking…You know they are really starting to turn into my sister and her best friend back in high school remember that?" Chris laughs.

"Yeah I remember. I also remember us playing stupid guy tricks and try to run them out of our spot." Griffin chuckles. And then he adds, "And you know what, my fiancé and a Kerry are getting that close like what Kerry and what was her name?"

"Carol. Carol Johnston. God she was really sexy back then." Chris smiles.

Griffin laughs with his best friend, "Yeah well I had my mind set on Wendy, before I met Crystal."

"Yeah….but nothing compares to you and Monica, there is real love between you two. Say are you saying that my sister and your soon to be wife are getting to be best friends." Chris asks.

"No…Chris…they are best friends." Griffin smiles.

"Oh brother…..now there is going to be another reason for my sister to keep coming back to torture me. You're so lucky you have brothers that live far out of your way. Me I have to see my sister every two or three weeks." Chris barked.

Griffin chuckles some more, "I guess I'm blessed with just having 2 brothers huh?"

"Consider yourself lucky with that." Chris finishes when they found a spot to sit in the back as the chief made his way to the front to address the headquarters. The new recruits sat in the front while Griffin and all of the other superiors sat in the back.

The chief of the 24th NY police department of Gracie stood at the podium with his shoulders square and his head held high. He was an African American man with a small gray beard and mustache. And too short of hair to be seen which was also gray. The chief was in his mid 50s going on to early 60s. His dark eyes scan the room before him as he addresses his squad team. "Detectives and Officers, I'm here to announce that our annul training has begun. As you can see there are a few less recruiters joining us this year but that won't make a difference because your precinct is still the best. For the next 6 to 8 weeks each one of the superior officers and detectives will take upon our recruits and show that and teach them how to be a great cop. And if they succeed in their training that can move on into whatever field they wish to go in. Well that concludes my statement. Now I'm going to assign the superior officers to their temporary partners for this training."

Chris leans over to Griffin and whispers to him, "I hope we don't get picked."

Griffin looks at his friend and was about to comment back when the Chief ranged out through the room again. "Amanda Whiteman you will be assigning to Officer Merandiz." The chief went on for about 10 or so other names until he called on Griffin's name. "Wayne Winslow you will be assign to Sergeant Griffin, Jerry Stunback you will be with Sergeant Heart." Then he finishes on the last few names as he finishes off his list. "Starting tomorrow all of the officers and detectives I mention will be with your recruits. Thank you and have a great day."

Chris looked at Griffin shocked to what just happened. Slowly Chris moves up to the chief and asks, "Chief…..why…um….why did you assign Griffin and I to recruits?" Griffin follows Chris and the Chief out the door.

"Because Heart, you and Griff….here are good with each other, and I want you two to teach others the same method I see when you two work together. Don't worry Chris as soon as this is over you two can be partners again." The Chief stated.

Griffin cuts in, "Um….Chief, my wedding is in 2 weeks, and my honeymoon is a week after that. When do I have time to train?"

"Well teach him the best you can, and maybe someone else will cover for you while you have your personal time off. Until then you are teaching and training…..no more arguments from you two….I got work to do…..go meet your rookies." The Chief said as he dashes off into the hall that led to his office.

Griffin and Chris looks at each other and slowly made their way back. It didn't took long for Jerry to find his way to meet Chris. Griffin chuckles as Jerry just talks and talks without stopping for air. And Chris gives him a look that's says, _you've got to be kidding me_. As Jerry leads Chris away from Griffin, Griffin finds his way to his desk as he finally was able to drink Monica's coffee. He loves the way he makes his coffee in the morning, and her lovely smile, and her warm comforting voice. And her dynamite kisses that puts Griffin under the spell of love. Just thinking of Monica made him miss her even more.

Griffin looks at the picture of her smiling face on his desk, and couldn't help but to trace her schoolgirl smile with his finger. Just then a man about mid 50s came to him, which made Griffin turn his mind out of Monica's picture and onto the man before him.

"Are you Sergeant Griffin?" the man asks in a gruff voice.

"Yes…and you are." Griffin asks slowly.

"I'm Wayne Winslow, your new partner for the training weeks." Wayne said as he extends his hand to shake Griffin's.

…...

It was easier for Monica to plan her wedding things with some time by herself. She called up Kerry and Ally to help her plan things. Kerry came by and had stuff all laid out before her. After about 20 or so minutes Ally drops by with Pam at her heels, to help plan Monica and Griffin's wedding. All 4 women spent about 3 hours discussing the plans. Ally was going over hair styles with Monica, and Pam had the reception reserve for the evening that Friday night.

"Well, my husband is an electric and he can figure a few gadgets out for you down by the lake. And plus I use to be a DJ and got the songs selected." Pam suggested.

"You have the list of songs?" Monica asks.

"Well… Kristin's husband came by one day and said that Griffin had a surprise for you during the reception. I didn't ask I just went along for the ride." Pam said.

Monica turns onto Kerry, "You know what he is planning to do."

"Honestly Monica I'm just as clueless as you are. But whatever Roan has plan, I'm sure it's going to be really special for you." Kerry smiles.

"So you ready to go find your dress?" Ally said in a excited note.

"Is that why you gathered Pam here too?" Monica asks.

"Yes. Come on Monica, you're getting married, and you need our help, so let's get your purse and go.." Ally exclaim.

Monica abandons the bride magazines and heads out with Ally, Kerry, and Pam. All four women went to Ellie for some help. Monica remembers this place, this is where she brought the sparkling dress that made Griffin's eyes lit up when he saw her in it. Monica will never forget his expression when she looked at him that night. And there was a moment of weakness where she was going to kiss him for the very first time at the Mexican party when he taught her the Salsa.

When the all walk in the doors Ellie looks up to find them walking towards her, "Kerry, Ally, Pam. What a surprise visit from you girls. Oh and Monica. So what can I do you women?"

"Ellie as you know that Monica is getting married." Kerry explains.

"Yes….the whole town knows that Roan is engaged." Ellie smiles.

"Well…Monica needs a dress and the styles for her bride's maids too." Ally explains.

"Since you fixed me up with that dress back in December, I can really use your help with my wedding Ellie." Monica smiles.

"Oh…well sure. I have a great selection of styles that you will love. And Al, Kerry, and Pam you can be my judges on what is 'the' dress for Monica." Ellie explains as she guides the group of women to the bride section of the store.

Monica walks up to several dresses and smiles at each one of them. She still can't believe that she is getting married. Ally and Pam were making side notes as Kerry helps to assist Monica and Ellie.

"So Monica, what kind of style you're looking at?" Ellie asks.

Monica turns to her and explains what she doesn't like and the styles she wants. "Nothing too lacy, or puffy." Monica tried on 30 different wedding dresses and still nothing truly called on her about 'the' dress. The women were in the bridal shop for 2 in a half hours until Ellie found a white wedding dress with an off white flower pattern around the breast line, and flows down the stomach until it fades out into the silk white of the flows to the floor. It had skinning straps that hugs around Monica's small shoulders and the dress cuts down to her backside to show off her shoulder blades and the middle of her back. The straps had small diamond like jewels that sparkles in the light that made Monica glow like a princess. Monica tries it on and looks her image in the mirror and little happy tears came out of her eyes.

"Come on Monica…we would like to see it?" Ally voice rang out.

Monica took a deep breath as she steps out of the dressing room and goes to her group of friends. When Monica arrives all three women including Ellie had tears in their eyes. Kerry was the first to speak it, "Oh Monica…..you are just so beautiful. That is 'the' dress."

Monica smiles brightly as more tears flooded her eyes. She has been waiting all her life for this moment. Although Monica is feeling happy moment with her close best friend on earth, she also really wants this moment to be her and Tess.

Pam and Ally stared at Monica in awe and they both say together, "Oh my God….Monica you have to get this dress this is the dress for you."

Ellie smiles at the group and whispers to Monica, "You are a lucky woman Monica, to love a man like Roan Griffin. And you just absolutely gorgeous with this dress."

Monica smiles brighter, "You knew that we will end up together huh?"

Ellie snickers, "Monica….I saw the look between the two of you when he first brought you in here. He loves you very much, and the way you made his eyes sparkle when you came out with that dress he was a goner. And the look you gave him was love Monica. So yeah I knew that he will choose you in the end. He found his true love and you are his true love Monica."

Monica said nothing but smiled to Ellie for her thanks, "So how much is this dress?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about that right now….now we need to go over your bride's maids dresses. Do you got any ideas in mind?" Ellie asks.

"Yes, I do." Monica replies as she goes back into the changing room to put on her actual cloths to discuss with Ellie her bride's maid dress. Monica laid out her ideas to Ellie and told her exactly what she wanted. Ellie smiles and told her that she will have the dress ready in a few days.

"So how many brides' maids are you planning to have?" Ellie asks.

Monica looks to Pam, Ally, and Kerry then back to Ellie, "6 brides' maids."

"Six? How many brides' maids do you need?" Pam asks.

"Shush it's her wedding she can have as many as she likes!" Ally snapped.

"I have 6 for you Ally, Kristin, Kerry, Griffin's daughter, and my friend Gloria." Monica explains.

"Ah…and do you have someone in mind for you Maid of Honor?" Pam asks.

"Well we don't need to decide that right now." Ellie points out, "I just need a total of number so I can see how much to order."

By the time they were done with their girl day, it was just about 3 and Monica needs to head to the cake shop and wait for Griffin. Monica was going to pay for the dress when Kerry and Pam pulls her aside, "Monica….we can pay for your dress, we all chipped in to help with your wedding."

"Oh that's really sweet, but I will like to buy it." Monica insisted.

"It's about 400 dollars?" Pam said.

"I know….I'm going to get married only once." Monica said.

"How about this we split the cost of your wedding stuff, okay." Kerry said.

"Sounds like you guys really don't want me to spend money huh?" Monica giggles.

"That's exactly what we are trying to stop you from doing so." Pam said.

Monica smiles and pays for the heels and half pays for the dress. Monica thanks Ellie for everything and will be back Saturday with her order of brides' maid dresses. Pam and Ally left to go Jennifer's party, while Monica and Kerry goes back home to drop off the dress. Just when the two women walks out to put Monica's wedding dress in Monica's car a man about 35 to 40 was pacing the streets looking confused and lost. Monica caught a glance at this man and notices a teddy bear in his arms and knows for certain that it was Joey and Mr. Beans.

"Monica what is it?" Kerry asks.

"Give me a minute Kerry." Monica said and moves away from the red Cadillac and walks up to Joey, "Joey?"

Joey stops and looks into Monica's soft brown eyes, "Monica….why are you here?"

"I live here." Monica answers, "Where's Wayne?"

"He's at work, and told me to stay with Aunt Mary…but I don't like her…..she is scary and she hates me….so I left and I don't know where….where Wayne is…Can you find him…you always find him…" Joey scampers.

"Joey…Joey…where is your brother's work?" Monica asks.

"He…he….he gave me this number, and this address….but I don't know where it is…" Joey wonders.

"Okay…Do you know where your Aunt lives?" Monica asks.

"No…I remember walking down Oak Street…and past the Old MCkindly bakery but I can't remember." Joey's eyes dart from side to side. "Why are you here? Are you here to help Wayne settle in this town?"

"Joey….Joey…I…" Monica wanted to explain to Joey that she isn't an angel but she knows that he will never truly understand.

Kerry came up to Monica, "Monica do you know this man?"

"Yes….I helped him and his brother out way before I came here." Monica briefly explains.

"She's my angel." Joey smiles.

Kerry looks to Monica with a confused look on her face, as Monica told her, "It's a long story." Then Monica turns her attention back to Joey, "Joey….listen to me, Where did your brother said that where he works?"

Joey hesitated for a moment or two, and then the information came to him, "The 24th NY Police department." Monica turns to Kerry, "Can you drive my dress to your house, I don't want you know who to see it before the wedding."

"Sure. What about him?" Kerry points to Joey.

"I'm going to take him to his brother; he works at the same department as my fiancé does. Thanks for everything Kerry for…" Monica said.

"No problem. We'll talk later." Kerry said as she goes back to Monica's car to take the dress and puts it in hers.

After when Kerry left Monica leads Joey to the car. Monica knows where Griffin's work is at and figures it was the best way to take Joey there instead of driving all over this town to find his aunt's place. "So why did you leave Joey?"

"I…I..don't know…I wanted to surprise my brother with something and forgot what I went out, and….then…I….I got lost." Joey explains, "So who's…..getting….married. Wayne?" Monica smiles to Joey and wasn't going to tell him that she was.

…...

Griffin took Wayne out a small patrol to scan for speeders or any unnecessary behavior out in the streets of Gracie. Griffin made a list of songs he was going to play for the wedding and the list of his grooms men. Wayne caught on what he was doing and asks him, "So….you're planning your big day?"

Griffin chuckles, "Yeah how can you tell?"

"I did the same thing when I first got married to." Wayne smiles.

"You're married?" Griffin asks.

"I was, until my wife was killed in the school of the town I moved out of. She was a teacher there." Wayne said.

"I'm sorry." Griffin looks at Wayne.

"Thanks. Which is why I moved away. Too much pain and memories of her I can't escape from." Wayne confesses. "Anyways….so who is the lucky woman?"

Griffin looks up from his plannings and looks to Wayne, "Her name is Monica."

Wayne smiles and nods, as he remembers his old angel friend with the same name. He wonders if she still is helping people like she has done with him and his brother for so long. "You know I have a friend named Monica too. She was sweet, and kind and helped my brother out when my parents got killed."

Griffin looks to Wayne and knows that sounds like his fiancé. "Funny that's what my fiancé used to do. Help people. In fact I'm suppose to meet my fiancé at 3 for cake testing."

"What time is it?" Wayne asks.

"It's about 2:40 now. Do you mind if we stop and continue this another time. Your training doesn't start until tomorrow anyways." Griffin stated.

"Sure….if you got to meet your fiancé for cake then that's more important." Wayne smiles. "You know Sergeant I've had been a cop before, I was a cop back where I used to live. I just…need to my hours to take the exam so I can work here."

"I kind of figure you were already an experience cop. Because you're not asking me any rookie questions just personal ones." Griffin chuckles.

"If you don't want me to I won't." Wayne suggested.

"No it's fine….you're going to hear it anyways in this small town, so you might as well here it from me." Griffin said as he pulls the car into its proper place.

"So when is your wedding?" Wayne asks as he walks with Griffin to his desk.

"Two weeks from this Friday. The wedding is at 5:00 PM. My fiancé wants the reception at sunset over the lake." Griffin smiles.

"Sounds nice. Your fiancé seems to be a lucky woman." Wayne smiles remembering his wife.

"Well there is a good chance that you will meet her." Griffin smiles.

"Maybe some other time, I still have to fill out some forms and that, and get home before my brother worries." Wayne said, as he grabs his coat and walks with Griffin to the front building.

Griffin smiles as he sees Monica's red Cadillac pull up to the station and was surprise to find her a bit early. Griffin looks to Wayne and a confused look came upon his face when Wayne connected the dots and figures out that the same Monica he once knew is in love. But the moment of confusion went away in Wayne's eyes as a strange 35 year old man came to him. Griffin thought that this man can't be much older than Lenny is now. Monica soon follows after this man and looks apologic to Griffin, and then she looks at Wayne.

…

"Wayne…" Joey's voice rings out as soon as he spotted him with a police detective.

"Joey?" Wayne said not in a happy tone.

"I…I…forgot where you worked….and Monica….remember Monica….she's come to help you…..With what I forgot….but she's here…Oh Wayne….I left Aunt's for something….and I…I…I.." Joey went on.

Wayne was about to blow a fuse when Monica steps in the neck of time to not let Joey get hurt by anger, "Joey…Joey…look at me, your fine now..you got your brother. Everything is going to be fine. Okay."

Joey nods and smiles up at his brother. Then Wayne calmly told Joey to get in the car, "Joey…get in the truck."

"But….Wayne.." Joey tries to protest.

"Joey…" Wayne advises. And without another word Joey goes to the blue and white truck and hops in without another word spoken.

Monica turns to Wayne, "I'm sorry Wayne about that I found Joey wondering the streets and I don't know where to take him."

Wayne looks to her, "Are you here on angel business or something?"

Monica looks to Griffin and then back to Wayne,"Wayne….I…I'm not an angel anymore."

Wayne looks to her in confusion, "What?"

Griffin looks to Monica and knows this was one of her friends from her past life. Without saying the words Monica told Griffin with her eyes, i_t will take me a few moments_. Griffin nods and walks to Monica's car.

Monica finally rests her gaze back to Wayne, "Wayne….I know this is real sudden for you, and you and I go way back. I will make this as quick as possible okay. I fell from Grace to be human."

Wayne looks at her in shock, "Why is that?"

"Because I…." Monica pauses, and then sighs when she spoke the words, "I fell in love."

Wayne looks at her oddly, "But angels can't…."

"Well we do….even angels have downfalls like humans do. And the man you were talking to…..that is my fiancé, and the guy I fell for." Monica confesses.

Wayne looks where Griffin stood beside Monica's car, and a sad smile came on his face, "You know you were always the strong hold in my life Monica. I always believed that you were off someplace helping people like you done with me and Joey. I never expect to transfer here to be partners with your fiancé."

Monica gave a kind smile to him, "Well….I didn't plan on falling in love…..it just happen. But maybe God pointed you here for a reason. You know he always has some kind of plan that neither humans nor angels understand his plan. But we follow him, because we want to. And his plan is always better than ours. I choose my life to live human instead of the life I've always known because I know my heart can't live in two worlds. And I lost my heart to my fiancé once, and I know that my heart is on earth instead of in heaven."

Wayne smiles to her and still a little hurt by seeing his once good friend left her ways to be human. "Well….I have to take of Joey. Thanks for all your help Monica."

Monica smiles, "Your welcome. I have to go to my family now. Take care of Joey, and Wayne….try not to be so hard on him. He needs you to be the stronger brother than he is."Wayne nods, and heads for his brother. Monica watches Wayne and Joey talking to one another and after seeing Joey smiles to her she heads to be with her fiancé.

Griffin looks to her, "Old friend?"

Monica looks back at him and replies, "Yes. Wayne and Joey go way back. When I was starting out as my first year as a caseworker of an angel, I was there to be Wayne's angel. And Joey….he is a little challenged at times. When his parents died in a car crash Joey developed this pathologically or paranoia about the dark, and ever since then he wasn't able to recover from it."

Griffin strokes Monica's hand and looks into her eyes, "He seems to be clam with you."

"I was there to help him through the tough times and he trusts me. Plus he still thinks I'm an angel." Monica admitted.

"He does, Mon…you have to tell him." Griffin advices.

"Griffin I will love to explain that to him, but his mind can't comprehend it." Monica tries to explain to Griffin with Joey's condition.

"Is he mentally challenged?" Griffin asks.

"I don't know…I'm not a doctor Griffin. I don't know Joey's case." Monica said. Griffin could see that Monica was getting a little frustrated with this topic so he switches to a new one to get her off of this mode, "So…did you find a dress?"

Monica turns to him, and it took her a moment for her to respond, and she smiles brightly to his question, "Yes. And I have to go back to the shop were you took me after Christmas…..to get me a dress."

Griffin smiles to that, and remembers that night when they danced together, "Yeah I remember…that was the first time I open my eyes, and when you came into that room with that dress, you made my heart stop in that moment. That was when I knew I was falling for you."

Monica smiles and wanted to continue on with her thought, but her head was inching towards Griffin to kiss him. Griffin recognized with Monica was thinking and he himself came closer to have a passionate lip lock with her as they sat in her car. It took about 2 minutes before Monica could focus again, but each time she stares into those blue eyes, her mind winds up drowning in his whirlpool gaze. "Shall we go get Sarah and we could get our cake testing in?" Griffin laughs and nods as Monica starts up the car and drives to Chris's house to pick up their daughter.

…...

Kristin was working in the bakery when Monica, Sarah and Griffin arrive at the store. There was over 50 selects on to choose the perfect cake for their wedding. Monica looks to Griffin and said, "Griffin….there is a lot a cake here. How are we going to choose the one for our wedding?"

Griffin looks to her and then to Sarah, "Well that's why little Sarah is here to help decied on our cake. Right sweet heart."

"Yep. So which one do you want to start Monica?" Sarah asks.

Monica smiles and gazes around the store. Kristin came out and looks at Monica and Griffin, "Well…nice to see you two to stop by. So Monica have you decide a cake yet?"

"Actually no I haven't…..I don't even know where to began to look for one." Monica admitted.

"Well there are tons of choices here." Kristin pointed out.

"You're not kidding with that." Monica gazes at the different selections.

"Do you want me to help you decide on one?" Kristin asks.

Monica looks at Griffin and Sarah and shook her head, "Thanks Kristin but I think it has to be between us family to decide on it."

Kristin nodded and smiles, "Completely understand. Well I'll be in the store just hunt me down when you find one or that you need some advice or something. I'm here to help."

Monica smiles to her, "Thanks."

Monica goes to one that looks good on the outside but she tried one, and her face squinted at the taste of it. Griffin notices it, "What too awful or something?"

"No, just a wee bit too sweet." Monica smiles, and hands the fork to her fiancé to have a taste at it.

Griffin took a taste of the small bit, and he did the same reaction as Monica did, "Yeah you're right it is a bit too sweet." Monica giggles and places the fork down on the paper plate.

It took Monica and Griffin about an hour and a half to find one, and just when they were about to call Kristin back over Sarah had found one, "Hey I think I found one that you guys will like!"

Monica abandons the one she was studying, and wonders over to where Sarah was at. The cake Sarah found was a white frosting cake with a real strawberries swirl in the layers of the cake. And the cake had a 2 layers of it, and on the sides of the cake was small white doves holding two branches with a wedding band around them. At the top of the cake there is pale pink roses and a small figure of a bride and groom together with the symbol of a cross in back of them. Monica eyes the beauty of the art of the wedding cake and fell in love with the symbol and the meaning behind it. Then Sarah had tasted it and looks to Monica, "Monica…I think this is your cake. Have a taste test?"

Monica looks to Griffin and then to Sarah, and took a taste of the sample of the cake. With one taste, Monica's eyes lit up and she smiles to the taste. "Okay…Griffin, honey I'm sure this is the cake."

Griffin had a taste test with it, and he too agreed, "Well….I guess I can order it huh?"

Sarah said, "Defiantly, plus dad, it so fits with Monica's background. I mean you did fell in love with an ang…." Sarah pauses when she almost blurted out the words. "I mean…a Christian girl."

Just then Kristin came to them, "So you found one yet?"

"Yes I'm sure we did. The cake number that is 1249." Monica said reading the cake number for the ordering.

Kristin smiles to Monica and Griffin's choice, "That is a great choice, I made it myself. Okay, so do you want the order to be place now, and I can have it read to you on the day of your wedding."

Griffin smiles, "That will be great."

Kristin smiles to him and it took her about 15 minutes to have the order shipped, "Okay, I will have it ready for you on the 20th of August, at what is the place for your reception?"

Monica smiles, "Angel Falls Lake."

Kristin looks at Monica and then to Griffin, "Never really did had a wedding reception out on a lake before, but I'm sure it is going to be great."After they paid for the order, Griffin places Sarah on his shoulders, and they all go home.

…...

Griffin decides to order some pizza as the very eventful day slow came to an end. Tomorrow his work swifts starts at 7:30 in the morning and he won't get out until 9:30. Monica knows that because of his new hours of training, although she misses his warmth in the evening, and wishes he could go back to his regular schedule of working from 8:00 from 4:30.

After dinner, Sarah goes out in the backyard to her tree house to camp out. Monica goes to the back porch to watch Sarah climb the tree and disappears through the darken door of the little house up in the tree. Monica had her sleeping bag, and pillow waiting for Sarah to stick her head out. "Are you sure you want to sleep up there?" Monica calls out.

"Yes….it's my own tree fort. I always spend a night up here sometime in the summer. And I want to tonight." Sarah says coming down the pirate rope.

Griffin came out with a small lamp, and hands it to his daughter, as he stood beside Monica. "Just in case you need to see or something."

"Hehe... thanks dad. See you two in the morning…..or sometime. Goodnight." Sarah smiles and gives both of them a hug and kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight baby." Griffin smiles and watches his daughter climb the tree later until she was on the small porch before going inside the small house.

Sarah waited later before laying her stuff out on the small carpeted room and watches as her father and her soon to be mother walk together armed linked inside the house. After seeing her two parents go inside the house Sarah goes up the small ladder to the small little room that was glowing with fake stars as she stares out her small tree house widow up at the starlight sky. And Sarah thanked God in her prayer for having Monica in her life. Sarah went to an old board in the floor of her upper level in the tree house and pulls out the board. Then carefully Sarah pulls out an old jewelry box she made back in preschool, and inside of the old wooden back was a small worn out picture of her mom.

It was a family picture when Sarah was just 4 years old in a red dress with small white shoes and her mom in a blue sweater with black kakis and her dad in his usual blue suite. At that point in Sarah's life her family was happy. Until later on that year, she saw her mom with another man. _Sarah had only seen this man once in her life, was when her mother snuck off to meet him by the old sycamore tree just past her tree house before entering the small woods back of the house. Sarah's mom had no idea that night that her daughter snuck out to the old tree house to watch the stars and to see her grandmother. Until Sarah found the guy that was not her daddy, and her mom was kissing him very heavily, as the two of them disappear behind the thick brush. _

At the memory of her mother then, Sarah had tears coming out of her eyes. Now 7 years later she know knows that her mother had an affair with her dad, it choose her carefree life instead of her. Looking at the picture of her mother made her cry even more as she shoves the old photo back into the box, and throws the box back into the hiding spot as Sarah climbs out down from the small ladder and to the main part of her tree house. Sarah huddles at the small corner of her little home and cries, until a familiar voice rang through her ears softly. "_Sarah….Sarah baby….don't cry. Just breathe…."_

Sarah looks around but sees nothing, but still that voice was calming her down. It was almost like Monica's but it was not. Very softly Sarah calls out to the strange voice, "Hello….." Sarah tries to hear the voice but it was gone. Sarah walks out to the porch but all Sarah heard was the noises of the night and not the soft warm voice that calmed her broken heart after her memory on her mother. Sarah wanders back into the tree house to close her eyes for the night.

….

Monica looks to Griffin, "Does she always sleeps in there?"

Griffin laughs, "Yeah….she tries to make a annual summer thing to sleep up in the tree house that I made for her back when she was in kindergarten. Since Crystal was out of town Sarah really wanted one, so me and Chris and my dad all worked hard to build it for her. And my dad had this idea to build the house porch so it goes all the way around the house to support it. And he also built the upper portion of it. Sarah did only one thing which was the pirate rope. Ever since we built that for her she always planes to sleep in there."

Monica smiles to him, "You built that?"

"Yeah….some of it, but it was mostly my dad that built it for her." Griffin smiles as Monica snuggles against Griffin's chest as they listen to the night time out down by the small river. The moon shone brightly on them, as Griffin laid hot kisses on Monica's bare shoulders as well as her neck. Monica giggles lightly to Griffin's touch as he carefully kisses her shoulders and neck.

Monica lifts her head to look at Griffin's dark eyes, and she slowly crashes her lips to his, as both of them made out down by the river that runs to the side yard of Griffin's home to the backyard then to the woods. Monica was so deep in the moment that she forgotten about God's rule. Until she felt herself to grow numb to Griffin's kisses and she slowly loses herself in him. In wasn't until when Griffin was leaving deep kisses on her neck that Monica knows they were crossing the lines again.

"Griffin…..Griff…" Monica was saying as she shudders to Griffin's touch. At the moment when Monica shuddered Griffin had notice what they were about to do, and he pulls back and out of Monica's embrace. Breathing deeply he stares at her.

"Monica…I'm….so…" Griffin tries to apologize but Monica shushed him with her finger.

"Griffin….I not mad at you….we were just acting on what comes naturally for two people that are very much in love with each other. And I know we are both trying so hard not to cross that line. But sometimes I get caught up in the moment…..and I lose myself in you Griffin….."Monica said in a terrified voice.

Griffin came to her and nuzzle his nose to hers and softly whispers, "I should have stopped it before I got carried away. I'm sorry about that."

Monica then smiles to him and kisses him lightly this time, "I know you are. And I know that you weren't doing it on purpose. Just I never been there before, and it's very frightening for me. But in the same time….." Monica looks straight into Griffin's eyes, "I actually really melted and feel loved when you kissed me like that." With Monica's statement made Griffin grin, but Monica pulls back, "Just don't make it a habit of kissing me like that when I am not ready for it okay"

Griffin smiles, "Okay. I won't. Until you are ready for me to love you, I'll just stick to light making out." Monica giggles to Griffin's comment and snuggles her body in with his as they watch the stars above them.

….

The next morning Griffin awoke with Monica still fast asleep next to him. He knew that he had to leave early because of his new training, but looking at her that morning, made him hurt to leave the beautiful site of his fiancé. He loves the way that her hand was place gently under her chin, as she dreamed of a far off place that no one knows but her. Griffin bends down to kiss her cheek, and he slowly moves out of her embrace, and disappears in the small bathroom of his room.

Griffin peered into the bathroom that once used to been his, _but about 5 weeks ago, Monica sold her apartment, and Sarah, Monica, Chris, Kristin and Kerry, and him all helped Monica to move out of her apartment and into his house_. And Griffin smiles to the idea of Monica living here permanently. He glances at her pink towels, and her lavender scented deodorant, and her pink and white tooth brush. Taking off his shirt and his shorts, and boxers, he climbs into the shower and let the hot water run over his body and cleansing him from the night, and making him fresh and new again.

Monica awoke to the empty space beside her, and the sound of the water running told her that Griffin was in the shower getting ready for work. Still half drowsy Monica rolls over to glance at the alarm clock, and it read 5:29 am. Monica rolls over until her fiancé was out of the shower. It took her fiancé about 10 minutes to take a shower and another 5 minutes to get dress.

They were not yet married, so Griffin got dress in the bathroom instead of out in his actual room were Monica was. As soon as Griffin felt that he looked good, he hug the towel up on the shower Curtin rack, and opens the door to find Monica still fast asleep. Griffin moves to the end of the bed to find his shoes, and a pair of socks. As he puts on one of his socks on his feet he felt Monica's touch on his back. Griffin turns to her, "Go back to sleep, Mon…"

Monica looks to him, "I would, but I wanted to kiss you before you go." Monica smiles to her fiancé and her lips came near his. Griffin kissed her, and she felt so in love with her fiancé that she wanted to kiss him like that forever. Monica felt Griffin's strong arms around her small waist and holds her in place, as her hands went up into his wet hair and to his neck. They kissed like that for a while longer when Griffin pulls back. Monica looks into his eyes, "Guess you are really sticking to your light making out huh."

Griffin chuckles to Monica's comment, "yes…for now, until August 20th when you want me to go deeper. Plus if I do the thing what I did last night, then I will never leave this bed and your embrace."

Monica giggles and nuzzles her nose to his, "Well, I don't want you to be late, so go save lives." Griffin kisses her again softly and pulls out before Monica had a chance to sinking into it. Just before Griffin left the room, Monica calls to him, "And Griffin, try to go easy on Wayne."

Griffin softly replies, "I will…I love you Mon."

Monica replies back, "I love you too." And Monica closes her eyes and smiles to the memory of Griffin's lips to hers. The thought of Griffin kissing her, made Monica miss her fiancé even more. So Monica rolls over to Griffin's side to soak in all of his manly scent and nuzzles her face in his pillow.

…...

Just past 8:30 Monica awoke again, when she heard the tv going on downstairs. She knows that it was Sarah watching her morning cartoons. Look at the time, she gets up combs through her hair and walks down the stairs and to the living room to find Sarah in her pjs on the sofa. Monica came to her and smiles, "Morning sunshine."

Sarah turns around and smiles back, "morning to you too….you slept in this morning didn't you."

Monica came to sit on the sofa with her, "only for an hour or so."

Sarah smiles, "Did my daddy leave?"

Monica nods, "He has to for the next 6 to 8 weeks. He's training a new cop."

Sarah looks down, "Well not for long, because of your wedding, and your honeymoon."

"That's true, but after our time alone as newlyweds, he still has to finish up his weeks. So until then I'm all yours, until the wedding, and then after the wedding." Monica replies.

"Did you fill out the adoption papers yet?" Sarah asks.

"Yes I did. Now all I need a court judge to approve them, and I can officially have you as my daughter." Monica smiles.

Sarah's smile just got bigger when Monica called her, her daughter. And Sarah abandons her spot and came to sit next to Monica. "So got any more wedding planning to do?"

Monica looks at Sarah, and answers, "Yes, but not right now. Right now I figure to just hang with you."

Sarah smiles to that and looks up at Monica, "I'm glad you want us to hang together but I kind of had plans with Julia again. I'm giving you time so you can have peace and quiet to figure out your plans before your big day. But don't worry, I still love you, and will always be grateful for our time together as _mother and daughter._ And I know how weddings can be stressful, so I'm giving you and my daddy some time to figure it out."

Monica smiles, "You know Sarah you are growing up so fast, since I first met you. Is there any way to make you stop?"

Sarah laughs, "Hate to say the words, but no. I'm growing up, and there isn't anything you can do to stop it from happening."

Monica smiles to her, and then tickles Sarah's belly, which made the girl laugh even harder. Monica and Sarah both laughed until their sides ache, and when they finally pulled themselves together, the door bell rung. Monica got up and came to the door to find, Kristin at the door with Julia and Emmalin.

Kristin looked at Monica and smiled, "Still in your pjs."

"Had a late night, and slept in." Monica admitted.

"Is Sarah ready?" Julia asks.

"Yeah," Monica smiles, "Sarah, honey your friends are here."

Two minutes later Sarah came to the door, and was about to rush out, when Monica stopped her, "You know I'm waiting for a hug,"

"Right sorry," Sarah smiles, and embraces Monica as she hugged her goodbye. "Have fun." Monica whispers to her.

"I will," Sarah replies and runs off with Julia, and Emmalin, as she waves goodbye to Monica.

Monica waves back, and watches Kristin pull away with the car full of young girls. Having the house empty again, Monica dashes up to take a nice hot long shower, and to freshen up before starting on her wedding plans. When Monica finishes with her morning coffee after her shower, she cracks open a note book and started writing her vows. Monica was writing her words she was going to say to Griffin, and in the middle of her writing, there was a knock at the door. Looking at the kitchen clock it read 12:10 pm, and Kristin was supposed to bring Sarah back around 3. Shrugging Monica sets down her pencil and wonders to the door. When Monica opens the door she froze in her tracks as the man before her stood there as speechless as she was. After a moment of awkwardness and shock, Monica spoke out, "Andrew?...What, um…what are you doing here?"

…...

Griffin had an early start and showed Wayne on what to do during his patrol shifts. After about 3 hours of patrolling the streets Griffin asks Wayne on how he knew Monica, "So, how long have you known my fiancé?"

Wayne didn't made eye contacted and scans the roads for any bad behavior, "For more than 4 or 5 years, can't remember." Then finally Wayne looks his way, "She really loves you."

Griffin looks at him, "I know. I see it in her eyes, as the same love I feel for her reflects back in her eyes."

Wayne smiles to him, "I know, I seen you two kissing yesterday in her car. And the way she kissed you, I know that she is in love."

Griffin looks back at his partner and notices his sadness, "Wayne, I'm sorry that you lost your wife."

Wayne nods, "Everyone does. But life moves on, I got to move along with it. But I'll never stop missing her, and my heart can never fully heal from the loss of my wife."

Griffin said nothing for a while, and then he looks at him, "Wayne, I know I just met you, but how would you like to come to my wedding?"

"Really? You are asking me?" Wayne raises an eyebrow to him.

"Well, Monica doesn't really have much of a family, and since you clam that you had a long time friendship with her, you are just as close to the family Monica has." Griffin smiles. "I just want her to have a beautiful wedding, and for her to be surrounded by the people she has loved over the years."

Wayne smiles to him, "You know you are a good guy Griffin. For giving this to her."

"So is that a yes?" Griffin asks.

"Yes, so when is your wedding?" Wayne replies.

"Friday August 20th at 5:00 pm." Griffin smiles.

"That is about 10 days from now." Wayne said.

"I know, and I got my vows made up, now I'm working on a special thing for her." Griffin smiles.

Wayne smiles, and notices a car speeding ahead, "Speeder 1:00"

Griffin caught sight of the speeder and grins to his partner, "You do the honors." Wayne smiles to Griffin, and flips on the sirens as Griffin steps on the gas, and chased after the speeder.

…...

Monica stood beside the door and looks at Andrew, as he too was still shocked and nothing to say to her. Then he took a breath spoke the words, "Monica….I came here to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you and for you relationship to Roan Griffin, and I'm sorry for all of the things I said to you."

Monica was confused and squinted her eyes out of confusion, "Andrew, what are you apolozing for?"

Andrew didn't met her gaze, "For pulling you away from him, and saying you don't belong to him."

Monica looks down to and now knows that Andrew came here to reconcile their friendship again. Monica then looks at him, and gave a little smile to him, "Do you want something to drink?"

Andrew nods, "just some water."

Monica nods, and was about to go in, and then asks, "Would you like to come in or no?"

Andrew shook his head, "I prefer if we talked out here."

Monica nods, and closes the door. It took her about 2 minutes to get the water ready and goes back out to Andrew and notice he was sitting in one of the small porch chairs beside the swing. Monica hands him the glass of water and seated herself in the opposite chair. Still feeling awkward and nervous to be by him, after what they both had done to their friendship.

Finally Andrew was the one that broke the silence between them, "So I heard that you are getting married."

Monica looks at her ring, "Yeah….10 days from now."

Andrew nods, "you a bit nervous to."

Monica smiles, "yeah, I mean it's not the part of walking down the aisle to stand there and say my vows. The frightening part is to live my life out of love and the marriage. But I have done it all my life, I don't see how this can be any different."

Andrew looks to her, "Because you are human, and you sacrifice you heavenly existence for him."

Monica looks to him, "Why didn't you come to say goodbye to me? Besides Tess, I really wanted to say goodbye to _you_, but you didn't show. Why?"

Andrew took a deep breath and then looked to her, "Because I was hurt, and angry at myself for saying those things to you. And you broke my heart by slapping me in the face, and calling me _a son of bitch_. I did come to see you jump, I watched you and when you jumped I knew I lost you forever."

Monica looks at Andrew, and reaches for his hand, "Andrew, I'm truly am sorry for saying those words to you, and for slapping you. I was hurt and angry at what happen to me that day, and I took it out on you. And since then, I wish I can take it back. I felt so guilty for doing that."

Andrew looks into Monica's soft brown eyes, and squeezes her hand with his, "You were right for saying those things to me. I really was the son of a bitch that kept you from the greatest man that loves you. I heard his prayer what he prayed on Father's Day. You've changed him Monica. You were the perfect angel for him and his daughter."

Monica looks into Andrew's emerald green eyes, and was stunned to have him saying these words to her, "You heard his prayer?"

Andrew nods silently and returns Monica's gaze. "I was originally going to go see you that day, but saying you with your new family, I knew that it wasn't the best time for it, so I hold off. Then I got busy with Lenny, and other assignments. Then I saw you in the dress shop, and buying your dress. I knew that I had to come and see you. This empty and battled scared fabric of our friendship is killing me, so I decided to come and see you personally before you do walk down that aisle."

Monica looks at Andrew and notice he was half crying, "Oh Andrew…ever since I got engaged, the one thing I wanted to do was repair out broken friendship, but what I did to you, I didn't know if you will wanted me back as your friend. And this guilt of our broken friendship is also killing me as well."

Andrew looks to her and tries to smile, but her eyes, made Andrew want to cry an ocean for his lost love for her, and for their friendship. Finally Andrew said the words, "I miss you Monica…..I really….really miss you, as a friend. The one friend I have known forever, and the one friend I have fallen in love with."

Monica closes her eyes, as she tries to hold back the tears, "Andrew…."

Andrew looks at her and laces her fingers to his, "Monica….I know that you are in love with someone else, but I just got to know. If you never had cross paths with Roan Griffin, is there any chance that you feel the same way I feel for you now."

Monica looks at Andrew for a moment and looks to the floor and then back at him. "If I never had, then yes I would eventually fall for you too, but that is not my path anymore to go on. I choose to give my love to Roan, and that is what I'm going to do. Andrew…why do you keep tutoring yourself with this? You know I can't love you back."

Andrew nods and does not meet Monica's gaze, "I know. It is just so hard, to let my love for you go. Do you have any idea how long I have loved you?" Monica shook her head. And Andrew continues, "I have loved you for eight years Monica….eight years, ever since we first danced at the bar, and when I first met you."

Monica looks down at her engaged hand, and then to Andrew, "I'm sorry for that Andrew. But I see us just as friends, and if you add romance feelings in with our friendship, it's a whole different ball game. I don't want to spoil our friendship with potential break ups, and then intimacy, which is why I never allow myself to fall for you because you are one of my best friends that any angel could have. I value my love for you more as a friend than a lover, over the past eight years as an angel."

Andrew looks to her, "Really?"

Monica nods, "You, Tess, and Gloria are my best of friends that God has blessed me with. And I don't want romance to destroy our friendship if something did ever go wrong with us. Like kind of what it is doing now."

Andrew had to admit Monica did have a point, even though he is still in love with her, "I know, but it is so hard not to love you."

Monica smiles at him, and nods, "So….are we friends again?"

Andrew looks to her, and a sad smile came upon his face, "Monica we have always been friends. But yes we're friends again."

Monica gave a nervous smile to him, "Andrew….I know that you will probably not come, consider that you will always be in love with me and it will kill you to see me marry another guy, but I will really love to have _you_ at my wedding when I marry Roan."

Andrew looks to her and he surprised her by replying yes, "Okay."

Monica was taken aback by Andrew's remark, "What?"

Andrew looks in Monica's eyes, "I said okay to attend to your wedding. I think I can mange seeing your happy face on the biggest day of your life. Besides, you always wanted this to happen to you. And you fell in love with a man that will love you until the end of time. He makes you happy, and that's what matters. Although it hurts like hell to watch you share love and happiness to another guy, but me."

Monica looks at Andrew, and moves out of her seat, and sits by him. Then Monica came close to Andrew, and gently pulls him into her embrace, and hugs him deeply, to show him that she still cares for him, and hates to see him hurting. In that moment when Monica was hugging Andrew, Andrew lost it, and cries in his best friend's shoulder for all of the hurt and pain that Andrew had bottled up over the months ever since Monica choose Griffin over him. It took Andrew a few minutes to pull himself together then looks at Monica through tear glazed eyes.

Monica was the first to speak, "I still care about you Andrew, and love you."

Andrew nods, and took a deep breath, and wipe the reminding tears in his eyes away, "I should uh…get going."

Monica agrees, "I should get back to planning, have some stuff to do yet for the big day, plus Sarah is going to be here soon."

Andrew gave a little friendly smile, "So when is your wedding?"

Monica smiles back, "Friday August 20th at 5:00, at St. Paul's Church. And the reception is out on Angel Falls Lake."

Andrew nods, "I'll inform the others for you."

Monica smiles to him, "Thanks….Andrew why are you doing this?"

Andrew looks back before climbing down the steps to Griffin's house, "Because I love you, and you deserve the best. I want you to have a happy ever after, the one happily ever after I can never give to you." And with that Andrew smiles and walks away.

Monica stood at the door in tears, of having Andrew to give her away to another guy. Monica had always wondered what life would be like if she and Andrew would have loved each other the way she and Griffin do. And having Andrew to walk away from his love for her, made Monica cry. She knows how much Andrew has loved her, and having her marring Griffin, kills him, but she knows that their friendship would never die. Monica soon pulls herself together, and went back to what she had wrote. She looks at the short paragraph and scratched it out. It took Monica over an hour to start off with something new, just when she was about to give up, she had this inspiration in her, and the ideas came. And this time when Monica wrote out her vows it was pure love and it came right from her heart. The heart that God had shown her all her life, and she was about to share it with Griffin.

…...

It was about 9:30 when Griffin's shift was about over. He made a phone call to Monica telling her that he is going to be a little late arriving home. Before the wedding Griffin wanted to surprise Monica with their honeymoon and he knows the perfect spot where to take her. Griffin pulls up to the nursing home to visit his dad. It was closing hours, and most people were gone. Griffin stopped by the desk, and told the on call nurse that he needs to see his father.

"I'm sorry sir, but um…visiting hours are over, come back around 9:30 tomorrow morning." The nurse said.

"Please, I really need to talk with my father. Seth Griffin." Griffin tries to reason with the nurse.

Just when the nurse spoke out the 4th time to Griffin, a black woman with gray hair came out helping an old woman to the other side of the wing. She pauses, by Griffin and the nurse and smiles, "You must be Roan Griffin."

Griffin looks at the old woman then to the nurse, "Yeah…I need to see my father, it's important."

"Tess I told him no, visiting hours are over, and that…" the nurse replies.

"Jessica, why don't you take Mrs. Shepherd to her room, and I can manage this for you." Tess replies. The young nurse rolls her eyes, and walks the old woman to her room. Then Tess turns on Griffin.

Griffin looks at her, with a curious look, "You're Tess?"

Tess smiles, "Well….it's about time I met the man that my angel girl fell in love with. And yes I am."

Griffin still had a funny look on his face and is still speechless to be talking to his fiance's best friend, "Are you here for Monica, or something?"

Tess gave a little laugh, "I'm here only temporary. Just until my baby gets married, then I'm off. So I might as well help out around here, until then."

"Well the wedding is not for another week yet." Griffin stated.

"I know. Just thought I hang around here, plus I'm do for a visit to see her, just not right now." Tess smiles.

Griffin smiles back, "Well I love to stay here and just talk, but I got to talk to my dad about something, and then get back to Monica."

Tess nods, "I know, why do you think I'm here, so you can."Griffin gave a bigger smile, then nodded his thanks, and started to walk off to his father's room.

…..

_It was just sunset, when Seth was petting Rusty behind her ears, when a soft whisper from his dead wife spoke to him. Rusty begins to pick up the soft whispers too, and she begins to bark softly. "Ruth? Ruth….is that you?" Rusty begins to whimper and pacing back and forth sensing someone else in the room besides Seth. Seth looks at his dog, then asks her, "What's wrong girl….Rusty?" _

_Then Rusty just froze in place as she looks at someone behind him. Then the voice became crystal clear and Seth burst into tears when he heard his wife's voice call out his name, "Seth." Seth slowly turns around to see his wife glowing with heavenly light. Seth moves out of his small living room and goes to his wife's side, and begins to sob for his lost love for her, and to hold her once more. _

_Ruth fell into sobs too as she lightly kisses and holds onto her husband, as the two lovers slowly sink into an endless vortex of kissing and making out. It took them a full 20 minutes to get control of themselves but Seth was still hung up in his wife's beauty and love again. But Seth also knows that whatever Ruth came back here for, it wasn't to start all over where they last left off. After when Ruth settled in her husband's embrace on his bed, he finally asks her, "Why did you come back Ruth?"_

_Ruth was silent for a moment as she stroke her husband's chest and tangled her fingers in his chest hair, and then her gaze fell onto his, "I'm only here to watch our Roan to get married to Monica. The same reason that Tess, and Sam are here too. Then I have to go back."_

_Seth was quiet for a moment then gazes into her soft blue eyes, "You know that our son fell in love with an angel."_

_Ruth smiles, "Yes, which is why I came back. Everyone in heaven knows it. They call our son the next you and me. Because how I fell in love with you, and had kids."_

_Seth giggles, and his wife snuggles deeper against him, as Seth kisses Ruth's neck, and collarbone. Then he looks into her eyes, "Do you think that their marriage will last longer than ours?"_

_Ruth pauses in her rhythmic on Seth's chest, as she stares at him, "Honestly honey, I don't know. I'm not in control over Monica's future with our son. But I hope for their marriage to last for a lifetime, and that they will die together in each other's arms. I've known Monica for a long time now, and her heart, was made to love someone. God blessed her with that gift, and she will learn how to use it with her family. Tess had taught her right and I'm so proud to have her in our family."_

_Seth smiles, "Tess….your best friend Tess, had taught Monica?"_

_Ruth smiles, "Yes….she trained Monica, when she was a young angel, and starting off as a caseworker. Until she was promoted to a supervisor like Tess and I was, and then on her 2__nd__ year as a supervisor, she fell in love with our son. I watched the whole thing, since Monica had her case here, I watched her closely. All the same face expressions she had her face whenever she was with our son, was the same look I had with you when I fell in love for the first time." _

_Seth strokes his wife's silver hair, and kisses her wrinkled face, neck, and even her chest. Ruth was about to surrender her love for him in that moment, but she knew she had to be the strong one here and not to give into her human emotions, "Seth…Seth…I can't….I'm not even suppose to be here, with you, because any moment now our son is going to come, and I can't be here when he does. He still doesn't know that I'm an angel that you have fell for, and I still don't want him to know. He loves me and all of his life he had a normal childhood without me being an angel, and that is how I want him to see that as."_

_Seth nods, "I know…..it just doesn't seem right to have you not there to see our son…our son…Ruth… to get married to the most beautiful, and loveable woman I have ever met, who loves our son." _

_Ruth's tears came out of her eyes, as she touches her husband's cheek, "I know, but I died. I can't come back from the dead. Only the angels can see me. Monica will not know and neither will our son. But I will see our son get married, to the right woman this time. The one woman he was meant for." _

_Seth now has tears that came out of his eyes, then he heard a soft knock at the front door and Rusty's shallow barking, then he turns back at his wife, "Ruth…"_

_Ruth shush him with a slow tender kiss, and this time she truly pushed in deeper, and stayed like that for a heartbeat more and pulls back out, "I love you Seth Michael Griffin. Always have. Take care of our family, and for Monica. She has been like a daughter to Tess, and a daughter to me. I got to go now." And Ruth cries out her last bits of tears, before Seth turns to leave his bedroom to answer the door. _

…...

Seth had brushed away his tears, when he saw that Ruth had vanished and her golden light disappeared with her too. God he missed her so much. When Seth regains his strength again, he opens the door, to find his son waiting outside. "Roan? What ah…what are you doing here? Don't you got a loving family to go home to besides here?"

Griffin gave a little laugh, "Well…um..I called Monica just after my shift has ended, that I was coming here to pick up mom's wedding box."

Seth smiles, "And this couldn't wait til later…"As soon as Griffin found himself comfortable on the sofa, petting Rusty.

"Well that's the thing….the wedding box, was just a cover up. I need to do this now, before the wedding started, and then the honeymoon. And I know Monica will find out where I went, so I need a cover up." Griffin said.

"Okay…what's this about?" Seth asks.

Griffin took a deep breath before answering, "Okay….I want to really surprise my soon to be wife when we go on our honeymoon. And I know that the old Irish couple back in Ireland still have grandma's cottage out for rent, and I know you and Mac take a summer vacation to it every spring or summer. I will love to take Monica there to Grandma Rosie's cottage for our honeymoon."

Seth pauses for a moment then looks at his son, "You know, Ireland right now is not safe. Especially Northern Ireland where my mom's cottage is located."

Griffin took a breath, "But dad, I want to take Monica there. I love her, and I figure, showing her and spending our love together in her homeland, will be the perfect wedding gift for her. She hasn't set foot in Ireland since her angel days, and I want to take her. Please."

Seth sighs, and then looks at his child. Then very slowly he walks up to the cupboards as Griffin follows. Then Seth hands Griffin 1500 dollars, as he looks up at his son, "I know how much Monica means to you, and you two share true love together, just like your mother and I had. I've been saving this up for a long time, 3 years in fact. I was going to take a trip with Mac, but I'm too old to travel and go to my mother's cottage. So I'm giving this money to you so you can share your happiness with her. Consider this my wedding gift to you."

Griffin looks at his father, and then back at the money in his hand. "Are you sure you want to do this? Dad this is a lot of money to give away."

Seth smiles, "I'm sure. Honeymoons, and weddings are expensive now a days my son. Besides, I'm sure you want to make it truly special for you and her, so take her to Ireland. And besides, I still have lots of money to my name for retirement anyways, so it's not like I'm going broke."

Griffin smiles to his father, and goes and embraces him. For the first time in 20 some years, Griffin held his father, and cries into his broad shoulders like he was 15 all over again when his mom died. Griffin pulls back and wipes the tears from his eyes, "Thank you.."

Seth smiles and added, "So…the box huh…okay…" And that made Griffin lighten up after their moment. It took Seth within 5 minutes to find the box and hand it to Griffin. "So that Monica doesn't find out about the 'you know what' news and gets all suspioucious."

Griffin smiles, "Yeah…thanks."

Seth smiles as Griffin walks out the door, "Just whenever you have time call that number. Tell the old Irish couple it's Seth's son."

"Well do, thanks." Griffin calls back and heads back to the nurses station. He found Tess at the head desk as she smiles.

"You got what you came here for?" Tess asks.

"Yeah….thanks so much." Griffin replies.

"You're welcome baby." Tess smiles. Then touches his arm, "You look so much like your mother. Take care of my _angel girl_ okay. She loves with all of her heart, and no words can express that."

Griffin smiles to Tess, and whispers something to her, "You know, Monica really misses you. And she wants you to marry us."

Tess smiles back at him, "I know…..I already replied to her prayer, and yes I will marry my baby to you. She picked the right man, and that man is you _Roan Josiah Griffin_."


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding Part 1

**Chapter 5**

_Monica lays next to Griffin in bed, just having his big strong arms holding her, and protecting her. Today was the day, when she will officially become Mrs. Griffin. 10 days has come and gone, and Monica was a bit nervous and excited to get married. Monica looks at the clock and it read 10:00 am in the morning. She wants to continue to sleep in her soon be husband's arms forever and just let the world fall away. Monica slowly opens her eyes, and snuggles deeper in the pillows, when the buzzer went off. As soon as Monica hits the snooze to go back to sleep she heard Griffin stir beside her._

"No…don't get up, we have a few more minutes of sleeping," Monica mummers. Her fiancé looks at her and snuggles his face by the back of her neck as he lightly kissed it with his lips. Monica smiles to Griffin's touch, and laces her fingers to his left hand as she giggles to his kisses.

Griffin stops kissing Monica's neck, and strokes her reddish brown hair, "You do realize it's our wedding day."

Monica shifts her body so she is facing Griffin. His breath lingers on her own, as she stares up into his big blue eyes, "Yes…I do realize that. But the wedding doesn't start until 5, and that is 7 hours from now. So we got a few minutes to just lay here, and be in each other's arms…..and sleep."

Griffin smiles to Monica's closing eyes and he nuzzles his nose next to hers. Then 5 minutes later, a small knock and a little voice was at the door. "Daddy….Monica, you've got company front and center. Chris, and Brain are here, as well as Kerry, and Kristin."

Monica reopens her eyes again to look at Griffin, and smiles, "Well I guess the sleeping is over." Monica slowly sits up and looks to Griffin, and they moved out of the bed, and Monica went to Griffin's small bathroom.

"I was going to go in there." Griffin pauses at the door. And Monica smiles to him, and plants a small kiss on his lips. "Guess I have to surrender."

Monica smiles, "yes."

Then Griffin nods and he moves in to truly kiss her. Griffin pushes Monica to the right side of the door frame of their bathroom, and kissed her deeply. Then he moves her to the outside as he steps in to the bathroom. He pulls away from her and left her standing in his room, "But that doesn't mean that I still can't win this war."

Monica giggles to his comment and replies, "Oh…I'll get you back. See you down stairs, _Roan._" And Monica walks out of his room to leave Griffin alone in the bathroom. Monica goes to the other bathroom to do her morning business and to freshen up, so it looks like she is descant and that she doesn't look like that someone has just woken up. Monica soon retrieves from the bathroom, and heads downstairs to see Kerry, Brain, Kristin and Chris all gathered in the kitchen and dining area.

"Well there is the bride," Chris announces, and everyone turns to stare. "Where is the groom?"

Monica smiles, "He's taking his time." Monica went to sit at the breakfast bar, and Kerry handed her a cup of coffee. Monica smiles to her and sooths her mind from her sweet coffee.

"So you nervous yet?" Kerry asks.

Monica gave a half smile to her, "To be honest yes. But I know that it is all going to great. Just a little nervous to get married, and finally spend the rest of my life with someone."

Kerry gave a little chuckle, "Yeah, I know the feeling. For me it was even more scary when I married a soldier. But he is the love of my life, and I wouldn't trade almost 15 years of marriage for him going to war."

"You've been married for 15 years?" Monica asks.

"Yes. 15 years, this November." Kerry smiles. Kerry looks at Monica, "So when is your fiancé going to be ready?"

"Should be anytime now, why?" Monica asks.

"Because we will kind of like to kid nap you until the wedding. You know so you can get ready, and get all prettified. Plus since you didn't want a bachelorette party, so we all chipped in and got you a few gifts….for the wedding night, if you catch me drift.." Kerry smiles.

"Oh no you did not…" Monica said in shock voice.

"Well I didn't but, uh…Pam, Ally, and Kristin did." Kerry replies. "Your gifts are waiting at my house plus your wedding dress. So whenever you decide to go, it's there for you."

Monica looks at Julia and Sarah and Emmalin, then to Kerry, "What about _my daughter_? She's one of my brides maids."

Kerry looks at the 3 girls and the back to her friend, "Oh…that could be a little issue. Um…well I guess we will just give them to you later."

"Let me guess, the gifts that Ally, Pam, and Kristin gave me are sex toys huh?" Monica asks.

"Two of them yes, but most of the gifts are sexy laundry, to…." Kerry tails off as Monica nods.

"I got the picture." Monica smiles. Just then Griffin shows up at the door, and walks to the counter to get his coffee, but Chris stops him.

"Nope you can't see your bride until the wedding." Chris states.

"She's my fiancé, I can say good morning to her can't I, besides the wedding isn't until 5, so I still have time." Griffin smiles, and walks over to Monica. "Hey, I see that you look beautiful this morning."

Monica smiles and gave him a quick peak on the lips, "Yes, and thank you."

Then Kerry spoke up, "Hey Griff….can we steal your bride and your daughter for the remaining part of the day?"

Griffin took his eyes, off Monica's and looks at Kerry, "Why?"

"You know, fitting into dresses and getting Monica ready….it takes time. Plus you can hang with your guy friends, while us females hang together." Kerry smiles, "I remember a certain individual that took a lot of his time getting ready, and that person took more time than his bride did."

Monica looks at Griffin, "You….you weren't even ready for your first wedding?"

Griffin gave a nervous smile, "Well…I had issues with my tux. I grabbed the wrong size, and it took some time before Chris lend me a pair of his extras. But believe me I got the right one this time, so I am prepared."

Monica laughs with Kerry, and then she laces her fingers in with Griffin's. "I'm sure you will. Well, I guess it's time for me to go. See you around 5 then."

Griffin looks at Monica, and he lightly kisses her before he sends her off. "You look so beautiful, Mon….I love you."

Monica smiles, and places another kiss to Griffin's lips, and softly repeated the words back to him, "I love you too, my love." After a heartbeat later, Monica calls out to Sarah, "Sarah, honey, we got to go." Sarah looks up, and runs to her father to say goodbye, and heads off with Monica and the other woman.

…...

_Gloria looks at her invitation to her best friend's wedding and then to Crystal who was talking on the phone to some of her business people in Chicago. Gloria knows that this day is important to Monica, and that she is counting on Gloria to be there, to get married. However Gloria is worried that Crystal will find out. Quickly Gloria pulls out her cell phone and dials Monica's number as she moves out onto the front porch of Crystal's Uncle's house._

On the forth ring, Monica answers, "Hello?"

Gloria took a deep breath before answering, "Hey Mon…"

"Gloria?" Monica asks.

"Yeah it's me, I uh…I'm going to be a little late to arrive at the church. I'm still with my assignment, and it's going to be a little hard to get to right now, but I will make it to your wedding, I promise that." Gloria said.

"Did you get my dress?" Monica asks.

"Yes, it's in the closet of my temporary room right now." Gloria said.

"Okay, well, I have to go get ready, remember 4:45 sharp at the church. Andrew and Tess should already be there." Monica said.

"I know, I got the memo from them already today," Gloria said. Just then Crystal appears at the door, and Gloria quickly told Monica bye, "I got to go Mon,"

"Okay. See you around 4:30" Gloria heard Monica say before the phone went dead.

"Who was that on the phone?" Crystal asks.

"Oh…just an old friend," Gloria repeated.

"Oh…look I…." Crystal pauses and then she saw the invitation in Gloria's hand. "Who's wedding are you attending?"

Gloria looks at the invitation in her hand, and alarms went off, "Oh…uh…"

Then Crystal snatches the invitation, and reads it and her jaw drops open, "You're going to me ex-husband's wedding?"

"Crystal…..there is something you should know about me." Gloria tires to say, but Crystal cuts her off.

"That you are a back stabbing traitor!" Crystal shouts. "What so your friends with that bitch that stole my husband, and now you are her spy to break me down…is that it."

Gloria's temper just rose when Crystal just insulated her best friend like that, and Gloria rises to defend Monica's name. "Monica is not a bitch Crystal! She is the nicest person that you will ever met in your life, and no she did not steal your husband, you left him. You choose to leave Roan Griffin and your daughter, back then, and what did you expect from them. To crawl back into your life like nothing that you have done ever broke their hearts. You know you should be happy for your ex-husband he found love again, instead you use your pride, to bash at his happiness."

Crystal came back with an anger rage, "You don't know what you are talking about Gloria, so I suggest that you leave my personal business out of it! And another reason you are starting to sound like this damn town. I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong. Your fired Gloria…so get the hell out of my face!"

"Crystal…..I'm sorry…but sooner or later you had to face the truth." Gloria said, as she slowly rises to her feet as Crystal storms back into the house and Gloria heard the door slam shut.

Gloria soon looks to the heavens and prays for God to forgive her anger outburst. Just then Andrew appears from the side of the house. Gloria looks to Andrew, "How much have you heard?"

Andrew smiles, "When Crystal named you the back stabbing traitor. I always knew that Monica had an anger outburst never knew that you did too."

"Sorry about that, she has no right to call Monica that. I had to act and defend Monica on her behalf. She may not be an angel anymore, but still it's a disgrace to call her that, when she is not. Someone had to back Monica up." Gloria suggested.

Andrew came up to sit next to Gloria, "I know, I wanted to say a few words too, but it wasn't my place to, and it certainly wasn't yours."

"I know…I know. But I couldn't stand it anymore. I never had an assignment as stubborn as she is." Gloria said. "Oh Andrew, how am I going to fix this, now Crystal won't even talk to me now."

"Oh I'm sure she will come around they always do. Well most of the time. Let me guess your assignment is Monica's soon to be husband ex-wife?"

"That will be correct." Gloria answers him.

"Well give her time to cool off, and maybe try again. Remember we can't force the message on them." Andrew said giving Gloria a small hug.

Gloria melted when Andrew did that, and a small smile poke through on her face, and she wanted in that moment to run her small skinning fingers through Andrew's blondish brown hair. He was so cute to her, that she melted to the floor. But whatever moment shared between her heart, and him, quickly died away when Andrew stands up and announces, "I uh….I have to go, and help Lenny, then I got a wedding to catch."

"You're helping Lenny?" Gloria asks.

"Yup. He asks his angel to, and well I'm his angel. Plus I'm going to met Roan for the first time. Not really thrilled with the idea, but I have to. For Monica's sake." Andrew said.

"I know. Well I guess I'll see you at the wedding then," Gloria smiles.

"Yes. Just remember Gloria, she will come around." Andrew smiles, and walks away. Gloria stands at the post to the door, and prays for the Father's guidance.

…...

Monica took a nice long shower and while her hair was still wrapped up in a towel her friends all pitched in, and helped Monica to be beautiful on her special day. Sarah helps them by laying out the materials as Ally designed Sarah's hair first. Monica smiles as she looks over at her soon to be daughter's face, as Sarah glances back at her.

"Sarah, sweetie you got to be still for me to make you look like a princess." Ally said in her southern accent.

"Sorry, I want to watch my _mom _to get ready for her day." Sarah giggles.

It took almost 3 hours for Monica to get ready, as Ally finishes Monica's hair style when she adds a pink and white flower in her reddish brown hair. Ally steps back to view her master piece and she was just in awestruck when she glances at Monica. "Oh Monica….you are absolutely beautiful. You make such a beautiful bride; Roan Griffin is a lucky man to be in love with such a beautiful woman like you."

Monica looks at the image in the mirror and turns to look at her friends, "Thank you, all of you for this."

Ally looks to her, "So, you still haven't decided on who is it going to be maid of honor?"

"I have." Monica smiles.

"Oh…Who is it then.." Pam asks.

Monica looks at everyone, but only one person sticks out to her, "Kerry."

Kerry looks a bit shocked, "Me?"

"Yes. I have grown close with you over the past few months, and I would be honored for you to be my maid of honor." Monica replies.

"Well I'll be happy to." Kerry smiles, and then she looks to Pam, Ally, and Kristin, "I guess I'll take the munchkins down for some snacks." Then Kerry gathers Sarah, Emmalin, and Julia and Molly and heads downstairs so that Pam, Ally and Kristin could give Monica her wedding gifts.

Monica looks to Sarah as she left, then Ally took Monica's hands and led her to Kerry's bed, "Okay…..we all know that tonight is a very special night for you and Roan, so we got you some little gifts."

"To enhance the magicalness of your moment." Pam said with an evil grin.

Monica gave a nervous smile to what was going to be revealed in the bags that Kristin, Pam and Ally are holding. "You guys, I….I very flattered that you took the time to get me some things for my wedding night, but I don't…"

"Oh come on Monica….this is your wedding night we are talking about! I remember when me and Chris first did it, it was a little shocking at first, but it gets easier and the best experience you will ever have." Kristin said.

Monica braces herself, and then nods. Kristin hands Monica her pink bag, and Monica pulls out some sexy underwear, and a key box, which was to stimulate the excitement in females, as well as a box of condoms to go with it. Monica's face turned bright red when she looks at her group of friends and was scared to find out what other gifts they brought her. "You didn't give me anything kinky did you?"

"No….nothing like that, just a few sex toys, me and my husband love to do, and some sexy laundry…trust me men love it! But don't worry the sex toys are brand new…." Ally said.

"Oh." Monica said.

"Let me guess….you never had sex have you?" Ally asks.

Monica looks to the group of girls and then told them the truth, "no….no I have not. And all this is a little bit…."

"Scary." Pam said.

Monica nods, "Yes. But I admire you guys for thinking of my sex life for Griffin and I. So what else did you bring me?"

It took about Monica 15 minutes to go through each item, and she was amazed at what couples do nowadays for the 21st century when sharing that moment with your spouse. Monica doubts that she will ever use the two sex toys before her; however she wouldn't mind the sexy underwear or the bras. By the time she thanks everyone for the gifts it was time to head for the church. Monica puts everything away and told Kristin to put it with her things at the house.

…...

Griffin was getting a bit nervous as time approaches for him to be officially married to the woman of his dreams. Lenny notices Griffin's nervousness and he clammy places a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Roan….stop having jitters. This is your wedding day, your marriage to Monica."

"I know…just a bit scary walking across that bridge that's all." Griffin said.

"I know…but got to tell you from meeting Monica, she is not like Crystal at all. She loves you. Like the kind of love that mom had with dad. You'll be fine." Lenny said.

Griffin smiles as Lenny places a small red flower in Griffin's pocket. As soon as he looks at his brother he softly whispers, "You look so handsome. Like the time you got dressed up for 5th grade date…"

Griffin gave Lenny a sneer, and then turns to look in the mirror. Lenny soon left Griffin alone in the dressing room at the church, and a man Griffin didn't recognized came to greet him. Griffin looks up at the man, and stares into his emerald eyes, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Um…you, actually." The man replies.

"Oh?" Griffin moves away from the mirror to stand beside the strange man. "What is it."

"You're a good man Roan, probably the nicest man that Monica has ever met." The man started to say.

Griffin looks at the man, "Yes…I'm sorry who are you?"

"My name is Andrew, I'm Monica closes friends, and I would like to share a moment with you, before you do take my best friend's hand in marriage, if you don't mind." Andrew said standing a few inches away from Griffin.

Griffin nods, "Okay…I guess I can listen to advice from an angel."

Andrew gave a kind smile and then started in on his message, "I have known Monica for a long time now, and I know that she doesn't fall in love real easily. But ever since you came into her life, everything has changed for her, but I guess you already knew that. And she has been my best friend for ages, and I want to do anything to protect her. So if you ever….and listen to me Roan…if you ever break Monica's heart, I will come and see you personally, and give you a hell worth of words that you can't even comprehend. Got it?"

Griffin looks to Andrew and nods, "Monica has told me the history between you two. She told me that you are still in love with her."

Andrew nods, "Yes….but she choose _you_. You are the one person that can give her true happiness and I can't. And I come to accept that. Which is why I'm giving you the big brother kind of speech."

Griffin gave a half smile, "Well, for the record Andrew I love her with all my heart. I can't even imagine my life without her beside me, even the idea of breaking her heart breaks my own. That's how deep my love for Monica is."

Andrew gave a smile to him, "I know. But I still had to give you the speech, someone has to from Monica's side."

Griffin gave a little laugh, but stops as Andrew stares at him, "Sorry…I was agreeing with you, wasn't making fun of your speech."

Then Andrew cracks open a small laugh and smiles to him, "You know Roan, you are the right man for her."

Griffin smiles, "So we square?"

Andrew walks over to him, and extends his hand for Griffin to shake it, "We're square."Griffin and Andrew exchange a smile to one another and in that moment, Andrew and Griffin become friends. Maybe not as close like brothers but they accept one another. Just then there was a knock at the door, as Seth pokes his head in, "Um…..hate to break the news to you son, but it's 4:54, you are need up at the altar, Tess is waiting."

Andrew looks to Griffin, "Ready to get married?"

Griffin smiles, "Yes….I've always have."

…...

Monica waits in her dressing room for time to walk down the aisle. Gloria was there as she smiles to her, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Monica smiles, getting up and was about to walk with Gloria to go out, but Gloria stops her.

"Um…before you do walk down the aisle there is one person that wants to see you, only this one time." Gloria said.

Monica was confused, "I don't understand."

Gloria nods the figure behind Monica to come forward, "You will when you turn around."

Monica slowly turns and standing beside the mirror was Ruth. Monica looks to Gloria, and then to Griffin's mother, as the tears slowly started to flow out of her eyes, "Ruth."

Ruth came to Monica and lightly strokes Monica's soft white cheek, "now now…dear don't shed tears just yet, you'll ruin your make up."

"But…why me, don't you want to see your son?" Monica asks.

"I will…when he marries _you _my dear. I can't psychically be there like Andrew, Tess, and Gloria are, but I will be watching. And I came to you because there are a few words that I want to say to you before…..before me son marries the woman he was met for." Ruth said as she strokes Monica's hand, and looks into her soft brown eyes. "I only got a short time before I go. But I want to tell you something very important as you come into and share a life with my son. Roan still doesn't know that I was an angel like you when his dad fell for me when he was Roan age. I have watched you since you first were assigned to my son as an angel. I have watched you grown into a fine woman over the past months Monica, and when my son looked into your eyes, Christmas Eve I knew my son has fallen for an angel. I just never thought I would be _you._"

Monica smiles through her tears, "Ruth, I know you and I had our differences in the past when I was a young angel, but I really….really love him. To the point I can't even breathe, when he is around me."

Ruth smiles, and squeezes Monica's hands, "I know. I had that too, and still do with my lover." Then Ruth stares into Monica's eyes, "I have always wanted a daughter of my own, but God has blessed me with 3 boys. And with that blessing he gave me the greatest gift of all. He gave me _you, to be my daughter in-law,_ and I'm glad to call you _my daughter_."

Monica smiles to Ruth, and went into her mother in-law's embrace and hugged her for the first time. After a moment, Ruth took off her small ring and places it on Monica's right ring finger, "I have worn this on my wedding day, when Seth's mother gave me hers. Since I have no daughters to pass it on with, you will have to carry on the _Griffin's _mother to daughter tradition. This ring is very important in a woman's life. It symbolizes as sisterhood among the Irish people, and it also symbolizes as motherhood too. And you're Irish so it fits you more than it fit me."

Monica smiles to Ruth's gift, and looks back up to her blue eyes, "Thank you. I'll keep it close to my heart."

Ruth smiles brightly, and embraces Monica one more time. But their moment was shortly interrupted when Gloria came back, "Monica its' time."

Ruth looks to her, "Okay, ready to get married?" Monica nods, "Yes." Monica turns and heads out into the hall with Gloria and to where the rest of the ladies are waiting. Just before she walks through the doors of the dressing room, she glances back to give Ruth one last look. When she glances back Ruth was gone. Monica knows she's not really gone, but she is invisible to her now. Taking a few deep breaths Monica follows Gloria out.

…...

Kerry looks to Monica, "You're ready."

Monica nods, "Yes."

Pam looks around, "Um…Monica who is going to give you away?"

Gloria smiles, "He's coming."

Monica looks to Gloria, "Who is Sam?"

Just then Monica heard Andrew's voice, "No I am."

Andrew stood awestruck to see Monica in her wedding dress, and she looks so beautiful. Monica looks to her angel friends and nods for her brides maids to walk. One by one each of them met with Griffin's groom's men, until it was just Monica and Andrew. "You're ready?"

Monica smiles as tears clung to her eyes, "Yes."

Then Andrew took hold of Monica's arm as he led her to the doors to of the church. Then the melody of _My Heart Will Go On _ echoed through the halls of the church, as Monica and Andrew walk through the doors and into the sea of people witnessing the marriage of Monica and Roan Griffin.

…...

Griffin waits nervously up at the altar when watching his groomsmen walk side by side with Monica's brides maids. He smiles to his daughter as she walks in line with Logan one of Kerry's kids. Then his aunt played Monica's chosen song to walk down to. He smiles to her choice selection, as she walks down the aisle to Celine's most famous love song of the century. Then Griffin looks to the doors at the back of the church, to see Monica's glowing face. In that moment, Griffin's heart stopped beating in his chest when he looks at his soon to be wife. Griffin's smile showed through brightly, as Monica took the steps to walk down the aisle with her best friend Andrew, walking with her every step of the way. Monica met Griffin's gaze as she came closer to him.

…...

Monica walks arm and arm with Andrew to her choice of song, and looks straight at Griffin. When she looks ahead, each row of the pews of the church was aliened with candles and the floor beneath her was sprinkled with rose pedals, as well each pew was decorated with a white cloth with Monica's favorite flower in the middle of each row of pew. Up at the altar was Tess smiling up at her, as tears formed her eyes. Monica smiles to the crowed of people as she passes. Some of her old friends had come including Sophie, Audrey, Alex, and their daughter Samantha, Cornelia, Joey, Rafael, Adam, and even Jenny. Monica reaches the altar and looks right into her lover's eyes.

Then Andrew places her left hand in with Griffin's and smiles to her. The look he gave to her in that moment was true acceptance, and Monica will never forget that look that Andrew had given her. Then he nods to Tess to begin the wedding ceremony.

Tess looks to Monica and to Griffin, and shortly she smiles to the crowd around them, "Family and friends, we gathered here today to share the love and the joy, between Monica, and Roan Griffin. As they take the next step in their lives to join hands in marriage. Each person here is to be a witness to their vows to each other as well as God. As they take their vows to promise the Father, to testify to love no matter what happens. I will like to read a passage of scripture that Roan has chosen to give to share his love for Monica. 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres.'" Tess pauses to look at Roan and Monica as they both look into each other's eyes.

Monica had tears welling in her eyes, as Griffin selected that passage of scripture from the Bible. She taught him how to love, and what Tess had just read out loud to everyone around them. Softly Monica mouth the words _I love you_ to him, and he repeated the words back to her, as he strokes Monica's hands.

Tess continues with the marriage ceremony, "Now the couple will read you their vows." Tess nods to Griffin for him to start.

Griffin looks to Chris as Chris hands him Monica's wedding ring. Griffin slowly touches Monica's hand and slid the sliver band around her finger to place next to his mother's wedding ring. Then Griffin stares directly into her soft brown eyes, which had traces of tears welling inside of them as Griffin spoke out the words he had been wanted to say to her since the day he fell in love,** "**_Monica, sometimes I have been asleep, trapped in an endless nightmare. Then I met you and you gave me life again, and you make sense of who I am. You taught me to love and to take chances in life. As I took a risk, and a leap of faith in love, which you have giving to me since you came into my life. If I had to choose for this marriage to give it my all or nothing at all, I choose all. You've shown me love in my life when I needed it the most and you had made me better. You made me a better a better father to my daughter, a better man to myself, a better son to my father and mother, and a better brother to my siblings. Monica I love you and you are who I choose to spend the rest of my life with, and you are the love of my life._"

Monica looks into her lover's eyes, and smiles as tears slowly falls from her eyes, and onto her white cheek. Then Tess turns to Monica, as Kerry hands Monica Griffin's wedding band as she held in her hand, then she looks into his deep blue eyes, which sparkled with love as tears formed in them as well. Then with a deep breath Monica said her words to him, "_Roan, when I walked into that café many months ago I never dreamed of falling in love. Then I found you and can't wait for my life to start with you, and just sharing this endless love I have for you. You showed me that love on earth is beautiful, and you blessed me with your family, and allowed me to love you. I never knew my life would change this much when I took the leap of faith and fell for you, but here I am beside you, and holding your hand, and in love with you. You complete me Roan Josiah Griffin, and I love you so much._" Monica pauses as she slid Griffin's wedding band on his finger and looks deep into his eyes, _"So this ring that I place on your finger is a symbol of my love for you, and the Fathers. And our love will never be broken because you are my happily ever after."_

Tess looks to her _angel girl _and tears from Tess's eyes started to seep through when she heard Monica's words. It took Tess a moment or two to gather her words to finish the wedding ceremony, and then Tess spoke the words to Griffin, "Roan Josiah Griffin do you take Monica as your wife, to cherish her, to love her for better or for worse, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Griffin smiles and looks into Monica's eyes, "I promise." Tess eyes him and he restated, "I do."

Monica smiles to Griffin's comment and loves his choice of words. Then Tess turns to her and repeats the words she had just said to Griffin, "_Monica Rose Anderson_, do you take Roan as your husband to cherish him, to love him for better or for worse, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Monica beams into Griffin's eyes, and repeated his words, "I promise, and I do."

Tess smiles and for the closing, she states, "I now pronounce you two as husband and wife," and pauses as Griffin and Monica came closer together, "You may now kiss her."

Monica smiles as she felt Griffin's lips on hers, and she moves into his embrace, and truly kisses her new husband. Monica places her newly wedded hand on Griffin's forearm, and squeezes his arm, as she sunk into his kiss to show, their witness their love.

….

_Crystal had snuck in the back of the church to watch her ex-husband get married. Even though she still hates the fact that he choose another woman to love him and to stand by his side, she was moved by her ex-husbands choice of words. And then to hear the same true words that his new wife spoke to him. Crystal still has her hatred toward Monica, but rather she admits it or not, in that moment she was happy for them. But her jealousy and anger came back to her, when she saw them kiss._

…..

_Unseen by her son and Monica, Ruth clutches Sam's hand, to witness her son's love for the one angel that was right for him. Ruth was in tears when she heard her son's choice of words, but what really got to her heart was Monica's. The words she said to him, was pure love, and she was flooded with tears of joy to see the love of her son, have for Monica. Sam squeezes her hand smiles to Tess as Tess silently nods back to her best friend. Then she looks to Monica and Roan as they kissed each other. Ruth wanted so much to hug her son, but she can't because she is an angel. Today was a special day and Ruth was happy to be part of her son's marriage._

…..

Monica and Griffin slowly pulled out of their passionate kiss, as they turn to face the crowd before them. Monica smiles to her angel friends, as tears of joy flooded her eyes. Her dream had come true, she was now part of a family, and she looks up to the heavens as a small beam of golden light shown though at the top part of the church, as a white dove rested on the perch of the railing. Monica smiles to the dove, remembering all the times God has been there for her. Then she looks to her new husband and as they walked hand in hand to go out to the car that was waiting for them.

The last thing Monica heard was Chris telling everyone the reception is being held at Angel Lake Falls, when Monica walks out into the late afternoon sun with Griffin. After a brief moment of admiring the late August weather, Monica turns to Griffin, "Well, we did it. We are finally married."

Griffin gave his bride a small hug, and kissed her forehead, "Yes. Shall we get in before the big crowd comes out?"

"Yes." Monica said as she took hold of Griffin's hands. When Monica climbs into the small limbo, she was surprise to find that Sam was their driver. Monica looks to him and smiles.

Griffin caught on, "Is this another, one of your angel pals?"

Sam answers Griffin's question, "Yes it is. Tess gave me the message on where to take you two. I'll put this up so you two can have a moment together, while I drive."

Monica smiles to Sam, and gave thanked him for it. Then with that Sam puts up the block shield and finally Griffin and Monica were alone, for the moment. Monica smiles and pulls on Griffin's tie to kiss him. But before their lips could lock onto each other's the doors to the church open's as the wedding guessed formed a line, and sprinkled white rose pedals onto the car, as Sam pulled out.

Once alone Griffin strokes Monica's lovely face with his newly wedded hand, "You look so incredibly beautiful when you walked down that aisle. I…umm..I was speechless when I saw you. And you still look incredibly beautiful to me right….now…" Griffin trails off, as Monica yanks on his tie and finally this time their lips crashed, and Monica locks onto his, as they kissed each other deeply, and passionately.

After a few moments of making out for the first time as a married couple, Monica pulls herself together, and looks into Griffin's eyes. Then before they knew it they arrive at the reception. Monica looks at Griffin, "Do we really have to go? I kind of just want to spend some time with you."

Griffin smiles and looks at his watch, it read about 7:20 pm, "Well the reception doesn't exactly start until 7:40, so we got some time to spare."

Monica giggles, and smiles, "Tempting Griff..real tempting, but your aunt wants photos out on the beach. So we've got to go."

Griffin looks into Monica's eyes, as he and she hoped out of the car, as the brides maids and groomsmen were ready for the bride and groom. The sun was still shone brightly in the sky, but slowly as time went by it turn the sky a beautiful warm colors, to make this wedding feel right. Monica thought that God wanted what's best for her wedding day, so he painted her a beautiful sky. It took almost a half hour to get all the photos in, as the crowd moves to the reception area where Pam's husband did an amazing job by putting together the dance floor, plus the outside seating of the dining area.

Griffin smiles to Chris's choice of song for Monica and Griffin to walk into the reception. Kerry turns to her brother, and gave a slight chuckle to his selection. Then one by one each of the brides maids and groomsmen flowed together under the white Christmas lighting of rows of trees, and into the dining area of the reception. When it came to Monica and Griffin's turn Griffin turns to Monica and said, "Are you ready?"

Monica smiles to him, "With you, I'm always ready." Then Griffin laces Monica's fingers to his, as together they walk under the arch hand in hand as husband and wife.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding Part 2

**Chapter 6**

_ As soon as Monica and Griffin walk through the arch of trees everyone cheered as the newly married couple went next to their brides maids and groomsmen to have a seat at the reserved table for them. The brides maids sat on the left side of Monica while the groomsmen sat on the right side of Griffin. Kerry was originally going to sit next to Monica, but she switched places for little Sarah to sit next to her soon to be mom. Monica looked at Sarah, and Sarah looked at her, and gave her a big hug._

_ Then Chris stood up as he dinged his wine glass to quite the crowed down so the best man speech and things could start. Chris looked at Monica and Griffin, and tries so hard not to tear up, as he began his speech,_ "Well, never thought that I will be making another speech to my best friend at his wedding. I just wanted to say to you my brother, friend that you have found the right woman. I have never seen your eyes light up as much as when ever Monica, is around. She was the right one for you, and you two deserve the best as you move forwards in your marriage. So here is a toast to you guys, and I wish you guys the happiest, the sad, and the angry times, in your marriage."

Griffin smiles and drank his sparkling wine with Monica. Since Griffin isn't allowed to have any alcohol because of his alcoholic past, he choose kids wine for his wedding drink. Every smiled around the reception but Monica was hoping to get a smile out of Andrew. But to her surprise Andrew was next to ding the wine glass. Everyone stopped to look at him including Monica. Andrew took a moment then he gathered up his words to tell to his best friend, "I know most of you don't know me very well, and some of you never met me in your life. But I am one of Monica's closest friends, and I would like to have a moment to say something to the bride and groom." Andrew pauses and then looks directly into Monica's soft brown eyes, before continuing, "I would like to thank God for having, Roan Griffin to come into her life. Without his love for her, she would not be here to share and love a wonderful family that she was blessed with. The road of marriage will be a rough road, but with Monica's undying love and faith, I know that you two will make it. So is to you guys for a long lasting happy marriage, may many blessing goes out to your marriage."

Andrew nods to Tess, as she gets up on the little platform with the _Angel of Music _beside her with his guitar, and Audrey gets up to play alongside with the _Angel of Music._ Andrew looks back at Monica and Griffin and smiles, "This song that I requested for Tess to sing goes out to you guys for you love and your happiness." Andrew hands the microphone to Tess as she looks at Monica.

Monica was so speechless to what her angel friends was going to do. Then she heard the jazz band play a soft melody and then hearing her best friend on heaven and earth to hum her first notes to the song. Monica has never heard this melody before, but she was in awe when Tess sang out, as the tears flows down her cheeks.

Tess looked at Monica and Griffin, and smiles to Andrew's song for them. She looks to the _Angel of Music_ to help her sing this song to them Tess took a moment and then in her own style she softly sang the notes to Shelton Becton's song _We Belong Together, "We belooong tooogether," _

Then _The Angel of Music _echoed her, "_We belooong tooogether,"_

And together they smiled and held hands, as they look at Monica and her new husband, and with a nice smooth tone they sang the song together for Monica and Griffin's wedding, "_Just you, just me. The world to see, we belong together, you and me forever. Throughout all time  
you'll still be mine. Cause you came into my life, and made it sweet. And so complete. You'll be my love, you'll be my joy. Forever. Together"_ Then Tess finishes with her unique style, as the song ended.

Monica looks to Tess as tears of joy flowed down her face, and in the middle of the song, she grips Griffin's hand, as she stares into her best friend's eyes. Then after Tess finishes the song, Monica gets up to go to her best friend/mentor to embrace her and to hug her for singing that song to her new husband. Everyone around them was so moved by Monica and Tess's relationship, but no one had any idea the history between the two of them. Only Griffin, Sarah, and Seth knew the full history, besides of all of Monica's angel friends, and they were all in tears. Monica pulls out of Tess's embrace and smiles to her, "Thank you, for everything, Tess."

Tess smiles, "Your welcome baby, but you should thank Andrew. He choose the song for you guys."

Monica looks to where Andrew was sitting with Joey and Wayne. And Monica smiles to Tess, "I will." Then Monica walks back to her seat to sit next to Griffin and Sarah.

Griffin leans over and whispers to her, "Is everything alright?"

Monica smiles to her new husband, "Yes. Just…I wasn't expecting that at all. From any of my angel friends." Griffin leans to kiss Monica's forehead and to lace his right fingers to Monica's left hand.

Monica looked at the food table that Kerry and Pam made and she smiles to her two friends. It took everyone a good hour to have everyone have food before them as Monica's past life, and feature eat together under one tender pink and lavender sky. As the sun begins to sink in the horizon Pam's husband lit up the dance floor, as well as the dining area with white Christmas lights. Monica looks to Griffin and he leans into her, "Did you plan this or you just as shock as I am?"

Monica smiles, "I knew that Pam's husband is an architect never knew he did this."

Griffin whispers to Monica, "I have something that I want to share with you….if you don't mind some of my buddies sing a song for you."

Monica was about to take a sip of her kids wine when she gave Griffin a side glance, "And what song will that be?"

Griffin just shrugs, "You'll find out after our dance."

"Oh." Monica smiles nervously to her new husband's idea.

A very nice smooth jazz band was playing some soft music and Monica saw Audrey and Alex dancing together on the dance floor. Monica smiles to the idea and looks to Griffin, "Are you done eating?"

Griffin looks to her, "Why?"

Monica looks out on the dance floor and soon more couples joined. Then her gaze fell to Griffin's. And his response he gave back told her _let's dance_. Sarah had already left to sit next to Emmalin and Julia. Griffin led Monica on the dance floor, and took her newly married hand in his right, and the other hand fell on her wisest. And together they swayed to the melody of _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_. Monica puts her head on Griffin shoulder just like the night where they first admit their love for each other. But this time it felt right. No angel rules are broken, and no hurt feelings. Just the two of them in love, without the world telling them it is wrong.

Monica looks over to where Sarah is, and she was talking to a boy of her age. A little laughter came out as she saw her almost daughter interacting with a boy. Griffin caught on to her and he looks at her, "What's so funny?"

Monica takes her focus off Sarah and to her husband, "Oh nothing." She didn't want Griffin to get all _fatherly offensive_ for a boy interacting with his daughter. That moment will stay between a mother and a daughter. Then as most people were finished with their meal for the night, the jazz band member came onto the speaker system, as Monica and Griffin paused in their dancing. "Good evening. My name is Derek, and this is my lovely band behind us, playing tonight's evening music, for this lovely couple right here. Shall we give these two love birds round of applause for tying the knot…."

Derek took a moment after the cheering and the clapping to end. Then he continues on, "Well part of the time. My lovely wife, Pam has given my band some song choices, and I'll be tonight's DJ. But first, before I switch off so my band members could grab something to eat, we would like to share the bride and groom dance. So if Sergeant Griffin and your wife could stay up on the dancing floor through one more song, I'm sure your friends and family will love for you to dance."

Monica smiles in somewhat embarrassment and somewhat in a joyful moment. Derek was nothing like Pam had said about him. He had dark brown hair like Griffin's and emerald green eyes. He was fair skin, and looked to be about 5' 8" tall, about the same height as her husband. Derek smiles to his band as he goes over to the piano to begin their song. The notes to _Feels Like Home_ softly floated out of the piano and around the night air.

Monica looks to Griffin and just like the New Year's Eve night, Griffin embraces her, and slowly they danced to their song. The song that made Monica realize she was in love with him. And just like before, Griffin places his hands upon Monica's shoulders and softly and gently he guides them to her shoulder blades. Monica felt Griffin's warm touch on her skin, and she moves in closer to him feeling his strong chest, and arms. She didn't care about their wedding guest, or her angel friends. In this moment, she was with her husband, her one true love, as they danced to their song.

…

Andrew sits with his ginger ale looks at Monica and Griffin smiling and being in each other's arms. He was happy to see Monica happy, but somewhere in Andrew's heart it hurt him, to see Monica that happy. He tries not to let his broken heart show through to anyone, especially on Monica's wedding, the happiest time of her life. But in that moment he couldn't look at her with him. And to his surprise Gloria caught on to Andrew's broken heart.

"Andrew?" Gloria asks.

"I'm fine Gloria. Really." Andrew replies, denying his broken heart, and pushed it down like the pain he felt never existed when really it still does.

Gloria didn't think that Andrew was just fine. That look that she witnessed didn't look just fine. But she didn't want to confront him on this, because it was her best friend's wedding, and she wants Monica to remember her time with her family and friends, not with drama here and there. So Gloria shrugs it off, even though she knows that whatever Andrew is feeling he was not fine with seeing Monica marrying another man.

…

After the song ending, Griffin and Monica smile, and lightly they kissed. Then Derek's jazz band members go off the stage, and to the eating area. Derek soon turns on the DJ selected song list, and some song Monica has no idea comes on through the speaker system. But some teens know it, and so does Sarah. Monica smiles as she and her husband walk off the dance floor. Then Griffin smiles as Chris gave him the cue to leave, "I got to go. I'll see you in a little while k."

Monica looks at him, "My new husband is leaving me?"

"Like I said, there is something I want to give to you. And since well I know you won't be really comfortable for me to dance kind of dirty around you, so I had another thing in mind." Griffin said looking into Monica's eyes.

"And what is that other thing in mind is?" Monica asks.

Griffin lightly kisses her lips and strokes her pearly white arms, "You'll see, but I got to go with my groomsmen if you want me to show you."

Monica chuckles and nods, "okay, just don't be gone for too long. Because like it or not, we're the centre of attention." Griffin nods, and kisses her one last time before walking away with Chris. Monica goes to an empty table and smiles to her daughter. Then Rafael comes to sit next to her.

"So where is your husband going?" he asks.

"To do something with his buddies I guess, I don't know. He told me that he is going to give me a wedding surprise but I don't even know what it is." Monica confesses.

Rafael smiles and laughs to Monica's remark, then he looks at her, "Are you happy?"

Monica looks at her friend, "Yes. Why are you asking me this?"

Rafael didn't say anything at first, and then he looks into her eyes, "I just wanted to know that your choice was the best. When I heard his vows and yours I felt love, real love within you and him. Your wedding ceremony made me question my own love for a human, when I walked down that path and fell in love too."

Monica knew that she wasn't the only angel that had fallen for a human. She watched Rafael struggle with his human emotions, and his angelic ones. Finally Rafael chooses God over his lover. Monica took her wedded hand and placed it on top Rafael's rested hand, "I know that you and Rachel once shared chemistry and I know you had fallen in love. I know you still love her, and it hurts to let that love go. Which is why I couldn't leave Griffin or Sarah, because if I did, it wouldn't have broken my world, but theirs as well. When I met Griffin, God knew I will quit being angel to love and to cherish Roan Griffin and his daughter. And with me doing that it had brought Roan to God again. You made your choice to follow your heart with the Father, and leave your love behind, and I chose to follow my love, and still be with the Father." Monica pauses and then continues, "I don't blame you for making your choice Rafael, either way, it still would have had a positive solution in the end."

Rafael gave a little nervous smile to that, "Yes it would, but it is still an angel's law. Never to fall in love. Your case it was different, you and Roan are destined to be together. Rachel and I are not. It would be frown upon for me to pursue my love for her. Besides if I went for it, she wouldn't have met her husband now, and have a beautiful baby boy. She's happy with her family, just like you and Roan are."

Monica knows where her friend was coming from, "You still see her?"

Rafael smiles, "Yes. She used to know that I'm there, now she doesn't. But her son can see me. He is about 4 now, almost five. His birthday is in October. October 15th is when I go and revisit Rachel and her family."

Monica smiles, and Sarah comes over to her, "Come on Monica, come dance."

Monica looks to Rafael and he nods, "Go….it's your day, spend it with your family."

Monica pats Rafael's hand, as acknowledgment and heads on the dance floor with Sarah, Emmalin, and Julia. It was some kind of pop song and Monica soon falls in beat with the rhythm of the song as she dances with her daughter. . Later on in the song, Cornelia was out on the dance floor with Logan and Molly. As soon as the song had started it shortly ended with cheers from the kids as well as some adults. Monica was going to go back to sit with Rafael but on stage Griffin and his buddies were on. Looking at her newly husband just made Monica smile. Monica stood near the stage with Sarah in her arms, and looks at Griffin.

Griffin took a moment before speaking into the microphone to his small audience with family and friends. "I normally don't get up and perform to a bunch of people but ever since…ever since my adorable loving new wife Monica came into my life, I just feel inspired to do anything. And thanks to my gifted daughter for the song I'm going to sing to all of you and to my wife. This song is for you Monica, for teaching me and showing me love when I needed it the most."

Monica had no idea what song Griffin was going to sing to her, but she was eger to find out. Ever since she came back into Griffin's life from her falling from Grace, she adores and melts whenever she hears his voice when singing. Monica looks at Sarah and Sarah took Monica's newly wedded hand and entwined her fingers to her own. Then Griffin softly strums his guitar and looks down into her eyes. As soon as Griffin plays the first few notes his band members joined in. A few good seconds past and Monica melted when she heard her husband's sweet voice ringing out of the microphone.

Griffin looks down into Monica's soft glowing brown eyes, and in a tender sweet male voice, he sanged out the words to _Somebody Like You_. "_There's a new wind blowing like I've never known  
I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done. And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._" Chris plays the drums while Bryan does the banjo, and Lenny plays the guitar along with Griffin. Then Griffin sings more to the song and gazes into Monica's burning stare and smiles to his wife, "_I used to run in circles going nowhere fast. I'd take one step forward and look two steps back. I couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you."_

Monica was so in trance with her husband's song for her, that she just smiles at him the whole entire time. And then Griffin looks straight into her gaze as he sings this phrase to her, "_Sometimes it's hard for me to understand. But you're teaching me to be a better man. I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you .I'm ready to love somebody, somebody like you._" And Lenny shortly takes over Griffin's spot to finish the song as Griffin jumps down off the stage to embrace his wife.

Monica smiles at him, and pulls Griffin into a loving kiss, as she smiles against their linked lips. A few seconds later, Monica pulls back and looks into his eyes, "Let me guess that is the thing you wanted to show me.."

Griffin nods and looks into her eyes, "yes. And every word of that song, is true. Every day since you entered my life Mon…..you are teaching me to be a better man. And I don't ever want to go back to the man I used to be."

Monica smiles and nuzzles her nose to his and lightly stroking the back of his neck, "Oh…Griff…honey, I won't let that happen." Griffin kisses the top of Monica's head and walks hand in hand with her to a table while Chris switched on the DJ mixes of songs.

It has been an hour since Griffin had sung to his wife when the song _Beauty and the Beast _ came on as a slow love song. Griffin wanted to dance with his wife, but instead he Kerry his adopted sister came to him, "So Griffin, can I dance with my brother…"

Griffin smiles, "You do realize this is a romantic song."

"I know….but I want at least one dance with my brother. Please." Kerry pleaded.

Griffin nods and looks to Monica, "Go ahead, I think I can spare my slow dance without you."

Monica watches her best friend and Griffin take hold of the dance floor. Then Monica glances at the food bar to find Andrew fishing out another dish of strawberries and some chicken. Monica leaves the table she was sitting at and goes over to him, "Hey."

Andrew looks at her and smiles as he picks up his plate of food, "Hey yourself. This is a very nice wedding Monica. It truly is."

Monica smiles, "Thanks. Couldn't have made this a better day for me, so thank you."

Andrew smiles to her, "Your welcome. You should probably go dance with your husband."

"Actually that is why I came looking for you. I want a dance with my best friend." Monica said looking into Andrew's emerald eyes.

"What?" Andrew asks in a disbelieve.

"I want to dance with you." Monica said again.

"Monica….this…it's a romantic song….besides you're in love with Roan not me, you should be dancing with him to this." Andrew said refusing Monica's offer.

"I know it is, but I want to dance with my friend…besides we don't have a song, and I was hoping this…" Monica trails off and looks at Andrew.

Andrew looks at Monica and then at his plate of food, then back up to her again. "I don't want your husband to be jealous of me."

"Oh Andrew…he isn't. He knows that we have history together, and he trusts me. Come on before the song ends….please." Monica encourages to dance this song with Andrew. Finally Andrew caves in and Monica places her hand in with his and led him onto the dance floor.

Andrew looks at Monica, and in this moment his heart just soars with happiness. He places his hand in hers and begins to sway with her to the song of _Beauty and the Beast_. Andrew looks at his friend and seeing her in a wedding dress made him smile, as she made a beautiful bride. Then he found her gaze and wanted to look away because the beauty in her eyes, made his heart ache knowing that her love will never part from Griffin.

Monica stares into Andrew's eyes, and asks him the question she had in her mind since he gave her away to marry Griffin, "Andrew….why….why did you give me away and not Sam…you out of all people walked me down the aisle to marry Roan, and you gave me away why?"

Andrew stares into her eyes, and a sad smile came on his face, "Because for me, it was a way to give away the love that I feel for you. And Sam well he was with Ruth, and you had no one else, and I thought you wanted…..me to give you away to your true love to marry."

Monica looks at Andrew and moves one of her hands to touch his cheek, "Oh Andrew….that…was the best thing you have done. Thank you."

Andrew looks at her, and he almost was about to cry. "Well your welcome."

Monica smiles, "oh, and thank you for the song you choose for us. After all this time I didn't think that you would do something so sweet."

Andrew gave a little chuckle, "well just thought that you and Roan should have a song that you can treasure so that one was it."

Monica smiles and something she didn't expected to happen did, but for the first time since her outburst with Andrew on the day she learned the truth about why she was pulled away from Griffin, Monica went into Andrew's embrace and rested her the side of her face to Andrew's chest. In her way it was a sign of saying thank you to him without saying the words. The moment only lasted a minute or two, as Monica slowly pulls out of his embrace and smiles to him.

…

_Gloria watched in the distance Monica and Andrew's dance together. And part of it hurt Gloria so much to see the man she loves in the arms of the person that he loves. She knows that Monica will never choose him, because she could tell that her love is with Roan Griffin. However seeing the two of them together just hurts her. Gloria turns her attention away from the dance floor and heads in the direction to be with Lenny, and some of Monica's friends._

…..

As the song ended Monica smiles to Andrew and squeezes his hand saying thank you for the dance. "I um….got to go with me family. Thanks for that dance Andrew….it means a lot to me."

Andrew smiles back at her, "It meant a lot to me too…." Just before Andrew walks off the dance floor Monica calls out his name again.

"You know Andrew, I know I am not your happiness….and know that our romance could never happen. But don't give up hope. There is still a happiness for you out there that our Father has planned out for you." Monica softly replies.

Andrew smiles and nods, "I know…but I don't think I can ever bring myself to love anyone else."

Monica looks at her friend, "You will…maybe not now…but someday you will. Like what I have found. I have faith that you will and so does the Father. Well…I got to go." Monica gave him one last smile then turns to head towards her husband and her almost her adopted daughter.

Andrew watches Monica to embrace her new family and he went to take a walk down the beach. The pain of his love for Monica still lingers in his heart, and having her in his arms for one moment then seeing her in the arms of her husband just shatters Andrew's heart. So he left the wedding site for a moment to walk it off and not break down in front of Monica.

…

Monica was about to go dance with Griffin when Sarah told her, "Monica you can't dance with my dad….at least not during this song. This is our song…the "father and daughter" dance." Sarah said.

Griffin looks to Monica and then to Sarah, "She's right. This song is our song."

"Right…okay…sorry, you go and dance with your father, I'll be waiting for another one." Monica smiles.

Sarah looks at her dad and then back to Monica, "I have one planned out for us later on." Then Monica embraces Sarah and gave her a hug, and she kisses Sarah's small cheek and then watch her husband take Sarah's hands in his as they walk on the dance floor. Monica had never heard this song before, but looking at Griffin and Sarah dancing she could tell that they like this song, and Sarah had a small tear in her eyes, as she danced with her father.

Just then Seth walks up behind her, "let me guess that you bumped for dancing with your husband to no one huh?"

Monica smiles, "It's a father and daughter dance."

"I know. That is why I stated that …do you want someone to dance to?" Seth asks.

"I would but I don't have a…" Monica smiles and Seth knows.

"I know….that is why your friend Tess told me to dance with you….I know you don't have a father because you are an angel…..well was one…And since you are now my daughter in-law I figure you might want to dance with an old cockier like me." Seth smiles.

Monica smiles back and gracefully places her hand into her father in-law's, as he led her back on the dance floor. Monica smiles to Griffin and Sarah, as she danced with Seth, under the starlit sky where her heaven and earth becomes one.

…

Gloria watches from a distance of Andrew walking away from the wedding and down the beach. She wanted to ignore her feelings for him, and just let it die, but something in Gloria's heart told her to follow Andrew. So without anyone noticing Gloria slips off into the night to go to Andrew.

It took her about 3 minutes to catch up to him, and she found him standing under the pier looking out over the water, and a little bit a ways from Monica's wedding party. Gloria cautiously approaches him.

"Gloria what ah…what are you doing here?" Andrew asks as soon as he saw her.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Gloria repeated as she stood next to him, with her heart in her throat.

"Just…..needed some air…" Andrew said denying the main reason why he left to get away from seeing Monica's happiness.

"Air huh….or was it to escape because it hurts you so much to see Monica in love with her husband." Gloria came on to him cold.

Andrew turned his attention away from the tide, and on Gloria's moon lit eyes, "Gloria…you don't know what you are talking about, and don't lecture me on my feelings with Monica."

Gloria was starting to get a little irritated of Andrew's attitude, so she decide to come out with the truth that she has been feeling for him, "For heaven sakes Andrew! Would you stop hoping that Monica will lose her interest in Griffin, and go to you, and look at what you have in front of you!" Gloria came to him and touched her hand to his face.

Andrew still unsure what Gloria was saying, "What are you talking about?"

"Me….Andrew…" Gloria pauses and then looks into his eyes, "Over the past 2 years since Monica became a supervisor, I have….I have fallen in love with you. I was always jealous of her because you had always been in love with her and not me. I want you Andrew…I do, but how can I when you won't let me love you the way Monica loves Griffin."

Andrew looks at his friend as she stokes his face, he wanted to jump at the opportunity in front of him, to love her, but his heart was still set on the one person he can't have. Andrew slowly takes Gloria's hand off of his face and places it in the space between them. "Gloria…I wish I didn't had these feelings for Monica and I wish I never fantasize it. This way I can return the love. But I can't change I don't know how….I'm sorry."

Gloria stood there in disbelief, "Andrew….I love you…I love you, how can you not see that? After all the moments we shared together, and me hinting to you for 2 years that I love you, and want you, you still choose Monica instead of me. The one person that wants to love you, you don't accept me!"

Andrew looks at Gloria and tries to go near her, but she backs up, "Gloria."

"No. forget it, why do I even bother to confess my love for you, when I know in my heart that you will always be in love with my best friend." Gloria had tears falling down her face, and one last look at Andrew, and then Gloria turns and walks away. Gloria knew that she was being stupid by confessing her love, but she wants Andrew so badly to love her. She was hoping that he will chase her down and kiss her, but Andrew never followed. She turns to look back and sees Andrew walking down the beach some more and then he disappears in the night.

Gloria wanted to go back to Monica's wedding, but her heart and mind was not in the mood to see true happiness. Gloria lost her chance in finding happiness like her best friend did, because the one person her heart was set on, is in love with her best friend. So Gloria went back to her temporary housing here on earth to Crystal Burston's house. Knowing that her assignment won't talk to her either.

…..

It was towards the end of her wedding party, as everyone went to congratulate her and Griffin on their marriage. Tonight was the best night of Monica's life, and she was so happy to be with her new family to love them, and to be loved in return. Just before Monica and Griffin left to go back to their house, Monica stops and looks at her best friend Tess. Monica slowly moves away from Griffin's friends and made her way to her.

"You have a nice family to love baby." Tess smiles, "I'm so happy for you angel girl."

Monica smiles, "So you knew this whole time that I will choose Griffin."

"I didn't know what you will choose to be honest. No matter what I would of done, or somebody else in heave, you were destined to love Roan Griffin." Tess said with pain in her heart.

"I still love everyone and everything I have done as an angel. And you…you..will always be, my best friend Tess." Monica said as tears formed in eyes knowing this will be the last time she will see Tess for awhile.

"Oh baby come here." Tess smiles as tears filled her eyes as well, and the two of them embraced each other.

Monica softly cries in Tess's shoulder and holding her what felt like light years away. Tess holds her close and softly told her, "Now angel girl you know that this isn't the end, we will see each other again. You know that nothing here is ever a truly a goodbye. I will look on you from time to time," Tess pauses as she looks into Monica's soft watered down eyes, "And I will watch you from heaven, and see you raise your babies, and love your husband. You make me so proud baby girl, and I love you."

Monica smiles as tears fell down her face and she looks into Tess's eyes, "I love you too. I thank God for you, you are my best friend."

Tess smiles and hugs her angel girl one last time, before she heads home to the Father. Monica and Tess held onto one another until Tess told her that it was time to part, "I got to go now. You have a blessed night with Roan. And I wish you and Roan the best of your marriage. And Monica, you don't have to be afraid to allow him to love you. In the Father's eyes, the love for you two is his."

Monica looks into Tess's eyes, "What does that mean?"

Tess smiles, "You know when the time is right. I love you baby."

Monica tears fell again as she repeated the words back, "I love you too." Monica watches Tess turns and for a spit second she saw her rejoining with Sam, The Angel of Music, and Ruth, and all three of them walk in the sand and disappears in the night. Monica smiles and wipes the tears she shed for Tess, and walks back to her husband.

"Are you okay there sweetie?" Griffin ask looking into Monica's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just….that was the last time I will see her for awhile." Monica replies. Griffin places his hand in Monica's and squeezes it to ensure her that it will be alright. Just then Kurt came up and to Monica and Griffin's surprise Sandy Chapmen was beside him.

"Well Bro nice wedding." Kurt smiles.

"Thanks, and uh…Sandy what a surprise that you came." Griffin asks shocked.

"Well I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sandy said in somewhat a bitter tone, as she glanced at Monica.

"Well Roan I'm found someone of my own to date." Kurt smiles and kisses Sandy's cheek. Sandy gave a small giggle and then eyes Griffin.

"I see," Griffin said awkwardly.

"Well hate to break up this little pow wow, but Roan and I need to say goodbye to one other person before we turn in for the night." Monica suggested, and not liking Sandy around her husband.

"Oh of course, besides, Sandy and I are going to head out….Congrats Monica and bro for your marriage." Kurt smiles and shakes Monica's hand and hugs his brother. Then he took Sandy's hand and pulls her near him.

Monica looks to Griffin and he looks back at her, "Did I just see that or was that in my head?"

Griffin smiles, "Come on, let's say a goodnight the rest of our guest." Monica nods, and for the next half hour Monica said goodnight to all of their guest and friends and the last was Sarah.

"Goodnight sweetie," Monica softly replies.

"When are you and daddy leaving on your honeymoon?" Sarah asks.

"Tomorrow afternoon. But we will come and say goodbye to you before we do okay?" Monica stated.

"Okay. I love you _mom._" Sarah smiles.

Monica gave a little laugh, and she embraces Sarah and hugs her goodnight, "I love you too, my sweet Sarah. Go and kiss your father goodnight."

Sarah nods, and ran to embrace her father. Monica smiles to the father and daughter moment. Chris stood near hear ready to take Sarah home for the night, "You and Griffin have _fun_ tonight."

Monica looks at him, "What?"

"Oh nothing, you'll know." Chris winks, at her. And Monica was about to asks again when Sarah came back, with Griffin beside her.

Griffin waves goodbye before heading into the limo. Monica came by him and watches Chris and Kristin walking to their car with Julia, Emmalin, and her Sarah. Then she turns to her husband, "So my darling husband, shall we go home?"Griffin smiles and kisses Monica, as she smiles against his lips and she took that into a yes.

…

_Andrew walks the streets of Gracie, and feeling low to what happen 20 minutes earlier. He wants to love Gloria, and let his love for Monica die. But for some reason he can't bring himself to love anyone else. The only love that will ever stay with him is the Love of the Father, and his love for Monica. _

_ As Andrew walked the warm streets of this town his feet soon found the entrance to a bar called Starlight Strip. He need time to clear his mind so he entered it without any second thoughts. Andrew found a spot at the bar and was going to order his usual, but with the guilt and pain he has, he chose for the first time an actual alcoholic drink. Andrew had never had an alcoholic beverage in his existence, but tonight of all nights he wanted one._

_Andrew chose a seat at the bar, and ordered a club soda. He never really tired it, but he thought what the hell. Andrew takes a few sips of his drink, and at first he winces at the tang of the alcohol, but after the 5__th__ and 6__th__ sip he got used to it. Andrew spent a good hour in the bar, and was on his 3__rd__ drink when a sandy blondish woman sat next to him. Andrew was about to call it a night when the woman beside him ordered the same drink. _

_ "So what are you in here for?" She asks._

_ "Trying to forget my love for someone." Andrew confesses._

_ "Oh. Well my ex-husband just got married today. Seems he has moved on from his love he once shared with me, so I guess we are in the same boat." The woman said as she took a big glup of her club soda. "So…are you new in town?"_

_ Andrew looks at her, and for a moment he thought he recognized her from somewhere, but with the amount of alcohol that he had taken in, he lost his mind. "Just visiting a friend. And now I'm heading off."_

_ "Hmm….this friend must be a girl huh." The woman replies._

_ "Yes. But she's in love with someone else besides me, and I lost my heart when I saw her, marring another man." Andrew looks down at his drink and everything around him seems a little hazy. "I'm Andrew by the way, yours?"_

_ "Crystal." Crystal smiles and is starting to like this Andrew person. He had eyes, that were an endless field of green grass on a spring day. And his hair was brown with golden tips at the end of his hair line. And for some reason she wanted to reach up and stroke her hand through his hair. But she remains where she was, "So…Andrew, you want another drink?" _

_ "I really shouldn't, because I got to leave…" Andrew started to say, but Crystal stops him._

_ "You look like hell Andrew. Just stay and have one more drink with me. Please." Crystal begs._

_ Andrew looks down into her soft blue eyes, and seeing her depths he knew that she could use a friend. Andrew sits back down with her, and thought of staying for one more drink. That one more drink turned into 2 more. And soon Andrew was now drunk, with his new friend. _

_ After the 4__th__ drink that Crystal had, she totally was lost in thought, and was so caught up in with Andrew. They both laughed at their lives, and for once Andrew forgotten all about Monica and her marriage to Griffin. Crystal was holding onto his arm, and stroking it lightly. Then without any warning, Crystal looks into Andrew's eyes, and her head came near his as she plants a nice and smooth tender kiss to his lips._

_ Andrew had waited a long time for Monica to do that to him but that fantasy never played out. And in his absent minded, he reacted on the kiss, and kisses Crystal back. Andrew felt Crystal reacting back, as she pushes him to the wall of the bar and really started to heavy make out with him. Andrew was caught up in the moment that he had forgotten that he was still and angel. When he felt Crystal getting kissing his neck, he knew that it was going to be bad if he kept on continuing what he was doing. _

_ Suddenly he spots Sam in the far distance and seeing his brown eyes zeroing on him, Andrew knew he had to stop this madness before it was too late. "Crystal….Crystal..I can't…" Andrew said breathlessly._

_ "Can't what…" Crystal said moving in to kiss him again, but Andrew ducks out of the way and stands a few feet from her._

_ "I can't this…it's not right…I'm not even suppose to be here." Andrew said with panic in his voice._

_ "What? Andrew…..we been through hell, my ex-husband just got married, and my assistant Gloria hates me because I hate her best friend, for coming in and stealing my family. And you…you are the one person, who didn't judge me on what I've had done." Crystal confessed, "So please just kiss me."_

_ Now it all clicks together, Andrew moves away from Crystal's embrace when he made that connection, "You are Roan Griffin's ex-wife?"_

_ "Yes. But I don't want to talk about my ex-husband, and his new wedded wife. I want….you." Crystal said._

_ Andrew knows now that he has to go, "Crystal I'm sorry…but I got to go. I think you are beautiful, and that, but I'm not the guy you want. I can't be anyone's guy. I…..need to go. I'm sorry really I am." _

_ "Andrew…" Crystal said trying to get him to stay, but she watches him disappear out of the doors. Crystal chases after him, and found just an empty street with bikers in the parking lot and a couple making out by the lamppost. Crystal looks around to find him, but he just vanished out of thin air. Puzzled Crystal goes home where she will feel the hang over in the morning. However Crystal thought that Andrew guy was an amazing kisser she had ever kissed. And she wanted more of him, but this Andrew person was nowhere to be seen._

…

Monica and Griffin arrive back at the house, and as promised Kristin left Monica's wedding gifts by the door. Griffin looks puzzled at her, "What ah….what are these?"

Monica blushes in embarrassment to what her friends gave her for a wedding gift, "Oh…it's nothing honey…really."

Griffin smiles and leans into her, "Then why are you blushing."

Monica caves in, "alright, but I didn't asked for any of these. My girlfriends wanted to give me some….adult things to…."

Griffin started to laugh, "They gave you sex toys didn't they."

Monica smiles, "Yes, well only two…but the rest is some woman stuff."

Griffin embraces his wife, and kisses her head, "if you want I can return them, if it gets to uncomfortable. They don't know who you are, and where you came from."

Monica looks into her husband's eyes, "Well, that is very thoughtful of you honey, but I'll keep them for later on in our marriage. Like you said, the sex becomes easier and less awkward later on, so I'll keep it till then. But right now it's a little frightening."

Griffin smiles and went to kiss her. Monica made no hesitation and kisses him back. They stayed like that for a moment. Then Griffin eyes her, and softly whispers, "Come on. We got to get an early start for our honeymoon tomorrow."

"Yeah…you haven't told me where we are going." Monica arches an eyebrow.

"I know….I'm keeping it for a surprise." Griffin smiles.

"Griffin…" Monica tries to have him tell her where they were going but Griffin remains silent.

"I'm still not telling you. You will find out when we are at the airport. I will tell you however that it is a two week trip ." Griffin smiles.

Monica smiles, "Two weeks to where?"

"Not telling." Griffin jokes as he leads her to their room. Monica laughs and runs into his arms as she kisses him deeply, and Monica heard Griffin kicking the door shut, as the two lovers fell onto their bed, and after a minute of kissing, Griffin coils his tender arms around his wife, as Monica snuggled in his warm embrace.

The moon shown on her pearly white skin, and Griffin tenderly strokes her arms, and kisses the back of his wife's beautiful and soft neck. Monica turns to look at her husband, and lightly she strokes his strong arm that was supporting her body. "I love you Roan." Monica softly whispers.

"I love you too….my dear sweet Monica. Goodnight." Griffin kisses her forehead, then her eyes, and the end of her nose, and lastly her mouth. And Griffin felt Monica slowly moving out of her comfort zone of kissing him, and this time she kisses him as a married couple would. Slow tender and seductive rhythms to his lips, and Griffin finally feels her pulling away, with a smile that came over her face. Griffin nuzzled the end of his nose to hers, before he felt her head go under his chin where she soon will fall asleep in his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7: The Honeymoon

**Chapter 7**

**(****Special guest appearance The High Kings Band) **

***CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE UNSUITABLE FOR MINORS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!***

_Andrew was sitting on a rock watching the waves roll in, as the sun slowly rose over the city life facing the opposite direction of him. The rest of the night he stayed out by the lake trying to get sober up, and to shake the memory of Crystal kissing him. He didn't want to deal with his angelic ways, but angels know everything. Andrew felt so lost between his duty to God, and to his human emotions. Every time he thinks about Monica, his heart breaks and shattered into millions of pieces. He couldn't help on falling for her, and now every since he crossed that line, he wanted Monica even more. Andrew looks at the pink and lavender sky, and asks God to renew his heart for everything what went on yesterday._

"Andrew," a voice behind him made Andrew dash out of his of his concentration and the sound behind him made him feel so small. Slowly Andrew turns to look at her.

"You came to me about my behavior yesterday didn't you?" Andrew stated.

"Yes. Andrew, baby, what has gotten into you? You never were this miserable. Talk to me." Tess demands.

Andrew didn't say anything for a moment, then he looks at Tess, but not making eye contact with her, "To be honest Tess, I don't know. I don't know what the hell is the matter with me. I feel like I don't know what to do anymore, on how to control my feelings. Everything in my heart is just…" Andrew pauses as tears formed in his eyes, "I can't stop my heart for being in love with Monica. Every time I see her I die, my heart dies. And then last night giving her away to so she can marry Roan Griffin, was like taking knife in my heart and cutting it into tiny pieces. Why do I still love her? I don't want to love her this much, but I don't know how to stop."

Tess looks at her angel boy, and then came to him as he softly sobs on the rock he was sitting on and Tess sits beside him, "Andrew, I know this can't be easy for you. And I know how much you love Monica. But her path is not with you, and your path is not with her. The Father has a different path for you to follow."

Andrew looks at Tess, "What path?"

Tess calmly spoke, "I'm not the master at everything. All I know is that your destiny is different from Monica's. Monica I knew since she was promoted from being a case worker."

"So you knew that she will fall in love with Ruth's child, and not me." Andrew stated.

Tess nods, "Yes. Which is why I wasn't thrilled on you falling for her, because I also knew it will destroy your friendship to her. I love you two both so much. And Andrew, I truly breaks my heart to see you in this much pain. I know that you couldn't help to fall in love. No one ever plans to fall in love, it just happens."

Andrew nods and looks at the lake, "How much trouble I'm in?"

Tess holds his hand, "As your superior angel, you are band from your assignments for awhile until you can control your heart the way it was made to be, instead of this jealous and hurt heart. This is not a punishment Andrew, okay. You need a break from earthy things so you can heal your heart."

Andrew looks at Tess as he slowly nods, "How long am I.."

"Until the Father thinks you are ready to return." Tess answered.

Andrew looks out over the water and then back to Tess but she was gone, and another angel was standing in the sand, close by the tide that was going out, as she waits for Andrew to her, "Come Andrew, it's time."

Andrew looks at her, and slowly rises to his feet and walks up to this woman. Andrew has never met this woman before, but she was very beautiful. She had nice long silky hair that was a blonde and curls at the end tips. Her soft glowing white skin looked a bit like a soft cream, and her eyes was sparkling blue eyes that almost looked like an icy blue to a deep blue. Andrew had never seen such pure blue eyes before until he looked into the eyes of this woman. Andrew slowly came to stand beside her as her eyes burned into his. "Hello Andrew, I'm Lisa."

Andrew was puzzled, "Who are you? "

Lisa smiles, "I told you who I was."

"No you told me your name, but not what your job is." Andrew stated.

Lisa smiles to him, "Well…_Mr. Angel of Death_, that is for me to show you what I do, and for you to find out." Andrew still had a confused look, and Lisa smiles, "You know you are quite cute when you are confused." Lisa pauses, "The Father assigned me to you."

"I don't need to be a bother Lisa….but I think.." Andrew tries to protest, but Lisa stops him.

"I know you don't want to admit that you lost your angelic heart, because you lost your heart to Monica. But you need help, and with my help to restore your heart, you can go back to being what you do. But until then, you are under my wing, got it?" Lisa asks. Andrew said nothing and just nodded. "Good. Now we got our little disagreement out of the way, shall we go home?"

Andrew avoided her eye contacted, "yes." Lisa smiles and together Andrew and her disappear into the water and went back up into heaven.

….

_Monica awoke to Griffin beside her, as he had his arms warped around her tiny form, and his face rested on the back of her neck. Monica smiles to her new husband, and today was the first day as her new life with Griffin and Sarah had begun. Monica looks at the time and it read 9:30 in the morning. Monica still has to pack for their honeymoon where ever it was going to be at, but right now she is enjoy her moment resting and sleeping in her husband's strong arms. Monica slowly shifts her position to look at Griffin. _

_ His sleeping face looks so peaceful, and really handsome. And Monica couldn't resist a smile as she nuzzles her nose to his chin, and lightly kisses his jaw line, and neck. Griffin didn't even finch to her light butterfly kisses, and Monica smiles even more. About five minutes later Griffin stirred and looks down to look into her eyes. Monica smiles to him, and in a gentle tender voice she utters, _"Good morning Griffin."

Griffin smiles and leans to her and kisses Monica's lips. And as he kissed her he says good morning back to her, "good morning to you too…." After a moment of kissing, Griffin pulls back and settles down beside her stroking Monica's soft flesh of her arms.

Monica breaths and then looks into her husband's sparkling ling blue eyes, "You know what I love each morning?"

Griffin looks at her, and a curious smile came over his sunlit face, "And what is that," Griffin asks as he inches his head near hers.

Monica smiles to him, "To see you, and having you beside me, and loving me." Griffin smiles and he couldn't help but to go and have another long lip lock with his wife. Monica shortly giggles as Griffin's guides his lips down the slope of Monica's neck, and rested his them at the base of her neck and collarbone. Then Griffin looks into her eyes. Monica smiles and places a hand on her husband's cheek, and lightly stroking it, "So my dear, what time are you planning on leaving for our mysterious place for our honeymoon."

Griffin smiles and sits up and looks into Monica's shiny brown eyes, "We have to be at the airport around 4:00, to catch the plane."

"So we are going out of the country?" Monica asks.

"Yes. That much I have to give away. You got your passport right?" Griffin asks.

"Yes. So where are we going?" Monica tries to break Griffin.

Griffin just smiles and leaves a light kiss on her soft pink lips, "I'll tell you around 3 where we are going." Griffin strokes Monica's soft flesh of her cheek, "Besides, Sarah should be arriving around 10:30 so we still have to pack."

"For a two week trip, I know, you told me last night." Monica smiles, "So how about some breakfast before we pack."

"That sounds good," Griffin smiles as he hops out of bed with Monica at his side. Monica walks out of the room with Griffin shortly at her heels, and together they came downstairs to have some breakfast before their daughter comes home. The whole time of making some eggs and toast Monica kept giggling whenever Griffin and her made out whenever they got a small break between cooking. As Griffin kissed her long and smoothing Monica just melted in his kiss, as she continues with his love and affection.

About 20 minutes later Monica and Griffin found a seat at the table, and begin to eat their meal. Normally Monica would sit semi close to Griffin however this time was different. She sat really close to him, side by side, with his foot touching hers. Monica tries to eat, but she kept on smiling every time Griffin would smile at her.

After breakfast Monica smiles to Griffin and touches his arms, "I'm going to hop in the shower, before I start to pack."

"Okay. I'll pack my stuff and then hop in after you." Griffin smiles, "But first I have to wash the dishes so they don't pile up here while we are gone."

Monica giggles, and then she leans into him, and kisses his cheek, before heading upstairs to shower. As soon as Monica left Griffin's side, she heard the pots and pans clinking in the sink and she heard the water running as Griffin washes away the evidence of their meal. Monica then heads into their bedroom, and picks out a nice pair of blue jeans and a sexy black tank top that hugged her figure. And laid them on the bed, and she went to Griffin's walk-in-closet to find her stuff on one end and Griffin's on the other. Monica selected her brown robe, and wrapped it around her small form, and a blue towel to place in the bathroom. Monica made her way to the bed to pick up her clothes to shower and to get dress in the main bathroom.

Then Monica walks out of their room and disappears in the main bathroom where she can cleanse herself and have Griffin still use the his private one to pack. Although they are now officially married, Monica was still uncomfortable of revealing herself to him, and was afraid to do so. Pushing the thought aside, Monica slowly pulls takes off her robe to hang it on the back of the bathroom door, and she slowly strips out of her bed ware clothes and hops in the shower, and turns on the water.

At first the water was quite cool, and Monica wanted a hot steamy shower, so she turns it more towards the left. She turned it too far and it was burning hot. Monica lets out a soft little yelp to the pain, and immediately she turns the knob back to its original spot. Soon enough Monica found the right temperature, and she moves under the faucet to have the water soak her down to the very spot of her soul. For some reason taking nice hot long showers, eases Monica's mind, and she feels like she is back at home. Although Monica still has dreadful fear of being in a body of water, but having the hot water hitting her head, and soaking her everywhere, she was at peace.

After her nice long hot shower, Monica turns off the water, and dries off herself. Monica soon dresses herself, and by the time she was done, the room seems to have cleared up from the steam. Monica quickly wraps her hair up in the towel, as she slowly emerges from the main bathroom and into the hallway. She heard Griffin moving about in their room and she slowly approaches. With a soft knock , Griffin turn his head to look at her. Monica stood at the door frame smiling to her husband, "Take it you are all packed?"

Griffin smiles to her, "Just about, all I got to do is take a shower, and pack my shower things. You take long showers you know that."

Monica sighs, "Well….I like to, it's where I can think and ease my mind. Plus it's another way I can be in prayer to my Father as well."

Griffin goes to her, "I know….I feel that way too. Sometimes. I just find it cute." Griffin kisses Monica's cheek. "Well I got to shower. Sarah should be here anytime now, Chris just called about 5 minutes ago saying he is on his way."

"Go. I'll pack as much as I can," Monica replies. And Griffin dashes off into the his bathroom, while Monica went to the closet to find her suitcase as well as the outfits she will be taking. Before Monica decided on what to bring, Monica quickly goes over to the bathroom door as she softly knocks on it, "Griffin…babe, is our honeymoon someplace tropical or no.."

A few seconds later Griffin answered her question, "No tropics….the most high of weather you well feel is in the low 60's or mid 60s."

"Okay…good know." Monica replies, and walks back to the closet. Monica was about halfway packing her suitcase when she heard the doorbell being rung. She smiles as she abandons her packing to go and greet Sarah.

A few minutes later Monica was at the door, as Sarah stood there and she immediately drops Chris's hand and rushes into Monica's loving arms. "Monica.."

Monica gives a big smile as she embraces her little girl, "Hey, pumpkin." After a moment of embracing each other, Sarah pulls back and asks, "So where is my daddy."

"He's upstairs taking a shower." Monica replies.

"Oh…okay…I'll just hang around the living room then." Sarah giggles and flies right past Monica and into the hallway.

Monica smiles as she watches the little child disappear before she turns her attention to Griffin's best friend. "Did she missed us?"

"No. But she will later on this week. So how was your night with my buddy?" Chris asks as Monica moves aside for him to step in.

Monica smiles, "It was nice. And peaceful."

"Nice, and peaceful huh….that is a different response." Chris said kind of oddly.

"Not the answer you were hoping for?" Monica asks moving in the kitchen.

"No not really. You're telling me that you never thought it was mind blowing?" Chris stated sitting at the breakfast bar.

Monica stands across from him, "You're wondering if we made love last night, and to tell you straight off no we did not. We just cuddled."

"Oh.." Chris stated. "You know what Mon….you are a woman of many mysteriousies. But you are so easy to love."

Monica smiles, "well thank you Chris. Do you want some coffee?"

Chris shook his head, "No thanks. I got my wife's coffee already in the car. Besides I'm running late to go to work. I should be out before you and Griff head off on your two week honeymoon."

Monica smiles, "So you know where he is taken me."

"Yes…but I'm not allowed to say anything, no matter how cute and beautiful you are." Chris laughs. "See you around 3:30."

Monica smiles to him, and waves him a goodbye, and as soon as Chris left Monica dashes in the living room with Sarah. Monica came to sit next to her and smiles, "So how was your night?"

"It was a blast, after the wedding, well yours and my daddies, Julia and I had a blast by watching some old cartoons, and drawling. I like it over there, but in the same time I also miss you." Sarah admitted.

"Well, after our little trip to who knows where, you and I could have just a day devoted to us how does that sound?" Monica smiles to her.

"That's sounds great, although slight problem." Sarah stated.

"what's that?" Monica asks.

"I leave for a summers camp before school starts up again, on the 30th. And I will get back on the 6th of September." Sarah replies.

"Oh. Well, if you don't have that much school work on the following weekend of that week, maybe we can have our girl day." Monica suggested.

"Okay. Sucks that I don't get to see you two when you get back." Sarah admitted.

"I know sweetheart, I know. But you'll have fun at this camp…where are you going?" Monica asks.

"Umm….it's about an hour there and back. But it's a fun place, there is horses I can ride, swimming, and a hiking trip. I do it every year, with Julia and Brenda. It's a bible camp, where I can understand God a bit more. So while you and my father are enjoying your time away from me on your special grownup trip, I'll be at a camp." Sarah smiles.

Monica smiles back, and she looks at the time, "Well kiddo I got to finishing packing,"

"It's fine. You guys don't need to be at the Airport until 3:00 anyways. There still is time we can do together as a family." Sarah said.

Monica nods, and embraces Sarah one last time before heading upstairs to the bedroom to finishing packing. By the time she greeted Sarah and Chris, Griffin was finishing putting last minute items in his suitcase, and halls it out of the room. Monica told him that his daughter is down there. And Griffin nods as he carries the suitcase down and places it at the bottom of the stair well.

….

By the time Monica finishes packing and spend time with little Sarah for almost 2 hours, it was time to head off the airport. Sarah was happy for her father and new mother for going away to do whatever newlyweds do, but in the same time she felt sad and a bit lonely. Sarah knew that her father and Monica need time alone to conceal their love, but she also didn't really wanted them to go. It will be a fully 3 weeks without seeing her father and her new mother. But as they arrive at the airport Kristin and Julia was there to take Sarah with them.

Just before Monica and Griffin walks further on in the airport, Monica pauses to kneel down in front of little Sarah to say her goodbye, "Well my sweet Sarah, this is as far as we can go together. You take care of yourself okay. And I want to hear all about this summer's church camp when you get back."

"Defiantly." Sarah smiles but her smile quickly fades when she looks into her new mother's eyes.

"Sarah, baby what's wrong?" Monica asks stroking Sarah's cheek.

"Just….I'm really going to miss you and daddy." Sarah admits.

Monica gave a kind smile, and places her hand to Sarah's heart, "I'm always right here, whenever you feel lonely. And remember your dad and I are only a phone call away, whenever you want to talk to us. I know 3 weeks is a long time, but you'll hardly miss us by the time it goes by."

Looking into Monica's soft brown eyes, and her kind and warming smile brought a little smile to Sarah's face, and she goes and wraps her arms around Monica's neck and holds her close, "I love you, _mom_."

Monica smiles brightly to Sarah's words and she kisses Sarah's small forehead and repeats the words back to her child, "I love you too, my sweet baby girl." Monica looks over at Griffin and she carefully pulls back, "I think your daddy wants to have a goodbye from you as well."

Sarah looks at Monica and then to her father, and then back to Monica. Sarah gave a quick kiss to Monica's cheek and skips to her father. Sarah reaches her father, and immediately she was swept off her feet and into her father's arms. Sarah smiles to him and said her goodbyes, as her dad held her close to him. "You and Monica have a fun trip, and I promise to stay out of trouble."

"I'm glad to hear that from you. And I want to hear everything about your camping week okay." Griffin smiles.

"I know…you and Mom want to." Sarah smiles.

"_Mom?"_ Griffin asks.

"Yeah….come on dad, you married Monica. And she is going to be my official mom, so I got to start saying that sometime." Sarah suggested.

"I know….just….so used to you referring to Monica as Monica not as mom." Griffin admitted.

"I know, daddy I know. Just try not to have _too_ much fun over there." Sarah said in code so Monica doesn't pick it up.

"I'll try my best to keep it so we won't." Griffin said sarcastically.

Sarah giggles, and embraces her father, "I love you daddy."

Griffin smiles back, "I love you to munchkin."

Just then Chris came up and broke up the love fest between Griffin and his daughter, "Hate to be the ice breaker of this fond moment, but you and Mon have a plane to catch."

Monica looks to Griffin and his daughter, and goes to them to embrace Sarah one last time. Sarah hugs both her parents as they said their goodbyes to each other one last time. And Sarah waves to them and watches them walk all way through customs until they were out of site. A small tear came out of Sarah's blue eyes at the sight of them vanishing into the crowd of people.

Chris came up to Sarah's side, and takes hold of her hands, "Come on squirt we got to head home."

"Can I watch the plane take off….please." Sarah begs.

Kristin nods for her husband and little Sarah to stay while she takes Julia and Emmalin home. Chris stayed with Sarah until the departure of Griffin and Monica's plane leaving the JFK airport at 4:00, then with a smile on Sarah's face she told him, "Okay…lets head home in your police curser. Can I turn on the sirens."

Chris laughs, "Sure, if you want me to get written up."

"Oh.." Sarah stated.

"Tell you what you can sit in the front like your father does, and maybe just maybe I'll let you just this one time." Chris smiles.

"Okay." Sarah giggles as Chris picks Sarah up on his shoulders and carries her out of the airport.

…

As soon as Griffin and Monica left Sarah and went through the customs of the airport on the turnal Monica looks a bit worried leaving Sarah behind like that. Griffin soon pics up on her shift of mood, "Mon…honey what is it?"

Monica looks at Griffin, "Just so hard to let her go like that." Monica admits.

Griffin smiles and kisses her cheek, "I know…but she'll be fine, she will have her _two sisters_ to play with and spend time with them. Although saying goodbye to my daughter was hard for me too."

Monica gave a comforting smile, "So my darling husband where exactly are we going?"

Griffin smiles and finally caves in, in telling Monica where they were be stayig, "Okay, we are staying at my Grandmother Rosie's cottage that is located not in the United States."

Monica gave a joking grin, "I kind of got the hint that it wasn't in the United States, because we had to go through customs, and I have my passport. So tell me."

Griffin looks into his wife's eyes, "We are going to your native country."

It took a moment before Monica's eyes brighten, "You mean our honeymoon is in Northern Ireland?"

Griffin nods and smile came upon his face, "My Grandmother as you know is Irish, and she has a cottage in Northern Ireland, the safe part of it. And my father was planning on going with Mac to see the old Irish folk that owns it, as my father still pays rent, but since he can't travel anymore he gave me a load of cash to buy plane tickets to go there. And well I wanted to surprise you, and make this memory memorable for you."

Monica smiles to him, and embraces him into a light smooth kiss, and then pulls back with tears in her eyes, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Griffin kisses her back and he softly whispers, "Thought it might."

Monica smiles, and then looks at the ticket Griffin hands her, "How exactly you pull this off without me finding out."

Griffin chuckles, "I have my secret ways."

"Griffin.." Monica teases.

"You remember me heading to my father's place for a box of wedding things." Griffin pointed out.

"Yes." Monica replies trying to catch Griffin's drift.

"Well that was a cover up, I was there to ask my father about taking you to my Grandmother's cottage." Griffin admitted.

"You are very sneaking you know that." Monica giggles as she lightly strokes her husband's arms.

"I know…but you didn't even caught onto it." Griffin smiles as she leans into her and kisses her head. They stay like that for a few minutes when the boarding gate was opening and calling for the oncoming passengers to form a line to board the plane. "Well here we go," Monica laces her fingers to his as the arrive at the boarders gate and Monica makes her long journey back to her homeland where God first created her as an angel.

…

_Gloria wakes up as the sun shines in through the window of her room in Mac's house. Still feeling hurt from confession her love for Andrew, and feels like a complete idiot doing that, because now she is so vulnerable to him. Gloria pushes the feelings out of her mind as she made her way downstairs to deal with Crystal. _

_ Gloria passes the bathroom to find Crystal at the basin of the toilet as she notices that Crystal was passed out. Gloria shakes her head, and in her mind she stated, "Damn it Crystal! Why do you need to get yourself drunk all the time, this isn't going to help heal your broken heart." Gently Gloria moves to her as she carefully sits on the stool beside the sink and the toilet. _

Gloria takes a wet towel and places it to Crystal's head. Crystal's blue eyes opens up a sliver to see Gloria's face. Crystal mumbles to her, "Why the hell are you here, I thought I fired you yesterday."

"You can fire me all you want but right now you need a friend." Gloria stated, "And I'm all you got right now."

"Right." Crystal stated as she slowly sits up. She took the towel Gloria hands her, and she rested her back to the wall beside the shower and the toilet. Crystal stares at Gloria through her hangover eyes, "Why do you want to be my friend after what I did?"

Gloria looks down at the floor not wanting to admit it, "Because it's the right thing to do, and everyone like you could use someone to lean on."

Crystal tries to smile, but her head hurt too much to smile, "You sound like that guy I met at the bar last night. Damn he was such a good kisser. But then he acted strange like he saw a ghost or something after I mention something."

Gloria looks at her assignment, "What guy?"

Crystal looks at Gloria's sorrowful eyes, "I don't remember what his name was….but his eyes sparkle like a spring day, and for some reason made me feel warm and love for the first time." Crystal pauses and then laughs.

Gloria couldn't bring herself to think about Andrew. So she gave a little smile to Crystal, "I saw you at the wedding."

"Gloria….please don't. That was the reason I got drunk last night just to shake away those happy memories of the ones my ex-husband and my daughter used to shared with me." Crystal said as tears poured down her face.

Gloria looks into her assignment's eyes, and sees the hurt girl within, and Gloria took back all the anger she had when Crystal was saying all of those horrible things to her best friend yesterday. Crystal wasn't saying those words to be mean to Monica, she was just hurt and angry with herself. Slowly Gloria slides off the stool to go and sit next to her assignment and gently holds her. And for once Crystal sobs in Gloria's arms as she lightly stokes Crystal's knotted sandy brown hair.

Crystal slowly looks up to Gloria and looking into her eyes reminded her of her mother. And Crystal weeps again for the lost of her abandonment of her mother and the non existing father figure her father gave to her as a young teen. And for once Crystal felt like she was that lost little girl at age 8 again when she was dump by her parents to her uncle Mac. Crystal cries for a moment more, and then she felt the poison of the alcohol coming up and she quickly moves out of Gloria's arms to vomit up the poison of last night's reminding drink. As her head was in the toilet she sobs harder and harder for the lost of the precious thing she had which was Roan Griffin and her beautiful daughter. Roan Griffin was the first person who had reached out to Crystal's broken soul and loved her for who she was.

After vomiting in the toilet Crystal pulls back and looks at Gloria, "I….I ….miss my husband…I miss my little girl…why did I leave them….Why…."

Gloria came to her and softly stokes her as she sang one of Tess's song to her to calm her down from a panic attack that she was experiencing. It took Crystal about 20 minutes for settling down and Gloria sang her assignment to sleep. Gloria gazes up and finds Tess and Ruth standing in the door way smiling. With the help of her angel friends, they help Gloria carried Crystal into her bed and she closes the door.

Gloria turns to look at Tess and Ruth, "She really needs help Tess. I don't know what to do."

Tess gave a comforting smile, "I know she does, which is why you are what she needs, and you do know what to do. You are helping her already by listening to her."

"I know, she has all this anger towards Monica, and it burns inside of me to have to listen to her cuss at Monica when she is the most amazing person that Crystal would ever meet." Gloria stated.

Ruth looks at Gloria, "I know Crystal ever since she fell in love with my son. Believe me there has been many times I came to visit my other daughter-in law. But the reason she has all this anger towards Monica because she realizes that she lost her change with my son's happiness. And the reason you are with her, to help her show her love again, like what my son has done to her so many times before." Ruth pauses and lifts up Gloria's chin, "She will come to like Monica, but right now her heart is broken and she just needs someone to love her and not judge her. She needs a real friend right now, she needs an angel."

Gloria gave Ruth a smile and nods, then she looks at Tess, "What about Andrew?"

Tess sighs, "Right now Andrew is on probation with his angelic duties. Just like Crystal he too is broken inside, but the Father has someone helping him see the light again, just like you are helping Crystal."

Gloria looks into Tess's eyes, "You mean Andrew is with another angel?"

"Only temporary, just until he strengthens his heart again." Tess suggested. "Don't worry baby he is going to be just fine. Ruth's former angel is helping him overcome his anger, and to let the Father restore his heart."

Ruth smiles, "She is very good at what she does. And she is very perky kind of like you a bit, and a little like Tess getting to the point."

Gloria looks to find Mac coming from in from the field of his morning duties as a farmer. Then she turns her attention back to Ruth and Tess, and they both smile to her to encourage her that everything will be for the better in the end. Gloria smiles back and leaves Crystal's bedroom door to go down stairs to where Mac is.

….

_Monica and Griffin landed in Northern Ireland around 7:30 pm in the city of Derry. Griffin had something else special in mind but they have to go to the main part of town before 8:00 that night. Monica was greeted by the folks of Ireland and Griffin was so happy to see his new wife adapting already to her native country. As soon as they settle out of customs in the Derry airport, Monica looks to her husband._

"You did all this for me?" Monica asks still shocked to be here.

"Yes. Because I love you and I know how much you miss your homeland." Griffin smiles.

"Roan, you are the sweetest, loving man, I had ever fell for." Monica smiles brightly snuggling her head to his broad shoulder.

Griffin smiles to her and leans down to kiss her long and smoothly. He melted in her arms and her kiss, and forgotten all about the time when he slowly moves out of Monica's kiss. "We ah….got to go here, I have just one other special thing in mind before we go to the cottage which is about 10 minutes from this town."

"Okay. Um hun, what about our luggage?" Monica asks.

Griffin looks around and spots the old Irish family he remembers a small child, and nods as he spots them, "Remember me telling you about my Grandmother's past on the plane. Well Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil is willing to take our luggage up to the cottage." Griffin briefly explains as they went up to meet the old Irish couple.

Monica looks at the old Irish couple as the man was taller than Griffin, and had a scruffy look of his gray hair, as well as kind and warming eyes, that greeted anyone with a smile, they were almost as blue as Griffin's. His wife was almost the same height as Monica, maybe about a few inches taller, and she had sparkling green eyes and a loving smile. Her hair was red mixed in with gray as the ages of her youth changed over the years. They old couple greeted Griffin right away.

"Oh Roan is good to see you back in Ireland again. I remember your father and mother used to bring you kids here all the time. You were like what 9." The old woman said in a sweet loving Irish accent like Monica's.

"It's good to see you too Maggie." Griffin smiles.

"And who did you bring along." The old man perked up when he eyed Monica.

Griffin smiles to him, "Well, Tom, this is my wife Monica."

Monica gave a friendly smile and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you sir, and madam."

"Likewise." Tom replies back. And his wife comes to talk with Monica for a little while. As Tom moves over to Griffin, "You didn't tell me that you fell in love with an old Irish gal like what I did."

"It just sort of happened, I didn't plan it. But I'm glad I did, because there is not another woman out there like her." Griffin smiles as he looks at his beautiful wife.

Tom smiles and chuckles at his youngster he seen growing up, "You are a lot like your grandfather, and Seth."

"I never met him; he died when I was still somewhat a baby." Griffin stated.

"I know. But your grandfather had that same crazy love he had for dear old Rosie. I guess it runs in the Griffin's family line." Tom spoke. "Come dear, we have all week to chat with the newlyweds later, but they have someplace they need to be at in 20 minutes"

Maggie came up and took hold of Monica's luggage, and hands it to her husband, "Right, sorry just been ages since I last seen you Roan."

"My father still sends pictures and cards to you guys." Griffin stated.

"Yeah, but it's not the same thing. Anyways you two have fun tonight, and Roan, here is the spare key to your grandmother's cottage, and our house is just over the bridge and across the lake." Maggie stated handing Griffin the key and telling him about Ireland.

Griffin nods, "I remember, thanks Maggie and Tom for everything."

"Oh your most certainly welcome, your grandmother and I were best friends until she passed on, and I still look after her cottage. In case her son comes back or you kids." Maggie smiles. "We'll put your luggage inside the main part of the living room so you won't be late for your event."

"Thank you." Griffin smiles as he embraces the old Irish couple and hugs them goodbye for the night. After Tom and Maggie left Monica came to her husband and smiles to him, "I like them a lot. She is your grandmother's best friend."

"Yeah. She used to stop by my grandmother's house all the time and we have an Irish folk night every year for her birthday. I only come up to Ireland 2 times a year." Griffin smiles.

Monica giggles and laces her wedding band hand to her husband's hand, "So this event? What is it."

Griffin smiles, "It's one of Maggie's nephew's son that is in there. The band is called The High Kings, and I think you'll love them."

"Really? And why do you think that." Monica smiles.

"Do you always have to think like a psychologist?" Griffin said walking hand in hand with his wife.

"Yes because I know how much it make you smile." Monica gently said, as Griffin pulls her closer to him, as they walk out of the Derry airport, and hopped in a small taxi that led them to a small building place where there was food and a concert hall setting. The town looks a bit different from what Monica remembers as a young angel, however being here in her native land with the love of her life, she was happy. The small town had a small shopping mall, a bakery, a small family restaurant, and further down the street was an old Irish pub, filled with many people getting drunk for the hell of it. Also what makes this country so unique is that everywhere you look it is always green.

When the small little taxi pulls up to a small building, Griffin hands the driver some European money to him, as he led Monica out of the car. After the cab driver drives off, Monica turns to her husband. "I don't remember this place being here. Has it always been in this part of town?"

"Yes. They built this in I think in 1997. Famous Irish singers come here to perform. I think it holds up to 200 people or 400." Griffin stated.

Monica smiles, "So do we have time for dinner or no."

"Well that's the beauty about this place, it has a dinning in it with a concert." Griffin responds to Monica's remark. Griffin smiles and hands Monica a ticket for the event. "My father gave this as well, for our honeymoon package. Don't ask."

Monica smiles and plants a small kiss to her husband cheek, "Your dad is a very caring man, and he loves you and your brothers."

Griffin looks into Monica's brown eyes, and smiles to her comment, "Well the concert starts in about 10 minutes so we got to find a seat."

Monica nods and walks close to Griffin as he led them into the building. There were people filing into their seats when Monica and Griffin came through the door. All of the Irish people were smiling brightly at one another, and Monica felt at home. The security checked their tickets and guided them to their seat. Monica was surprise that their seats were close to the stage. She turns to her husband and smile, "Your father went all out for us huh."

"A little, but I think he wanted to sit close to the stage himself back when he was a young man himself." Griffin stated as Monica and him took their seats.

"Well in Ireland the term for young man is _lad_." Monica stated.

"I knew that. It just doesn't sound as sexy the way you say it." Griffin smiles as he leans to his wife. As he said that Monica lightly giggles and nuzzles her nose to his soft cheek. Monica was about to kiss her husband very gently but she remains where she was.

About a minute or two later the house lights turns down low, having just the stage lit with beautiful candles with the performing lights. The moment was so beautiful and heartwarming that Monica couldn't help but to snuggle next to her husband, as the soft flowing song that was being played. She felt Griffin laid a small kiss on her head, as he laces his hand to hers.

Monica smiles to Griffin's touch, and then the first song that a young lad sang out to the Irish crowd. Monica has never heard of this song, but the lyrics to it were beautiful. It is sung in her native language and Monica smiles to it. About 30 seconds later the melody in the song, switch to somewhat an upbeat rhythm and Monica pulls out of her husband's embrace just a little to the sudden shift of mood. Around her everyone was smiling and clapping along to the song, including Griffin, as the rest of the band of this Irish group came onto the stage. Monica soon joins into the crowd and smiles along to the song. When the song ended, everyone applaud to the performance as the men in the band came forth to introduce themselves.

About 30 minutes later one of the men from the High Kings band stepped to the microphone, "Now for this next song, is very important to we Irish folks. Many of us grew up to sing this song in many pubs, as well in old Irish ballads around the camp fires. And I would like to invite someone in the audience to come up and sing this old Irish folk song." The man with the blue eyes, and red hair with a small beard looks to Monica. The spot light followed him as he came close to her and Griffin. "What is your name madam?"

Monica was slightly embarrassed to be the center of the attention, but she replies to the man that asked her, "Monica."

"Well Monica would you like to come up and sing this old Irish folk song?" The man replies.

Monica was shocked and she looks to her husband, with a terrified face. Griffin gave her a comforting smile to encourage her, and she smiles back, and then nods to the man, as he led her to on stage. The crowd around her cheered as soon as Monica was on stage.

"Now Monica, is this your first time here?" The man asked.

Monica smiles, "No. I just came back to be here on for my honeymoon with my husband."

"Oh well congratulations on that. Well then are you familiar to the old Irish folk song of _The Rocky Road to Dublin_?" The man asked.

Monica replies back, "Yes."

The man smiles brightly, "Well that is great. It goes pretty fast, but for you being so beautiful tonight, we'll make it a little slower. You ready."

Monica gave a little nervous smile to him, and then he turns to his band members and the other three men came up and one was standing next to her while the other 2 where on Monica's other side. Then the man that led her on stage turns to the audience and then on cue the man sang out the song that all the Irish people knew by heart. Monica missed the first few openings of words to the song, but she soon joins in with the band singing the best she could to the song _Rocky Road to Dublin._

_ "__In the merry month of June, From my home I started, Left the girls of Tuam, Nearly broken hearted, Saluted father dear, Kissed my darlin' mother, Drank a pint of beer, My grief and tears to smother, Then off to reap the corn, And leave where I was born, I cut a stout blackthorn, To banish ghost and goblin, In a brand new pair of brogues, I rattled o'er the bogs, And frightened all the dogs, On the rocky road to Dublin. __One, two, three, four five, Hunt the hare and turn her Down the rocky road And all the ways to Dublin, Whack-fol-lol-de-ra._"

Monica had no idea what came over her, but she was smiling like a little kid, to the song, and she looks into Griffin's eyes, and it made her smile even more. She was very familiar with this ballad because before she was in the choir she had spent many years as a young angel in Northern Ireland and this song was so easy to pick up and learn. And people in the audience didn't care about Monica's off key tune; they were sharing the same joy and love for Irish music as she was.

When the song ended the crowd cheered for the band and for Monica's attempt to sing along to it. Monica smiles to the band as each one of them shook their hands with hers before she left to rejoin Griffin for the remanding time of the concert. The man that led her on stage spoke into the microphone again for Monica's attempt for the Irish ballad, "Let's give Monica another round of applause shall we, for her happy marriage."

The concert lasted about another hour, and the High Kings played the final song which was _The Parting Glass_. The song had brought tears to Monica's eyes, and when the peak of the song came down the aisle of the seating area of the audience came several man dressed in a kilt as they played the bagpipes to the song. The members of the High Kings sang the last chorus while the bagpipers played the song. The tears flowed out of Monica's eyes to the ending as many people including her stood up to applauded the performance and to give the standing notation to the wonderful ballad that many Irish folks to sing today in remembrance to their loved ones. Everyone around Monica and Griffin cheered as the High Kings said goodnight and thanked everyone for coming to support them, as they left the stage.

Monica follows Griffin out of the concert hall as Griffin led her to the dining hall. But when they arrive there, many people from the concert event was already at the doors. Griffin looked and it was about an hour wait to get in. "Well there goes the dinning idea."

Monica looks to him, "Griff…I don't mind eating at your Grandmother's cottage. It was a nice thought and all to have a romantic dinner with you here, but what is more romantic is eating dinner alone, with _you_."

Griffin looks to his wife, "really?"

Monica nods, "Yes. I mean it's an added bonus, but I much prefer to go to your grandmother's cottage, instead of waiting what looks to be an hour and a half just to get into here."

Griffin looks to her, and he agrees, "Okay. Well it was an idea, I didn't realize that it would be this crowded."

Monica giggles and walks hand in hand with Griffin to the doors to go outside, "It was the thought that counted. And besides, I much prefer spending my night at the concert and then snuggling with you later on. And we can't snuggle here."

Griffin smiles, "true." When Monica and Griffin reach the doors to go outside, it was pouring down rain soaking everyone who was outside. Monica turns to Griffin and he quickly whistles for a cab and one pulls up next to the concert hall. Monica and Griffin quickly ran from the doors, to the car, as they immediately got drenched by the falling rain. Griffin told the cab driver to take them up to _Mulberry Rd. _ where Griffin and Monica have to walk about a football field to his grandmother's cottage.

Monica was first to get out as the rain from the incoming storm soaked her to the bone. But she didn't mind so much about the rain, in fact the rain made this moment between her and her husband magical. Griffin soon follows Monica out of the cab as he looks to her, "Sorry about the crazy weather, it wasn't suppose to rain like this."

Monica smiles and pulls Griffin close to her and kisses him tenderly on the lips. In between long strides of kisses she mumbles against his lips, "I don't care…about the rain…" Monica pulls back just a bit to peer into Griffin's midnight eyes, "It just makes it more romantic."

Griffin smiles and pulls her in and kisses Monica's sweet pink lips deeply, as the rain soaked their bodies to the bone. He had to admit, Monica was right. The rain did made this moment more meaningful, as both of them kissed each other tenderly at the end of the long driveway of his grandmother's cabin. After spending what seemed like hours in the pouring down rain, Griffin pulls back from Monica's lips, and takes hold of her hands as he led her to the front door to the cabin.

When Griffin opens the door to the old rock and wooden cabin, he quickly switches on the lights to the small little home. There wasn't much to this place, but for a lovers place to stay it was perfect. Monica slowly takes off her shoes and places them next to the door. As promised the old Irish couple left their luggage by the sofa in the small living room. Monica smiles to Griffin's grandmother's old home. The walls were made out of stone in the kitchen with an iron stove, and the rest of the home was made out of old timber logs. Griffin comes to her side, and softly whispers to her, "I'll go make a fire in the bedroom where we can have a nice warm place to sleep."

Monica smiles to his words, and for some strange reason she felt the burning desire to fully open her heart for him. She follows Griffin to the bedroom, and just to the left of the bed was a small balcony that led to the wilderness outside of the cabin. Still soaked from kissing Griffin in the rain she slowly opens the slider to the small screen indoor patio. Monica always loved to hear the rain coming down, and soaking the land. To her, it was God's grace falling from heaven to soak this wonderful earth he created.

In the distance Monica heard the rumbling sound of thunder crashing in the Irish sky. Even though it was dark outside, and can hardly see anything, Monica could tell that there was a small lake as the waves crashed upon the shore. She turns to look back at her husband who was putting together a fire for the two of them. Monica smiles to her husband's wet hair, and cloths, and now she understands what Tess meant when she said her goodbyes to her best friend. Monica looks to the heavens and said a thank you prayer to her Father. In return God clash a lightning bolt across the sky, and thunder came rolling with it.

Monica came back in from the indoor patio and took a set on the small sofa seat in the bedroom looking at Griffin who was building a fire for the both of them to snuggle up to. And it that moment Monica wanted Griffin, and really wanted him. She went to him and sat down on the couch beside him.

"There the fire is built….and there is tons of wood stacked by the back door… What?" Griffin asks looking into Monica's dark eyes.

"Griffin, you know how much I love you, and that I'm terrified to let you into my heart. There are just no words to explain what I feeling right now," Monica confesses.

Griffin looks to her, "Okay, what is it Mon?"

Monica closes her eyes for a brief moment, and then kisses Griffin very deeply on the lips touching his face for a more passionate feeling. Then she pulls back from him slowly and looks in his eyes. Griffin had never felt Monica kiss him like that before, and he knew instantly what she was asking him to do in that moment. And then he came close to her and kissed her the way he wanted to on the night by the river. Monica moves in Griffin's arms and her arms warp around his tender wet neck.

Griffin slowly kisses her deeply and then moves his lips to kiss Monica's milky white flesh as it felt so soft between Griffin's lips. He felt Monica moving in him and soon he felt the urging pain raise in his manhood as Monica triggered his sweet spots. Griffin slowly moves out of Monica's embrace, as she smiles at him. Griffin slowly touches Monica's wet skin around her neck and collar bone, and very tenderly removes her small black outer layer of her blouse, and let it fall to the floor, reveling Monica's small red tank top as well as her black bra showing through. Monica moves into her husband's embrace and kisses him once more with her lips.

Monica and Griffin continue to kiss each other very tenderly and passionately when Monica felt Griffin slowly guiding them to the bed. She was so terrified of this part of becoming one with him, but in the same time, if felt really magical, and pleasurable to have someone love her this much. Monica felt the side of the bed and she slowly lowers herself onto it still keeping contact with Griffin's lips on hers.

Once Monica was on the bed, she looks into Griffin's midnight eyes, and without the words being spoken, Griffin moves into her embrace, as she felt his warm wet body. Slowly Monica fumbles through Griffin's buttons of his shirt, to open up his chest. As her hands slid down his chest, unlatching each button, she felt this rush of joy surging through her body. Once Monica unbuttons the last button, her hands slid up Griffin's soaking wet arms, and very slowly she pulls off Griffin's shirt.

Griffin slowly moves in to kiss her, and Monica just melted in his kiss, and this was the first time she has seen his bare chest. New to this new territory Monica roamed her hands over Griffin's bare chest. To her surprise Griffin had no chest hair, it was just all smooth, which made her heart race faster with each touch of her husband's smooth chest. Monica then slowly falls down to the pillows as she felt Griffin following after her, as he slowly lowered his body on hers.

Griffin slowly removes the straps of Monica's small red tank top, and kisses her shoulder as his lips runs up to her neck and back to her lips. Griffin's hands found the soft skin of her belly and he softly rubs his hand on her flesh. Griffin pauses in kissing Monica as he looks into her eyes, "If this gets too intense for you, I'll stop."

Monica looks at him and then she places her hands behind Griffin's ears, "I know, but Griffin, even though, I never been naked with a man before, I know that God would want this to happen between us. He wants you and I to make love, and you know, I want to….I really want to love you, and for you to show me your love. And I know you will, because I can see it in your eyes."

Griffin looks to her, and a smile crept upon his face, "my heart is pounding." When Griffin said that, Monica slowly pulls Griffin back down to her lips and kisses him deeply. Griffin felt the tips of her finger touching his temples, and lightly she strokes back and forth in slow movement. Then Griffin felt her fingers roaming through his wet hair from the rain, as Griffin kisses her deeper than before. Soon Griffin continues on with touching Monica's soft skin on her stomach just as before.

Monica smiles to Griffin's touch and she is finally letting go of her fear and let Griffin to love her. The soft glow of the fire made his face glow of heavenly light, and for once Monica sees the glow of heaven in Griffin's eyes. She sits up and letting Griffin's hands explore her back as she kisses him deeper than she ever kissed him before. Monica moves in to his embrace to feel him. Then she gazes into Griffin's lovely eyes as her hands slid down his bare arms and made their way to Griffin's bare back. Monica had never felt a man's body before, as each fingertip grazes over Griffin's smooth back until they reach the back of his neck. Monica then falls back to kissing Griffin's lips as she felt Griffin's strong arms move from her shoulders to her back and holding her.

Griffin's hands roamed through Monica's back as he felt her kisses growing deeper by each touch. Griffin pulls back from Monica's lips as his lips runs down Monica's soft neck and onto her collarbone. When he found her sweet spot Monica lets out a moan of pleasure, and he trails slowly back up to her lips as he kisses her deeply. Slowly Griffin felt Monica's hands touching his own as she guides his hands to her hips and to where her tank top shirt ends. Griffin soon get's the hint and slowly guides the shirt up and over Monica's head. Griffin slowly and gently lefts up Monica's tang top, as his fingers runs over Monica's smooth skin and he saw Monica closing her eyes to his gentle touch. After her top was removed from her body, Griffin looks at her with awe at the woman before him. She was more beautiful naked than in person, and he felt complete love with her there. Griffin couldn't help but to smile at her, and moves in to kiss her once more, as his hands felt her wet smooth skin and the fingertips grazes over Monica's ribs and slowly made their way to her back then up to her neck, and in her wet hair.

Monica let out a pleasurable moan to his kissing and roaming of her body, she slowly tilts her head back as she felt Griffin's tongue on her neck and collarbone and kissing them hard. She never felt anything like this and she wanted more of his tender body, his tender touch to roam and love her, as he is doing now.

Griffin tenderly moves back up to Monica's lips and he felt her hands moving from his thighs to his sides of his body then to his lower back and up to his neck. Monica was guiding him to move her into his embrace deeper to really feel him, but to Griffin's surprise she was lowering herself down onto the pillows and was ordering him to follow. Griffin follows her to the pillows as he continues to kiss her, as he lowers himself onto her with his bare skin had finally made contact to Monica's when she lowers her body down toward the pillows.

Griffin was massaging Monica's breast and feels his manhood growing in pain with each touch of Monica's body. Griffin tries not to rush it, but he wanted to so much to just love her right then and there. He also knows this was Monica's first time, and he wanted this to be the best moment of his life. Slowly he felt Monica leading him, as he rolls over on his back side so that she is on top of him half naked with him.

Smiling Monica pulls back from Griffin's lips as she moves her hot moist kisses down his firm neck and onto his smooth bare chest. Monica pauses to look at the man before her, and with every muscle in Griffin's body, and his sexy chest made Monica completely in love. Monica soon goes back to kissing his smooth chest and loves it when his big muscular body twitches to Monica's kiss. Griffin's muscular arms found her back as she felt his fingers stroking and knowing every muscle in her back as well as every bone structure.

Griffin was rubbing his hands all over Monica's back from her tiny shoulders all the way down close to her butt, as he felt Monica's kisses growing deeper and hotter on his chest. Then his fingers found their way to Monica's black silky bra line as he fumbles to free her breasts so he could play with them. But Monica moves away from his reach as she carefully undoes his belt from his jeans and opens the fly up. Then carefully Griffin felt her hands under the waist line as she carefully and softly removes Griffin's paints from his body. Looking at Monica with amazement at how well she did that he wanted to love her. Griffin sits up as Monica moves from his chest to his neck then back up to his lips, as her tongue found his and slowly he pulls Monica near him again.

Then Griffin moves his hands back to his original position to fiddle with Monica's bra again as he breaks free of the hooks and slowly he lets the bra drop between them, and Monica leans Griffin down to the pillows as he kisses her neck and his hands cupped each breast and squeezes them. Mac was right, all you do need is a handful, and the sexual magic is still there. Griffin eventually turned his body so that Monica was on her back as he continues to love her with his kisses and never stopped kissing her with them. Monica wanted more privacy so she takes hold at the ends of the sheets and blankets and pulls them over them, so that all Monica could see was the glow of the fire outlining Griffin's masculine body and all Griffin could see was hers. Griffin felt Monica's hands on his neck and pulls him near her. As each kiss grows deeper than the last, Griffin moans with each aching feeling between his legs as his body temperature rises with hers. Griffin soon pulls back on kissing Monica's lips, and guides his lips down her neck and down to her feet as his hands found the waist band of her sexy black laced underwear. The material that was holding back Monica's true beauty as a woman, and to reveal her fully body form that God had done such a remarkable job. Monica was so beautiful that it almost made Griffin to cry to see his beautiful loving wife fully naked.

As each layer of clothing that Griffin peels off, it felt like a fiery fever building up in Monica's body and she can't contain it. Finally she looks at Griffin's naked form, and the sexual vibe inside her body excited her even more when she looked at her husband. Griffin peers into her eyes as he remove's her lace black underwear and Monica felt like she was going to die when Griffin kisses her legs as she felt the black lace material slip off of her body and onto the floor where the rest of her clothing disappeared to. Monica's heart raced as she felt Griffin's lips on her knees as he slowly made his way to her inner thighs and then onto her belly. As Griffin slowly made his way up to Monica's naked breast and she shuddered when Griffin's mouth crashed over them. Monica felt the tip of her husband's tongue rubbing over the nibble of her left boob. Monica gripes the edge of the bed when Griffin really touched her. Feverishly Monica calls out to him under the covers of the bed, "Griff….oh…..oh…Griffin…..What are you doing to me?"

Griffin pauses in his kissing of Monica's breast, and looks into his wife's eyes, "I'm loving you Monica."

Monica smiles to him as her head suddenly was becoming sweaty as she moves farther into making love for the first time to her lover. Griffin came back to Monica's lips and kisses her deeper. Then slowly Monica's legs moves as they fell apart when Griffin moves his legs between hers. Monica had never felt this way, and she wanted more of the feeling Griffin was giving to her.

Griffin wanted so much to take her and love completely in that moment. The more he felt Monica's kiss growing faster and deeper, and the grip of her nails on his now sweating skin, the more he wanted to go into ecstasy with the never ending sexual pain he was feeling. But he was not going to go there until he hears Monica say so.

As Monica feels the sweat rise on her body and flowing onto her husbands, she needs him to love her now….As Griffin continues to kiss and explore her naked body, Monica could not hold her love back anymore as she softly whimpers to Griffin, "Now…Griffin….Oh God, love me now…" Monica felt Griffin's huge body angles on top of hers as he slowly presses his naked body on hers. Monica felt her own body getting pressed into the bedding as her husband's hands found her arms' and he carefully slides them there to work his magic on her.

Griffin slowly moves into Monica, and with one encouraging kiss coming from Monica, Griffin entered Monica's body, and he heard Monica moan softly at his contact as his sweated legs moves down hers, and he felt Monica's grip gripping tighter on his back between his shoulder blades.

Monica was in complete ecstasy when she felt Griffin in her; she felt the hot fever everywhere in her body and on his, as they slowly move to each other's rhythms. Griffin was touching everywhere inside her, and she wanted him to move into the sweet core of her but he never did. And the feeling was driving Monica crazy, but still Griffin didn't move to her sweet spot.

Griffin has never truly allowed himself to truly love someone, but holding and kissing Monica's naked body, hurt him to fully allow Monica to love him the way he loves her. But with Monica's tender touch of her lips on his chest and around his neck made Griffin surrender his love for her. In the moment he of making endless pleasurable love to her, he suddenly felt this endless love between them.

Griffin slowly angles himself to his elbows as he finally felt Monica's hips gridding with his, he moves in deeper in her as he hits the sweet dark core in her body, which caused her to whimper and moan loudly. In that moment of loving her, he was also loving God, and felt his love as he pushed harder and gently going in and out of that hidden dark spot of her core. For her Father's love Griffin shut his eyes and was crying endless tears of joy, because he found true love within himself, and in his lover before him.

Monica felt the throbbing need being met by Griffin, and she digs deeper into Griffin's skin when she felt the sweet pleasurable throbbing going to pleasure, to pain then back to pleasure again. She felt Griffin's thrusts going in and out of her, and she cries out, "Oh God, Griffin!" Monica squeezes her eyes shut to feel the impact of the love and heat rushing in and out of her body, as Griffin moves into the deepest part of her. When Griffin moves farther into her, Monica developed tears in her eyes, as Griffin loves her and truly loves her the way God had planned him to love her.

As Griffin and Monica exploded in their lovemaking when they ride on every endless waves and waves of sexual pleasure, as their two bodies became one flesh, one soul, and one heart. Griffin made one last attempted as he felt Monica's trembling body quaking against his as the peak of the love surges through their body's and into each other. At the last break Griffin moaned out Monica's name, "OH….MONICA!" As soon as he said her name Monica's tears joined her husband's. When the peak of sexual pleasure was over Griffin crashes down beside Monica panting as he catches his breath. Sweat droplets appears on Griffin's forehead as he looks at his wife. For the first time since Griffin's first out break he was happy crying.

Monica looks at her husband and notice that he was crying. Panting Monica asks, "Did…..I do….something wrong?"

Griffin's hand stroke Monica's sweated face, "No….you showed me real love. Love I never…..in my entire life….shared. You are my love Monica, the love I was meant to have."

Now it was Monica who was tearing up, she never had anyone to love her, the way Griffin just did. The moment of the true sexual feeling, was the moment she felt the true meaning of love. The love her Heavenly Father had giving to all humanity to love and share to each other and to return the love to Him. The same love that he designed since the beginning of time was what she felt with her new husband. And she wanted more of the feeling but felt too exhausted to go for another round.

Monica soon pulls Griffin toward her and still trembling after their previous moment, she kisses him until there was no air left for them to breathe. Still feeling him, she holds her husband and stroke Griffin's body with her sweated hands. Then peering into the sea of his blue eyes, she mouths the words on his dry and swollen lips, "_I love you Roan Griffin_." Then Griffin kisses her sweated neck and moving to her breast, and nursing them for a while longer. Monica then came and nuzzled her sweated head to Griffin's and snuggles down to hear Griffin's wild heart beating and pounding to her own. Soon the thundering heart, sounding Monica to sleep as her husband warps his strong legs to her and pulls her into him. And for the first time since Monica was created, she slept naked in the arms of her friend, her lover, and her husband.

Griffin looks to his newly wife, and strokes Monica's wet hair, and her naked back, and he too felt tired, and exhaustion from what he did with her a moment ago. But looking at Monica in all of her beauty as a woman, from her rounded hips, to the skinniest of her waist, and her breast, Griffin loved everything about her. And he would love her till death tears them apart. Griffin had never felt this love for no other woman, not even his first love Crystal. And looking at Monica's sexy naked body with his, he knew that her love will never die. Griffin smiles and moves his head beside his wife's head and pulls her closer to him, so that the tips of her breast were touching his chest. Then soon Griffin fell asleep to Monica's soft breathing, as they both soon fell asleep in their deep embrace of their powerful love.


	8. Chapter 8:The Morning After&Prison Break

**Chapter 8**

_Griffin awoke to the wildlife outside, and his beautiful sexy naked wife beside him, still in a deep slumber. Griffin smiles to Monica's sleeping form as he lightly kisses her cheek and the rim of her milky white shoulders. Griffin still could not shake off the thrill and excitement he just experience with Monica. It wasn't just the sex that blew his mind away it was the way she and him connected and the way he felt her love for him showing through in her kiss, and her movements. He knew it wasn't easy for Monica to give her heart and body away like that, especially coming from being a former angel, that was never allowed to experience that kind of love before. But he loved every moment of her tender kiss, the way she held on to him during the intensify part, and then the earth quaking moment of being in her arms, and feeling that moment with her. _

_Griffin looks down on Monica's peaceful face, as the evidence of the love making vanished in with the night, and as the sun poke through, it left a soft glow on her pearly white skin. With this new feeling inside Griffin's heart, he decided that he should go out for a run, to let free of his trapped excitement he had been feeling for the past 45 minutes. Slowly he pulls himself out of Monica's tender embrace, and slips on his dark green robe, and tide it around his naked body, and went down the small stair well of his Grandmother Rosie's little cottage. _

_He went to his suit case that had never been move from its spot, because he was too caught up in his romance with his wife to even care about anything. Griffin pulls out some old sweet paints, and a gray t-shirt and a new pair of boxers, and went to the small bathroom to change in. After he was dress, he turns back to stare at his wife, then left the small cottage to go out for a run, leaving Monica in bed with her sweet dreams she was dreaming about._

…...

_To the sound of the chirping of some small birds outside, Monica slowly opens her eyes. She rolls over and expected to see Griffin's sexy manly form beside her, but to her surprise the spot was empty. Monica sits up, and notice Griffin was gone. Puzzle she squinted and finds her cloths on the floor and she gently retrieves them. Covering herself back up, only half way, she softly calls out Griffin's name from the small stair well, _"Griffin?"

No answer, she tries again and still the silence of the empty room replies to her calls. Monica ventures down the stairs and on the small coffee table in the kitchen was Griffin's sexy handwriting as he left a note for her, _Went out to go to the store to get some coffee mix, and to go out for a run. Love you babe, and should be back home. _Griffin also left a little P.S note at the bottom stating, _P.S. in case you wake up and I'm not there to greet your sweet and beautiful face, I just want to say, last night, you were so incredible, that it still leaves me with a happy feeling._

Monica smiles brightly to Griffin's comment, and a small little giggle came out of her, as thought of her. In Monica's wildest dreams she never expected sex between a man and a woman, to be that powerful. And with her experience with the love of her life, there were no words to express the feeling she had, it was God's love for his children, and for humanity on earth. Monica cannot believe she is thinking this, but she wanted nothing more than to get in bed with her husband again, and started the lovemaking all over again. Griffin was right, after being exposed to that sexual nature, it is hard to stop it.

Pushing the thought away Monica had the whole cottage to herself and she wanted nothing more to do, is to take a nice hot steamy shower, and to be in prayer with her Father. Monica gather's up her shower things and heads in to the small blue and white bathroom. The tiles of the floor felt cool as it chilled Monica's feet, and the Irish sun shines down on her auburn hair making it shine like it had done for so many centuries ago since she was an angel. Monica carefully strips out so she is once again naked, but this time instead of feeling shy and embarrassed, she felt sexy, and beautiful of her naked image staring back at her in the mirror.

Monica notices Griffin's backup iPod was in the bathroom, and she leans over to place it to a miniature stereo system, and hits the play button on this portable hand held device. The music was nice and relaxing as Monica calmly rocks to the beat of the music. It was a soft jazz song that melted Monica's heart, as she hops in the shower and turns on the running water. After soaking in the hot running water for several minutes Monica cleanses herself with soap particles wrapping all around her small form of her womanize body, as Monica rubs the lavender scented soap all over her.

When the song ended the iPod switches to the new one. Monica was halfway done with washing her body when the song _Like a Virgin _blasted through the speakers_. _Monica had heard this song once being sung by Ally and Pam, but she yet to know it word for word. Monica decides to give in a whirl as the first notes belted out. "_I've made it through the wilderness, you know I made it through oo, didn't know how lost I was until I found you_" Monica smiles to that part thinking of her sexy blue eyed husband. Monica kept on singing to one of _Madonna's _song, as she washes out the night that had clung to her hair, after her moment with Griffin. She was not aware that Griffin had came back to their honeymoon like suite.

…...

_Griffin had went to the nearest Irish store to pick up some of Monica's favorite coffee mix, although the kind she usually loves is not here in Ireland. So he grabbed the next best thing, and paid for it with his European cash. After he left the Irish store, it was about a mile back to his grandmother's cottage and to where his beautiful wife was. Just when Griffin was about to go back for another run, he was stop short by a middle age woman that Griffin didn't recognized before._

"Roan?" the woman asks.

Griffin turns around to see a woman holding a basket of bread making her way to the bakery. She was a paled skinned woman, kind of like Monica, excepted she had blond hair and green eyes. Griffin squinted his face and replies back. "I'm sorry do I know You?"

"I'm Roselyn, your Grandmother Rosie's niece. Do you remember going fishing out by the lake back in the year 1985?" Roselyn asks.

Griffin stood there trying to remember then the image of the little blond hair girl came into his mind, "Roselyn..Roselyn O'Raily?"

"Yes, but I go by Hunter now." Roselyn smiles.

"Oh. Never expected you to get married, you were always the shy one." Griffin joked.

"Oh ha ha. Yeah been married for 3 years now. So how are you, you still married to Crystal or single or something?" Roselyn asks.

"Actually I got remarried." Griffin admitted.

"Really? What happen with you and Crystal?" Roselyn asked out of surprise.

"Long story short, she left me shortly after Sarah turn 5. Haven't seen her since." Griffin stated as he walked his old Irish friend to the bridge.

"Oh Roan, I'm sorry." Roselyn said as she reaches out to touch Griffin's forearm.

Griffin shrugs, "I'm actually grateful Crystal left me."

Roselyn stop in her tracks to look at her once good friend back when they were young, "What? Roan, how are you grateful that the love of your life just left you and your daughter."

Griffin just smiles, "Crystal isn't the love of my life. Granted she was at that point in time, but I need Crystal to leave me to make me realize that true love is out there."

Roselyn just stares at her friend, "And that is."

Griffin looks into her green eyes, "My lovely wife Monica. God has blessed me with her in my life, and for the first time since Sarah's birth, I'm actually really, happy."

Roselyn smiles, "Well I'm happy for you to Roan, really." Roselyn had a hurt tone to the last part. Griffin was about to ask what was wrong but Roselyn shrugs it off, "Well it was nice to see you Roan, but I got to uh go to the bakery to drop this off. And I wish you and your new wife, a happy marriage."

Griffin smiles to her, "Thanks. I got to get back, Monica is probably awake by now, and I…." Griffin just trails off with a smile, because he was so happy.

Roselyn just smiles, "I know that feeling. Being so overly in love with your spouse. I got to go. Nice to see you again Roan, and call next time whenever you are around. I miss you, Kurt, and Lenny. You guys were like brothers of mine."

Griffin nods back, "You were like my sister I never had. I will see you Roselyn."

Roselyn smiles, and waves goodbye as she travels off the small bridge and to the small town where Griffin just came from. Griffin looks up the hill to where his heart was beating to, and he broke out into a nice smooth jog back to his grandmother's cottage.

…...

It took Griffin about 20 minutes to get back to the cottage and a little sweet broke out on his forehead, as he walks up to the cottage doors. Griffin softly opens the door, and expects to find Monica there waiting for him, but to his surprise she was not there. Puzzled he made his way to the kitchen to turn on the pot to make her some hot coffee. Griffin turns the pot on, and put the coffee filter in, he heard her sweet voice, coming from the bathroom.

Griffin smiles, as her singing beckon him to her. Griffin approaches the small room of the bathroom, and heard her singing to Madonna's song _Like a Virgin_. Griffin slowly opens the door as steam from her hot shower formed around him, like a fog. But still he focus on Monica's singing. "_You're so fine, and you're mine. I'll be yours till the end of time. Cause you made me feel, yeah you made me feel, I've nothing to hide…Like a Virgin…Hey..Touch for the very first time…Like a Virgin, , When your heart beats next to mine. Like a Virgin, oh…. Like a Virgin. Feels so good inside, when you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me." _

Griffin just stood by the mirror hearing his wife singing out of joy. It made his heart soar to hear her sing like that. Even though Monica claims she has a terrible voice, but to him, he finds it rather sexy, and he was in awe to her sound, and her voice no matter if it was out of key. He was about to leave the bathroom, but Monica sense his presences and called out his name, "Griffin? Are you standing by the mirror?"

Griffin had no choice but to reply back, "You can see me can't you?"

Monica giggles in the shower, and from behind the navy blue curtain of the shower, she sticks her head out just a little, "Your grandmother's cottage, is not exactly a sneak in quietly place. Plus I can see the outline of your figure, and glance your way."

Griffin smiles to her, "I'll wait until you are done with your shower, and I have a pot of coffee running for you in the kitchen."

Monica nods, and wanted for him to strip out of his cloths so she could have him touch her again, but he was respectful, and left the room. Monica falls back under the water, as a smile crept on her face. Took Monica about 5 minutes later under the water after Griffin's encounter, where she finally turns off the water, and dries herself with a purple towel slips on a pair of jeans, and puts on her black bra from last night. Then she slips on a brown chocolaty robe, and lets her wet hair hang out by her shoulders.

A moment later she steps into the bedroom, to find Griffin out in the patio overlooking the landscape before him and playing his guitar. To her, he never looks so damn handsome, and she wanted so much to curl back in bed with those strong arms. Monica leaves the damp purple towel on the bed, and made her way out into the indoor patio where her husband is at. "Hey."

Griffin turns to the sound of his wife's sexy Irish accent, "Hey, beautiful."

Monica gave a giddy laughter, as she moves to the porch swing that Griffin is sitting on. She greeted her husband with a gentle and tender kiss, as she had wanted to do that this morning, while both of them where still naked. After about 2 minutes of kissing him Monica snuggles to him.

Griffin sets the acoustic guitar down by his right foot and snuggles with Monica as he looks into her eyes and lightly strokes Monica's soft and beautiful face, "You are so cute when you are singing."

"You weren't suppose to come in."Monica jokes.

"I couldn't help it, you are so beautiful and so is your voice." Griffin said coming closer to her.

"I don't have a good voice." Monica stated.

"Yes you do. It may not be on key and out of range a bit, but I find it very sexy, and beautiful. Plus when you sang that one song, that first night, you babysat my daughter, that was the moment I started to love you." Griffin admitted.

Monica looks at her husband, and strokes his handsome face with her finger, "Oh Griff….you are the sweetest guy, I love. And thank you." Then Monica looks down by Griffin's feet, "You brought your guitar?"

Griffin smiles and picks up the guitar once more, "No. This was my grandmother's. My family grew up on music, and actually my grandmother is the one who taught me to play a guitar. This guitar I'm holding was the same guitar that my grandmother taught me on."

Monica smiles, and reaches out to touch the smooth surface of the base to the guitar, then she looks to Griffin, "I always wanted to play on a guitar, just never got a chance to when I was an angel. I mean I played the piano, and strummed a note on a guitar, but never truly played a song on it."

Griffin looks to his wife, and places the guitar in her hands, "Well I'll show you a song."

"Oh Griffin…honey you really don't have to." Monica protested.

"I want to. My great grandfather taught my grandmother, my grandmother taught me, I taught Sarah, and now I'll teach you. Plus, you are so beautiful, and…" Griffin pauses as he kisses Monica's neck, and then whispers the next word into her right ear, "sexy."

Monica giggles to Griffin's comment, and she couldn't help laughing at the phrase, "Alright, but can you show me inside, it's quite chilly out here."

Griffin smiles, and Monica gets up from the swing, and places her wedded hand to his, and brought him inside the warm cottage, as she settles herself on the bed that they made love on. She slowly undoes the little knot of her robe, to let her bare shoulders and belly to be revel. For once in her life, Monica felt no shame or shyness to have her body to be exposed for her husband to love her. Griffin settles in behind her with his back rested up against the backboard to the bed, and Monica moves in to sit in between Griffin's strong and sturdy legs. She felt the warmth of Griffin's body touching her half naked body. Monica brought the guitar to her chest as the cool object brushed against her skin. Then Monica looks to Griffin, "Okay my darling husband, what note or song to teach me."

Griffin smiles, "I have one in mind, and it's quite easy to learn. Put your hand on this note like this." Griffin took one of Monica's hands and places the fingers to the correct spots on the fret board to the guitar for the proper note to be strung. "Now you take your free hand and you strum the strings like this." Griffin took Monica's free hand and let her strum the strings down by the opening hollow space of the guitar. As soon as Monica strummed the note the guitar hummed as the musical note flooded the room around them.

Monica looks to her husband, and a little giggle came out, "is that all to the song?"

"No that is just one note; there are 4 more other notes, well cords to be played for this song." Griffin stated.

Monica nods, and it took him a full 20 minutes to point out each note to the song once Monica felt comfortable to it, she begins to play the cords that Griffin showed her, and soon she was playing a song on the guitar. In the mist of Monica playing on Griffin's grandmother's guitar, she felt Griffin's lips kissing her soft flesh of her neck, and it made her laugh and giggle and lose focus in what she was playing. Every touch from Griffin made Monica crazy, and she wanted to have a never ending love making to him. About halfway through the cord Griffin stopped kissing her neck, and he begins to hum the tune that she was playing. Monica slightly stops the flow of music to look at him, "What song am I playing?"

Griffin looks into her eyes, "Keep playing, I'll sing it to you." Monica smiles and continues on with the song, as Griffin came close to her left ear and started to sing the lyrics to the song. "_Edelweiss, edelweiss, Ev'ry morning you greet me. Small and white. Clean and bright. You look happy to meet me_" Griffin pauses as he kisses his wife's shoulder and continues on with the song, "_Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss, edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever_"

Monica stopped playing when Griffin song the last few phrases, and smiles to him. "You sang the song from _The Sound of Music _haven't you?"

"Yes, because every word to that song, reminds me of _you_. You are my _Edelweiss_ Monica. I love you." Griffin stated.

Monica was so moved by her husband, her lips came near his, and she kisses him deeply and seductively as she wanted that feeling from him what he showed her last night. After kissing and making out for a good 2 minutes, Monica caves in to her love, and she slowly sets the guitar off the bed, and turns back to Griffin, as she removes his sweat shirt, to have that passionate moment again. She knew that Griffin was thinking the same thing, as they both slowly remove their cloths, to make love to each other once more.

….

_ In the deep hallow walls of New York south division prison was a man that goes by Charles Norman. Charles was one of the many men waiting for their execution on Death Row, for the many crimes they had pursued in their life. Charles Norman was the one case that got under Griffin's skin, that he had been investigating for 3 months before he met and fell in love with Monica. During those months of his sparked love between him and her, his fellow police buddies caught the bastard and locked him up. Now Charles was sitting on his bed in his cell looking at the black and white photo of Griffin and his new bride. _

_ Charles looks at the smiling face of Griffin's new wife and daughter and he grins an evil grin, "Well, well, congrats Sergeant, on you new wife. Lucky for you, I'm not out on the streets, because if I was free….I would so love to steal her and fuck her good." Charles laughs at his thought. Charles stops when he heard an eerie laugh coming from behind his stall in the shadows. _

_ "What if you could…." The strange female voice answers Charles thoughts. _

_Charles wipes around to see who was in his cell with him. His hunting eyes were fix on the shadows, and in a gruff voice he calls out, "Who the fuck is in my cell…show your face, or I'll come in there and beat you to a pulp."_

_ "Hey no need to be hasty now…." The strange voice answers. A woman slowly emerges out of the shadow and into the dim moon thought that was shining through. The woman looked to be exactly like the woman in the newspaper article, Sergeant Roan Griffin's wife, but she had red glowing eyes, and dark clothing. _

_ "Who the hell are you?" Charles asked in disbelief._

_ "I'm your freedom out, honey…" The woman replies._

_ "No…I mean are you Roan Griffin's wife, that turned on the dark side._

_ "No…I would never, fall for a human like my angelic twin did. Too much vulnerability and emotions of the human heart, and that weakens me." The woman replied._

_ "What's your name," Charles asked._

_ "My name is Monique, now are you going to bother me with questions all day, or do you want to get out of this dump, and unleash your fantasy, as a child serial killer rapist." Monique stated getting a bit annoyed with the human's questions._

_ "Okay….Monique, how do you suppose to get me out of this shit whole that is if a woman like you could?" Charles stated in a sexist kind of voice._

_ "I have my ways." Monique said in a convincing voice that got Charles to fix his gave on her._

_ "I'm listening." Charles said, as he approaches this Monique woman._

_ "Good." Monique looks for a guard by the end of the hallway then she smiles. "Wait here." _

_ Charles did what she told him, then like magic, she moves out of his cell and walks down the hallway. Her dark clothing turn into a guard uniform, matching all the others, then she comes up to a male guard, and told him to take a break for a while. Then with a seductive smile, she whispers in his ear, which made the male guard squirm around like a bucket full of worms. Then the male guard dashes off in a hurry, leaving this Monique woman with the key to unlock the cell block with._

_ Monique walks back to Charles Norman cell, and unlocks his cell. Charles looks to her with a blank stare, "How did you…"_

_ "I just simply told him would you like to get lucky tonight. And I told him to meet me at the lookout tower in five minutes. It was so easy, to mess around with human emotions, especially when it comes to sex." Monique grins. _

_ "You are a dangerous woman I've ever met." Charles admitted, and was feeling the desire to start screwing her in that moment._

_ Monique smiles to him, and led him down a secret way to get out of the prison guarded fences that surrounds the entire perimeter. Then she turns to him, "You said that you always wanted to be free so that you could go and do more harm to society." _

_ Charles grins, "Yes and I know the family I'm going to target the first chance I get." _

_ "There is one thing I would like to point out to you, on that." Monique steps in front of way that was exiting out to Charles freedom._

_ "And what is that, Monique that Roan Griffin will shoot me, if I fuck his wife, and kill his daughter." Charles stated._

_ "Possible, but let me tell you something about his new wife. Her name is Monica, and she used to be an angel from heaven." Monique slips up Monica's secret._

_ "An angel?" Charles repeat._

_ "Yes, she and I go way back. She is an angel from heaven, and I…well I'm from somewhere else. But a way to break up her little family she fell in love with, is by killing the daughter first, and then her husband. That way, little miss wings has no life to live for. See the only why she fell from Grace, and her home, was because she fell in love. And to break her is by striking at what she loves the most." Monique stated._

_ "Okay...Thanks Monique….is there a way, I can thank you for my freedom out." Charles said leaning into her._

_ Monique gives a seductive smile, "You will later, just not right now….you have about 2 minutes to use this passage, otherwise the guards will come out here looking for you. Good luck." Monique smiles as she leans into him, and kisses him seductively, and then he dashes off into the night. _

_ Monique smiles to the golden form that was larking beside the tunnel, "You can go and warn your fellow angels, Claire, but you're too late. My plan and his plan, is already in motion, Monica will fall, and when she does, her spirit and vulnerability will be mine."_

…

_Claire was an angel that has been keeping her eye out on the South Division of the New York's prison. And she went to go find Tess and Ruth, she had some great news at what Monica's devil twin had just done, and she fears for Monica's kind and loving spirit that God had given her. Although she wishes Monica had never left the Father's Grace, because fallen angels tend to walk into the hands of the devil, and never to return to heaven. Claire spotted Tess by a rock that overlooked a field of dancing weeds. _"Tess. I got some grave news to tell, you need to call a council of the higher angels immediately."

Tess looks over to Claire, "What has happened Claire."

The news felt like a heavy bolder lodged in Claire's throat as she blurted out the phrase, "Monique has come to back, to set out to capture Monica, and turn her against us. She is using Charles Norman to break down Monica's strong heart."

…

_After Monica and Griffin made love for the second time, Monica notices that Griffin was looking at her, and so she asks, "What are you staring at?"_

Griffin leans over and kisses Monica's bare shoulder, then looks into her deep brown eyes that the night sky darkens them, "oh nothing, just how beautiful and sexy you are."

Monica lets out a giggle and snuggles in her husband's arms watching the fire crackle in the fireplace of their tangled up mess from their passionate love making they settled down from. In Monica's wildest dreams and fantasy she never experienced the thrill, and excitement she and Griffin just did 20 minutes ago. Monica looks at her husband's half cast shadow face, "I never expected to open….my mind that way….and after our previous moment, that should be illegal. Do other lovers or married couples ever go crazy in making love like that, or is it all different in the world of sex?"

Griffin gave a little chuckle to Monica's remark, she is so cute and curious about the human nature of sex, "Everybody has different taste and styles of…having sex. It's really hard to explain, and yes some people go too extreme when doing it, but we're not going to go there."

Monica squinted her eyes just a little bit, "Guess it's a little too intense."

"Yeah…and I know that you have no desire to pursue it. I would never go that far, because I was always told that making love is out of passion and joy between two people. And some people don't ever experience that kind of love you and I share for each other." Griffin admitted. In that moment he was thinking about Jose, how he just uses sex to escape his pain, and never finding the joy and the love that comes out of it. Also in that moment, he had never felt the love and joy, when he was with Crystal.

Monica looks up to him and touches his strong masculine arms, "Your mother has taught you well. And I was told by many women that I helped in the past that making love was the best thing that ever happen to them, once they found their soul mates. I once had thoughts about sharing my love with a human in intimacy, but it only got to kissing and never….well never to the point of getting naked, and letting go."

"Let me guess when you were an angel you thought a little of a sex fantasy?" Griffin asks.

"No not to that point, because I was supposed to be loyal and pure for my Father. But I have had thoughts on what would a kiss feels like, and what would a lover's touch feel like. I'm a very passionate person when loving someone, and you out of all the assignments I've done in the past, my heart choose you to love, and share this moment with you." Monica looks to him, and in the glowing of the fire beside them, heated up Monica's body as the fever of the love still prows around like a hungry lion.

Griffin looks at his wife and nuzzles his nose to the side of her neck, "well, I'm glad you fell in love, because _you're the_ best thing that has happen to me, since the day I knew that I was going to be a father."

Monica smiles back to him, "I'm glad I did too. You and Sarah, mean everything to me, and I love you both."

Griffin smiles brightly up at her, and Monica took that as an invitation to have a nice smooth lip lock with him. Griffin kisses her smoothly as they settled down on the floor of pillows and blanks to snuggle up near the fire. After their little make out session, Monica snuggles her head near Griffin's as she made small circles with her finger on his bare chest. "So what else do you have plans for us to do in Ireland for….12 more days."

"Nothing much….just stay in bed with you." Griffin wiggles his eyebrows.

"Roan….seriously….what else did you planed for me?" Monica asks after nudging him a bit with a playful shove.

"Nothing really….I mean the only surprises that I had planned was coming here, and the concert. The rest is up to you since you know and grew up in here." Griffin replied back to Monica's question and putting all joking matter aside.

"Well….you do realize it has been centuries ago since I first came here, and stayed here for awhile as a young angel. But since your offering, I would love to show you a little bit of my custom, and my heritage as an old Irish folk." Monica smiles.

"I would love that. But it's a little bit late to do site seeing today." Griffin pointed out looking outside of the slider door that led to the indoor and outdoor patio.

Monica looks in his direction, and nods to his remark, "Well we can try tomorrow. I mean we got 12 days of our honeymoon. And for right now, all I want is to lie beside you and hold you."Griffin smiles to her, and nuzzles his nose to her, leaving little butterfly kisses on it. Monica soon falls in a deep and happy slumber with Griffin holding her naked body. To her nothing could ever break the love she has for him, and that she has finally found the love she has been waiting for a long time.

…..

_As Monica and Griffin rest in each others arms that night, up in heaven there was a meeting surrounding the high angels to talk about Monica's endangerment with her evil twin Monique, and rather her leaving heaven to be human was a mistake that Monica should never had done. In the meeting were Claire, Ruth, and Tess, Sam, Gabriel, and Rafael among other angels that supported Tess and Ruth back for many centuries ago, including Andrew and Lisa. Then there is the high kings of angels, that were soupier to every angel there besides God himself._

_ A blond hair woman spoke out, "Claire what is this meeting you called us to."_

_ Claire looked to Tess for support, and with a slight nod from her she address the angelic meeting with the news of Monique, and her plan to destroy Monica's future. "I called this meeting of the high council, because Monica's evil twin Monique has made a plan to take Monica's spirit, and turn it to the dark side."_

_ A series of whispering echoed throughout the room of angels gasping from Claire's news. The head of the council stomped his foot and shook the entire room, "Enough! Claire are you cretin about this."_

_ Claire restated her point, "Yes sir. Monique knew that Monica fell from Grace, and knows she is very vulnerable at the moment."_

_ An angel on the right side of the angel that silence the room spoke out, "I knew it. See and this is why Monica should never have met up with that human. Her love for him is steering her blind."_

_ Ruth stepped in, "Monica has been dealt with temptation in the past when she was an angel, and if she wasn't she still knows that Father is always with her. She still knows that even if God decides to take the love she has with my son, and my granddaughter, she still will find a way to live life and to walk the path that God has marked for her. And besides the love that she has for my Roan, is not steering her blind, it is making her stronger."_

_ The same angel that spoke out in protest before fixed his gaze on Ruth, "Says you….you're the one that started this whole mess of angels falling in love with humans."_

_ "That's enough Ben!" the old angel barked, and it shushed the younger angel beside him. "Monica is not on trail for her leaving heaven. This meeting is about how to stop her twin from destroying her."_

_ "You can't stop it." Lisa chained in._

_ Claire turn to her and fixed her blue gaze on the young angel, "What do you mean."_

_ "All of us have our evil twins out there. Monica has to find courage within herself to defeat her enemy. Even if it means losing the one thing she loves in the world she lives in. I lost a lover I had loved, and it was because I had to pay the cost of sacrifice from our enemy. And Ruth is right, as long as God is with her, she can't be touched." Lisa exclaim. Andrew stood near her looking at her through sorrowful eyes. _

_ Tess smiles to Lisa, "Lisa is right. I know my angel girl, and she still has the Father's connection even if she is living her life as an angel. All we can do is pray and hope that her twin will walk back to the place where she belongs."_

_ "But Monica is pregnant. She will be vulnerable to the Satan even more because she is baring a child." Claire stated, "And the man that Monique just released from prison, is going to kill her and that child." _

_ Andrew wanted to go down and fight Monica's upcoming battle, but right now his duty is with Lisa. Lisa senses Andrew's worries and fears of his best friend and she reaches out to squeeze his hand for reinsurance that Monica is going to be all right. Andrew looks into Lisa's blue eyes and for some reason looking into them; his worries and fears seemed to feel at ease. Andrew stares back at the council meeting of the angels in heaven._

_ After a brief moment with the head of council, the old angel turns back to look Kathleen, the angel that went to the dark side for a brief moment in time, then came back to God's loving hand to be in the kingdom of heaven. She was also Monica's best friend up in heaven, but later turned into Monica's greatest enemy. "Kathleen, I would like for you to keep a watch on Monica's evil twin. You know the Satan's way, and how he could trip you up, but with your background knowledge keep Monique in sight, and watch her every move. We can only help keep danger out of Monica's way for a little while, but sooner or later, she will have to fight this battle on her own. We are dismissed." _

_ Tess looks to Ruth and gave her best friend a tight squeeze, "Your son, and my angel baby, is going to be alright. The Father is always surrounding your son and her. They will be fine."_

_ Ruth nods, "I know. Just I don't want to see her or my son ending up like my dear Seth."_

…_._

_ Andrew saw the friendship between Ruth and Tess, and he misses that with Monica. Andrew felt Lisa at his side, "You okay there angel of death?"_

_ "Yeah…" Andrew sounded not so convicting, and Lisa picked up on his tone._

_ "Andrew…what's wrong?" Lisa stated._

_ "Monica…..she has no idea that this is going to strike her to the core of her heart. And it kills me to see her in so much pain, because when Monica truly loves something, she really loves something, and the fact of this man going after her heart like that I just….I just want to die with her." Andrew confesses._

_ Lisa nods, "I know."_

_ "How do you know. You never fell in love with your best friend, and she choose a human instead of you." Andrew spat back._

_ "Wrong again Andrew." Lisa replies._

_ "Wait you fell in love with your best friend too." Andrew asks out of shock._

_ "Yes. At first I disliked my best friend Zack, because he so arrogant and annoying and he just didn't fit well with me..But then the more I got to see past his arrogant ways he was really sweet, and loving, and then love just took me by surprise. Zack and I started a little romance together, but then something started to change about him." Lisa pauses a moment to tell Andrew about her past life. "It was like seeing him as a loving angel, and then watching him change into something different. I was getting concern about him, and then I found out. He was acting as a double agent and working for both the Father and Satan. I confronted him about his behavior, and he denied it. Then he did a complete one eighty on me, and broke off our relationship, and told me to join forces with Satan. That is when I knew my best friend had turned to the dark side and he was then banished from heaven leaving his love and my heart behind as he joins Satan and his band of demons." _

_Lisa stops her story to look Andrew in the eye, "I fell in love with my best friend, and he left me for working with the enemy. I paid a terrible cost by falling in love. And you my friend you have too, but falling in love with your best friend, and she choose the other guy. At least Monica hadn't turned away from God, and join forces with Satan. Zack, he made his choice by forgetting his ways as an angel, and went to be a demon."_

_ Andrew felt Lisa's pain. He never knew that any angel could betray another angel like that, especially when dealing with the one you love. He never could see Monica, turning to the dark side, but yet, she did fell from Grace to be with Roan. And he can't picture, someone hurting a wonderful and beautiful angel like her .Andrew softly whispers, "Do you still love him?"_

_ Lisa nods, as tears begin to form in her eyes, "Everyday. It took me almost a century to get my head up from the ground. I occasionally see him, as he prows for something evil. And every time I do, I lose it. My heart breaks and I just want to die. But Ruth showed me love that the Father has, and that is all I need. And I don't know what, but someday I know I will find love again in my life." Lisa smiles._

_ Andrew smiles with her, "Thank you Lisa."_

_ "For?" Lisa squinted her face out of confusion._

_ Andrew smiles brighter from her look, "For believing in me, and for the support I put up with you for the past few weeks." Lisa smiles with him, and gave him a playful shove, as the two of them walk off into the distant clouds and away from all of the other angels._


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble with Adopting Sarah

**Chapter 9**

_It has been almost 2 weeks since Monica and Griffin first came to Ireland to start off their honeymoon. Monica had a wonderful time just being in love with her husband and in her homeland. She enjoyed seeing all the smiling faces of the Irish folk, and being in the culture that made Monica of who she was as a person, and as an angel long ago. On the last day in Ireland before heading back to their home Monica decides to go out for a walk while her husband was taking a shower, and packing up his suitcase for the departure at dawn the next day. _

_Monica loves the lovely scenery of the wilderness beyond the little yard of Griffin's grandmother's cottage. And the little lake that was hidden in the back of the cottage. Monica smiles up to the heavens and said a prayer by thanking the Lord for this life with him. Monica follows a little crick that lead to an open clearing in the middle of the thick forest to the left of the cottage. Monica loves to sit in nature and hearing the sing song of birds making their homes and gathering food for their young. She found a little stump of a forgotten tree and watches the flow of the stream beside her. Monica smiles to her magical world, and a familiar smell caught her senses and she squinted her eyes for a moment. The smell beacon her up the stream and through some old bumbles of the trees, and to a soft green patch of tall grass and beside the tall grass was a bush filled with beautiful laic blooms. _

_Tears filled Monica's eyes as she recognized this place. This very spot was where God created her being into a young angel. Monica wonders to an old tree trunk and touched the rough edge of the tree, as the bark scraps against her palm. Monica wonders to the old rock that sits between the laic bush and the flowing stream of the water. Then Monica closes her eyes, and was in worship with her Father. In that moment she felt his strong arms wrapping around her, and his soft whispers in the trees. Even though she is human now, and his voice is not as strong anymore, she hears his soothing voice in the movement of the water and the breeze in the trees. The flow of the water sounded to be running faster, as a warning that God was telling her. Monica concentrated really heard to her God's message, but nothing made sense to her anymore. Monica knows that something is up and that God was warning her about something. Monica looks to the heavens, and said a prayer to God, and then turns back to be with her husband on their last night in her homeland._

…..

Griffin was just about finished packing when he saw Monica sitting on the back patio looking out on the horizon at the nature. Griffin smiles as he opens the slider to the upstairs cottage and walks to the small table where Monica was enjoying her cup of coffee. Monica turns to him, "So my dear you finish packing?"

"Yes I am. I noticed that you had yours packed already. You must be a morning bird." Griffin stated as he sits close to her. Monica smiles to him and moves her chair a bit to have him sit beside her.

"I didn't want to wake you. I got up to look at the Irish sunrise for almost the last time. It amazes me that the two weeks have gone by just like that." Monica stated.

"That's what happens when you enter the human life." Griffin stated.

"Yes." Monica smiles as she leans her head on Griffin's broad shoulder.

Griffin looks down on her and lightly kisses her forehead, "So how was your walk."

"Peaceful. Got to revisit some of the places I used to know when I was a young angel starting out." Monica smiles.

"Really…after 3,500 years of being an angel?" Griffin pointed out.

"Yes. I mean it is different now of course, but my special spot in these woods still have their landmarks from 3,500 years ago." Monica looks up into Griffin's blue gaze. "I found my holy ground where the Father made me." Monica then drops her gaze as a somewhat worried face came over her.

Griffin soon picked up her sudden change of mood, "Monica….babe, what is it?"

Monica looks up to her husband, "Have you ever had a sense or something that ever told you that there is danger learking on the horizon?"

"Yeah….sometimes, when I'm working out in the field and catching bad guys I get that feeling." Griffin admitted.

"That's not it….I sense that God was giving me a warning. Like there is a dark storm coming. And in that storm is there is fear and danger. I don't know how to explain it. I get these warnings all the time when I was an angel. But since I'm human, it's hard to really hear his words." Monica explains to her husband about what had happen just a half hour ago in the woods. "I feel that something is wrong."

Griffin holds her close to him, "Monica….there is always going to be danger and something wrong about this world. But I know that you and I are blessed by God, and by your fellow angel buddies that are watching over us, so that no danger or evil ways could come between us."

Monica nods, and leans in closer to him. "So now that you are packed, you want to head into town a bit before we head back."

Griffin smiles and kisses Monica's neck and whispers into her ear, "With you, defiantly."

…

_It has been two weeks, and Gloria and Crystal starting to grow close again. Crystal was talking to her about her father's estate and making final arrangements to finally sell his property and never dealing with it again. Crystal was walks into the kitchen of her uncle's house and found Gloria putting together the rest of the estate for her._

"I'm going to go to the bank for a few hours to put an end to this madness. Then after I'm done with the sale how about a friend going out to dinner." Crystal stated.

Gloria smiles, "That sounds lovely. You know Crystal you are a nice person at heart, no matter what the town thinks about you."

"Thanks…your not bad yourself, Gloria. Well got to run. See in around 5ish." Crystal soon dashes off to her car to drive to the bank for the sale marketing.

Gloria smiles and walks finish putting together all of Crystal's notes and storing them away. Although a letter from a court caught her attention. Curiously Gloria picks it up and carefully examines the letter. She reads through it carefully, and then Gloria realizes what Crystal is planning to do. Crystal was not only going to the bank to sell her father's company to official New York buyers she is planning on going to court to deny Monica's request for becoming Sarah's official mom. And the date of court session to motion a joint custody of Sarah is the exact same day Monica told her that she will officially be Sarah's mom. Gloria looks to the heavens for some guidance for help on how to help her assignment and for Monica.

…..

_After a few good hours of touring the last bit of the little town of Derry, it was time to head back to Gracie, New York where Griffin and Monica's daughter will be awaiting for their return. Monica watches the scenery of her beloved Ireland disappear as the air plane takes her up into the sky. Later on that afternoon Monica felt a bit queasy and she makes a conclusion that it was the Irish stew that made her stomach act funny. Luckily Monica kept it hidden so that Griffin will not be concern. _

"Not really looking forward of heading back." Griffin stated as he watches Monica sigh as they sit together on the plane.

"No I am really looking forward, because of Sarah, and my friends. Just I really wish we could stay a wee bit longer in Ireland, and on our honeymoon. Because I know when we arrive back home, all the "things" we did here, we will not be able to do back home." Monica smiles.

"What things?" Griffin presses on.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Monica teases.

"No. I know what you mean. Well technically Sarah doesn't come back from came until tomorrow so..." Griffin wiggles his eyebrows. Monica just smiles, and leans into him and shakes her head. She then returns her gaze outside the window.

The plane ride was about 4 hours, and soon Monica and Griffin were greeted by Chris and Kristin after coming out of the terminal. As usual Griffin and Chris exchange a guy like hug, and Monica and Kristin embrace each other. Kristin pulls back and asked, "So how was your trip?"

Monica looks to Griffin and just smiles, "it was lovely and beautiful."

"Well I got to tell you having the house with 3 girls was a bit of a handful." Kristin stated.

"How was she?" Monica asks.

"Sarah, she was well, she had her moments where she misses you and Griff, but she was smiling big when she took off with Julia to go to camp. I'm sure she will be glad to see you tomorrow afternoon." Kristin smiles.

"Well got to say I do miss my little girl." Monica stated.

"Oh which reminds me this came in the mail yesterday morning." Kristin pulls out a manila envelope and hands it to Monica.

Monica receives the envelope and looks at it. Griffin and Chris was still talking, and Kristin looks at Monica curiously, "What is it?"

"It's the adoption papers for Sarah." Monica stated.

Just when Kristin was going to say something Chris was aging the party to move out of the airport. "Come on honey, we got to get home to take Emmalin to the hospital."

"Oh right. Emmalin has a daily check up with the doctors about her cancer but nothing major." Kristin stated as Monica gathered her things and walks with Kristin out of the airport to Chris car.

"How is Emmalin?" Griffin stated.

"She's better. Better than the last 6 months. I believe she is heading into remission." Kristin stated.

"We don't know for sure, that's why we scheduled an appointment with Dr. Williams just to be certain that she is. The appointment is at 4:30." Chris stated as he pops the trunk as Griffin loads the suitcases into it.

Chris drove on the road, and Monica and Griffin told their two friends who wonderful their time was together in Ireland. There was so much to tell, but time fell short as Chris pulled into their driveway. Chris offered to carry Monica's luggage in to the house and once inside Chris and Kristin said their goodbyes and leave Monica and Griffin alone.

Once Chris and Kristin left, Griffin rolled his suitcase into the living room and notice that Monica was looking at the envelope that Kristin gave her. Curiously he walks over to his wife, "Mon….honey what is it?"

"It's the adoption forms I sent out 2 weeks ago before we left to go on our honeymoon." Monica stated.

"Yeah and?" Griffin asks.

"Well the court ordered me to come in with Sarah tomorrow at 3:00 pm for a herring." Monica hands the letter form to her husband. "Do you think that the herring will make it official for me to be Sarah's legal guardian?"

"To tell you the honest truth Mon I don't know. I do know that Sarah should be back sometime around 10:00 in the morning, so you and her can go to the court tomorrow." Griffin smiles.

"I can't believe I'm actually becoming Sarah's official mom." Monica beams a smile.

"I can." Griffin answer her back, and looks into Monica's glowing brown eyes. Then in the spur of the moment Monica turns to him and gently tugs on his tie to lower his lips to hers as they slowly make out in their kitchen.

….

_The day has come Sarah was been waiting about 3 weeks for this. She had a blast at her church summer camp, but what Sarah really wants is to be home with her new family. In about 3 hours from now she will be in her in Monica's loving arms and telling her all about what has been going on for the past week and a half. Sarah said goodbye to her favorite horse Wildflower as she fed her an appel she saved from her breakfast as a goodbye gift. Sarah always felt connected with animals, and Wildflower was her first step to get out of her depression mode. _

"I got to go now Wildflower. Take care of your sister's and your friends. And thanks for everything." Sarah strokes the horses main. The golden brown horse nudge his enormous head against Sarah's arm. Sarah giggles, "Okay okay, I'll give you your gift." Sarah holds out the green apple and the horse ate it out of her palm.

"You know you're not supposed to be feeding the horses." A voice behind her made Sarah jump.

"Oh, I ah just gave it as a goodbye gift. We have this bond since I was like 7, so it will be rude of me if I didn't treat her to her goodbye gift." Sarah stated.

The man stepped forward and looks to her. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair almost a black. And he grinned, "Well this so call friend will thank you. But I have to take her out to the pen now."

Sarah gave a small sad smile, okay, "bye Wildflower, see you next year."

"Come on Sarah, the counselors are loading the buses." Julia stated.

"Be right there. Well thanks for understanding Mr.?"

"Mr. Smith" The man stated.

"Ah…Mr. Smith. I got to go." Sarah said, and she soon flees the barn.

Just before Sarah dashes off to the buses the man called out, "Hey kid."

Sarah turns around, and the man tosses her an apple, Sarah smiles back and dashes off.

The man watches the little girl join her schoolmates and he grins an evil grin, "Well Griffin I got sight on your daughter."

…

In the distance Monique smiles to her work of creations, and she sneers at the angel behind her, "gah…do you angels always have to hang around and watch my every move."

Kathleen looks into Monique's brown eyes, "You can make all the moves you want Monique, but God will always win."

"Hmm…you don't say….I recall, my twin Monica told me that exact same thing, but in reality she too has fallen from her heavenly grace and left God. And now that she is human it will make it so much easier for me to prey on her and take the things that she loves away from her one by one. Starting with her love for that little girl." Monique grinned.

Kathleen eyes Sarah as she smiles with another girl, then turns back to Monique, "Monica hasn't left God Monique. She may not be an angel anymore, but her heart is still bound to him, and even if you do take the things she loves away, she will still remain in God's hands because her heart was train to love him and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"We shall see about that" Monique spat, as she turns and disappears into the shadows.

…..

_Monica was dress and showered and was having a cup of coffee out on the porch waiting for the time to go pick up Sarah. She and her are going to the court today to get a judge's approval for Monica to be Sarah's legal guardian. Monica was so excited she couldn't breathe. Her dreams of becoming a mom was finally coming true._

"You're up early." Griffin said coming out to join her.

"Sorry….couldn't sleep anymore. I didn't want to wake you." Monica said as she smiles to her husband.

"Counting down the hours for the court session today are you?" Griffin smiles as he settles down beside his wife.

"Yes. Um…where is this camp at?" Monica asks.

"It's about an hour drive away. Don't worry Mon…the buses for the church camp doesn't actually pull in the church parking lot till 11:30." Griffin stated.

"Let me guess you are going to be picking her up?" Monica stated.

"Well normally I do, but I'll let you pick her up. Besides I still have to unpack since I never got to do anything last night since we arrive back home." Griffin stated and looked at Monica's blushing face.

"Sorry….we were caught up in the moment again, and well these human emotions is really hard to control." Monica smiles.

"I'm not regretting what we just did last night. I just find it all very sexy." Griffin smiles as he kisses Monica's cheek which made her giggle. Soon enough Monica couldn't turn away from her husband and the next instate her lips was locked onto his as they both fell into a never ending lip lock with each other.

About 4 minutes later Monica heard the phone ringing and she pulls back out of Griffin's tight embrace. "Ah…I will get that.." Monica leaves the porch swing to pick up the receiver. "Hello?" Monica answers, and smiles to the reply back through the receiver.

"Monica…..Your Back! Oh my gosh! I got waited all night for you to return….I got so much to tell you…" Sarah replies.

"Hold on sweetie…one thing at a time." Monica gently chuckles at her soon to be adopted daughter. "Are you at the church parking lot and ready to be picked up?"

"Umm we are about 20 minutes away, so yeah." Sarah replies.

"Okay….I will come and get you, and then when you get back and unpacked, you and I need to head into town." Monica stated.

"What for?" Sarah asks.

"Well….you'll find out when I pick you up." Monica stated.

"Okay…I see you in about 18 minutes or so." Sarah replies.

"Okay….I love you." Monica smiles.

"I love you too…bye."

Soon the phone went dead. Monica looks up and notice Griffin was by the counter and looks to her. "Let me guess that was Sarah."

"Yup. I got to go and pick her up." Monica smiles as she grabs her tan coat and her small black purse.

"Ummm….I guess they are a bit early this year." Griffin stated.

" Maybe. Well I got to go. I love you, and thanks for the trip, and for….." Monica smiles as she trails off by looking into Griffin's eyes.

"For loving you," Griffin finishes the end of her sentence.

"Not what I was going to say, but I'll take that." Monica stated as she leaves a quick kiss on his lips. "See you in about 20 minutes." And soon Monica grabs her purse and cell phone, and steps out into the cool September air and climbs into her red Cadillac. Griffin watches his wife pull away and smiles to her beautiful and smiling face as she brings the other member of the family home.

….

_Crystal was found the outfit she was going to were to meet her daughter in. She told Gloria it was for a job interview but Gloria knows where she was going to. Gloria was sitting at the kitchen table, as she watches Crystal bonding down the stairs. Gloria gets up to tell her assignment that this is really bad idea,_ "Crystal….I need to talk to you."

"Can't talk right now Gloria, I'm running a bit late." Crystal stated.

"Crystal it's important." Gloria advises.

"Is it a matter of life or death?" Crystal asks.

"No….but you really need to hear me out. Please" Gloria presses on.

"Hear what out? About the merger? You already told me your input, and you were right on that." Crystal stated.

Gloria holds out the slip of paper that was the court issue today of stopping Monica for being Sarah's adopted mother. "It's about your joint custody claim on your daughter."

"Where did you get that?" Crystal snatches it out of Gloria's hands.

"Crystal, this is a mistake, and it could leave…" Gloria explains.

"Look…..I know you think it's wrong, but this is my business. I want my daughter back, and this is how I can get her back. I've wasted years without her in my life, and I'm sure as hell not going to let that Monica women steal her away the way she stole my husband." Crystal stated and walks out the front door with the claim in her hands and she hops in her car.

Gloria knows that she has to follow and knows that she has to be there for her assignment. She also wants to be there for Monica and knowing how close she had gotten to Sarah. This claim that Crystal is doing is going to be the tear in Monica's happy life.

…

Monica waited in the car as she pulled up to the church parking lot. There were over 50 kids that attend the camp, and Monica was squinting to find her daughter. It took Monica a good 5 minutes to find Sarah, and she soon spots her at the back of bus number 2 getting her black and green suitcase. Sarah was with Julia and Julia spots her sister and mother and the two girls gave hugs to one another and Julia soon rejoins her family. Monica steps out of the car and waves Sarah over to her. Monica looks at Sarah's bright and shining face as she runs and embrace her.

"I've missed you so much!" Sarah exclaim as she was in Monica's arms.

"I missed you too, little squirt." Monica smiles and hugs her close to her.

After a good moment or two Sarah pulls back looking at Monica, "You have changed."

With a curious grin Monica asks, "How so?" As she opens the truck to place Sarah's suitcase in it.

"You just seem free spirit, and you have some sort of glow around you." Sarah stated.

"Really?" Monica asks as she closes the trunk.

"Yeah….did you and my father did it while you were in Ireland?" Sarah asks.

Monica arches her eyebrows to Sarah's question, "What happen to the innocent girl I used to know."

"That innocent girl is still there, just grew up a bit." Sarah smiles.

"To answer your question we had our grown up time and that's it." Monica exclaim.

"You mean sex right." Sarah stated as Monica started up the car.

Monica closes her eyes for a brief moment, and then looks to her, "Yes. But that is all I'm going to say. I still picture you innocent and not knowing what sex is."

"I know my dad still sees me as his little girl, and he was shocked when I started asking him all these questions when I was about 8 years old. Dad tried to explain the best he can about sex was, but he too felt a little uncomfortable. " Sarah giggles.

"So what happen on your little camping adventure?" Monica asks switching the subject.

"Well….I got a new t-shirt that I made by using die and made awesome designs…and on spare time in the day time I finished reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. I couldn't put it down, so intense especially the last few chapters. And when it comes out in November I want to go see it. Oh and rock climb and made it to the top, and went horseback riding on some cool trails. And Julia and I found a neat dark cave, and went to explore in it, until she found a big brown harry spider, and capture it. I freaked out because I hate spiders." Sarah pauses in her story when Monica started to giggle, "What?"

"Spiders are not all that bad." Monica explained.

"I still don't like them….they are alien like creatures with eight legs, and creepy eyes that stare right back at you with vengeance or something." Sarah squirmed.

"Well then I know what I'm going to give you for your Christmas gift this year huh?" Monica teases.

"Don't even think about it…I will put the cage outside so it will freeze to death." Sarah pointed a finger to her.

"I'm just kidding I personally don't mind them, but like you, they are a little gross looking. So anyways continue on with the story." Monica suggested.

Sarah smiles as she continues to tell her adventure at camp, "Well and then went canoeing and swimming. So much that went on, but my favorite thing was," Sarah pauses a brief moment to gather her thoughts, then she looks to Monica, "sitting on a rock away from all of the other kids, and be in mediation with God while I watched the sun sink low behind the tree tops. Then singing some of the songs you sang with me when you sang me to sleep."

Monica giggles to Sarah's never ending story about her camp. But the thing that stuck out to her the most was when she mentions her time with God. "I influence you in some ways huh.. You know before I fell in love with your father, and was still an angel, I sometimes take a break from my assignments and mediate on God, and used to sit on a rock and watch the sunrise and set over the desert."

That surprise Sarah, "Really? Wow I guess we share something in common. I used to do that ever since my mom left me. You know even though you are not my biological mother, I feel that we share the same trait as a mother and daughter does."

Monica looks to her daughter in that moment and realize she was right. Even though Monica didn't conceive Sarah from birth, she has a lot of the same qualities as her own self. Monica then in that moment decides to tell Sarah the exciting news, "Well speaking of which….today at 1:00 you and I have an important place to go to."

"Really where?" Sarah asks and had a funny look on her face.

"Today at 1:00 I will officially become your mother." Monica smiles at Sarah, as Sarah lets out a squeal of excitement to have Monica as her mother.

"Wow really!" Sarah stated.

"Really." Monica replies back as she pulls into the driveway.

…

When Monica puts the car in the parking stall next to Griffin's Sarah wasted no time to jump out of the car and rush to greet her father. Monica smiles big when she watches Sarah dash inside of the house. Since Sarah was so excited to greet her father she forgotten all about her luggage. Monica carefully picks up Sarah's suitcase and closes the trunk of the red Cadillac, and goes to follow Sarah in the house. When Monica walks in, Sarah was already telling Griffin her story at camp.

"I climb this wall that was literally as tall as your work place dad, and I never was scared. And then during free time Julia and I went to go exploring like we do every year. And we came across this big dark and spooky cave. I wanted to go explore in it, and Julia agreed. But then out of nowhere came this big brown hairy spider that Julia found." Sarah exclaim.

"Wow that must have frighten you. I assuming you dashed out of there right away, because you hate spiders." Griffin stated.

"Well I freaked out a little, and told Julia to kill it, but she captured it and still has it in a glass jar. She named him Fred. Yuck…how can she touch something so gross and freaky looking." Sarah squirmed.

Griffin chuckles to his daughters worse nightmare, "Well then I know what to get you for a pet."

"That's what Monica said. Are you two trying to tease me with my fear of spiders." Sarah stated.

Monica looks to Griffin with a smile and sits down right beside Sarah, "Yes we are sweetheart, but we are not really going to give you one. And I too don't like spiders roaming around in the same space I live in. A cat or a dog will be just fine with me."

Griffin turns his focus on to his daughter, "Go on with the rest of your story Sarah."

"Yeah…well then there was canoeing and swimming, and I had a wonderful time. Although when I was saying goodbye to my horse Wildflower, there was a strange man there that I have not seen him before." Sarah stated.

Griffin was a little interested, "Really?"

"Yeah…of all the years I been there I have not seen him working with the horses. Normally it's old man Hank, and he took some of the horses to the racetrack early that morning." Sarah stated.

"Well maybe it's another volunteer that helps out with the animals, that is coving Hanks shift for that day." Monica suggested.

"Monica is right, that camp has volunteers all the time, it could be someone new." Griffin smiles.

"Yeah, just weird." Sarah agrees. However deep down in Sarah's gut is telling her that, that man is a very dangerous man. Pushing the feeling away, Sarah looks to her father, "So how was the honeymoon?"

Griffin looks at Monica and then to his daughter, "It was nice and peaceful. Kind of want to take more trips like that more often without little munchkins like you to worry about." Sarah gave her father a playful shove, and Griffin pulls her in to a tight bear hug. "However I did miss my little ray of sunshine to greet me in the morning."

Sarah looks at her father and gave him a hug and a kiss, "I love you too daddy."

Monica smiles at the father and daughter moment. The sight in front of her melted her heart, as she sees the love Griffin has for his child. She wonders if she could bare kids, so that this love shared between Griffin and his children would stay in her family forever.

"Well I got lots of unpacking to do, oh and daddy, you are going to need to run the laundry. My cloths all reek with dirt and sweat, and camp fire smoke." Sarah pointed out.

"Why me?" Griffin asks.

"Because after when I finish unpacking, Monica and I have somewhere to be that is really important." Sarah stated as she winks to Monica.

"Oh that's right, the official contract of Monica being your mother." Griffin smiles to his wife. Sarah caught sight of their look and then dashes off to grab her suitcase and marched up the stairs to leave her father and soon to be mom alone.

Once Sarah was out of the room Monica looks to her husband, "You are such a great father to her."

"It comes with practice. Most the time I don't even know what to do." Griffin admitted.

Monica smiles to that, "Well all most all people struggle with that issue. Are you happy with just one kid?"

"Well I was hoping to have 2 or 3 more, but things kind of fell apart shortly after Sarah came into the picture in my previous marriage. Are you suggesting that you don't want to have any more kids?" Griffin senses Monica's question.

Monica looks away for a moment then refocus her attention back to Griffin's ocean blue stare, "I didn't want to bring this up on our trip because face it we just got married. But somewhere in the future, I would love to have more kids. I mean consider that I never been a mother, but I want to be a mother to Sarah, and well…..to be a mother to _our _kids."

Griffin looks to her and smiles very brightly to her. Then without saying a word, embraces his wife and kisses her tenderly for a moment or two, then looks into her soft chocolate brown eyes, "Mon….honey…there is no rush into bring more kids into this family. Okay. I don't want to spring it on you so fast. I of course want some more, but if you are not ready in this moment or time, I won't push it. Just like how I didn't put pressure on you for coming out and making love to me. I am a patient man, and I love you."

Monica smiles to him, and kisses him tenderly back. They stay kissing each other for a good minute until Monica breaks the kiss, and lightly she said, "Thank you."

Griffin smiles and rubes his nose to hers as he kindly replies back, "Your welcome."

….

_The time has come when Monica and Sarah arrive at the courthouse. Monica was so excited she felt like her heartbeat could be heard from the hallways of the courthouse. She always wanted to have a child, and Griffin is so kind to her for waiting. She first wants to have Sarah to be officially hers before she and Griffin start the talk of creating more kids to add to the family. Sara was all nervous and kept fidgeting with the strings at the end of her white blouse, because the place is surrounded by lawyers and law-enforcement people. Monica looks down at her,_ "Are you nervous?"

"A little." Sarah replies back.

"Me too. Never done this before." Monica admitted.

"What why being a mother, you already have that mastered." Sarah said with a smile.

Monica returns a smile back, "No…going through the adoption and making it legal. But thanks for the encouragement."

"No problem." Sarah commented back.

"Mrs. Griffin they're ready for you now." A tall man stated from the doorway of the courtroom..

Monica takes a deep breath and looks to Sarah, "You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be." Sarah smiles, as she places her hand with Monica's. And the two of them disappear behind the court doors.

Inside the court room Monica and Sarah sat at a long table on the left side of the room facing the judge. The Judge was a dark haired woman, with fair skinned and blue glasses that sat half way between her eyes and the end of her nose. The woman looks up from her paper work and her green eyes fixed on Monica and Sarah. "Do you have a witness?"

Monica turns to find Kerry and Brain walk in along with Griffin. Monica then turns her attention to the judge, "Yes your honor."

"Okay…adoptions are fairly quick, so it should be done fairly soon. I see the file work you place in before you left on your trip. And congrats on your marriage. I see that you are a very successful woman, and that you can uphold what this child needs, you proved yourself to be a wonderful mother to this child." The judge smiles to Monica and Sarah.

The judge look up from the file and was about to speak out loud when a man came into the court room, "I hear declare….um pardon me sir but I think you have the wrong court room."

A man about Andrew's height came forward, "I think not…I am here to hand you this." The man stated handing the judge a blue piece of folded up paper.

Monica gave a confused look to what is going on, and turns to look at Griffin for support. Griffin had no idea what the issue was about either, and Monica refocuses her attention back to the judge. The judge looks over the paper and then looks down at Monica, "I'm sorry Mrs. Griffin but I'm going to have to postpone the adoption form."

Monica moves at the edge of her seat, "Your honor, what….what is going on?"

The judge didn't answer Monica's question, "Officer would you take little Sarah to my chambers please and wait there with her." Monica now alarmed turns to Griffin, and Griffin was about to go up but Bryan kept him where he was at.

"Monica!" Sarah sounded panicky as the officer took hold of Sarah.

Monica reaches out for Sarah and holds a finger to the officer, "Wait for a minute please!" The officer held back just a bit for Monica to say something to calm the child down. "Sarah your father and I are going to get this sorted through, okay. I will be your mother." Sarah nods and then Monica looks to the officer of the court, "Please make don't make her worry." The officer nods and takes Sarah to out of the court room.

At this point Griffin was up next to his wife, "I thought everything went fine."

"So did I, I don't know…" Monica sounded a little unstable. Monica calmly takes her seat as the judge spoke to her.

"Apparently there has been a claim in to take joint custody of Sarah." The judge stated once the child was removed.

Monica had no idea what the judge was talking about, "Your honor, who put the claim in?"

The man turns to the judge, "May I bring my client in?"

The judge nods. And waiting outside the door was Monica's worse fear. In comes a woman almost the same height as Monica, but a little taller. She had dirty blonde hair like Sarah's and she was wearing a light blue business shirt with a tan blouse covering it. And black pants to hug her figure as she steps up to the opposite side of where Monica is out. Monica didn't have to ask who she was; the look on Griffin's face was all she had to know. Standing a few feet away was Griffin's ex-wife Crystal Burston, Sarah's biological mother.


	10. Chapter 10: Settling the Family Fuse

**Chapter 10**

_ Sarah was happy for one moment of having Monica to be her official mother, however something terribly went wrong. One moment she was happy and sitting next to her feeling warm and comforted, the next instant she is taken away by the officer of the court. Sarah was perched up on a chair and fidgeting with her blouse button. Sarah looks out the window hoping for a miracle that her father and Monica could figure this out and make the adoption legal. The voice behind made her lose focus from the sky and turns to the voice, _"Sarah Griffin is it?" Sarah looks at the officer and nods to his question.

The man looks back at her giving her a bottle of Minute Maid apple juice as he sat down beside the judge's desk. "I've worked with your father a few times. I knew him since he became a young rookie back in the day."

Sarah doesn't want to make small talk and took a sip of the apple juice, "Am I in trouble is that why I'm in this room?"

"No you are not in trouble." The officer smiles to her, but the child didn't look to be in a joyful mood.

"Did Monica do something wrong with filling out the adoption forms?" Sarah asks again.

The officer looked into Sarah's blue eyes, as he told her what he knew, "All I know is that the reason the adoption was postpone because something came up. Not that your stepmom or Roan's new wife did something wrong, just sometimes things get misinterpreted. Don't worry Sarah everything will be just fine."

"Can I see my dad or Monica now?" Sarah asks wanting to get out of this so called judge's chamber that felt more like dungeon chamber of doom than anything, and go back to her family.

"I wish I could Sarah, I really wish I could, but until the judge says otherwise you are going to have to stay with me." The officer said with a sympatric smile. "How about some checkers to play or a game of cards?"

Sarah looks up at the officer, "Do you guys have a chess board?"

"You know how to play Chess?" The officer arches an eyebrow.

"My dad taught me. Yeah..So do you want to play?" Sarah smiles

"Sure….just got to warn you I am a master at chess." The officer bragged.

"Really….we'll see about that." Sarah challenges the officer to a game of chess.

…..

_Crystal glares over at her ex-husband and hi s new wife. The eyes she gave to Monica was a threat and it made Monica feel uncomfortable to be around her in the same room. She turns her focus back to the judge who was looking over the papers._

"Miss Burston are you certain you want to do this?" The judge asks.

"Yes your honor, I came back to Gracie for one purpose and that purpose is to get my daughter back one way or another." Crystal stated.

Griffin stood up, ready to burst out of rage at his ex-wife's claim on their daughter. Monica senses his anger as she gave him a glance saying _keep clam you are going to make matters worse_. The judge looks back to Monica and Griffin then to Crystal, "There is nothing I could do here, however I would suggest a family court to settle out this fuse between your battles for this child. For right now the child stays with Roan Griffin and Monica Griffin." The judge hits the mallet on the blunt palette to dismiss this case. She gave a sympatric look to Monica saying how sorry she is.

Griffin walks out of the court room with ferry. Monica walks pass Crystal not making eye contact where she will get Sarah. Just before she moves to the front Crystal stops her, "I will see _you _ later. I will win Sarah back. She misses me, she needs her mother, and not _you_."

Crystal slowly turns away from her but Monica stops her, "Crystal…you think you are doing this for her, but what you are really doing is pulling your daughter farther away from you. Your right she does need a mother but not this way. Sarah needs a mother to love her, and to be there for her."

"Oh and I suppose a stepmother like you could ever compare to me. You never given birth to her Monica, you haven't brought her into this world, and raised since she was an infant. Well I have. And she loves me." Crystal gave a smirk on her face, as Gloria came from behind Crystal and steps in between her assignment and Monica.

"Crystal…that's enough. You done what you need to do, now just go. Please." Gloria begged.

Crystal looks into Gloria's eyes and then to Monica's, "Cross me again like that Monica, and you will be sorry." Crystal turns on her heals and marches out the doors.

Gloria turns to Monica, "I'm sorry Monica…really I am."

"That's okay….you just here to protect me that's all." Monica sounded relief.

"Monica…..I didn't want to tell you….but Crystal Burston, your husband's ex-wife, is my assignment." Gloria confessed.

Monica's eyes went cold in that moment, "She's your what?"

"See I didn't want to tell you because I know how much this hurts you." Gloria stated.

"Gloria, She…She is the one that broke Griffin's heart as well as Sarah by leaving them….And now she pulls this by stopping me from being Sarah's mom. And now thanks to her there is going to be a custody battle between us and her for Sarah. And now you are going to take her side aren't you…." Monica broke in a shaken voice for the fear of her daughter's broken heart.

"Monica….angels don't take sides, you know that. I'm on God's side, and he sent me to help her. I know this hurts you….believe me it hurts me as well. But God has a plan and this is part of it. I got to go, but remember that Sarah loves you and nothing comes between a love that is shared between a mother and a child. Have faith in that okay." Gloria said giving Monica a squeeze to the hand for encouragement." Gloria looks into Monica's eyes, "For the record Monica…Sarah is _your _ child, don't let Crystal take that away from you…Sarah loves you, you know that. Now go get your daughter so that you and your husband can go home and sort through this..okay."

Monica nods as she wipes a little bit of her tears from her eyes. She knows in her heart that she has to tell Sarah the truth way the adoption didn't went through. This was going to break her heart as well as her almost new daughter. She took a couple of deep breaths and follows a court police to the judge chambers to get Sarah.

…

_Monica pauses at the door to find Sarah laughing. She softly knocks on the door, as the officer that took Sarah away from the court room open the door for her. Monica stares at him for thanking him for his word, and he silently nods to her. _"Sarah, guess who is here?"

Sarah looks up from her game plan as a beam of happiness came over her face to see Monica, "Monica!" Sarah giggles as she rushes over to her, and embraces with a hug. Then Sarah turns to the police officer, "Oh and check mate, for you Mr. Barson. I just beat you yet again."

The police officer looks stunned as he glances at the game board then to his opponent. "Well, Mrs. Griffin, you got a talented chess player, she beats me at my own game."

Monica looks down at her child, and smiles, "She's one of a kind…she even beats me at it. Thank you so much for watching her."

"Oh don't be, her father was like a son of mine, and this little munchkin here, always has been his troubles."

Sarah looks at the officer, "I was not."

The officer just smiles, and then follows the two females out of the judge's chambers. "Just go to the right and out on the steps..Your husband should be there."

Monica nods her thanks to the officer as she leads Sarah to her father. Once they were outside she spots him by Kerry, and then shortly Griffin spots them and rushes over to her.

…..

_Griffin paces back in forth outside of the court house trying to calm down from seeing her. He glances up and finds Kerry looking at him_, "When the hell she came back?"

"I don't know Griff….I'm just as surprise as you are." Kerry said coming closer to her adopted brother. "Believe I'm just as pissed off as you are that she came back and ruin this day for Monica as well as your daughter."

"Kerry….I am behind pissed off. I'm so mad right now I can barely see straight. For 6 years….she had me….me to pick up this family that she had broken to pieces and now she wants to come back in Sarah's life after everything she put Sarah through….. I can't let her Kerry I just can't.." Griffin broke.

Kerry came to him and embraces him. Griffin felt so angry and hurt inside, he loses it and sobs hurt tears into his adopted sister. Kerry knows how much Griffin is hurting, and she too felt angry and hurt of her best friend's betrayal. Kerry gave her former best friend the deadliest stare, and told her to back off. "Griff…go to Monica and be with her and your daughter. They need you…Monica needs you."

"God what am I going to Sarah…" Griffin stated

"For right now nothing. You don't want to shatter your daughter's heart right now with this. You two just got married, make her believe in that wonderland, while your worlds are burning to hell." Kerry stated.

Griffin agrees with her. Right now having his daughter happy, makes his world happy even though right now it feels like it's breaking. Griffin gives Kerry a hug and kindly adds, "Thank for everything Kerry….I don't know what I will do without you or Chris."

Kerry smiles to her somewhat older brother, "I know. Now go." Griffin gave Kerry a kiss on the forehead and rushes to meet his wife and daughter.

Kerry turns and walks over to Crystal's white Nissan car, "Crystal.."

"Well if it is my backstabbing best friend who took Griffin side and not mine." Crystal spat back.

"Oh stop it! Stop with this playing the victim card. And I didn't take his side Crystal, you left. You left him and your daughter while you were out fooling around with Gary. I stayed up night after night trying to comfort your husband because he was going through hell after the way you betray him. I just came over here to tell you to back off from your former family. You are not the one that is hurting." Kerry said with an angry tone.

"Oh really? Do you know what Kerry…I had 2 fucking years with grief of my own stupidly for leaving them. And then watch my husband marrying another woman, and watch her become best friends with my former best friend, and then stopping her from taking the one thing that was the best thing in my life. So tell me Kerry…who here is the victim. Me or Monica." Crystal stated.

"To tell you the honest truth, your daughter is the victim. I can't let you destroy her life the way you destroy Griffin's. She is finally happy, and sorry if it hurts you as a mother, but you weren't there for her when she need you the most." Kerry said bagging her to drop the claim.

"I'm sorry too…sorry that you lost faith in me, and that you think I'm a bitch for doing that. But I'm telling you I'm not that person, and that I want a claim in Sarah's life too." Crystal slams the car door in Kerry's face as she drives off.

Kerry walks back to her own car, and in the driver's seat she weeps for the lost friendship she once shared between Crystal. Now she looks to her former best friend, and to her she seems more like a stranger than a close friend she once knew. And the custody battle of Sarah is killing her heart. After a moment or two of sobbing Kerry turns the key in the ignition and started the car.

…

Once Monica and Griffin arrive home and Sarah rushes up to her room to get out of her nice cloths Monica turns to Griffin. "Griff, we need to talk."

"If it's about telling Sarah that Crystal is back, you can forget it." Griffin walks over to the kitchen to pour some coffee.

"Roan..she has a right to know the truth about why I'm not her legal mother right now…" Monica presses on.

"Monica…" Griffin pulls back from the counter to look at her.

"We need to tell her…." Monica tries to make her point but Griffin steps in and stops her from speaking.

"Not right now…Monica we just got married and this is her first day back with us as a family. I'm not letting the news of my ex-wife returning back here, and ruining Sarah's happiness." Griffin stated.

Monica trying to keep so that Sarah will not hear their argument, "Griffin…we need to tell her. It's better to tell her the truth than having your ex-wife showing up at the door, and setting Sarah into shock or something."

Griffin looks to Monica, and knows that she is probably right, but he doesn't want to see his happy little girl go back into that mode again shortly after Crystal bailed on them. "I'm sorry Monica…but I don't agree with you…Just let her be happy. She needs to live in her happy wonderland." Griffin turns to look out the window.

Monica looks into her husband's hurting eyes before he turned away. Then she came to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I guess we are having our first marital argument." She said in a clam and soothing voice.

"I guess we are.." Griffin agrees with her and looks into Monica's soft brown eyes.

Monica gave him a little comforting smile, "Alright we will do it your way…but soon we got to tell her. She has the right to know the truth."

Griffin looks to her, and kisses her forehead, "thank you."

Monica looks into his hurting blue stare, "Don't thank me yet…I may not like this, but your right. Sarah deserves to be happy right now. And the last thing she needs is the two of us fighting."

A little smile came upon Griffin's face, "I love you.."

Monica looks back to him, and gently reaches up to stroke his hair, and then she pulls him to her lips and kisses him. After a brief moment of their lips crashing onto each other Monica pulls back, and even though she didn't physically say the words _I love you _back to him, Griffin knew that she told him that in her kiss as well as her eyes. Then in that moment Griffin heard his daughter coming down the stairs. Monica smiles to her husband, and laces her fingers with his and leads him into the living room with their daughter.


	11. Chapter 11: God's Miracle to Monica

**Chapter 11**

_It has been a rough couple of days when Griffin's ex-wife came back. Griffin had just woken up in time to go to work as he lays in bed next to his sleeping wife. Just seeing Monica's face, just melted away Griffin's worries, and he wishes he could stay in this moment forever of not worrying. His moment was interrupted by the alarm which was set at 6:20 in the morning. Monica rolls over to hit the snooze, and she grumbles to the sound. Griffin smiles and kisses the back of her neck._

"Babe…I got 10 more minutes…let me sleep until the next alarm…" Monica mumbles.

"Sorry…you are so cute in the morning." Griffin admitted.

"Umm…thank you…." Monica smiles as she nuzzles her nose to her husband's bare chest. She loves it when Griffin shirt is off. Just feeling his tender skin, just made Monica melt.

Griffin looks down on his half sleeping wife, and stroked her hair. He was about to doze off again when he heard his alarm going off. Griffin moves slightly to reach for the off button. "Monica….honey, I got to get up."

"Okay..I'll be up..." Monica pauses and glances over to her alarm clock. Then she turns back to Griffin, "I'll be up in five minutes.."

Griffin smiles to her, and leaves a soft kiss on her lips. Then Griffin rolls out of bed, and grabs his navy blue robe from the closet, and heads into the private bathroom to shower. The sun light just broke through as it highlights their bedroom with the a golden light. Griffin shortly starts up the shower, and was just soaking under the water, when he heard Monica soflty coming into the bathroom with him. Griffin simles to her figure, "I thought you were going to be sleeping for five more minutes."

"Well…I thought I might as well get up too….I'm sure any moment now, Sarah will be up for her first day of school." Monica softly spoke as she looks at the shower curtain.

"Ah…first day of school, yeah Sarah is a always a morning bird when it comes to first day of schooling." Griffin stated, as he puts shampoo in his hair.

"What grade is she in?" Monica asks.

"The eighth grade. Next year, she will be a freshman in high school." Griffin replies.

"Uh oh…you nervous of her hitting that age?" Monica asks, as she heard Griffin turning off the water.

Griffin grabs hold of the towel and wraps it around his waist. Then a moment later he hops out of the shower, to look at Monica. "Mon…all fathers get nervous when their daughters enter the teen world, as well as high school. So yeah…I'm a little edgy….I don't want her to grow up too fast, because she is still my baby girl."

Monica smiles, and embraces her husband. "I know…but baby, she is going to be fine. She knows the rules, and she loves you. You can't expect her to be little forever."

"I know…but I still wish it…and I know you wish she is the age that she is right?" Griffin looks into Monica's eyes.

Monica smiles back at him and nods, "Yes…I do too, have the same nervous feeling, and I too still see her as a baby as well." Monica kisses him and then looks at the time, "I'm running a bit behind schedule."

"We have a little bit of time." Griffin smiles as he kisses Monica again. Monica loses her senses as she follows suit with her husband. But when things started to heat up between them, Monica backs off.

"Griffin…" Monica pause as Griffin kisses her love spots as he knows that makes Monica go crazy, whenever they made love to each other. "Griffin…baby…um….now is..not the time…I got a class to teach..at 7:30.." Monica tries to say as she goes back to kissing him.

Griffin pauses in kissing her, "Sorry…you….are just so sexy and beautiful, that it just drives me crazy whenever I see you.."

Monica smiles, "I'm flattered with your comments and trying to get me to make love to you…but you got a job to go to, and so do I. I still need to take a shower myself."

Griffin smiles to her as he steps back to give Monica space. As he turns to head out he pauses, "You know, I could always take my robe off and hop in there with you…"

Monica turns to him, "Tempting…but no…if you do that, then we will go down that road, and we will both lose track of time, and I don't need to be late on my first day." Seeing his face fell, Monica couldn't help but to smile. She re-ties her robe as she walks over to him and plants a really hot kiss to his lips. Monica soon pulls back and stares into his eyes, "Some other time I will let you…just not during a school week, okay."

Griffin smiles back to her, "Okay…I'll see you downstairs then."Monica smiles and kisses him one last time. Then she turns back into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

…..

Sarah was already up and packed for school at 6:30. She goes downstairs and eats some _Rice Krispies_ cereal. She had just added some cut up bananas to her cereal when she saw her father emerging in the kitchen to make some coffee. "Morning daddy."

Griffin smiles to his daughter, "Morning squirt. So I see you are all packed and ready to go."

"I've been ready since the past 3 day's dad." Sarah giggles as she takes a bite of her breakfast.

"How could I forget. You had your cloths picked out, and all the school supplies packed away." Griffin snickers.

"Well…the eighth grade is a big deal. It's the last grade before I enter the "big kid" school." Sarah stated.

"I remember." Griffin stated as he himself pours a bowl of _Rice Krispies_ for himself.

"Dad…that is my breakfast." Sarah stated as she finishes up the last remaining bits of her cereal.

"I know..I feel like eating breakfast with my daughter." Griffin smiles as he gives her a little hug. Sarah smiles and leaves the breakfast bar to retrieve some more cereal. Just as Sarah sat down Monica came to join her and Griffin.

Monica pause for a moment to find Griffin eating the same food as Sarah, "Honey, your eating _Rice Krispies _ for breakfast?"

"Yeah..why not. I'm still a kid at heart." Griffin gleams.

Monica shakes her head, as she places two pieces of bread in the toaster. Then she takes a coffee mug, and pours her favorite coffee into it. She waited for a few minutes until her breakfast came out of the toaster, and she applies some better to the toasted bread and places them on a plate with an apple. A few moments later Monica joins her husband and Sarah at the breakfast bar.

Monica turns to Sarah, "So are you ready to go back to school."

Sarah takes a sip of her orange juice, before answering back. "Somewhat…I mean…..I do miss my friends at the school, and I miss the school life. But part of me wishes I was still on summer vacation."

Griffin smiles to his daughter, "Well, just look at this way sweetheart. Soon you'll be back on summer vacation again."

"Soon is a long time from now daddy…but thanks for that." Sarah smiles.

Griffin smiles back then looks at his watch. "Shoot….Sorry ladies, I got to run."

Monica pauses in her meal to kiss Griffin goodbye and hand him some coffee to go. "Bye honey."

Griffin smiles, and embraces Monica closer, "I love you, and no matter what happens, you are Sarah's mom. Not _her_."

Monica understood what Griffin was stating, and leans up to him to plant a small tender kiss on his lips. Then pulls back and looks at him, "thank you for that, and I know."

Griffin smiles back to her, and then turns his attention to his daughter, "Goodbye sweetpea. Have fun on your first day of school."

Sarah smiles back at him, "Thanks dad. Have fun at work."

Griffin gives Monica one last look and then turns and heads out the door. Monica waves him off as she goes back to the bar with Sarah. "So Sarah, do you want a ride to school or take the bus?"

"Your offering me a ride?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah…your school is not that far away from my work. Practically right next door." Monica smiles.

"Sure." Sarah smiles then looks into Monica's eyes, "So….you are going to be a teacher at the high school huh?"

"Yes. Why you don't want me to be one?" Monica asks.

"No…just I don't want to be in your class next year that's all. I don't want to be notice as your daughter in the class." Sarah admitted.

"I understand…..You just called me your mother." Monica stated in surprise.

"Well yeah." Sarah replies back. She then looks to her and explains why she calls Monica her mother now. "Monica, you have been my mother ever since Christmas Eve last year. And I know the adoption didn't set well because of technical issues to make you to be my legel mom. But the truth is I don't need a sign paper to have to call you my mother. Because you prove to me that you love me, and that right there is a mom to me. So for now I am going to start calling you my mother, because you deserve to be my mom."

Monica was really touched by Sarah's words, and moved. "Oh Sarah. You don't know how happy you made me feel in that moment."

Sarah smiles, "So can I call you mom?"

Monica smiles and answers back, "Yes you can…" Sarah and Monica embrace each other in a tight hug. Then Monica looks at the clock as it read 7:00. Monica looks to Sarah, "Well, you got school you got to attend and so do I. Come on."

Sarah smiles as she grabs her school bag, and Monica grabs hers and the two of them walk off to Monica's red Cadillac. As soon as they were both seated and buckled, and Monica pulls away from the drive way and on the main road Sarah turns to her and ask, "So…what subject are you teaching and what grade or grades?"

Monica smiles, "I'm teaching English, and juniors and seniors only."

"Oh…well when I get up there, just try not to have them schedule me into your class." Sarah stated.

Monica chuckles, "I will do that." Monica pulls into the middle school parking lot as she glances at her almost adopted daughter. "You ready?"

Sarah glances and looks into Monica's soft brown eyes, "Yup. Oh and it's a half day today…so I'll be riding the bus with Julia, and then going to the park. Don't worry we will have our homework and assignments done. And I should be home sometime around 6:00."

Monica smiles at her, "okay…just try not to have too much fun. And dinner is at…"

"7:30..I know the drill. Well bye mom, and have fun teaching high schoolers." Sarah giggles.

"Will do sweetheart." Just before Sarah hops out Monica calls back, "Well as your mother can I at least get a hug or a kiss goodbye."

Sarah shuffles back to her spot and goes into Monica's embrace. She stays like that for a moment then turns to join the rest of the kids that was attending Wilson Jr High. For some reason in that moment seeing her daughter leaving her to go to school hurt her a bit. She knows that Sarah is growing up and know that next year she will be in the same building as her, but Monica wishes she could have Sarah stay young since the first day that she met her. After a few tears left Monica's eyes she pulls the red Cadillac away and down a little ways to Wilson High School.

…..

_Griffin was relaxing at his desk when Chris shows up. Griffin smiles to his best friend, _"So used to you coming in early, you deiced to sleep in a bit." Chris was in no mood to joke around, and Griffin senses his friend's behavior. "Chris is something wrong?"

Chris looks to Griffin, "Nothing is okay.."

Griffin leans forward till his arms rested on his desk, "Chris you always make jokes to start off for today. So tell me what is it?"

Chris looks to him, "It's your ex-wife. She's…she's here, and wants to talk to you."

"What?" Griffin stated.

"She was waiting at the front lobby when I came in, and she was looking for you. I'm sorry Griff..I just…why does she have to come back in and fuck up your life….you are finally happy with Monica and Sarah is happy, and yet she waltz back in our lives and spins everything out of control." Chris blurs out in anger. "I'll tell the captain that you are dealing with issues…"

"No it's fine..I'll see her, and then we will go out on patrol." Griffin stated as he pats Chris on the arm. Just as Griffin turns to head out to the lobby, Chris stops him.

"Have you told Sarah yet?" Chris asks.

"Not yet. It's the first day of school. Monica and I are going to tell her as soon as the first week is over." Griffin stated.

"You better do it soon…because Crystal wants to see her." Chris stated.

"I know." Griffin stated as his buddy gives him a sympatric look.

Griffin turns to leave Chris's side as he approaches the main lobby. It didn't took long for Griffin to find her. Crystal stood out like a sore thumb, just waiting to explode with pain and heartache. Griffin slowly approaches her. "Crystal….what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well nice to see you too Roan." Crystal stated with a little bit of hurt in her tone. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Not now I'm working." Griffin stated not wanting to discuss whatever Crystal is proposing.

"Well the last time I checked with your attending that your shift doesn't start until 8:15 so you have some time to spare to what I want to talk to you about. Is there a place where we can go privately?" Crystal stated.

Griffin gave a sharp look to his attending for giving away his only leave way to avoid his ex-wife. Then he glances back at Crystal, "Alright.." Griffin leads them to an open interview room and stands back to let her in first. Then he closes the door and stands with his back against the wall.

"Wow..you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you.." Crystal stated in a surprise.

"What do you want Crystal?" Griffin was in no mood to have small talk.

"I want to see Sarah." Crystal came forward.

"No..not happening." Griffin came back with a snare.

"She's my daughter Roan. I have my rights." Crystal stated as she moves forward.

Griffin looks back at her, "What right Crystal. You left remember...You left _us_, and I had to be the one to tell her that her mother is never coming back to her. You lost the right to be her mother, you chose to bail on your family."

Crystal looks down at the floor then back into his eyes. She notice that he was hurt, and just being in the presences of him just made it worse. "I know. You know Roan you and Sarah are not the only ones that are hurting here. I know I was stupid…and irresponsible….but I'm not the same person I was 6 years ago. Up until now, I realized I've made a mistake. I just…..I just want to be part of Sarah's life again, before it's too late. I know that you are happily married, so I can't fix our broken marriage…but Roan, I'm still Sarah's mother…I still have parental rights to her." Crystal stated as she came to stand close to Griffin. "And to tell you the truth I never wanted to leave her. I love her."

Griffin glances at her, " No you want to know what real love is…..love is putting your family first before you…bending over to give up your hopes and dreams to give to someone else. Putting your life on the line for someone…that is love."

Crystal moves back, "Like what Monica is right?"

Griffin looks to the floor, "She has shown Sarah what love is yes…love so powerful that you will never understand."

"Because according to you I'm not a mother…Griffin I love Sarah. And Monica is another woman that you just happen to be in love with." Crystal stated as she was feeling hurt and jealous of his new wife.

Griffin looks back at her, and then came to stand by the window. "Why…I just want to know….why ….. You chose to bail out on our marriage? Is it because of me? Because I was a lousy husband and didn't make you happy?"

Crystal looks down at the table and slowly raises her hazel eyes to his, "I don't know. You have been so wonderful to me Roan. Probably the best guy that has ever treated me right in my entire life. And I'm sorry for leaving that….but I came back to this town because I want to start over…and to see my daughter. She is my world Roan. And you can keep this battle going, but sooner or later…this is going to affect Sarah. All I'm asking for is every other weekend for just her and I to send some mother and daughter time together."

Crystal looks into her ex-husband's hurtful eyes. There was no words left to speak, and she knows that Griffin had his mind made up. "I guess..I will see myself out…" Crystal walks slowly to the door, then turns and glances back at her ex-husband. Then slowly she walks away with tears in her eyes.

….

_Monica arrives in the building as kids piled the hallways with their new styles. Monica smiles to each one as she passes them to enter the office. She stops by the teacher mailboxes to pick up some items and to see her class. There was about 20 students in each class period. She glances at the room number as it stated room E 124. She exits the main office to search for her classroom. Monica got turned around several times but then found her room which was located at the end of the 4__th__ hallway. She smiles to the room number and next to the number stated in bold letters Mrs. Griffin. Monica took a deep breath and enters the room. _

_ There are about 4 rows of desk that filled the room, and in each row there were about 6 desks. Monica smiles to that and strolls over to her desk. She will later on fill her desk with pictures of her new family as well as her friends. Monica notices that there was a teacher's computer, as well a TV set above her desk. Also there was a whiteboard that marks the front of the classroom. And a projector and a pull down projector screen. There was also some miscellaneous decorative things on the walls to enhance the atmosphere of a classroom. Monica glances at the clock. It read 7:24 am. She has about 6 minutes before students pile in. _

_ Quickly Monica strolls over to the whiteboard and reaches for a red erasable marker, as she very neatly rights out her new last name. Mrs. Griffin on the board. Underneath it she also wrote, Welcome to College English. Her first class of the day is teacher seniors, and to prepare them for upcoming education. Just as she finishes, the bell rung and she heard scrambling of students heading to their classes. A few moments later and there were about fifteen students entering her classroom. One by one Monica watches as the students took their places, and shuffle around to pull out their new school supplies. _

Monica looks at her smiling daughter photograph on her desk as well as her new husband. Then very nervously Monica moves to the front of the room to address her class. As soon as she closes the door, the second bell rung meaning that class is in session. Monica then turns to the students who were still chatting away. With an authorize voice Monica spoke to her first class. "Good morning everyone…Hope all of you enjoyed your summer. My name is Mrs. Griffin, and welcome to College English. I know that this is the first day, and that it's not the normal class time so I'll be brief and short to explain what this course is and that this is a requirement credit you all need in order to graduate." Now that she got everyone's attention she continues on, "I will start off by calling out your names. Just raise your hand so I know to mark you present."

Monica briefly calls out each student's name as she marks them down for attending. She can hear a bit of snickering coming from a group of young boys and she overheard them a bit.

"Dude, we have a hot teacher for our English class."

"Yeah…and on top of that, she is Irish too…"

"Dude our friends is going to be so jealous, that they got stuck with Mrs. Jenson and we have Mrs. Griffin."

Monica soon walks over to the last person who was talking, "I take it you must be James."

"Yeah….so.." the young man stated

"Well maybe you would like to discuss what you and your friends were talking about since it is clearly so much important than taking attendance." Monica arches an eyebrow at him and looks him in the eyes. The student could return her gaze and stopped the cocky smile as he stares at his note book. Monica then pulls back and states, "Uh ha…that's what I figure…" She turns away from him and continues on with the list of students.

As soon as she calls out everyone's name she turns back to her class. "Well since we got about 20 more minutes of class time, I thought I might as well share a little bit of my life. And tomorrow we will go through a syllabus that I handed you just now. I will also post it to blackboard if any one of you happens to lose it on the first day. This syllabus will be your schedule throughout the school year. It will tell you when essays are due, projects and homework. So please put it somewhere that you won't lose it." Monica pauses as she moves to her computer and pulls up a power point. She then looks up to her students. "As many of you know I am a first year teacher here at this school. And yes I am from a different country. But I am a legal American. I just recently got married this past summer…" Monica explains as she pulls up a picture of her and Griffin and Sarah. I worked with many teaching jobs in the past, so this is not my first time teaching in front of a classroom." Monica explains a little bit more about her life as she finishes. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Several hands shot up, Monica calls out on one, "Yes….Jennifer I believe."

"Are you married to Sergeant Roan Griffin the cop?" the girl asked.

Monica smiles, "Yes."

Monica answers several other questions and one she kind of chuckled at, "Are you from Ireland?"

"I was brought up in Ireland from a long time ago. And then move to the United States." Monica answers.

"Do people in Ireland drink a lot of alcohol?"

Monica smiles, "Some people yes, but I can't really tell you." Just as Monica finishes the bell rung out to dismiss the class. Monica smiles to her students, "okay I have one exit rule that you will follow until it's time for you to graduate. And that is I dismiss you when everyone is seated in their seats. So when the bell rings be in your seat. Since this is the first day, I'll let it sly…but starting tomorrow I expect everyone to follow that rule. You may go and enjoy your day."

The next few hours went on until the school principle came on the speaker to give announcements to end the day. As soon as the announcements was over, Monica's last class dashes out of her classroom. Today was exciting but also exhausting. However it didn't seem to effect Monica that much. She loves working with teenagers and try to lead them down the right path. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't but for the most part she somehow impacts a child's life. That's what she had done in the past when she was an angel. She still uses her gifts that God has giving her, and still lives out to his will. Monica understands the religious boundaries and tries not to over step the line that separates church and state. Not all of her students believe in God, and Monica knows that. Angel or not she can't force it in them.

As soon as the students left Monica gathers her things and she turns around to find an unfriendly figure at the door. "So take it that you survived the first day…"

Monica looks up at the advice principle Gary Carter. "They didn't run me out if that is what you are getting at."

"Yeah..say congrats on being married." Gary stated inching closer to her. Monica felt the room getting tighter. She knows he is making a move on her. She quickly retrieves and heads out the door.

"Thank you…I got to go. Griffin is taking me somewhere for lunch." It was kind of a white lie but Monica had to think of something to get out of the building before she loses her cool with him.

"Oh…okay..Remember teacher meeting 3:20 tomorrow. Don't be late." Gary said with a smile.

"I won't. Bye Mr. Carter." Monica politely exits her room and heads to the main office to check her mail and to gather her things. She then meets up with Kerry as soon as she gathers her coat from the teacher room.

"So, survived your first day?" Kerry asks with a smile.

"Yes. The kids seem to like me." Monica smiles back as she puts on her tan jacket.

"Well, that all can change in a heartbeat. Especially the seniors. Then tend to get this sickness called senioritis. It's a disease where the students just don't care anymore about their school work. Try to keep them from going down that path." Kerry stated.

Monica nods, "I'll keep that in mind. So the usual place for a late lunch with Kristin, and Ally and Pam."

Kerry smiles, "Yup."Monica suddenly felt a little queasy and felt like she was going to be sick for a moment. Kerry soon picked it up. "Mon…are you all right?"

Monica moves to the wall to study herself, "yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit nauseated. I've felt that way a little bit when I woke up this morning, but thought it will pass. Guess it didn't."

"Are you sick?" Kerry asked concerned.

Monica smiles, "I don't get sick. I just I think it might be a little nausea from my mind grain yesterday. I'm fine now. The nausea comes in waves, it will pass it always does."

Kerry shrugs, "Well, that's good news. Cause being sick on your first day is not fun."

…..

As soon as Monica and Kerry arrive at the café, they spotted Kristin, Ally, Pam. Everyone shared smiles to one another as a young waitress hands Monica and Kerry menus to look over. Monica wants to order some coffee, but her stomach is not agreeing with the idea. So instead she chooses water. Monica kind of squinted to herself, _what is wrong with my body today…I'm refusing coffee!_ Kerry soon picks up on it.

"Well, that's unusual." Kerry stated.

Monica looks up, "What?"

"You're not ordering coffee with sugar?" Kerry asks.

Monica leans over to her, "Still feel nauseated."

Kerry still had a confused look in her eye, "Monica are you sure you feeling well."

Monica smiles, "yeah."

Kerry looks at her friend's behavior add something odd is going on. But she soon passes it away when Ally speaks up, "Okay…You know me and Michael have been married for a year now…and we used to be so unbelievable in bed together..I mean really good. And I was in like the mood last night, and for the past several months we…well we do it every night for the past 2 months. And well last night he shoves it off and felt too tired. I was like what the hell. The sex between us just suddenly stopped. What do you all have to say to that?"

The girls all like up from their salads. Kirstin spoke first, "I'm speechless."

Pam was next, "Me too."

Then Kerry, "I'm jealous"

And finally Monica, "I'm not here please leave a message."

"Come on you guys…this happen to my last husband, the sex stopped and he found someone else. I really love Derek and don't want that to happen again." Ally stated.

Kristin looks to her, "Well the sex in a marriage changes over time, but it doesn't flame out."

Kerry agrees, "Absolutely. I mean Brian and I still have our intimate moments when ever his tour in Iraq or something is over."

Ally smiles of the comfort of her friends. "Thank you. Well coming from you all, how many times a week do you and Brian make love to each other?"

Monica feels very uncomfortable with this conversation. After her sex encounter with Griffin things have been heating up with them, and she is very private about sharing her sex life with anyone. She hopes no one will turn to her.

"What yes I asked that. How many times a week Kerry?" Ally stated.

"Brian and I have been married for 15 years." Kerry stated.

Ally shrugged, "well, that's not a number."

Kerry puts down her fork and looks at the group. Then she spoke, "More than 4 less than 6." Everybody grasp, as Kerry smiles kind of evilly.

Ally goes over to Pam, "What about you what is your sex count?"

"3 or 4. But Kerry has me beat by a long shot, you Army wives." Pam sneered.

Kerry looks to Ally, "Well, you don't know how long your husband will be staying so we make the best at what we can before Brian gets deployed again."

Ally then looks to Kristin, "Okay Kristin your turn."

Kristin smiles, "2 but maybe moving up to about….4 at the most. Kind of hard to add sex in when I got kids staying up late."

Finally Ally turns to Monica, "What is your sex count Monica…"

Monica feeling totally embarrassed, and wanted so much to skip this conversation, " No…I'm still taking messages."

Pam looks to her, "Oh come on Monica, we all been there we were all first married. So come on how many times a week does you and Roan Griffin have sex."

Monica looks at her bowl of soup and then to the group. Not wanted to share this information to them, but since everyone at the table is spelling out their sex life, she might as well. "More than 2 less than 4." Monica looks at the group, "What not the response you all are looking for?"

"No…just that seems a bit low for being newlyweds and all. When Michael and I first got married for 3 months straight we had sex every night. And at that time my sex count was somewhere in the teens. Really fun…surprised you and Roan aren't doing the same, since you and him are so madly in love with each other." Ally stated.

Monica leans forward, "I never thought you were married Ally?"

"Yeah…I brought him to your wedding. We got married last fall." Ally stated.

Monica smiles, "Well…I'm not like that…I…I keep my sex life separate from my work life as well as my social life. Like Kristin stated, I have a daughter who also stays up late, and it's kind of hard for me and Roan to find our intimate time. But we find ways." Monica pauses, "Well you girls excess me I got to go to the restroom."

Monica quickly leaves to go to the ladies room. As she left the group she heard Pam state, "You and Michael had sex for the past 2 months….does that happen." As soon as Monica was away she goes to the bathroom, and felt the world crashing down on her. Her nausea has not gone away. She hopes that she is not coming down with the flu. This has been her 5th time going to the bathroom. Something is going on with her and she has no idea what. Monica soon shakes off whatever has been making her feeling odd, and soon rejoins back to the group.

"Sorry about that…liquid runs right through me I guess." Monica stated.

Kerry notices that Monica has hardly touched her glass of water, and then saw she was nibbling on some of her crackers in front of her. Then Kerry looks and Kristin and Kristin looks at her and they both know Monica's synopses. As soon as Pam and Ally left to go use the bathroom Kerry and Kristin turn to Monica. "Monica…are you?"

Monica looks up, "Am I what?"

"Oh..oh..my God…you're pregnant." Kristin stated.

Monica looks at Kristin and then Kerry, "Why on earth do you two think I'm pregnant?"

Kerry is the one to speak, "Monica, Kristin and I both had the same synopses you are exercising right now, when we had our first kids. The constant nausea, the feeling you have to go pee every half hour, it's all classic signs of pregnancy."

"I can't be pregnant…not now…I mean Griffin and I only had sex a few times since our honeymoon….and…" Monica pauses.

"Did you two use protection? Like condoms, birth control.." Kristin stated.

"Yes..I take the after morning pill as well as that..he always…wears one whenever we…have our moments…." Monica stated. Then it hits her. "Oh no…there is one time…my very first time of…." Monica pauses not wanted to admit this, "My first time of making love to Roan…on our honeymoon, that we were so caught up in the heat of the moment, that…"

"You didn't use a condom." Kerry stated. Monica nodded.

"Well there is one way you can be sure if you are pregnant or not. Take a pregnancy test…they are about 99.9% accurate." Kristin stated.

Kerry nods, "Right, and having sex your first time doesn't always mean you get pregnant sometimes it just happens."

Monica gave a little smile, "If I am…can you two keep it from Ally and Pam…I don't want them to blurt it out…"

"Of course." Kristin stated. Kerry squeezes Monica's hand to tell her that she will. As soon as Kerry did that Ally and Pam came back.

Over in the corner of the front bar, Kathy over heard Monica's little secret. She smiles to her, and knows that look on her face. Then she smiles to an old photograph of her and Ruth holding baby Roan. Kathy mumbles to her best friend, "Well. Ruth looks like you are going to be a grandmother of 2 kids."

"Did you say something Mrs. Parker?" Lenny stated, coming up behind her.

"No…I was just….Oh Lenard Michael Griffin, when are you ever going to learn that you tuck in your uniform. Jeesh do I have to teach you Griffin boys everything?" Kathy stated as she walks off to the kitchen.

Lenny smiles to her, he always like to push Kathy's buttons the right way. He heard what she said and then looks over to where Monica and the girls were sitting. _Well congrats big brother. I'm happy I finally get another kid to pick on just like Sarah._ Then he goes to the back to wash dishes.

…..

_Griffin and Chris did a stake out for half their shift. Still pissed and hurt from this morning encounter with his ex-wife, Griffin thinks about what Crystal is offering. Sure she messed Sarah up for a while, and she claims that she loves her, but who abandons a child in need of her mother right then. Griffin senses Chris's eyes staring at him,_ "What?"

"You're thinking…and it isn't the good kind of thinking….what is it?" Chris stated.

"Crystal." Griffin answers. "She wants to see Sarah."

"She can't! She choose to leave Sarah's life 6 years ago." Chris fired out his words.

"I know…but she also threatens me with family court, stating that she is going to get a court ordered to see Sarah." Griffin stated.

"She can't do that!" Chris raises his voice.

"Technically Chris she can…I don't like it anymore than you do, but she is Sarah's biological mother. And the court will demand her rights as a mother to see Sarah." Griffin pointed out.

"You know what…Fuck DNA…and screw that…Monica has been a mother to her just as much as she is…even better. Monica should deserve to be Sarah's mother not her." Chris stated.

"I see that you are fighting with this too.." Griffins asks.

"Hell yes…Sarah is like my daughter too…and damn it..she deserves the best. Not stating that Crystal is a bad mother…but she shouldn't have left Sarah the way she did. That's what I'm so….fucking pissed at." Chris threw down his clipboard and stares out the window of the park police curser.

"Your cursing up a storm." Griffin said.

"Well…I'm just pissed. You used to do that too.." Chris turns to look at him.

"Monica is pulling me out of that habit. She is not a big fan of curse words." Griffin pointed out.

"Right…I forgot..you fell in love and married a former ang.." Chris started to say.

"I know..and you are not suppose to say the a word….Monica doesn't know that I told you who she really is." Griffin reminded his best friend.

"Sorry. Sometimes I wish you haven't had told me that…because then I have to watch what I say or do around her. Every time I look at Monica, I get this guilty thing that the Lord is somehow staring right in my eyes." Chris admitted.

That comment made Griffin laugh a bit, "Chris, she is human now…and she doesn't judge…hell I swore a few times around her, and she never raise a grudge about it. She doesn't like the idea of me swearing. And I don't get that vibe of the Lord watching me when I look at her."

"Well of course you don't…..you are in love with her." Chris stated the obvious.

"You and my wife need some quality time together. She is amazing if you let her in." Griffin stated.

"I'm sure she is…which is why I hooked you two up." Chris joked.

"Ha ha….very funny…You only hooked me up with her, because you thought she was hot." Griffin stated.

"Well it worked didn't it…without me leaving you two alone, you wouldn't have made the first move." Chris winked.

Chris then looks at the time, and then to Griffin, "Well since there are no people speeding, and our shift ends in like 10 minutes. Want to call it done for today."

"Love too..but can't..we got to stay out here and wait for the call from the mother bird." Griffin smiles. Two minutes later the mother bird radios them.

"55 Charlie…this is 65 Davis come in…" a voice rang.

Chris answers the call, "This is 55 Charlie…"

"55 Charlie your time has been expired..return to bass. Over." The voice stated.

"Copy that. Over." Chris pointed out. Then he hangs up the radio as Griffin reeves up the engine and made the police curser come to life.

…..

_As soon as Monica, Kerry, Kristin, Ally and Pam all finished with their lunches. They all said goodbye, and Kerry, Kristin took Monica to a local drug store and purchase about 5 or 6 pregnancy tests to prove to Monica that she is pregnant. As soon as they were in Monica's house They rush to the main bathroom. _

_ Monica follows the directions on the box and goes outside and paces back and forth to wait for the time. She really wants to have a baby of her own, but right now with Griffin's ex-wife drama, and starting off the school year with new kids, is not the right time for Monica to want to start having kids. She wanted to wait a few months after the school year started, and waited for Crystal to lose her venges on her. But as Monica knows, life doesn't go by what humans plan to go. It goes by God's plan, and if he chooses to place a child in there, then it was meant to happen. _

"How much time do I have?" Monica asks Kristin as she was timing.

"About another 45 seconds." Kristin stated.

"You nervous?" Kerry asks.

"Well considered this is my first time being pregnant, if I am that…then yes…I'm freaked. I mean…I'm not..ready to have a kid right now..We haven't even discuss the matter of kids yet..I mean…we just got married." Monica rambles on.

"Monica…..honey, you are ready to be a mom. I see it in your eyes the way you are with Sarah. And with my youngest daughter Molly. As well as Kristin's Emmalin. You are born to do this." Kerry stated.

Monica sighs. "What about Griffin?"

"If it is with you, I'm sure he is ready as well." Kerry smiles. Monica smiles back.

"It's time." Kristin said out loud.

Monica looks at Kristin then to Kerry. The moment of truth lies in a little stick. Monica took a deep breath and walks slowly to the bathroom sink. She counted to 5 and slowly turns the stick over. She stares at her results, as tears flowed down her cheeks. Then slowly she walks out holding the stick in her hand.

"Well…what is?" Kristin asks.

"Are you pregnant?" Kerry asks. Monica looks at her two most important friends then she gave the pregnancy test to them. They both took it and compare the results to the box. Sure enough Monica's pregnancy test is positive. They both look up at Monica as tears filled both of their eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Pandora's Box is opened

**Chapter 12**

_ Monica sits in her room holding the results of her pregnancy in her hands. Kristin had to go and pick up the girls, and Kerry stayed with Monica to keep her company. Monica knows that soon her husband will be home, and that is when she has to tell him that she was pregnant. Plus Monica and Griffin had to tell their daughter that Crystal is back in town and waiting to get custody over her. So much many secrets within the family is killing Monica inside, and she knows she has to reveal the truth sooner or later. Monica slowly looks up at Kerry._

"Still surprise from the news?" Kerry asks.

"A little….never been pregnant..ever…not even when I was.." Monica held back on her words she was going to say.

"Oh Monica we all become pregnant and bare kids at some point in our lives. Some people just experienced it later than others." Kerry smiles.

"Just with everything that is going on, Crystal coming back, Sarah finally happy, it just doesn't seem right to bring a child in right now…besides I just started teaching..and now I have to leave my kids behind when they need me to guide them." Monica confesses.

"Monica, I was pregnant with Brenda when it was my 2nd year of teaching Social Science. I left on maternity leave just three months before the school year ended. I'm still quite a popular teacher in Wilson High School." Kerry explained. "You know just before you and Griffin got married, he told me something. Despite the drama filled news from his ex-wife right now, he told me a few days before the wedding that meeting you was the best thing in his life. He even told me that if you ever did become pregnant without planning it, he will still be thrilled with the news, because he is the father of _your _child. He loves so much Monica, that no matter what news you give him good or bad, he will stand beside you and love you. I never in my entire life heard Griffin state that. So don't beat yourself up to tell him that you are pregnant. It'll probably be the best news ever."

Monica smiles to Kerry. She knows how to easy her worries. "Kerry thank you. For that, and for being there for me."

Kerry smiles and embraces Monica, "What are friends for." Just then Monica heard the door being open and Sarah and Julia's voice rang throughout the house. Kerry looks to Monica and smiles, "I guess you and your daughter need to have a sit down chat."

Monica smiles, "Yes."

"Alright, I got to go and get Logan up from football practice anyways. I'll see you tomorrow." Kerry smiles and moves off of Monica and Griffin's bed and heads out of the room.

Monica took a deep breath then she joins Kerry downstairs as she greets her smiling daughter that was saying goodbye to Julia as Kerry walks out the door. Monica knows she has to tell Sarah about Crystal coming back, but seeing her happy makes Monica uneasy to tell her. Then add the fact that she could have a new baby sister or brother.

As soon as Julia and everyone was gone Sarah looks to Monica, "So how was your first day of teaching high schoolers?" Monica smiles and goes on to tell Sarah about her day at work.

…..

_ It was just about 6:20 PM when Griffin clocks out from his work, and heads home. He was so beat by the end of the day he just wants to crash and lay in Monica's arms and have her stroke him to calm down his nerves. See Crystal again and having her to claim her rights to Sarah after 6 years, just made him angry and the unresolved feelings he has towards her. Griffin jumps in his car and drove to the dinner real fast to give his brother some cash for this week's meal. Since Lenny stopped drinking, he has shaped up and changed. Lenny smiles at his brother and gives him a hug, and as Griffin turns to head out of the dinner he walks right into Crystal again._

"Oh..it's _you_." Crystal said bitterly.

"You work here?" Griffin asks.

"Not that it's your concern. Why are you here?" Crystal asks placing the tray of ice tea on a nearby table.

"I just came by to drop off money to Lenny for food, that's it." Griffin stated avoiding Crystal's blue eye gaze.

"Oh, I thought you came by to grant my request." Crystal's tone still hadn't changed.

Griffin had nothing to say, he just walked right past her and out to his car. Crystal storms off into the back room as Griffin started his car and drove home. Lenny watched the whole thing and he could sympathized with his brother's broken heart. Lenny took his brother's money and heads in the back to help out Crystal.

…..

Griffin arrives home and parks his car next to his wife's red Cadillac. He gets a lot of neighborhood comments on his wife's car and wondering if she is putting that car up for sale. His response is she is not selling it. Griffin walks up the porch and heads in.

Griffin was expecting to see Monica's smiling face and her cooking dinner but instead it was Sarah. "Hey kiddo, how was your day?"

"It's fine, got my homework done..can't believe my science teacher is giving me a science report in 2 weeks." Sarah said sarcastically.

Griffin cracks a smile, "Teachers do that. Why are you cooking dinner? Where's your _mother_?"

"She's laying in your guy's bed, not feeling well. I think she caught a bug or something, because she started to make some roast pork, but rush to the bathroom and threw up. And told me to fix supper tonight… So I'm making us some spaghetti and some chicken soup for her." Sarah smiles.

Griffin walks to his daughter and kisses her. "I'll go see how she is, then I'll help you out with dinner."

"Dad…spaghetti is like the simplest meal to make. You taught me that 3 years ago." Sarah smiles.

"Yeah but the chicken noodle soup I've had not." Griffin replies back as he walks up the stairs to their bedroom.

Griffin softly knocks on the door, and Monica didn't answer him. He slowly steps in and sees her not in the bed. Then he hears her vomiting in his private bathroom. Griffin slowly opens the door to find Monica curl up near the toilet. "Mon.."

"Griffin…don't..just.." Monica tries to say, but the sickness got the best of her.

Griffin walks over to the sink and grabs a washcloth and wetted it down. Then turns to his wife and after her wave of vomiting was over and she flashes the puke away Griffin hands her the washcloth and looks at her, stroking her beautiful auburn hair. "Sarah told me the story."

Monica looks at her husband knowing that she has to tell him. "Griffin…"

"It's ok..people catch the stomach flu all the time…" Griffin smiles.

Monica didn't meet his gaze, nor returns his smile. "Griffin, it's not the stomach flu."

Griffin looks at her, "What do you mean?"

Monica looks at Griffin as tears roll down her face, "I didn't want you to find out like this with Crystal ruining your life, and your brother dying, but I guess me puking gives it all away…."

Griffin looks deep in Monica's eyes, knowing what she is about to say is going to change this in their lives greatly. He waiting for her to respond.

Monica took a deep breath, and looks directly into his blue eyes, "I'm pregnant Griff."

Griffin looks at her, and she thought he was going to lose it himself, with all the things that has been going on in his life. But to Monica's surprise he was smiling and a little hint of tears were forming in his eyes. "What? Why are you laughing and smiling..?" Monica exclaimed.

"Oh..Monica babe…that is the best news I've heard all day…you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Griffin jumped up and started to do a little dance.

Monica squinted her face out of confusion, and stood up to look at him weirdly. "Griffin!"

Griffin looks back at her, "What?"

"I'm thrilled that you accepted my news, but with everything that has been going on, just doesn't seem right to have a baby…I mean…we just got married like 3 weeks ago..I need…we need time to adjust with married life first, and with Sarah." Monica explains as they move out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

"I understand….but we can mange." Griffin said still trying to hold back a smile.

"How?" Monica asks.

"Faith, trust, and love. You taught me that remember." Griffin smiles.

Monica looks to him, and smiles with him. She knows Griffin is right. Maybe it wasn't the right time to bring a new baby into this world, but no time will ever be right. God only decides on the right moment, and if he planned this pregnancy then it was suppose to happen. Monica leans into her husband. "So about this news to Sarah?"

"I think she has the right to know." Griffin smiles.

"After supper." Monica smiles.

"After supper." Griffin agrees.  
….

Griffin and Sarah made up Monica's soup and Griffin set the table while Sarah carefully carries Monica's dinner up the stairs. Sarah softly knocks on her parent's bedroom door. She heard Monica's sweet Irish voice telling her to come in. Sarah gracefully opens up the door and moves to set the bowl of hot soup on the bed side table near her mother. "Brought you your dinner."

"Thank you sweetheart." Monica smiles.

"Be careful when you do eat it…it's hot, and it just came off the stove." Sarah advices her.

"I'll remember that," Monica smiles.

"So I guess you are taking a sick day tomorrow." Sarah said.

Monica looks at Sarah, and gets up from her spot and moves over to her. She was going to tell Sarah with Griffin that she is pregnant, but she guesses this is the time to be honest with her daughter. "Sarah…I'm not taking a sick day tomorrow, and I don't have the stomach flu."

"But you ran away from cooking dinner, and I heard you puking in the bathroom." Sarah said.

Monica looks at her, "Your father and I were going to tell you after dinner, but I think I should tell you now." Monica held Sarah in her arms as she explains.

"Tell me what?" Sarah asks.

Griffin stood in front of the doorway, and Monica looks at him, and he gave her the nod. Monica then looks back at her daughter, "Sarah..the reason I went to the bathroom to..vomit, was because of morning sickness."

Sarah squinted in confusion, "What?"

"Sarah…I'm..pregnant." Monica looks at her rather if she is going to take it the way Griffin did or the opposite.

Sarah looks at her and then a slow smile came on her face, "You mean I'm going to be a big sister?"

Monica smiles, "Yes.."

Sarah goes to her and hugs her, "I knew this would happen…I secretly prayed about it…I'm tired of being the only kid in this family…I want someone to fight with, and share the sibling life."

Griffin walks in and sits down next to his daughter and wife, "We didn't want you to feel less special, and didn't know how well you were going to take the news."

"You know you can just tell me…it's not going to affect me. In face I wanted this to happen ever since, you…well..ever since my wish came true when you two feel in love over Christmas." Sarah smiles. "I was always jealous of Julia, and Logan how they get to share a life with brothers and sisters, and I don't ..so yeah..I'm just as happy as you two are."

Monica and Griffin looked at each other, and a smile broken on their faces. Sarah return their smile, and embrace Monica, as Griffin bent down and kiss his daughter's small head, and held onto Monica's hand.

….

_It has been several weeks, since Sarah found out that Monica is pregnant. Her life seems to be going on the right track, since her birth mom left her. But what Sarah doesn't know is her mom, is desperately waiting to see her again. Monica has no idea how well Sarah will handle it. Each day the nagging feeling is trailing at Monica's heart. And each time she tries to get her to talk something always came up. Sarah leaving to go to school, hanging out with Julia, or having homework. _

_ It is only 2 days before Halloween, and Monica made up her mind to take Sarah to a park and enjoy the nice crisp fall day before it turns cold. And that is the time she will tell her the truth. She just wished that She and Griffin told her sooner, right after the disturbance of the adoption. _

"So why did you bring me out her, and not have daddy with us?" Sarah asks once they were sitting by a tree and watching the ducks swim in a small pond.

"Just though have a day…just the two of us." Monica smiles to her. "Sarah.."

Sarah turns to Monica and looks at her, "Yeah"

"Do you remember around Christmas time that you felt abandon because of your mom?" Monica asks.

"Yeah…but she is gone out of my life. She choose to leave, and that is when I found you." Sarah stated.

"Sarah…sweetheart, I know how much pain your mother caused you and your father, but there is something that your father and I should have told you." Monica stated. Sarah looked at Monica and then her eyes went dark. "Sarah your mother is here, in Gracie, and she wants to see you."

Sarah froze. "What? No…she left…she went away…and never came back for me…Why does she want me?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I figure I might as well tell you, before she seeks you out. The reason why you are not officially my child, is because your mother put a claim on you so that I will not have full custody of you." Monica explained. "Your father and I were going to tell you after the first week of school, but things got out of hand with my pregnancy, and your school projects and things." Monica stroke Sarah's hair, but she stared off into the distance.

"Why…does she want me now, and not back then? It's not fair…" Sarah cries.

Monica scooted a little closer, "I know sweetheart….I know..but your father and I are here and we love you."

Sarah looks up at her, "Why didn't you tell me from the start?"

Monica looks into her eyes, "Because we wanted you to be happy. Stupid I know, but your father didn't want to ruin your happiness."

Sarah had a faint smile, "I'm glad you told me."

Monica smiles to her, "You know what so am I."

"I guess I have to see her do I?" Sarah asks.

"Well..we will wait for you father to decide." Monica stated.

"But if it 's a custody battle Monica, I have no say…she is my biological mother, and she has rights over me…I know all about this because a person in my class has the same issue…except her drunken father wants to see her. If the court says I have to I have too." Sarah stated.

Monica knows Sarah is right. Crystal will do anything to see her daughter, and no matter how much her husband and ex-wife fight, someone always loses…in this case it will be Sarah. "You know that I love you…and that is never going to chance.

Sarah smiles at Monica, and nods, and together they watch the sun slowly to sink below the clouds. The chill of the October breeze surrounded Monica and Sarah, and together they pack up and head for home. Griffin was there fixing up the fence, when Monica pulls into the driveway. Sarah climbs out and heads inside to wash up for supper. Griffin looked at his daughter and sense that something was off. "You told her didn't you."

"I had to babe…she has to know…sooner or later Crystal will show up, and when she does all hell is going to break loose with your daughter. I told her as calmly and rationally as I can. She still took it kind of hard, but she is learning to cope with it. She knows that she is loved with you and me." Monica explained as soon as Griffin and Monica settled inside the house.

"I just don't want to see my baby to be heartbroken. I did once and that was painful enough to sit there and watch her, as her soul is crushed by _her_." Griffin added the anger tone at the mention of Crystal.

Monica came to him, and pulled him close, "I know babe…she has our love, and that is what gets her through." Monica reaches up and plants a small kiss to Griffin's cheek. "okay..Now what did you cook up for us tonight." Monica smiled as she changes the subject that got a little too personal for Griffin. Griffin smiles to her, and went on explaining the meal.

…

_Just a few blocks down from the Griffin's house, Lenny had just finished his shift at the dinner, and heading out to his car. When Lenny was about to get in he spotted a familiar face, and he squinted at her. Lenny was unsure if that was the person he we thinking of, and was wondering what the hell was she doing out this late at night. So Lenny abandons his car, and leaves the boxed up food in the front seat and he went after this woman. Lenny followed a woman that looks like his brother's new wife. He wonders why Monica would be on this side of town, especially heading into a strip club. Since he was diagnose with cancer Lenny stayed away from his addictions, such as drugs, alcohol and empty sex. Lenny followed this women in the club, and from a far away distance he saw her disappear in the back exit. Lenny follows through the door where she disappears from and the next instant something pushed him to the floor. Lenny looks up to see the same piercing brown eyes, the same face feature as Monica._

_ "Monica…what..does Griffin know where you are?" Lenny asks._

_ "Monica..whose Monica? Oh right..you must mean my sweet angelic twin who fell in love with your brother." The woman replied._

_ Lenny was puzzled for a moment then looks into her eyes, "Who the hell are you. And why do you look like Monica?"_

_ "Now Leonard Griffin, don't need to be alarmed. I'm an old friend of your brother's so called wife. I'm her other half, when she used to be an angel..now that she is human, it is going to be one hell of a ride to twists and break her will. My name is Monique." Monique slyly stated._

_ Lenny was about to make a break from it, but some men that was beside this woman pin him down and beat him to a bloody pope. Lenny weak and now extremely sore looks up at the woman who was knelling over him. "What do you want from me..you want my money..you can take all my savings..my bank number is 4092.."_

_ "Now..now Leonard. I don't want your money, although it will be an added bonus." Monique cracked a smile._

_ "Then what do you want?" Lenny yelled._

_ "It's not what I want, but your old boss…does Charles Norman ring any bells to you?" Monique evilly grinned knowing she just struck a nerve._

_ "He's in prison. And my debated is long paid off the last time I checked. So your point?"_

_ "Well…" Monique evilly chuckles. "He still a claim on you…in fact..Charles….." Monique calls out._

_ Lenny froze up as the man behind the desk slowly stands up and moves over to him. With his glowing evil eyes glaring at Lenny, with a smile that was full of worms. "Leonard Griffin long time no see…I still have a favor for you.."_

_ Charles bends down to look at Lenny, and orders the men off of him. Lenny squirms backwards and tries not to look at him. "Charles…I made my payment, before you were arrested. I'm squared away..you told me that ."_

_ "Your right I did….however, you are still shy of 500 dollars. I'm willing to forget your debated if you do me a favor?" Charles asked._

_ "No…I'm not doing any favors…I'll.." Lenny tries to protest but Charles waves it off._

_ "Look..Leonard, you are in a tough spot, battling lung cancer, your family life…You are going to take this barging, because if you refuse..well then, I'll kill ya right here right now." Charles threaten which made Lenny tense up._

_ Lenny knows there is no way around it, Mother, Griff..please forgive me, "What do you want me to do?"_

_ Charles smiled brightly, "I know I can count on you. I want you to kidnap your niece and your brother's wife. And bring them to this address." Charles hands Lenny a slip of paper._

_ Lenny looks up, "Why do you want my brother's wife and child?" _

_ "Because, I want him to suffer the way I suffered, those lonely days in that fucking shithole he put me in. Bring them to that address around 5:00PM tomorrow night. And if you so refuse to follow through on this Leonard. I will make sure that your little happy family will be gone the next day. You clear?" Charles rears up on him._

_ Lenny looks deep in his eyes, "Yes sir."_

_ "Good..now, go along outside, and pretend this never happened." Charles smiled._

_ Charles looks to his new partner in crime, "Make sure he does exactly what I say…use your power sweetheart."_

_ Monique gave a wicked smile, and turns to look at Lenny as he crosses the street. Her eyes flashed red, and made Lenny drop to the ground. Then in her mind she puts Lenny under her evil spell. After a moment Lenny gets up and acts like nothing is wrong. Monique slightly laughs, and then smirks at Lisa who was standing guard. _


	13. Chapter 13: Monique's Greatest Plan

**Chapter 13**

_Tomorrow is Halloween Night, and Sarah awaits nervously for Monica to get done with her papers for the following day. Having her to be an English teacher for juniors and seniors takes a lot out of her every night. But Monica still is herself when she spends it with her and Griffin. Each day her love grows stronger for them both. Sarah doesn't want to see her real mom, but Monica got the phone call early on that Friday evening saying her mother wants to see her that following afternoon. Sarah looks up to her father and Monica and gave Monica the okay. _

"Look sweetheart you don't have too…" Griffin stated.

"Daddy..she isn't going to stop..I will do it. But can I still call you mom even though my real mother is back?" Sarah looks at Monica.

Monica looks at Griffin and then to Sarah, "Well..for right now..I think it's wise for you to call me Monica, and not mom. I know it's very rough for you honey, but with your mom back, and wanting to see you, she could get hurt."

"But she is not my mom…_you _are!" Sarah tears up. "Why does she have to be back to ruin everything!" Sarah gets up from the couch and heads out the back door and to her little tree house.

"Sarah!" Griffin calls out after his daughter, but Monica held him back.

"Let her go Roan..she's upset.." Monica stated.

"I knew this would happen eventually. Sarah and Crystal has never been truly close with one another, and with this stunt that Crystal pulls is breaking her heart more." Griffin confessed.

"Do you think it's right for me to do this?" Monica asks.

"Yes. I may not like it..but it's the best for her." Griffin stated. Just then the phone rang and Griffin moves to answer it.

Monica moves off the couch and heads into the kitchen to make some caramel tea for her throat. It was nearly dusk out, and Monica stares out the window. When she looked out the window she thought she saw a figure standing near the lamp post at the end of the driveway, and the dark figure was looking right at her. Monica sets the pot of water on the burner and heads outside on the front porch. Once she was out on the porch the figure moved about a foot closer. Monica squinted her eyes to see who it was. For a split second she saw a glimmer of red eyes looking at her. Then Monica blinked and the figure vanished. Monica stood there for a moment or two, and then slowly heads back inside. Something was out there, and Monica was very nervous. Monica moves past Griffin, and Griffin caught onto Monica's worry.

"Monica honey what is it?" Griffin asks.

"I need to go get Sarah and bring her inside." Monica stated.

"Why?" Griffin asks.

"I'll tell you later." Monica looks at her husband, and then moves to the back door. The day before Halloween and Monica is already on the edge. She really dislikes this holiday, and every time Halloween came up there is always some evil lurking in the air. Monica arrives at Sarah's tree house, and softly Monica calls out Sarah's name, "Sarah."

Sarah slowly emerges from the door of the tree house, "What?"

"Sarah honey..it's almost time for dinner." Monica stated.

"Okay..be right now. Why are you looking like you just seen a ghost or something." Sarah asks sensing Monica is worried.

"Halloween always gives me chills." Monica said as she waits for Sarah to slide down from her little hut up in the tree. Once Sarah was on the ground Monica stares into her eyes.

"You're afraid of a little trick or treating?" Sarah stated.

"Yes." Monica stated. "Now go and wash up for supper."

"Okay.." Sarah runs in and Monica follows suit. Just before Monica turns to head inside she thought she saw the figure again but it was just the silhouette of a tree. Monica then disappears in the house and settles down in the with her tea in the computer room looking over lesson plans for Monday.

….

_The figure emerges from behind the tree and glares at the home. Then her eyes glowed red, with an evil eerie laugh Monique had her eyes gazed on her enemy. Sweet dreams Miss Wings..soon your soul will be his, and you can kiss goodbye your sexy husband and your little brat…_

_Monique looks up at the figure that was standing guard. With a sneer, Monique shrivels away from the Griffin's residence, and back out into the streets near the woods._

….

After supper Sarah disappeared in her room to do some late night reading on one of her school assignments. Monica told her that she will not go Trick or Treating tomorrow night unless she gets through with some of her homework. Monica is in the living room looking over some of her student's essays when Griffin came to her with a slice of blueberry pie. Monica looks up to him and smiles, "Thank you."

"Thought that might help you concentrate." Griffin slightly jokes, as he moves to turn down the flame of the gas fireplace. Then he stares back at her.

Monica slowly puts down the pen, and turns to her husband, knowing that she later is now. "I'm guessing you want answers is to why I got spooked a few hours ago huh?"

"Yes." Griffin answers as he moves from the small ledge of the fireplace to the floor to sit next to his wife.

"Okay…I thought I saw something evil lurking in front of our driveway…and I'm not talking about evil spirits…I'm talking about…something demon like…from my past life.." Monica slowly exclaimed. Monica looks into her husband's eyes, "I thought I saw my worst enemy which was myself. But she works for Satan, and not God."

"What does that me…that you will turn evil?" Griffin asks.

"No.." Monica moves closer to him. "Every angel in heaven has an evil twin that works for Satan…Mine looks like me, and sounds like me, but she is a trickster. Her name is Monique. And she and I constantly have seen each other, and she always tries to find new ways to destroy me. But each time she loses, because of God. But now, that I'm not an angel anymore, she will try to find ways to harm me, or you and Sarah. She will stop at nothing to see me in hell, and be a fallen angel to Satan. And Halloween is the perfect time for Satan to make his move on human souls. It's the holiday that opens the gateway. That is why I'm scared for Sarah to do this, and why Halloween is the worst holiday for me." Monica explained.

Griffin holds his wife close to him, and he whispers softly in her ear, "Nothing will harm you okay..I'll be there to protect you and Sarah from any danger. And so will God. She can never come near you with him."

Monica looks up into Griffin's eyes, "She did tried once. Just promise me, that you will keep Sarah safe..please."

Griffin smiles, and looks down on her, "I will."

Monica smiles, and snuggles into Griffin's chest and strokes his might chest with her hand. Griffin strokes his wife's hair back and lightly kisses her forehead, and holds her. After a brief moment Monica moves away from his chest, and states, "I have only 5 more essays to read through, then I'm all yours for the night."

"What do you mean by that?" Griffin arches his eyebrow.

"You'll see.." Monica smiles knowing full well it's her hormones going out of control due to the pregnancy. As Monica read through the last essay, she closes up her school planner teacher book and places the papers inside a vanilla folder and turning off the gas fire. She then turns to her husband, and smiles. Then taking his hands in hers, she guides them upstairs to Griffin's bedroom. Griffin smiles as Monica came to him and lightly kisses him, and together both of them snuggled close and listened to each other's hearts, as the slowly drift off to sleep.

...

_In the same night Lenny tosses and turns in his sleep as he fears for his brother's safety. Charles hunting words kept replying in his mind and he can't shake it. In the middle of the night he was a woken by a soft touch. Lenny jolted awake and stumbles out of bed. _

"Leonard your shaking are you all right there sweetie" Mrs. Parker looks at him.

"Yes…I'm fine Mrs. Parker." Lenny spoke.

"Sweetheart your burning up.." Mrs. Parker examines Lenny. "Have you been skipping your medication?"

"No madam." Lenny replies.

"Look Henry and I agree to have you stay here, but you need to follow doctor's orders and take your medication alright! I don't want you to watch you die like I had to watch your mother die." Kathy looks at him and softly strokes his face. "You and your brothers are like my own kids. You're the only kids I have."

Lenny looks at her and embraces his good friend of the family, "I promise Kath..I have not been skipping my medication. I just had a nightmare that's all."

"Okay..just don't scare like me like that again.." Kathy turns and heads down the stairs from the small attic.

Lenny waited till she was gone then he stares at the figure that has been watching him. "Don't harm her, she hasn't done anything."

Monique just smiles, "I'm not going to..she is not my target anyways."

"What do you want from me?" Lenny said.

"Making sure you are sticking with Mr. Norman's plan and making sure you don't cop out. It's kind of my thing." Monique giggles.

"Why are you going after my brother and his wife?" Lenny asks.

"Because, she is my enemy, and I want her to suffer. It's time for Satan to win and not God. We are better than him. You know Leonard, I can persuade my boss to give you some more time to live out life here instead of dying as planned." Monique slyly stated.

Lenny looks at her and smiles, "You know I will do what you ask of me, but I do not make deals with the devil. I know who you are, and I'm not buying into the lie."

"Ha..following after your mother…clever of you and your bravery…guess my little angelic friend has taught you something. Well I won't peskier you anymore..you are not the person I want, she is." Monique stated. As she paints her nails red.

"Good..not I'm heading back to bed." Lenny rolls over, as Monique smiles to him.

….

_Sarah awoke the next morning. She really doesn't want to meet her mother today. She knows it's only for 3 hours, but she still hates the idea of being with her. After everything she has put her through, Sarah has lost her trust from her mother. Sarah was reading up on her Doctor Who online comic when she heard a knock on the door. Sarah turns away from her laptop and softly replies,_ "yes."

Monica slowly comes in, and closes the door behind her, "Hey, thought you could eat something before your mom gets here."

"Thanks" Sarah said, but she didn't have her cheerful smile.

Monica came and sat the plate of blueberry pancakes on Sarah's desk and sits down on Sarah's bed with her. "It will be alright sweetheart. You'll be back here before you know it, and then you and your father are going out trick or treating."

"Why aren't you going to come along?" Sarah asks.

"Got things to do." Monica said avoiding the real reason why.

Sarah caught onto it, "Come on mom..I mean Monica…that is not the real reason why."

Monica smiles, "Okay..if you must know..I really do not like Halloween. Too many memories of my life as an angel with demons taunting humans on this day. That's why."

Sarah smiles, "Well they can't hurt you…because you have God. And God always defeats Satan even I know that."

Monica smiles to Sarah's words, "Yes..well eat up..and not on your bed, it's quite messy."

"Okay.." Sarah sets the her laptop beside her pillow, and walks over to her desk. Just before Monica heads out Sarah stops her. "Monica…can I still call you mom when ever my real mom is not around?"

Monica smiles to her, "Okay…but only in this house."

"Yeah I know." Monica sighs.

"Well I have to get back to work, thanks for the coffee. Later on going to tackle the leaves." Griffin smiles. Monica smiles back, and heads into the house to finish up with her lesson plans on Monday.

…..

Sarah knows around 1 o'clock her mother will show up. Sarah wanted to get away for a few hours, so she puts on her iPod, and a sweater and some jeans and heads down stairs. Just before she reaches the front door Monica stopped her.

"Sarah, where are you going?" Monica asks.

"Out for a run. Don't worry I know what time to head back home. I have my cell on me so I know." Sarah stated. "And I got the majority of my homework done. I just need to run to clear my mind."

"Okay…just be back around 12:40ish." Monica smiles.

Sarah smiles at her, then dashes out the front door. She waves goodbye to her dad and goes for a jog.

….

_Lenny was up and out of the Mrs. Parker's house around 11:30. He knows he is going to regret this, but he is being watched. He sees Monique on the opposite side of the street, glaring at him. Then he spotted Sarah and her friend Julia out for a run. Monique saw them too and gave a wicked smile to him. Lenny prays to God for forgiveness as he follows his niece and her friend into the park. _

_ Monique was uncertain that Lenny was going to follow through with her plan, so she follows him after the two brats. Then on purpose she castes her evil spell on him and Lenny stumbled a bit, then stood up and walked more like a stalker. Monique smiles, and follows him. Once she sees him near the girls by a tree, she made her move. And flashed red into his eyes, and what once was Lenny Griffin was someone else._

…..

Sarah looks up and spotted her uncle. Sarah smiles and wonders over to him. "Uncle Lenny glad to see you feeling better. Are you enjoying Mrs. Parker's home?"

"Sarah…I have no time to explain but your father needs you back home. It's not safe out." Lenny said.

"It's a Saturday afternoon. It's perfectly safe." Julia stated.

"Come now." Lenny spoke again.

Sarah cast a glance at Julia then back at Lenny. Something is defiantly off, and this is totally out of her uncle's character. "Are you feeling all right Lenny?"

"I'm fine…now come on your father and Monica are waiting." Lenny stated again.

Sarah turns back to Julia, "I'll see you tonight for trick or treat...maybe my mom showed up earlier that what they suspected, and they need me home."

Julia stopped her, "Sarah I don't like this. If your mom did showed up wouldn't they give you a ring."

Sarah looks down at her cell phone. And then it showed a missed call. "I guess they did. Well I'll see you tonight okay."

Julia smiles, "Okay."

Sarah turns to Lenny and walks with him. Lenny's look seemed distant out of the ordinary but Sarah thought it was his medication. But what Sarah did not know is she is walking right into Monique's trap.

…

_Monique smiles as the child fell for her missed call message. Her plan was actually working, and soon her angelic twin will be his._

…

It was shortly before 1 o'clock. Monica had phone Sarah twice, and still she gave no answer. Maybe she just lost track of time. She thought about giving Julia a call, but as soon as she picked up the phone the door bell rung. Monica looked at the living room clock, and it read 12:45pm. Griffin was out in the back yard racking up leaves. Monica hung the phone back on the charger, and heads for the front door. When Monica reaches the door her heart sunk. Standing on the porch is Sarah's biological mother Crystal.

"Monica? What a surprise to see you to answer?" Crystal stated.

"Same here." Monica replied.

"Is Sarah ready?" Crystal asks.

"She went out for a run with Julia and should be home soon." Monica gave a short answer not wanting to talk with her.

"Okay….sorry I'm a bit early..just wanted to see her." Crystal replies as she steps into the house. "Has she asked about me?"

Monica wanted to tell her the truth but Crystal already hates her as it is, "She did a little."

Just then Griffin walks in, "Hey Mon..did you get.." Griffin started to say, but stopped as soon as he looked at his ex-wife. "Crystal.."

"Roan." Crystal looked right back at him, not very pleased to see him.

Monica being the one in the middle felt very uncomfortable with the tight tension between the two of them. "Crystal, why don't you go make yourself at home in the living room while I call up Julia." Monica suggested to Crystal and she kindly nods and walks into the living room to do some exploring. As soon as Crystal moves out of the way, Monica guided Griffin and her to the kitchen.

"What..why is she here? I thought she was going to be picking Sarah up and then on her way." Griffin asks.

"I don't know..but we can't just let her stand out in the cold. Sarah should come back here soon." Monica stated.

"Did you try calling her?" Griffin asks

"Yes..this is the 4th time." Monica stated. This is not like Sarah. She normally picks up on the 2nd call. Monica left another voice message, stating that her mother is here. Now Monica is starting to get worried. She turns to her husband, "Griffin..I think something has happened. Sarah is not picking up."

"What?" Griffin looks to his wife and calls up his daughter's cell phone. He too has got the same tone as Monica did. As Griffin left a message Monica dials Julia's cell number. Julia picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Julia, where is Sarah?" Monica asks.

"She is with you and uncle Griffin." Julia stated.

"No she is not. Do you know where she is." Monica replies trying to not sound panicked.

"No. Her uncle came to get her, saying that you and uncle Griffin need her home. That's what I thought he took her there." Julia answers.

Monica looks up to Griffin and her heart just sank and tears fell from her eyes, "No we didn't….Who was it Julia?"

"I'm sorry I thought you knew she had a miss call from your house at 12:25pm." Julia stated and now she feels guilty of letting Sarah go with him. "Her uncle Lenny took her."

"Thank you." Monica replies and hangs up. Monica turns to her husband "Griffin…."

Griffin looks at her and strokes her face, "Monica..what?"

"Sarah is missing…someone took her.." Monica replies.

"What! My little girl is Gone!" Crystal over heard and now is standing in the doorway.

…

_Sarah awoke with a sharp pain rushing up her arms and legs. Still a little out of it, from some type of drug, she tries to adjust her vision. Slowly she made out what looked like a small room with bar liked widows. And a tool work bench just off to one side of the small room. She was lying on a piece of carpet with a small pool of red liquid. Blood!_

_ Sarah scrambles to her feet, and felt the sharp pain again tearing at her wrist. She was bound. Sarah tries to wiggle free put the pain kept increasing with every pull. Sarah looks at the light and she notice that blood was dripping from her head. She was bleeding. Sarah looks around the room and notice that she was no longer in a moving car with her uncle. She was in someplace else. No were near her home. Home! Monica…Dad.! Sarah was alone and she was Kidnapped.! Just then Sarah heard voices coming from outside her prisoned door._

_ "I did what you asked Now please just let me go!" the voiced begged._

_ "Yes you did..thank you Lenny…you are now free…oh and here is a little reward." The other voice replied._

_ Sarah looks up, Lenny..What why is he here? Then the next instant she heard her uncle yelp in pain as the other voice threw punches at him and was beating him. Sarah wanted to scream and tell Lenny to run, but whatever was in her system made her paralyze to the carpet. Sarah softly cries for her beaten up uncle. Then her crying stopped when she heard a familiar voice._

_ "I think he has done well don't you think Charles." The woman's voice stated._

_ "Yes…now..all I need to do is get your twin….she is going to be difficult to get." Charles stated._

_ "Not as difficult as you might think. Just leave it to me." The woman stated._

_ Monica? No she can't do this…it's not like her, she loves people. How can she be doing this._

_ "What about the child?" the man asks. _

_ "Let her stay in there…She will be missing Monica and her father shortly." The voice replies. "I have a plan for you my dear…"_

_ As soon as the voices disappeared from her door, Sarah whimpers and softly cries out… "Dad…Monica…help me"_

_ The angel that is with her stays where she is…she knows it's not time to introduce herself yet. But she is watching over the child and keeping her safe._

….

Monica and Griffin stares at Crystal. Then Monica looks at her, "We are trying to find her.."

"Don't talk to me….You lost my daughter!" Crystal screams.

"I didn't lose her…you don't think I'm scared myself!" Monica tries to keep cool, but with Crystal blaming her for losing Sarah doesn't help the matter either.

"Alright..Crystal..I'm sorry but.." Griffin steps in..

"Find her Roan!" Crystal barked at him and then storms off onto the porch.

Monica looks to her husband for support, and Griffin was lost and panicked as she was. Then he pulled her close, "We will find her…she is safe, alright…your twin is not going to harm her."

Just then Julia arrives with Chris. Julia then explained everything, of what went down a few hours ago. Griffin now is ferrous at his younger brother..he never knew that his brother had a secret life of crime. He looks to Monica and then to Chris. "Monica, honey there is something Chris and I need to do. You stay here with Julia, and wait for Sarah to call you."

Monica not liking the idea of this stops Griffin, "Roan..he is your brother…what are you going to do?"

"Talk for one thing. He has answers to where Sarah could be, and he crossed the line of being my brother when he kidnapped her!" Griffin shouted bitterly. Monica has never seen her husband look so angry, not even when Crystal came back. "Come on Chris!"

Crystal stands in the corner of the room and shortly gets up and follows Griffin out to the yard. Monica looks at Julia, and goes to her for comfort, "It's alright Julia…Sarah will be alright."

"I knew something was off…it's my fault that she is missing." The child blames herself.

"None of this is your fault. You didn't know what to do..it's okay." Monica softly said as she held Julia in her arms.

….

Chris and radio the prescient as Griffin drove to Mrs. Parker's house. He hasn't stepped foot in this home since his mother died. And now he is going there to question her about Lenny. As soon as he turned off the car Griffin was out to look for Mrs. Parker, the only person who was there is Mrs. Parker's husband Henry.

"Mr. Parker, I need to speak with Kathy." Griffin said.

"She left for work in the dinner about 40 minutes ago. Why may I ask?" Henry stated.

"It's about Lenny." Griffin replies.

"Lenny? Did he get in trouble with the the clubs again…I thought he was squared away.." Henry asks.

"No…My daughter is missing, and Lenny was the last person to see her. So I need to talk with him. Is he here?" Griffin trying to lower his voice but the panic got to him.

"No he isn't…Haven't seen him all morning." Henry stated. "Sarah is gone!"

"Damn it!" Griffin cursed out loud…"Thanks Henry…if he does show up..here is my work number call them immediately would you."

"Yes..I'll give Kathy a call to keep an eye out." Henry stated.

Griffin left the front porch and heads back to the car. He talked with Chris telling him to radio the prescient to look at every bar and strip club from her to rout 64. When Chris didn't do what he was told Griffin turned on him, "What?"

"Roan…you need to sit down for a moment. That was my daughter." Chris stated.

"Yeah so.." Griffin said.

"Roan…..Monica…she is gone too." Chris looks him the eye, and then Griffin went cold. Chris has never seen his best friend did that since the death of his mother.

Then Griffin slowly sinks to the cold ground and sobs…his life was falling apart one moment at a time, his daughter and now the love of his life is missing. Griffin was a lost, and cries as Chris held him.

….

Monica looks at the window as a cop car drives up the driveway. Monica was thrill but what to her dismay was this man didn't seem to be a cop. Monica looks at the man and he had brown eyes and fair skin. She thought it was one of the new men from Griffin's work. The man came up and introduce himself.

"My name is Carmon Michael..I found your daughter." The man replied.

"Oh…thank God..thank you officer. Let me go call my husband and tell him to meet you." Monica sounded please.

"That won't be necessary madam. I'm sure he got the call." The man replies.

"Oh okay…" Monica smiles, then she turned to Julia, "Julia, I'm going to go with this man to get Sarah, I will be back in 20 minutes okay."

Julia not certain if he is a real cop clung to Monica. "Mrs. Griffin, I don't like this…he has the same behavior as Lenny did when Sarah went with him…"

Monica looks at the child, then to the officer, "Can I have a moment officer?'

The officer nodded, and steps back to let Monica and the girl have some time. Monica then turns to Julia, "Look…Julia sweetie…he found Sarah and he is bringing me to her. Here is my cell number call me if it takes to long alright?"

Julia looked into Monica's soft brown eyes and nodded. She trusts her judgment. Then Monica turns to the man and walks out the door. Julia waited about a half hour and called Monica's cell number…but the she never picked up…then Julia started to freak..Now Monica and Sarah are both missing so the next number she dialed was her fathers.

….

_Monica felt the officer taken her to an off location. Monica looked at him and then the next instant he came and attacked her. Monica scared for her life. Dodged the man and hit him, and scrambles away from the car leaving her cell phone behind._

_ The man came after her, and struck her knocking her out could. Then drug her making her lump and unconscious for a while. The man smiles, and then he finally got what he wanted..both the daughter and his wife…wow she really is quite sexy and beautiful. _

_ "Congratulations Charles Norman. Now you've got your wish." Monique smiles._

…..

Griffin allowed Chris to drive him to the station. Just before they reached the station Griffin shouted at him. "Chris Stop the car!"

"Why?" Chris asks.

"Just stop the car Goddamn it!" Griffin shouted again.

Chris did what he was told, and then turns to his partner but he was already out of the car. Chris got out and shouted at him, "Griff this isn't going to help you.."

Griffin paid no attention to his friend. There in the alleyway next to the bar was Lenny beaten up like a bloody pulp. "There you are you Son of a Bitch!"

"Roan..I can..Explain.." Lenny said as he spat out blood.

"Explain my ass!" Griffin shouted as he hand cuffed his brother.

Chris looks at him, "Roan..he is your brother, do you really think he has something do to with this? I think you are losing it here."

"Chris, my daughter is gone, my wife is now missing, do you blame me for losing it!" Griffin replies.

Chris said nothing and got in the car. Griffin didn't talk to Lenny through the rest of the car ride until they got in the prescient. Once Griffin was inside the build he pulls Lenny into an interview room. Chris stood by making sure Griffin doesn't do anything stupid.

"Start talking Lenny! Where is Sarah and Monica!" Griffin stated as he questioned his brother.

"I don't know what you mean Roan." Lenny spoke.

"You know exactly what I mean..You are the last one to see me daughter what did you do with her?" Griffin asks.

"Griff..maybe he doesn't know." Chris spoke.

"Oh he knows alright? Who has them." Griffin glares at his brother.

"I can't say.." Lenny begged.

"What can't you." Griffin asks coming closer to him.

"Because he will kill me, and our family if I do speak." Lenny said.

"So you meant him before?" Chris asks.

"Back in the day when I used to do drugs. Yes. He is dangerous Roan." Lenny pleaded.

Griffin reared on his brother, "I need the name Leonard..I'm not playing games."

"Neither am I..He told me that if I talked he will kill." Lenny stated. Griffin turns away from him, then in one swift motion grabbed Lenny and threw him against the wall. And pinned him there.

Chris shouted, "Roan that is enough!"

Griffin paid no attention to his partner, "You are going to tell me everything Right now Leonard! Or I swear I will kick your ass!"

In that moment Lenny was scared of his big brother, then he cracked. "Okay Okay…Charles…CHARLES NORMAN!"

Chris looks at Griffin and then to Lenny, "How did you meet Charles?"

"Back before he was the serial baby killer rapist. He came to me the other night….wanting a favor from me." Lenny explained, as Griffin moves him from the wall then back to the chair in front of the table.

Griffin looks at Chris and then to his brother, "Where is Norman keeping my _wife and child_?"

Lenny doesn't say anything for a moment. He knows that his brother is losing his mind and is growing very impatient. Chris stays back away from the table as Griffin approaches it with anger and range. Lenny backs up to the wall of the prescient.

"Lenny…I swear to God I will lock you up in jail if you don't tell me where he is keeping them!" Griffin yells at his brother.

"Griff…I don't know where Charles is…but I do know where he used to keep his victims." Lenny protests.

"Then tell me!" Griffin begged.

"All I know is where I used to score drugs to get high with is in an old warehouse just beyond the docking that Gracie used to import shrimp and fish. My best guess is that is where Monica and Sarah are. He came to me and told me to leer your wife and child to him. If I refuse him, he would of killed me in my sleep. I knew I shouldn't had gotten involved with him by scoring on drugs, but I was despite back in that time in my life." Lenny confesses. "I told you where they are…If he is not there then I don't know where they are Griff…I'm telling you the truth."

Griffin looks to Chris then to his brother, "Thank you…" Griffin walks out the interview room and to the squad cars followed by his best friend.

"Griff…I know I want to save your family, but you are not thinking clearly..we should…." Chris tries to warn his best friend.

"We should what Chris..right now that Animal is torturing my wife and daughter! God knows if they are getting killed. I'm going after the son of bitch…you coming or not?" Griffin said as he hops in the squad car.

Chris looks at the building of his prescient then he thought_ what the hell_ and hops in with Griffin. Griffin immediately pulls away from the parking lot and heads in the direction where his brother gave up Charles Norman's hideout. Chris gave the order to the prescient as Griffin drives. "We are going to Gracie's dock N' Shrimp, bring back up to the river. Over."

The voice on the other end answer's "Roger that 55 Charlie." Chris looks up at his best friend and quietly spoke to him, "They are all right Griff…remember the person that you married. Her friends won't let that bastard harm her." Griffin nods and hopes it true. He sends a quick prayer to the Lord, _God…Please, give me your strength and lead me to her. Please don't let him harm my wife and child. Please….Andrew if you are listening please protect her._

…...

_Monica awakes to the warm liquid running down her arms. Still feeling light headed she slowly opens her eyes. Everything around her was black, and she was feeling panicky and fearful of her and Sarah. Monica begins to move her arms as she hears the clinging of metal banging on what felt like a cement wall. Monica struggles to free her hands but the more she tries to pull free the tighter the pressure of the chains around her wrist became. Monica smelt the tang of her own blood running down her arms, but the pain of tearing her own skin didn't matter to her. All she wants is to be with her daughter. Monica made one last attempt to free herself but soon she stops and slowly sinks to the cold and wet floor, and begins to sob. _"Oh Father in heaven…..Please help me. Father I feel so broken, and terrified. Please…help."

"Oh don't tell me that you are calling on your angel buddies and God to help you out of this one…" A voice replies in the dark.

Monica stops her sobs, as her heart stops beating and she froze in her tracks. Monica slowly rises to her feet and faces the worst enemies which all angels have. "_Monique."_

"Well…Well…If it isn't my favorite twin who always has a strong heart when facing her enemies. So tell me Monica, how does it feel to be human? Weak and pathetic… Too bad your angel powers can't help out this time." Monique snickers.

Monica suddenly feels the fabric around her eyes slip away as it crashes to her feet with a thud. Monica stares directly into the eyes of her evil self, "My heart is still strong. It is still with the Father."

"Oh really. Then what was that weak cry coming from you just now. Face it Monica. You're human. You lost your angelic ways, and now the Almighty one has forsaking you, because you betrayed him. You are a disgrace to heaven, for falling in love with a human." Monique preys on Monica's weakness.

Monica still holds strong, as she glares at Monique, "Nothing you say will ever pull my love away from the Father. I may not be an angel anymore, but I know that the Father's love never forsakes anyone. Not even Fallen Angels."

"Oh so cleaver to throw that at my face. You see Monica…You don't scare me anymore with your talk of God's love, because you left your heavenly home. I know that you are suffering, and with that suffering you are experiencing, you are powerless without your angelic being. You're earth bound, just like all of these poor unfortunate souls that rest here on earth. Which means, it makes my job here so much easier." Monique grins. Monique knows that she is getting to her.

"Where is my daughter?" Monica asks.

"Somewhere…in this warehouse. Somewhere that is where my good old friend is having fun with her." Monique smile brightens. "Funny thing is, you call her your daughter when you never conceive her from birth. Tell me Monica, how does it feel to be rising a child that was conceived by your husband's ex-wife."

"I don't care if Sarah wasn't conceived by me. I love her." Monica confesses.

"Love her more than the child that you are caring inside of you?" Monique presses on.

"My love for Sarah is endless. Same goes for the love of my future children." Monica holds strong.

"Oh…really…if your love for Sarah is so great then why are you here and not protecting her like a mother should do. Right now your daughter is about to be raped then murdered, by the most dangerous man known to killing and raping young children. And too bad that your heroic husband of yours is too dumb and a coward to find you. You know what Monica…I always believed that you are a strong, and secure of yourself, but when it comes to love you are a failure. You are a failure at keeping your love for your so called daughter when she needs her mom the most. Failure to keep her lover next to you, and a failure in your Father's eyes." Monique knew she struck a nerve. Monica felt the burning of anger flared inside of her, when Monique questions her loyalties as an angel.

"Monique…I swear by God, if you…or he touches her, you be sorry for coming between me and my _daughter_!" Monica latches out at her evil self. But felt short and stumbles back as her head crashes against the wall.

Monique just stands there and laughed at her. "Oh that was impressive Monica. There is the mother strength I was looking for. Too bad that you are chained up, and that fiery anger of revenge has nowhere to go. I got to go now. But I'll be back…Just in time to watch the love around you fall into darkness just like poison in a human body." Then before Monica pulls away from the wall again to latch at Monique again she vanishes into the shadows just like before.

Monica stands alone in the dark room, with her heart breaking with every fearful moment. She makes one last attempt to pray for her Father, her home, and her husband. But mostly Monica prays for Sarah's protection, and sobs for her fear. _"Father….please…send someone to shield my daughter. I don't care what he does to me, but please not her….Protect her not me."_ _ An angel sits besides Monica and gentle strokes through her matted up hair. Even though Monica can't see her anymore, she knows her heart still senses her presents. "Everything will be all right baby. You and I both know that with the Father's strength and his love, no evil can harm you and your daughter Sarah. Hang on baby…help is sure to come." Tess holds Monica in her arms as she soft stroke her. Then Tess looks to Sam and Gloria hoping that there was some miracle waiting outside to rescue Sarah and Monica._

…...

_Sarah waits anxiously in her small dark room. She is tied up and hears water dripping from somewhere. Sarah tries to yell for help, for her mother and father to hear, but all she gets back is echoes. Sarah's throat becomes so horse from screaming for help, that is scorched whenever she tries to swallow. There was a gentle touch to her shoulder and, Sarah jump back but hit her head as she tries to run away from the touch._

_"Relax child relax." The voice calls out._

_"Who….Who..are…you..you." Sarah stumbles on her words._

_"My name Al." the woman replies._

_"Al..as in.." Sarah tries to say._

_"As in Ally yes, and I'm an angel, like your stepmother Monica." Al stated._

_"I can't see you." Sarah answers._

_"Oh hold on…" Al gently removes Sarah's blind fold, and Sarah squinted at the golden beam that surrounds the woman. _

_"There is that better."_

_"Much. What happen. Why am I tied up and blind folded?" Sarah asks._

_ Al looks at the child and sits close by her guarding her from the danger lurking behind the door. "There is a man outside that door and he isn't a nice man. I'm here to protect you the best I can. Monica is being looked at by one of my good friends. Evil can't be touched when there are angels present. But we are only here on a temporary time. It's up to your father and his police force to save you."_

_"Why can't you stay…" Sarah asks._

_"Because then we are interfering in with 'free will'. And Monica knows this. She did it once to one of her assignments." Al states._

_"Al..I miss her…I want to be with Monica…I want my father. I want to go home." Sarah softly cries._

_"I know sweetheart I know." Al looks past the child and senses Monique's presence._

…...

Monique is being pressured by the force of angels. _Damn you Monica for having angel forces still with you._ However Monique isn't going to give up, not when she is so close to make Monica take the fall, and steal her soul. Monique feels Charles going deeper into kissing her, and she slowly pulls out of his tight sexual embrace, "Darling….I know that what will make this thing between us a little hotter."

"And that will be what?" Charles said trying to get her back to bed. "

If you go and do things with Roan Griffin's wife. Monica. You said yourself how you want to…" Monique leans in to Charles ear and spoke his words, "Screw her good."

"You have a wild mind….what about the little girl." Charles asks.

"Patients my love….Patients. You'll get your fun with both. But I figure you might want to start the meal off with your arresting officer's beautiful and sexy Irish wife. Then for dessert move on to the child. What do you say…" Monique lingers on.

Charles smiles as he grabs his knife he uses by torturing his victims before he does the raping, "Anything for the person who had free me."

Monique smiles to her enemy, "You may have angels here with you Monica. But let's see how long will they be with you and protect you when you are being tortured." Monique looks to Monica's cell, and smiles her wicked smile as her eyes glow red. Then Monique goes after Monica's husband to stall him, but when she makes it outside Ruth stops her, "Oh the force just keeps on growing. Well Ruth, you are too late. Your daughter in-law is being rape and tortured as we speak. And the same will go on with your granddaughter."

"Really. You know Monique, I know you for a long time, and I know your supervisor. And it looks like you made your move a little too late." Ruth smiles to her son as he pulls up.

"You know that the Lord always finds a way to win."

Monique turns and sees her plan going down with the flames of hell. She turns back on Ruth and fire blazed in her eyes, "No!...You sneaky bitch! I'll ripe your family to shreds if I have too…"

…...

_Monica jerks her head up to find the man staring at her. She tries to snap her head away, but his strength was too strong for her. _"You know, you married a good fellow there Monica. And now you have to pay the price." The man whispered close to her ear.

"I always wanted to fuck you…you look so…so..hot in person. Roan Griffin, the man that stole my life, is a very lucky man to find such a fine bitch like you.." _His words are like poison, and his touch was unwelcome. Monica wanted to scream and vomit, and hit him for touching her. But Monica had no strength left, she felt so weak from the blood she was losing. She felt his hands everywhere, around her collarbone, down her waist, and on her breast. Monica prays to God for her husband to burst through those doors. _

Monica knows if she fights back, he will beat her, and cut her so badly, and maybe kill her. She felt his groping becoming more rapidly, as he works up the stimulation for him to do it. Just when he was about to he stops as he heard the sirens of the swarming police. He glares down on his target, "What the Fuck did you Do!" he screamed at Monica.

Monica stares back at him feeling God's strength in her, "Nothing, except the power of God."

"You Fucking Bitch!" Charles screams louder, as he strikes Monica across her face with his knife. And cuts down her bindings. As soon as he did that, Monica found her inner strength, and kicks him right in the groan and in the mouth, as she flees from her cellar.

"Sarah!..Sarah!" Monica screams for her daughter.

...…

Griffin heard sounds from his wife calls, as he makes his way to the sound of her voice, "Monica! Sarah!"

"Griffin down here!" he heard Chris shouting. Griffin moves to the sound of Chris's voice, as soon as he rounds the corner there was gun shots firing.

"Don't make another move Griff…or I'll shoot both your daughter and your wife."

Griffin enters the room as he stares at his bleeding wife and his terrified daughter. Chris was right beside him. "Norman, please…..it's me you want not them."

Charles glares at Griffin, "No…you don't get it…It's not you..it's what you done with me. You destroyed my plan. I have a mindset that works like the a protector of this city. Like you do. I want to rid this city with scum bags that could destroy the simple balance to this world."

"By killing and raping children." Griffin slowly moves closer.

"Yes…you see not all kids are bad…but the ones that sell themselves." Charles knows what Griffin is playing at so he aims his gun at his partner Chris. "You tell your buddy to back away, or you'll be wearing his brains on that nice coat of yours."

Griffin stops and looks to Chris, "Get out of here Chris."

"Roan Josiah Griff..are you nuts." Chris whispers in fear for his best friend.

"Jesus Christ...Now Chris!" Griffin nods to him. Chris slowly backs off and leaves calling for backup to move in.

Griffin turns his attention back on Charles Norman, "It's just me, will you please let my family go."

"I don't think so Griff….You see I want to see you suffer, just like I suffered. Which one should I kill first. Your beautiful loving wife who is pregnant with your child, or shall it be your daughter. You have 10 seconds to decide on which one you love more. Ten…Nine…Eight..Seven.." Norman grins as he moves the gun from Monica's head to his daughter's from each number.

"Goddamn it…Norman…Please don't do this!" Griffin begs.

"That's not an answer….Six..Five…Four…Three…" Norman grins.

Griffin looks directly into Monica's eyes, as tears fell down his face. For a split moment without saying the words, Monica and Griffin both say _I love you_. He knows that she is not afraid of death…but it will kill him to see her die right in front of him.

"Two..One.." Norman was about to shoot, when he heard Griffin's choice.

"Sarah!" Griffin shouts. "Please don't harm my daughter." As soon as he said those words Monica's face fell….She knows that a child's love is the strongest one on earth, and if she had to choose between the love of her life or with a child she will choose her child as well.

"Fine…" He forces Sarah up and shoves her to her father.

"Now you are going to see the love your life die." Charles puts the gun at Monica's head, and smiles as held the trigger. Monica felt her blood race as she stares into Griffin's eyes one last time. Crying herself, she says goodbye to her beloved family. Monica closes her eyes and waits for the gun to go off. She hard Charles Norman squeezes the trigger but nothing happen. "What the Fuck!"

Monica took the opportunity to jump up knocking Charles Norman to the ground and rushes to her husband. Griffin shields his daughter and wife as he took aim at Charles Norman as he points the gun at his heart. Charles fired his gun first and it struck Griffin in the shoulder. "Daddy!"

As Griffin hit the ground with his weapon a few feet away from Monica, Monica in one swift motion seizes her husband's gun as Charles makes another attempt to kill her and his daughter. In the split moment, Monica fires the gun and shoots Norman in the throat before he fired his weapon to kill her.

Norman hit the floor dead, as blood pooled out from his throat. Panting in fright, Monica rushes over to her husband as Sarah presses down on her father's wound. "Griffin…baby.."

"Monica…is.." Griffin tries to speak but too much in pain.

Monica shushes him with the gentle touch of her finger tip to his lips, "Shush…try not to speak."

"Mom…is daddy going to make it.." Sarah softly cries.

"Sarah go get help! Please!" Monica begs.

Sarah felt too numb to move as she watches her father's blood pool out on the floor before her as Monica presses down on the wound. Sarah stays frozen until she sees her father's walkie when she reaches out and calls out to her father's squad for some help, "Help…my father has been shot…please someone help.."

Monica strokes Griffin's face as he looks into her eyes, "back there I didn't…mean too…."

"I would have done the same thing…" Monica softly whispers.

Griffin smiles to her and kisses her hand, but things around him were slowly fading. Monica senses this, "Griffin!..Stay with me..okay…don't go into the light…please…Your going to make it…Stay with me baby!" Griffin tries to focus on Monica's fearful face, but he was fading fast. His heart race as Griffin loses his sense of touch, and the Monica's soft and gentle touch felt more like a ghost to him. The last thing Griffin sees is Monica's tearful brown eyes glaring right into his, as she screams out to him to come back, but Griffin's mind set was lost.

"Griffin…don't you dare die on me! _I need you! I can't live without you! If you Die I Die…_Griffin stay with me… _Help! Somebody!….God Help…Griffin! Griffin! No!No…Come on Griff…Please…don't do this…Don't leave me here with our kids! Griffin!" Monica screams for help, as she holds Griffin's fading body._

**…..To Be Continued….**


End file.
